Black Roses
by MrGreenOink
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno. She's a fifteen-year-old high school sophomore. Sakura's just normal high school girl... or so people think. She and her friends share an extraordinary secret. Sakura and her friends are actually supernatural creatures. Trouble moves into town - Sasuke and Naruto who are brothers. Can the girls eliminate this threat or do they wind up in something unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the new fan fiction i promised about Myth characters. It is new and some of the characters are made up. Also some of the characters personality is also slightly different because i decided it would be nice that way.

Please enjoy this new one and review or follow for uploads that are fast (almost daily).

I have made sub chapters in the story but the main chapters are the ones i upload.

Anyways here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but some of the characters i do.

* * *

Main Chapter 1: New in town

* * *

Preface

M.Y.T.H.: the secret and supernatural organization of mythical creatures. That's right. Fairies, witches, werewolves, shapeshifters, psychics, demons, and vampires-they're all REAL. We live amongst the humans while disguising ourselves. All mythical creatures are members of M.Y.T.H.… except for the vampires. They separated from M.Y.T.H. because the vampire Elder, Hiruzen Sarutobi, suggested that the vampires should start feeding on animals instead of humans to remain a secret. If a vampire switches from a human food source to an animal food source, their powers would weaken. The Elders told the rebellious vampires that they could leave of their own accord or to be banished from M.Y.T.H. The vampires chose to leave with their dignity intact.  
Humans have no idea that we're all around them. We're in the malls, grocery stores, concerts, everywhere. All mythical creatures give off a special type of aura that allows us to identify each other. After you become familiar with someone's aura, you'll be able to track them all over the world by concentrating. Every M.Y.T.H.-ite's job is to protect humans from other mythical creatures with evil intentions. They're mostly vampires or other creatures that have left M.Y.T.H. because they think that the humans should be exterminated. Whenever there's an emergency, the M.Y.T.H.-ites will meet in this hard-to-reach castle in the Himalaya Mountains. The last meeting was about three hundred years ago when the mythical creatures were being hunted. That was way before my friends and I were born. After that, the M.Y.T.H.-ites hoped that there would never be another situation where they were in danger like that again. Let's just say… they didn't hope hard enough.

.

.

.

Chapter One: Sakura

I was in a large, black room with a single light fixture swinging from the ceiling slowly. "Huh? Where am I?" I asked looking around. There was an echo and it was really annoying. "Sakura…" A deep, loud voice said. "Who's there?" I asked. "Sakura… M.Y.T.H. …" The voice said. "What's going on?! Who are you?! What do you want?!" I asked, beginning to panic. Just then, I felt a strange presence behind me. I could smell rain, even though it wasn't raining. I looked behind me to see a pair of violet eyes. They reminded me of amethyst stones and they were mesmerizing. "W-who are you?" I asked. The person didn't answer. I started to walk towards the person but they disappeared. Suddenly, I could feel myself falling. I couldn't move or scream. All I could do was watch as the light grew smaller and smaller until…

I shot up and fell out of my bed. "Ow! Damn!" I said, getting up. I yawned, rubbed my eyes, and stretched. I could smell pancakes downstairs and I smiled slightly. I looked at my digital clock and the green numbers said that it was six thirty. I had an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready for school. "What was with that dream? I should probably stop eating cereal before I go to bed." I said to myself. I pushed the dream to the back of my mind and went to take a shower.  
I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth. I made sure to be careful with my black braces since I recently had them tightened. I blow-dried my short, pink hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. I went to my room and put on a black short-sleeved shirt with a white skull on the front, black and white Tripp pants white a white outlined circle on the bottom of the front of the left leg, fishnet gloves, a skull bracelet on my left wrist, a black bracelet with silver star studs on my right wrist, a silver skull ring on my right hand, and a white studded belt with a silver skull buckle but it wasn't in the belt loops. I sat in front of my mirror and pulled my hair out of the ponytail.  
My hair stops in the middle of my back with layered bangs that frame my face and stop at my chin. I'm a cat demon so I have the ears, eyes, fangs, and tail of a cat. My eyes are the classic green and gold and right now my pupils were normal. My tail is placed at the base of my spine. My eyelashes are long and dark and I have a few freckles on my nose and cheeks. I put on a black choker with a silver Haruno crest pendant and my appearance changed dramatically.  
My eyes were now like a human's but they were a vibrant green. My fangs and tail were gone and my freckles became more defined. My ears become human ears. The Haruno crest is a pentagram with a crescent moon in the middle section of the star. I put in a pair of silver dangly skull earrings. I folded a white bandana with little black skulls all over it into a headband. I placed it behind my bangs and tied it under my hair. I put on black eye shadow and eyeliner. I grabbed my books, Nightmare Before Christmas book bag, and my jacket and I went downstairs.  
My mom was in the kitchen. "Morning Mom." I said smiling. "Good morning, honey." She said smiling. My mom, Mebuki, is a white tigress demon. She has long, white wavy hair with bright blue eyes, ears, fangs, and a white tail. Even though her hair is white, she isn't old. Her equivalent to my choker is a gold bracelet with small Haruno crest charms that my dad gave her. Her hair turns dirty blonde and her eyes, oddly, turn green like mine. We think that it's because we have to look even more related as humans. My dad, Kizashi, has shoulder length jet-black hair and golden eyes. He's a wolf demon so he wears a belt with a Haruno crest buckle to make himself look human. His hair turns dull pink and his eyes turn dark blue. My dad is always away on business so I don't get to see him that much. It's been that way ever since I was ten years old.  
Mom placed a plate of pancakes drizzled in syrup and a glass of orange in front of me. "Thank you." I said smiling. "Is Ino picking you up today?" Mom asked. "Mmm-hmm." I said since my mouth was full. "Well I should get home around seven tonight. Will you be alright here?" Mom asked. "Yeah. Can I cook tonight?" I asked. "Alright." Mom said. After another fifteen minutes there was a honk of a horn. "Oh. That's Ino. Bye Mom." I said, kissing her cheek. "Bye honey." Mom said smiling.  
I went outside and got into the passenger seat of a silver Jaguar XF. "Hey Saku. I see that you wanted to be monochromatic today." Ino said smirking. "Ha ha, Ino." I said. Ino Yamanaka has long blonde hair that she keeps in a ponytail with a fringe across her face and almond-shaped, blue eyes. She's a Caucasian shapeshifter. She's the same height as I am. Today, she was wearing a light green short-sleeved shirt, matching Bermuda shorts, Rainbows, and a white jacket was tied around her waist. She's seventeen and should be a junior this year but she got really sick her freshman year and had to stay back and her birthday is before school starts. I put on my vanilla lip gloss.  
"Did you talk to your plants today?" I asked smiling. "Yes. It's proven that if you talk to your plants that they grow better." Ino said. She has a small potted plant in her cup holder. Ino lives with her aunt, Carol Yamanaka, ever since her parents died in a car accident when she was eight. "We'll go get Temari next." She said. She drove to a huge light blue house with white accents.  
A girl with dirty blonde hair that spiked in every direction with four pigtail that also spiked. Teal eyes, was standing on the stairs. I rolled down the window. "Hey Tema!" I yelled smiling. She smiled and waved. She got in the seat behind me. "Good morning, guys." She said. Temari Sabaku is our techie. She's a Caucasian fairy. She has a pixie-like appearance, even though she's five foot seven, making her an inch taller than Ino and I. Temari' dad forces her to wear a uniform so she won't get distracted by clothes and focus on her schoolwork. Today she wore a red plaid skirt, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with a collar, short red tie, a black sweater vest, white knee high socks, a red and black headband behind her bangs, and black penny loafers. She put on her seatbelt.  
"You know, we're gonna get you to stop wearing those uniforms." I said. "I hope so. I hate these things. But my dad insists." Temari said. "Okay. Now, I need to get Hinata." Ino said. "Why didn't you get her first? She lives right next door to you." I said. "She wasn't ready yet." Ino explained. She drove to a two story brick house with green accents. Hinata was already at the end of the driveway.  
Hinata Hyuga is a witch. She has long blue-purple hair that is straight and back length. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was ten so she lives with her uncle, Hizashi Hyuga. She's really shy around new people and she automatically clams up. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved Happy Bunny shirt that said 'It's all about me. Deal with it', dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. She loves Judo and she always has her uniform.  
"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, getting in the seat behind Ino. "Good morning." I said. We passed Ino's house, which was white with light green accents. "We'll get Matsuri next and then Tenten." Ino said. "I'm surprised that four people can fit in the back of this car." I said. We drove to a large yellow house with light brown accents. Matsuri skipped to the car and Temari moved to the middle of the backseat.  
"Hello everyone!" She said. "Hi Matsuri!" Hinata said. "I don't see why how they're so cheery in the morning." Temari said. Ino and I shrugged. Matsuri Martinez is a Mexican werewolf. Her dark brown hair stops just under her shoulders that she keeps in a low ponytail with a few strands in her face and big, hazel eyes. She's always daydreaming or writing poems in her little, yellow notebook. She lives with her grandparents, Lucia and Diego Martinez, and her younger sister, Carmen. Their parents gave them up before they died. Whenever Matsuri's happy, she skips for some reason. She wore a yellow short-sleeved shirt with little white flowers on it, Capri jeans and yellow, and white sneakers. "To Tenten's house!" She said. "Alright. Calm down." Ino said smiling.  
Tenten's house wasn't too far away. Her house was a light purple color with light blue accents. Tenten is our Caucasian psychic. She has brown hair into two high buns and hazel eyes. She's the same height as Matsuri, which is five foot five. Tenten practically lives for sports and she'll play any one, which is why she always has her purple gym bag with her. She lives with her parents, Julia and Robert, and her younger brother by four years, Keith. She wore a purple tank top, blue jeans, black and purple vans, and black and purple wristbands. She squeezed into the backseat.  
"Hey. Did any of you guys finish that art project?" She asked. "We're supposed to finish them today." Matsuri said. "Okay." Tenten said. All of us had the same classes and lunch this semester. We go to Silver Mist High in San Diego, California. Our classes are English II, Physical Education, Geometry, Art I, and we have third lunch. When we got to the school, Ino parked next to a sports car with one of those paintjobs where the color changes in the sun.  
"New kid?" Tenten asked. "That or someone got a new car." I said. We walked into the school. I got distracted by a poster about fall pictures and I ran into someone. Both of us fell, sending books and papers everywhere. "Oh! I'm so sorry." I said. I looked to see who I ran in to and my eyes widened. It was a guy and he was really good-looking. He had raven colored hair that stopped just under his shoulders with bangs that were very similar to mine but his stopped at his perfect lips. There was a small silver ring in the middle of his bottom lip. What really got my attention were his mysterious, lidded eyes. They were the same violet eyes from my dream.  
"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" The guy asked. I gulped. I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. There was a flash of anger in his eyes. I bit my lip and looked away. After we gathered our stuff, he left.  
"Whoa. Since when do you get tongue-tied?" Tenten asked. "I dunno. He looked as if he hated me or something." I said, looking at my black and white DCs. "How can he hate you if he doesn't even know you?" Ino asked. "Quién sabe?" Matsuri asked. Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Who knows?" Matsuri said. "Was I the only one that noticed that?" Hinata asked. "No, you weren't." Temari said. "Notice what?" I asked. Ino sighed and shook her head. "He's a vampire. There's a chance that we may have to keep an eye on him." Temari said. "Sakura, what's wrong? You look scared out of your mind." Matsuri said. "I… I had this dream where I was in a dark room… and there was this person with eyes just like his." I said. "You think it's him?" Ino asked. "I'm not sure." I said.  
We walked, while Matsuri skipped, to our English class. The teacher was Mrs. Kurenei. She has long wavy light brown hair. We sat in our seats that were in the front of the class. The tables held four people-two on each side. Temari, Ino, and I were at one table and Hinata, Matsuri, and Tenten were at another.  
"Okay. Before we get started with our lesson plan today, I would like to introduce our two new students." Mrs. Kurenei said. The girls and I looked at each other. The guy from the hallway came in with a guy that was obviously his fraternal twin. He had blonde hair and big, baby blue eyes. He was smiling while his brother looked ready to fall asleep.  
"It looks like we have two new hotties in our class." A girl said. Another girl giggled. Both brothers were tall but the black-haired one was at least an inch taller and both of them were slightly muscular. "This is Sasuke and Naruto Uzuchiha." Mrs. Kurenei said, pointing to the both of them. Sasuke was the one that I had run in to. Naruto smiled and waved. "Both of them are vampires." I whispered. Sasuke wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with a red Jack Skellington face, and black and red Tripp pants. He had a few accessories, like a black choker, but what I really noticed was the silver ring on his right ring finger. It seemed to have a magical feeling surrounding it. His brother wore a gray, short-sleeved, button up shirt that was open to reveal a white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had the same ring as his brother.  
"Alright. Naruto, you may take the seat next to Hinata and Sasuke, you can have the seat next to Sakura." Mrs. Kurenei said, pointing to the both of us. I tensed as Sasuke sat next to me. He had the same scent as in my dream. "Ugh! Why did this have to happen to me?!" I thought miserably. We were starting on Romeo and Juliet. Sasuke and I shared my book since Mrs. Kurenei didn't have extras. "Sakura!" Hinata thought into my mind. This is a power that all mythical creatures have. "Hmm?" I thought. "Oh my gosh! Naruto is so adorable!" She thought. I smiled. Did I mention that Hinata's a little boy-crazy? "Sasuke is totally your type. You should talk to him or something." Hinata thought. "He's not my type. But even if I wanted to talk to him-and I don't-I wouldn't want to end up like I was in the hallway. Besides, we should make sure that they don't feed on humans first." I thought. Hinata's face fell. "Oh… I forgot." She thought. I sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Hinata." I thought. "No. It's not your fault." She thought sadly. I glanced at her and smiled.  
"What? What are you smiling about?" She thought. "Oh nothing." I thought. "What?" Hinata thought. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it, alright?" I thought. Hinata scowled. "Tell me or I'll knock you across the room!" She thought. "No, you won't but… Naruto is looking at you." I thought. Hinata blushed deeply and broke our connection. I bit my lip to stifle a laugh.  
"Excuse me… Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm?" I asked. "Do you have P.E. after this?" He asked. "Yeah. Just follow me and my friends." I said. "Alright." He said. He went back to reading. I noticed that his eyes never left the book. "Huh. At least I could actually talk this time. But would it kill him to be somewhat friendly?" I thought. "Sakura has a crush! Sakura has a crush!" Hinata sang in my mind with her alto voice. "Shut up, Hinata!" I thought. "Aww. I think it's cute." Temari thought. "Hinata likes Naruto! Pick on her!" I thought. "Hinata has a different crush every two weeks. Plus, it's more fun to mess with you." Ino thought. I sighed and tried to concentrate on Romeo and Juliet.  
"Are you gonna ask him out?" Matsuri thought. "No! Hinata, stop connecting our minds!" I thought. "Well, you were thinking about him." Tenten thought. I felt my face grow hot. "Unless you see something in one of your visions, nothing's going to happen!" I thought. "Maybe I just haven't had one yet." Tenten thought. "Get out of my mind before I…" I thought. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him. "Do you mind if I turn the page?" He asked. "Oh sorry. Go ahead." I said. He turned the page and I started to read along with him.  
"I think that you guys would be cute together." Temari thought. "Would you guys leave this alone?" I thought scowling. "You have to admit that he is cute, Sakura." Ino thought. "Yes. He's cute but that doesn't mean anything." I thought. We all stopped at the end of Act One. We had to write a summary and turn it in. I decided to write in cursive.  
"Saku." Ino said. I looked at her. "Spell 'deteriorate'." She said. "What does that have to do with Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "…Nothing but I need to know for my FFA meeting." Ino said. "D-E-T-E-R-I-O-R-A-T-E." I said, after thinking for a minute. "Thank you." Ino said, writing it down quickly. When we finished our summaries we started on Act Two. I was still reading along with Sasuke. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke staring at me. I bit my lip and shifted uneasily in my chair. There was an intense look of hatred in his eyes. "Man. What's with him? He doesn't even know me yet and he already hates my guts." I thought miserably.

.

.

.

Chapter Two: Sasuke

Sakura was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her large, green eyes had the same innocence of a child, giving her a sweet and trusting appearance. She smelled just like vanilla. There was something about her and her friends that was… strange.  
"Sasakay!" Naruto whispered. I scowled and Sakura glanced at me. I looked at him. He motioned to Sakura and gave me a thumbs up. He wasn't even trying to be subtle. Sakura blushed and I rolled my eyes. "Sasakay?" Sakura's dirty blonde friend asked smirking. Sakura kicked her under the table. "Leave him alone, Ino." She said. Soon the bell rang.  
"Sasuke? I'm Temari. May I see your schedule?" Sakura's friend asked politely. I gave it to her. "Naruto's is the same." I said. "Hmm. It looks as if you and Naruto are with us every period." Temari said, handing it back to me. "So you might as well get to know the other lovely babes, eh mate?" Naruto asked smiling. Sakura's other friends smiled. "This is Tenten, Matsuri, and this little beaut is Hinata." Naruto said, kissing her hand. Her jacket covered half of her hand but Naruto didn't seem to care. She giggled and blushed. "Wonder what happened to the shyness." Matsuri said smiling. "To the gym!" Tenten said. We all walked together.  
The girls went to change while Naruto and I turned our forms into the teacher, Coach Gai. "Okay. You two can grab a uniform until you get some clothes for this class." He said. "Alright." Naruto said. We grabbed a uniform and changed. They looked like basketball uniforms. They were silver and black with 'Silver Mist High' written across the back in black letters. We went back and got our forms.  
"Man. Sasakay, look at your little girl." Naruto said. "Naruto, she's not my girl. And stop calling me 'Sasakay'. You know I hate that." I said. My curiosity got the best of me and I looked over at Sakura and her friends. Sakura was in a black tank top with a studded skull on the front and black shorts. I noticed how small she was. The kind of small that makes you want to hold and protect her. Naruto wolf whistled. "Cute, eh mate?" He asked, gazing at Hinata. "Don't you find something weird about them?" I asked. Naruto raised a pale eyebrow. "Should I?" He asked. I sucked on my lip ring. "There's just something… off about them. Do you think they're… M.Y.T.H.-ites?" I asked. Naruto snickered. For some weird reason, that word makes him laugh. "I'm not sure. Wouldn't they have that weird aura?" I asked. "They should." I said.  
Suddenly, a girl with long straight wheat colored hair and lidded, green eyes bounced over to me. She was in a white tank top and blue short shorts. "You're Sasuke and Naruto Uzuchiha right?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered. "I just wanted to say hi. My name is Karin Michaels." She said. "As in Mr. Michaels… the principal?" Naruto asked. Karin smiled and nodded. "I'm in your English class. I'm sorry." She said. "For what?" I asked. "You have to sit next to Sakura. She's such a freak. All of her friends are." Karin said. Naruto moved by me and scowled. Normally, people never see Naruto angry but when they do they realize that he's scary as Hell. "You leave my girl out of this." He said. "Sakura?" Karin asked, raising a pale, perfect eyebrow. "No." Naruto said. "Then you must mean Temari. New guys always go for the girl in the school girl outfit until they realize what a nerd she is." Karin said. "I mean Hinata." Naruto said. "Oh. Either way… you should stay away from them. There's something off about them. Bye Sasuke." Karin said, winking at me as she walked off. Naruto walked towards the bleachers.  
"Was… Was she just flirting with me?" I asked, catching up with him. Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. I smirked as Naruto waved to Sakura and her friends. They smiled and waved back. "Hmm. You really seem to have charmed Sakura and her friends." I said. "What can I say? I'm adorable." Naruto said grinning. Sakura smiled at me shyly and I smiled back just as shyly. "Aww. Sakura seems to be more charmed by you. You should talk to her." Naruto said. "Don't be stupid. You know I can't." I said.  
The girls in the class were going to be playing volleyball for the first half of class, which was forty-five minutes. The ball was headed towards Sakura but Karin pushed her out of the way. I heard a snap and I flinched. "Damn." Naruto said. Sakura grabbed her ankle. "Ow! What was that for?!" She asked as Temari and Ino helped her up. "You were in my way." Karin said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you completely mental?! The ball was coming to me!" Sakura said. "You would pick the feisty one." Naruto said smirking. I elbowed him in the ribs. "That's enough. Haruno, you should go see the nurse." Coach Gai said. Her right ankle was swelling up. "Okay." Sakura said. "Uzuchiha." Coach Gai said. Naruto and I looked at him. "Uh… Sasuke. Can you take Sakura to the nurse?" He asked. "Uh… Alright." I said. Sakura had to lean on me. Her scent was intoxicating. "Don't let me do anything stupid." I thought as we left.  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at her. "You seem… tense and kinda nervous." Sakura said. I looked away and simply shrugged. Sakura was giving me directions to the nurse's office. We had to walk across the campus. "This is taking forever. Climb on my back." I said. "Um… Okay." Sakura said nervously. She climbed onto my back and I quickly realized that it was a stupid idea to suggest. Her sweet scent was driving me crazy. I groaned inwardly.  
When we got there, there was a woman with short red hair and brown eyes and she looked to be in her mid-thirties. "Oh dear! What happened?" She asked. "It was a volleyball accident." Sakura said smiling sheepishly. "Okay. Sit on the table for me, sweetie." She said. I sat Sakura on the table. She wrapped up Sakura's right ankle. "There you go. When you get home, make sure to put ice on it for the swelling and you should be right as rain in a few days." She said. While we walked back, Sakura leaned on me. "Thank you, Sasuke." She said suddenly. "Oh uh… You're welcome." I said. "You know… you and Naruto seem nothing alike." Sakura said. "It's always been that way." I said. "I've always thought that it would be cool to have a twin." Sakura said. "It is. Sometimes." I said. Sakura stopped. "I think that I can manage from here." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.  
A few minutes later, Sakura stumbled and I caught her. "I'm sorry." She said blushing. It was adorable the way her blush seemed to spread over the bridge of her nose. She stood up on her own and I sucked on my lip ring. "Sakura?" I asked. "Yeah?" She asked. "If you don't mind… Could you show Naruto and I around the city?" I asked. "Well, I don't have to work today so… Okay. I'll bring Hinata along too." Sakura said smiling. "Naruto really seems to like her." I said, unable to resist smiling back.  
When we got back to the gym, Sakura's friends came over. "Are you alright?" Matsuri asked. "Yeah. My ankle should be fine in about a week. Sasuke asked if I could show him and Naruto around the city after school today. Wanna come with, Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Yes!" Hinata said excitedly. Naruto smiled. "Well then… I call shotgun!" Matsuri said. "No fair! I haven't rode shotgun in forever!" Tenten said. "I have a perfect solution for this. I'll ride shotgun." Temari said. "No way!" Matsuri and Tenten said. All of them were arguing. "Great. Now I have to deal with this on the way home." Ino said. "Sorry." Sakura said, smiling apologetically.  
Sakura sat next to me on the bleachers while the girls finished their game. Karin winked at me and Sakura smirked. "Ooh. Someone seems to have the hots for you, Sasuke." She said. If I could blush I would have. "She's not my type." I said. "Sasakay never was a sucker for these type of girls. But he does have a thing for girls with green eyes." Naruto said smirking. My eyes widened and I elbowed him in his ribs. "Ow!" He said. "Either you keep your mouth shut or Hinata finds out that your flirting isn't harmless." I threatened. Naruto's baby blue eyes widened. "You wouldn't." He said. Sakura giggled cutely. When the girls were done with their volleyball game, the guys were going to be playing basketball.  
"They just had to pick basketball. I hate this sport." Naruto said. "Because you can't play." I said smirking. "Very funny." Naruto said. "Have fun, Naruto." Hinata said, sitting on the bleachers and smiling. "Thanks, girl." Naruto said smiling. We went onto the court. "I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot." Naruto said miserably. I shook my head smiling and we got started.  
We were on our side of the court when a guy with short brown hair and gray eyes shot the ball and missed. Naruto caught the ball and passed it to me. We ran down the other side of the court. "Hey. Sakura's looking at you." Naruto said teasingly in my mind. I rolled my eyes and sighed mentally. "Maybe because I'm the one with the ball. She kind of has to look when I make the shot." I thought. "Cocky much?" Naruto thought. I smirked as the ball went into the hoop. When we were done we went into the locker room.  
"I think she likes you." Naruto said. I sighed. "Naruto, leave it alone alright?" I asked. "I think that you like her too." Naruto said. "Naruto." I said. "I can totally understand why you do. She's really pretty." Naruto said. I pulled my shirt over my black tank top. "Naruto…" I said. "Sasakay, you need to let the past go. This time the girl really likes you. Let her in." Naruto said. "I don't want to." I said. "Yeah. And I'm the childish one." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Besides… She looks too much like her." I said. "Sasakay… I may have looked into her mind a little." Naruto admitted softly. "You what?" I asked with my eyes widening. "I know but… she's not the type to hurt you. Don't let the tough act she puts on fool you because she's nothing but a big softie on the inside… like you." Naruto said smiling. I fought the urge to smile by sucking on my lip ring. "So… What else did you see or hear?" I asked. "Oh. So now you're interested." Naruto said smirking. "Just answer the question." I said. "To be honest I couldn't see or hear much. A lot of it was blocked off. She thinks that you're cute. Apparently, she has a thing for punks." Naruto said. We walked out of the locker room at the same time as the girls.  
Sakura's hair was pulled into a ponytail. "Are you going to need my extra scrunchie for the rest of the day?" Tenten asked. "Oh. No." Sakura said. She pulled a purple scrunchie from her hair. She shook her hair out and her scent hit me hard. I swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of my nose. We caught up with them. "Can we skip? I really don't want to go to Geometry next." Sakura said. "You don't like math?" I asked. "I'm more of an artsy person. I was never really good at math." Sakura said. All of us walked into the Geometry classroom.

* * *

I finished chapter one and please review.

It would really make my day.

Tell me what you think of it and see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter here

Please review and enjoy

notice that some characters are made up. and etc.

* * *

"Did you finish your homework last night, Sakura?" Tenten asked. "Yeah… After about two hours." Sakura said. We sat at a desk and our little group made up the middle section of the room. Sasuke sat in the desk beside Sakura and I sat next to Naruto. We mostly took notes that day. "Hinata?" Sakura thought. "Huh?" I thought. "I… I think that Sasakay hates me." She thought. "No, he doesn't. If he h-hated you would he be staring at you with this r-romantic look in his eyes?" I thought smiling. Sakura blushed slightly but she smiled. I broke our connection. Naruto was busy folding a piece of paper. "Hinata." He whispered a few minutes, and three pieces of paper, later. I looked over at him and he had folded the piece of paper into a rose. "Aww. Thank you, N-Naruto." I said smiling. He smiled. "Hinata! Will you stop?! They're vampires! Wait until we find out if they feed on humans!" Matsuri thought. "Sorry Matsuri." I thought. I kept the paper rose anyway. "Okay. Everyone get into pairs with someone sitting close to you." The teacher, Mrs. Anko, said. I was working with Naruto. "Can I ask you something, Naruto?" I asked. "Sure. What's up, girl?" Naruto asked. "Does your brother… hate Sakura or something?" I asked. Naruto sighed sadly and leaned forward. I could've sworn that I smelled freshly cut grass. "To put it short, Sasakay… has been hurt before. I'll leave it at that." Naruto said. "Oh. Okay." I said. "I don't think that he hates her though. I think that he has actually is developing a crush on her." Naruto added smiling. I smiled and looked over at them. They seemed to be getting along. Sasuke was explaining something. Sakura looked up at him with a confused look and he smiled slightly. He seemed to visibly melt. Soon, class was over. "Lunch!" Ino and Sakura said excitedly. Sasuke and Naruto sat with us at our circular table. "I wouldn't take any chances with the school lunch if I were you." Temari said. I pulled out a cookie. "Do you want one, Naruto?" I asked. "Thank you, girl." Naruto said smiling and taking one. I smiled at the nickname. "Sakura, how far did you get on your art project?" Temari asked. "I didn't even start. I couldn't think of anything to paint. I may just paint a sketch that I've drawn before." Sakura said. "Do you like to draw, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Mmm-hmm. It's kinda a hobby." Sakura answered. Lunch was pretty boring. In Art, Naruto and Sasuke sat across from me and Sakura. I painted a field of flowers, Sakura painted a cliff overlooking the ocean while the sun was setting, Sasuke painted a castle that was obviously from another country, and Naruto painted a beautiful woman with long red colored hair. "Wow." Sakura said. "She's beautiful, Naruto." I said. "She's my mom." Naruto said smiling. "Aww." We said. Sasuke smiled slightly. "Matsuri, what is that?" Temari asked. "My dog!" Matsuri said, offended. "It looks like a huge fluff ball." Temari said. "Well, your painting looks like someone eating mud!" Matsuri said. "It's my cousin eating ice cream!" Temari said scowling. "Mud ice cream?" Matsuri asked. Sakura was dying in her chair laughing. "Stop! I can't breathe!" She said, leaning against Sasuke. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened slightly. When the bell rang we all went to the parking lot. "We'll see you guys later." Matsuri said. "Bye." Sakura and I said. Sasuke unlocked the doors. Sakura rode in the front with Sasuke while Naruto and I sat in the back. "This is one hell of a sports car. What kind is it?" Sakura asked looking around. "It's a Maserati Grantourismo. Do you have a car?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. I have a black BMW M6 convertible." Sakura said. "I have a pink Lincoln MKZ." I said. "If you have your permit on you, do you want to drive?" Sasuke asked. "Can I?!" Sakura asked excitedly. Sasuke smiled and they switched seats. Sakura stumbled and Sasuke caught her. "Careful." Sasuke said. "Sorry." Sakura said blushing. "Aww." Naruto said smirking. They got back in the car and Sakura cranked it up. Sakura drove while I described the places. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm?" Sakura asked. "You mentioned something earlier about not having to work today. Where do you work?" He asked. "In the mall at Hot Topic." Sakura answered. "Weird. Sasakay applied there yesterday." Naruto said. "Aww. You'll be w-working together." I said smiling. "What about you? Where do you work, girl?" Naruto asked. "At Mystical Earth and Bead in the mall." I answered. "Naruto is gonna work at Dairy Queen." Sasuke said smirking. "Cool. You can sneak us free ice cream." Sakura said smiling. "Maybe." Naruto said smiling. "They won't let Sakura work in the food court anymore." I said smirking. "Why not?" Naruto asked. "I kinda sorta… set a pizza on fire." Sakura mumbled blushing. Naruto and I laughed while Sasuke just smiled. "The stupid oven door was stuck!" Sakura said laughing. "Sakura." I thought after making a barrier around our minds. "Yeah?" Sakura asked. "Something's wrong. I can't read their minds. It's so weird. It's like… they put up a barrier around their minds." I thought. "Well, they are vampires. We don't know what kind of powers they have." Sakura thought. "True." I thought. I dropped the barrier and looked at the clock. It was four thirty. "Am I the only one that's hungry?" Sakura asked. "I could go for something to eat." Naruto said. "Let's go to Burger King." Sakura said. "No! You know that I hate Burger King." I said. "Ichiraku's Ramen." Naruto said. "Naruto, the two of us had that yesterday." Sasuke said. "Taco Bell." I said. "Alright. Do you want to go in?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." Sakura said. We went in and ordered. Naruto and I shared a Nacho Bell Grande, Sakura had a Volcano Burrito and Cinnamon Twists, and Sasuke had a Chicken Cheesy Beany Rice Burrito and Cinnamon Twists. We sat by a window. "Saku, what was our English homework?" I asked. "To start reading Act Two in Romeo and Juliet." Sakura said. While we were eating, Karin showed up with her friend Shion Martin. Shion is half Honduran and half Caucasian. She has long dark grey hair with light brown streaks and big, light brown eyes. She was wearing a black denim miniskirt, a green tank top with a jacket to match her skirt, and green flip flops. Karin wore a light denim miniskirt, a pink tank top with a jacket to match her skirt, and pink flip flops. "Hi Sasuke." Karin said flirtatiously. "Hey." Sasuke said. I saw a flash of anger in Sakura's eyes. "This is my friend, Shion." Karin said. Shion is really shy, so she waved. Shion and I were best friends until Karin came along. She looked at Sakura. "Oh. You're here with the class freak." She said. Sakura opened her mouth to say something. "Don't." I said, cutting her off. I looked at Karin. "Y-you need to leave." I said. "And what are you going to do about it?" Shion asked. "You heard her. Leave." Naruto said. "Whatever. Bye Sasuke." Karin said, winking at him as they left. "Man. Karin will flirt with any guy with a pulse." Sakura said. "Jealous?" Naruto asked smirking. She glared at him. "Okay. Sorry." He said. "Did something happen between you two?" Sasuke asked. "When we were in the eighth grade, Karin got mad at me because the guy that she liked, Suigetsu Kozuki, had a crush on me instead of her. She calls me a freak because I didn't think that he was super cute like every other girl did." Sakura explained. "That's stupid." Naruto said. "Exactly." Sakura said. Sasuke looked like he was… jealous. "Aww." I thought. "Why didn't you like him?" Naruto asked. "I liked him a little but then he moved away." Sakura said, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew. Sasuke and Sakura both reached for a napkin and their hands brushed together. They both moved their hands back quickly and Sakura blushed. "You shocked me!" She said. "What? No, I didn't. You shocked me." Sasuke said. "Aww. How cute. Their first fight." I said smiling. "They're like an old married couple." Naruto said. Sakura blushed more and they glared at us. "Okay. Calm down." I said. "Yeah mates. We're only joking." Naruto said. Sakura reached up with her right hand to push her bangs back and her eyes widened. "Holy crap." She said. "What's wrong?" I asked. She held up her hand to show us the back and there was a black rose tattoo. "Whoa." Naruto said with his eyes widening. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "I have one too." Sasuke said. They looked at each other. "I wonder what it means." Sakura said, touching it. "Should we ask the Elders?" I thought. "Not yet. We should try looking it up first. If we can't find anything, then we'll ask the Elders." Sakura thought. "Maybe you two are just weird." Naruto said. "Not helping." Sasuke said. "Maybe it's a touching thing." I said. Sasuke gently and hesitantly held Sakura's hand and the roses gained a violet tint. "Weird." Sakura said as Sasuke let go, almost grudgingly. "Maybe you two were abducted by aliens and they did some sort of experiment on you so that whenever you touch someone else that was abducted by aliens those roses appear and you'll be able to communicate with your own language about taking over the world." Naruto said. All of us just looked at him and I smiled at his imagination. "Naruto… shut up." Sasuke said. The roses disappeared and their eyes widened. "This is starting to weird me out." Sakura said.

Chapter Four: Sakura

My whole body tingled. As soon as Sasakay and I touched there was this… jolt. After a while we decided to leave. "Hey Hinata, would you mind helping me catch up in our classes?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Hinata said. The thought of being alone in the car with Sasakay made my stomach do backflips. It didn't take long for us to get to Hinata's house. "You owe me, Hinata." I thought. She only smiled mischievously. "Bye guys. Have fun together. But not too much fun." Naruto said smiling as they got out of the car. "Shut up, Naruto!" Sasakay yelled. "Bye." We said. "I hate you so much, Hinata!" I thought. She laughed in her mind. "Sakura, can you switch places with me?" Sasakay asked. I raised an eyebrow. "I just don't think that you should be driving with a sprained ankle. You weren't driving as fast as before. I don't even understand why I let you drive earlier." Sasakay said. "Because I'm adorable?" I asked. Sasakay smiled slightly. "Sure." He said. We switched places. "Man. I was hoping that he didn't notice that." I thought. "I'm not helpless you know." I said. "I know. I'm just trying to be nice." Sasakay said smiling slightly. I smiled. "Besides, who knows what'll happen if you keep driving like that? I think we're both a little young to die." Sasakay said. I rolled my eyes playfully and pulled out my English book. I turned to Romeo and Juliet. After a while I smiled and bit my lip. "What?" Sasakay asked. I shook my head and a small laugh escaped my lips. "Are you…? Are you laughing?" Sasakay asked, shocked and raising his right eyebrow. That's when I noticed the small silver stud in it. "Could he be any hotter?" I thought. I bit my lip harder to stifle a laugh. "How is Romeo and Juliet funny? It's supposed to be a tragedy." Sasakay said. "Well… It's just kinda funny how they fall in love so fast and it all went wrong. I never said that it was ha ha funny." I said. Sasakay shook his head, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. "Well you asked." I said, closing my English book. "You have a point." Sasakay said. "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked. "Go ahead." Sasakay said. I turned it on and there was a CD in. The song that started was 'Jesus of Suburbia'. "You're a Green Day fan too?" I asked. Sasakay nodded. "What's your favorite song from this album?" I asked. "Hmm… I'd have to say… 'St. Jimmy'. And you?" Sasakay asked. "'Give Me Novocain'." I answered. Sasakay snickered. "What?" I asked. "Huh? Oh nothing." He answered. "Something's funny about the fact that I like that song?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I never said that." He said. Suddenly, he turned dead serious. "Can I ask you something, Sakura?" He asked. "Sure. What's up?" I asked, slightly startled by the change in his mood. He glanced at me and sighed. "Never mind. It's probably nothing anyway." He said. He parked in the driveway behind my car. "You've made me curious. Go ahead and ask." I said. Sasakay gulped. "What does he have to be nervous about?" I thought. "I'm telling you that it's nothing." Sasakay said. "Sasakay, if…" I said. Suddenly, Sasakay glared at me. His eyes were so full of hate. There was a cold chill in the air and Sasakay's slightly tanned skin paled. My eyes widened and I shook. "Do not call me Sasakay." He said slowly. I gulped and I could feel myself starting to sweat. "S-sorry." I said shakily. Sasakay saw how scared out of my mind I was and his eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry." He said gently. I relaxed a little and so did Sasakay. "So what's the question?" I asked, undoing my seatbelt. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well… Sakura… are you… a M.Y.T.H.-ite?" Sasakay asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's a M.Y.T.H.-ite? Is that some kind of secret club thing?" She asked. I tried to read her mind. "What in the world is Sasakay talking about?" She thought. I scowled. "Don't play dumb with me, Sakura. I know what's going on. You and your friends aren't normal." I said. "What?" Sakura asked scowling. "I'm being serious! No human Asian has pretty, bright green eyes! Just tell me what you and your friends are!" I said, getting frustrated. "Why don't you tell me?!" Sakura asked. "What?" I asked, wide-eyed. "Your skin is freezing and only mythical creatures or half mythical creatures can have naturally onyx glowing eyes. My friends and I aren't human, but Hinata couldn't even read your minds." Sakura said. I pulled out my dark purple iPhone. "What's up, Sasakay?" Naruto asked. "We need to explain. You might as well bring Hinata and the others." I said. "Got it." Naruto said. We hung up and I looked at Sakura. "Do you mind if I come in?" I asked. Sakura chewed on her lip for a second. "No. Come on." She said. She grabbed her stuff and got out of the car. Her house and yard were pretty big. It was a two-storied brick house with a white door and white decorative shutters. "They're violet." I said. "Hmm?" Sakura asked, looking at me. "My eyes. You said that they're purple but they're violet." I said. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "You called my eyes pretty." She said. I smiled slightly. She unlocked her door and we went inside. The living room walls were a very light brown and the furniture was brown and blue. "We can talk in my room. My mom won't be back for a while." Sakura said. "And your dad?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was for her dad to come home and try to murder me for being in his daughter's room. "He's away on business." Sakura said. There was a slight look of sadness in her eyes. We went up the stairs to her room. The walls were red with gold trimming and black furniture. Her comforter was black, red, and gold. On the wall behind her bed was a black dragon breathing realistic flames. "Did you paint that?" I asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Wow." I thought. There were wrestling posters, action figures, plush bears, and magazines everywhere. There were French doors covered in sheer black curtains that opened up to a balcony. "You wanna stand outside while we wait?" Sakura asked. "Okay." I said. We stood on the balcony. It was pretty warm out for fall. "Sakura… Forgive me if I frightened you earlier." I said. "I wasn't scared." She said scowling slightly. "You were to." I said smirking. We sat on the small black bench. "Why do you have a balcony anyway?" I asked. "My dad had it built for me when I was seven because I'm his little princess." Sakura said blushing slightly. I smiled. "How long have you been watching wrestling?" I asked. "Since I was a little kid. My older brother, Shoichi, got me into it. How 'bout you?" Sakura asked. "I've watched it for… a while." I said. I watched the clouds go by. "Sakura… Can I try something?" I asked. "Uh okay." Sakura said. "Hold your hand up." I said. Sakura held up her right hand. I put my hand to hers and the roses appeared again. Sakura cocked her head to the right slightly, like a curious little kitten, and it was pretty cute. "You know, once you get over the weirdness and stuff, the roses are actually kinda…" Sakura said. "Beautiful." I said. "Yeah." Sakura said. I slowly entwined my fingers with hers and held her hand. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier." I said. "It's okay." Sakura said, holding my hand. Her hands seemed so small compared to mine. Just then, there was a honk of a horn and Sakura jumped slightly. "You okay?" I asked smirking. "Shut up." Sakura said blushing slightly. We went downstairs and she let everyone in. "Hi guys." Sakura said. "Hey Saku. Where are we gonna be?" Ino asked. "My room." Sakura answered. We went upstairs. Sakura sat cross-legged on her bed, Naruto and Hinata sat on a small bench, Temari sat at Sakura's desk while Matsuri sat on the edge of it, Ino and Tenten sat on the trunk at the foot of Sakura's bed and I was standing. "Would you mind going first?" Temari asked. "It's pretty simple. We're vampires." Naruto said. "Oh, we already know that. We could see and feel your M.Y.T.H. aura. We wanna know your story." Tenten said. "Wait. If you guys are M.Y.T.H.-ites too…" I said. I was interrupted by Naruto's stifled laughter. "Then why couldn't we see or feel your aura?" I asked. "Hinata found a way to shield it." Matsuri answered. "So does each kind of mythical creature have a certain color?" Naruto asked. "Only the major ones. Vampires have black, demons have red, shapeshifters have purple, witches have green, were-animals have brown, psychics have orange, and fairies have pink." Sakura explained. "So do you like… feed off of people?" Ino asked. "No. We're able to survive off of the wild animals around here." Naruto said. Suddenly, there was a soft meow and a light scratching noise. "Moon?" Sakura asked, looking around. The scratching continued and Sakura sighed. "Not again." She said, getting up. She opened her closet and pulled out a Maine Coon cat with white feet and a red collar. "Why did you just pull a cat from your closet?" Naruto asked. "For some reason, Moon likes to sleep in my closet." Sakura said, scratching Moon's ears. Sakura sat back on her bed. "I think that he just like small places." She said. He looked at me with large eyes and meowed. "He likes new people." Sakura said. He walked over to Naruto and did the same thing. Naruto petted him and Moon purred slightly. Moon hopped onto the bed and curled up next to Sakura. He began to purr when she scratched his ears. "Wait. I thought that vampires couldn't go into the sun. Why would you come to a place where the sun shines so much?" Matsuri asked. "Sasakay was the one that wanted to come here." Naruto said. "I like the beach. The reason that we can go into the sun is because our rings have a spelled carved on the inside by the witch Elder, Esmerelda." I said. "And without it?" Tenten asked. "We'd turn to ashes." I said. "How do you not know any of this?" Naruto asked. "The vampires separated from M.Y.T.H. about four hundred years ago." Hinata said. "And with all the authors and people obsessed with vampires it's hard to tell fact from fiction." Ino said. "I think that there are some people that believe that vampires sparkle." Temari said smiling. Naruto groaned softly. "Don't you remember the separation, Naruto? We were there." I said. "What? How old are you? How did you become vampires?" Matsuri asked. "Well, as you can obviously tell, Naruto and I are from Australia. Sydney, to be more precise. When we were sixteen, other people from Europe were sailing over this way. For some reason, Naruto dragged me along. When we finally got here we were close to being seventeen. A few months later, my…" I said. I sucked on my lip ring. "Are you alright, bro?" Naruto asked. Sakura gently put her hand on my shoulder. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Our roses appeared. "Whoa." Tenten said with her eyes widening. I didn't answer and closed my eyes. "Sasakay." Sakura thought. "Let me talk to him." Sakura said. I could hear the others leave and Sakura made me sit on her soft bed. "Sasakay, please talk to me." Sakura pleaded. I looked into her green eyes and I could see that she was really concerned. "Who changed you? Or should I be asking… Who hurt you?" Sakura asked. I clenched my fists. "I-I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to pry or anything. I was just curious." Sakura said. Moon rubbed against my arm. I absentmindedly petted him while staring at Sakura's white carpet. "My girlfriend." I said. "What?" Sakura asked. "Well… My ex-girlfriend, Isabel, was a vampire when I fell for her. A few months later after we got here she changed me and Naruto. She looked almost just like you." I said. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Well… Actually her hair was dark brown, her eyes weren't as bright a green as yours seem to be and, of course, she wasn't Japanese." I said. I smiled slightly. "You're way prettier though." I said. Sakura blushed slightly as she looked at her feet. "So is that why you don't like me?" She asked. I raised my pierced eyebrow. "Is that what you think?" I asked. "Well… When I ran into you in the hallway and in English you looked at me with such hate in your eyes. When I called you 'Sasakay' in the car… the way you reacted… I kinda think that Isabel must've called you that." Sakura said. "Only when she wanted me to do something." I said. "So you don't hate me?" Sakura asked. "No." I said smiling. She smiled cutely. There was a spark of curiosity in her eyes. "Do you want to know what happened next?" I asked, smiling more. She nodded eagerly. "Well… Isabel and her new uh… boyfriend, Peter, left. Naruto and I decided to stay together. We never liked to be apart. Just like when we were human." I said. "Aww." Sakura said smiling. "Can we come back now?!" Ino yelled from downstairs. "Yes!" Sakura yelled. They came back and sat in their spots. "Do you miss your parents?" Matsuri asked. "We just saw them two weeks ago. Apparently, Sasakay's psycho ex made a trip to Australia." Naruto said. I punched him and I thought that I saw Sakura scowl. "So I'm guessing that you told them as well?" I asked. "Sorry." Naruto said. "So do you guys sleep?" Hinata asked. "We don't have to. It's more of a habit." Naruto said. "Especially since he would sleep until noon." I said. He smiled. "Are you supposed to eat human food?" Tenten asked. "We can but there's no nutritional value to it." Naruto said. "Hang on. You two are four hundred and… eighteen right?" Temari asked. Naruto and I nodded. "So is it true that you're completely stopped aging forever?" Tenten asked. "Technically. I've heard that there's some sort of potion that allows vampires to age until they decide to stop." I said. "So, besides the sun, is it true that wood and holy items can hurt you?" Ino asked. "Just wood, silver and fire. I guess that you can count holy items if they're made out of wood or silver." I said. "So when the vampires separated from M.Y.T.H. four hundred years ago you two were nineteen in vampire years and at that meeting." Temari said. "That's right." Naruto said. "The vampires only left M.Y.T.H. because they didn't want to stop feeding on humans which would weaken their powers." Temari said. "What are you getting at, Tema?" Matsuri asked. "Well… Did you guys feed on humans way back then?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "What's a M.Y.T.H.-ite? Is that some kind of secret club thing?" She asked. I tried to read her mind. "What in the world is Sasakay talking about?" She thought. I scowled. "Don't play dumb with me, Sakura. I know what's going on. You and your friends aren't normal." I said. "What?" Sakura asked scowling. "I'm being serious! No human Asian has pretty, bright green eyes! Just tell me what you and your friends are!" I said, getting frustrated. "Why don't you tell me?!" Sakura asked. "What?" I asked, wide-eyed. "Your skin is freezing and only mythical creatures or half mythical creatures can have naturally onyx glowing eyes. My friends and I aren't human, but Hinata couldn't even read your minds." Sakura said. I pulled out my dark purple iPhone. "What's up, Sasakay?" Naruto asked. "We need to explain. You might as well bring Hinata and the others." I said. "Got it." Naruto said. We hung up and I looked at Sakura. "Do you mind if I come in?" I asked. Sakura chewed on her lip for a second. "No. Come on." She said. She grabbed her stuff and got out of the car. Her house and yard were pretty big. It was a two-storied brick house with a white door and white decorative shutters. "They're violet." I said. "Hmm?" Sakura asked, looking at me. "My eyes. You said that they're purple but they're violet." I said. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "You called my eyes pretty." She said. I smiled slightly. She unlocked her door and we went inside. The living room walls were a very light brown and the furniture was brown and blue. "We can talk in my room. My mom won't be back for a while." Sakura said. "And your dad?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was for her dad to come home and try to murder me for being in his daughter's room. "He's away on business." Sakura said. There was a slight look of sadness in her eyes. We went up the stairs to her room. The walls were red with gold trimming and black furniture. Her comforter was black, red, and gold. On the wall behind her bed was a black dragon breathing realistic flames. "Did you paint that?" I asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Wow." I thought. There were wrestling posters, action figures, plush bears, and magazines everywhere. There were French doors covered in sheer black curtains that opened up to a balcony. "You wanna stand outside while we wait?" Sakura asked. "Okay." I said. We stood on the balcony. It was pretty warm out for fall. "Sakura… Forgive me if I frightened you earlier." I said. "I wasn't scared." She said scowling slightly. "You were to." I said smirking. We sat on the small black bench. "Why do you have a balcony anyway?" I asked. "My dad had it built for me when I was seven because I'm his little princess." Sakura said blushing slightly. I smiled. "How long have you been watching wrestling?" I asked. "Since I was a little kid. My older brother, Shoichi, got me into it. How 'bout you?" Sakura asked. "I've watched it for… a while." I said. I watched the clouds go by. "Sakura… Can I try something?" I asked. "Uh okay." Sakura said. "Hold your hand up." I said. Sakura held up her right hand. I put my hand to hers and the roses appeared again. Sakura cocked her head to the right slightly, like a curious little kitten, and it was pretty cute. "You know, once you get over the weirdness and stuff, the roses are actually kinda…" Sakura said. "Beautiful." I said. "Yeah." Sakura said. I slowly entwined my fingers with hers and held her hand. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier." I said. "It's okay." Sakura said, holding my hand. Her hands seemed so small compared to mine. Just then, there was a honk of a horn and Sakura jumped slightly. "You okay?" I asked smirking. "Shut up." Sakura said blushing slightly. We went downstairs and she let everyone in. "Hi guys." Sakura said. "Hey Saku. Where are we gonna be?" Ino asked. "My room." Sakura answered. We went upstairs. Sakura sat cross-legged on her bed, Naruto and Hinata sat on a small bench, Temari sat at Sakura's desk while Matsuri sat on the edge of it, Ino and Tenten sat on the trunk at the foot of Sakura's bed and I was standing. "Would you mind going first?" Temari asked. "It's pretty simple. We're vampires." Naruto said. "Oh, we already know that. We could see and feel your M.Y.T.H. aura. We wanna know your story." Tenten said. "Wait. If you guys are M.Y.T.H.-ites too…" I said. I was interrupted by Naruto's stifled laughter. "Then why couldn't we see or feel your aura?" I asked. "Hinata found a way to shield it." Matsuri answered. "So does each kind of mythical creature have a certain color?" Naruto asked. "Only the major ones. Vampires have black, demons have red, shapeshifters have purple, witches have green, were-animals have brown, psychics have orange, and fairies have pink." Sakura explained. "So do you like… feed off of people?" Ino asked. "No. We're able to survive off of the wild animals around here." Naruto said. Suddenly, there was a soft meow and a light scratching noise. "Moon?" Sakura asked, looking around. The scratching continued and Sakura sighed. "Not again." She said, getting up. She opened her closet and pulled out a Maine Coon cat with white feet and a red collar. "Why did you just pull a cat from your closet?" Naruto asked. "For some reason, Moon likes to sleep in my closet." Sakura said, scratching Moon's ears. Sakura sat back on her bed. "I think that he just like small places." She said. He looked at me with large eyes and meowed. "He likes new people." Sakura said. He walked over to Naruto and did the same thing. Naruto petted him and Moon purred slightly. Moon hopped onto the bed and curled up next to Sakura. He began to purr when she scratched his ears. "Wait. I thought that vampires couldn't go into the sun. Why would you come to a place where the sun shines so much?" Matsuri asked. "Sasakay was the one that wanted to come here." Naruto said. "I like the beach. The reason that we can go into the sun is because our rings have a spelled carved on the inside by the witch Elder, Esmerelda." I said. "And without it?" Tenten asked. "We'd turn to ashes." I said. "How do you not know any of this?" Naruto asked. "The vampires separated from M.Y.T.H. about four hundred years ago." Hinata said. "And with all the authors and people obsessed with vampires it's hard to tell fact from fiction." Ino said. "I think that there are some people that believe that vampires sparkle." Temari said smiling. Naruto groaned softly. "Don't you remember the separation, Naruto? We were there." I said. "What? How old are you? How did you become vampires?" Matsuri asked. "Well, as you can obviously tell, Naruto and I are from Australia. Sydney, to be more precise. When we were sixteen, other people from Europe were sailing over this way. For some reason, Naruto dragged me along. When we finally got here we were close to being seventeen. A few months later, my…" I said. I sucked on my lip ring. "Are you alright, bro?" Naruto asked. Sakura gently put her hand on my shoulder. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Our roses appeared. "Whoa." Tenten said with her eyes widening. I didn't answer and closed my eyes. "Sasakay." Sakura thought. "Let me talk to him." Sakura said. I could hear the others leave and Sakura made me sit on her soft bed. "Sasakay, please talk to me." Sakura pleaded. I looked into her green eyes and I could see that she was really concerned. "Who changed you? Or should I be asking… Who hurt you?" Sakura asked. I clenched my fists. "I-I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to pry or anything. I was just curious." Sakura said. Moon rubbed against my arm. I absentmindedly petted him while staring at Sakura's white carpet. "My girlfriend." I said. "What?" Sakura asked. "Well… My ex-girlfriend, Isabel, was a vampire when I fell for her. A few months later after we got here she changed me and Naruto. She looked almost just like you." I said. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Well… Actually her hair was dark brown, her eyes weren't as bright a green as yours seem to be and, of course, she wasn't Japanese." I said. I smiled slightly. "You're way prettier though." I said. Sakura blushed slightly as she looked at her feet. "So is that why you don't like me?" She asked. I raised my pierced eyebrow. "Is that what you think?" I asked. "Well… When I ran into you in the hallway and in English you looked at me with such hate in your eyes. When I called you 'Sasakay' in the car… the way you reacted… I kinda think that Isabel must've called you that." Sakura said. "Only when she wanted me to do something." I said. "So you don't hate me?" Sakura asked. "No." I said smiling. She smiled cutely. There was a spark of curiosity in her eyes. "Do you want to know what happened next?" I asked, smiling more. She nodded eagerly. "Well… Isabel and her new uh… boyfriend, Peter, left. Naruto and I decided to stay together. We never liked to be apart. Just like when we were human." I said. "Aww." Sakura said smiling. "Can we come back now?!" Ino yelled from downstairs. "Yes!" Sakura yelled. They came back and sat in their spots. "Do you miss your parents?" Matsuri asked. "We just saw them two weeks ago. Apparently, Sasakay's psycho ex made a trip to Australia." Naruto said. I punched him and I thought that I saw Sakura scowl. "So I'm guessing that you told them as well?" I asked. "Sorry." Naruto said. "So do you guys sleep?" Hinata asked. "We don't have to. It's more of a habit." Naruto said. "Especially since he would sleep until noon." I said. He smiled. "Are you supposed to eat human food?" Tenten asked. "We can but there's no nutritional value to it." Naruto said. "Hang on. You two are four hundred and… eighteen right?" Temari asked. Naruto and I nodded. "So is it true that you're completely stopped aging forever?" Tenten asked. "Technically. I've heard that there's some sort of potion that allows vampires to age until they decide to stop." I said. "So, besides the sun, is it true that wood and holy items can hurt you?" Ino asked. "Just wood, silver and fire. I guess that you can count holy items if they're made out of wood or silver." I said. "So when the vampires separated from M.Y.T.H. four hundred years ago you two were nineteen in vampire years and at that meeting." Temari said. "That's right." Naruto said. "The vampires only left M.Y.T.H. because they didn't want to stop feeding on humans which would weaken their powers." Temari said. "What are you getting at, Tema?" Matsuri asked. "Well… Did you guys feed on humans way back then?" Temari asked.

* * *

Its over guys and here it is ;)

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**C**hapter 3 is here!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth

* * *

Matsuri pov

Everyone looked at Temari. "What? I'm just asking." Temari said. Naruto smiled. "Master Hiruzen wasn't the only vampire that stayed with M.Y.T.H. back then. Sasakay and I have always fed on animals." He said. "Oh." Temari said. Sasuke smiled slightly. "Your turn, Sakura." He said. Sakura blushed slightly. "Uh… Do I have to? Can't I go last or something?" She asked. "No." I said smiling. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Do you wanna sit?" She asked, sliding over. He sat next to her with one leg on the bed and one leg hanging over the edge. Moon curled up next to him and purred. "Aww. He likes you." Sakura said smiling. "So are you gonna tell us?" Naruto asked. "I um… I'm a cat demon." Sakura mumbled. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked. "I'm a cat demon." Sakura said clearly. "Oh. So is that where your nickname really came from?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." Sakura said. "You don't look like a cat demon." Sasuke said. Sakura took off her choker and her demon features appeared. "Whoa! That's so awesome!" Naruto said. Sakura grinned. "I like the ears." Sasuke said smiling. Sakura blushed and her tail twitched slightly from pleasure. "What about you guys?" Naruto asked. "I'm a werewolf." I said. "So are demons and were-animals the same thing?" Sasuke asked. "No. Were-animals look completely human and demons, especially Sakura, are more aggressive." I said. "Hey! I resent that!" Sakura said playfully. "And also were-animals can only change into one animal. A demon doesn't have to have a specific type of animal. Kinda like Sakura, who doesn't have a specific cat and her mom who's specifically a tigress demon." Matsuri explained. "I'm a fairy." Temari said. "Which element?" Naruto asked. "Water." Temari said. "I'm a psychic." Tenten said. "I'm a shapeshifter." Ino said. "And I'm a witch." Hinata said. "A very cute witch." Naruto said smiling. Hinata blushed and smiled. "Ugh. Get a room." Ino said smirking. That only made Hinata's blush deepen. We heard the front door open and close. "Huh? It can't be seven o'clock." Sakura said. "It's only five forty-five." Temari said. "Sakura?!" Her mom said. "I'm up here!" Sakura said. We could hear her come up the stairs and Sasuke stood up just as her mom came in. "Oh. Hello." She said. "Hi." Naruto said smiling. "Hello." Sasuke said. "Mom, this is Sasuke and Naruto Uzuchiha. They're vampires." Sakura said. Her mom's green eyes narrowed slightly behind her light brown bangs as she removed her bracelet. Her features returned to normal and her red M.Y.T.H. aura swirled around her. Naruto and Sasuke tensed. "Wait, Mom. They stayed in M.Y.T.H.. They're harmless." Sakura said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know what I meant." Sakura said smiling. "Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you." Mrs. Mebuki said sweetly. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused looks. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Mebuki asked. "Uh…" Sasuke said. "Sure." Naruto said smiling. "Why are you here so early, Mom? You said you wouldn't be home until seven." Sakura said. "Well, we weren't as busy as I thought we would be, so I was able to come home early." Mrs. Mebuki said. "Oh." Sakura said. Mrs. Mebuki smiled. "Would you girls like to stay for dinner too? Sakura wanted to cook tonight." She said. We smiled. "Sure." I said. "Well then… I need to make a trip to the grocery store." Sakura said. She put her choker back on. "Sakura! What happened to your ankle?!" Mrs. Mebuki asked, wide-eyed. "Volleyball accident at school today. It's not really anything major. Hinata, would you mind?" Sakura asked. Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's ankle and they glowed pink. "Thanks." Sakura said smiling. "You're welcome." Hinata said smiling back. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You mind driving me there?" She asked. "Am I your chauffeur now?" He asked smiling as they left. "Sasakay and Sakura are cute together." Naruto said teasingly. "Sasakay?" Mrs. Mebuki asked.

Sakura pov

Sasakay was driving. "Thank you, Sasakay." I said sweetly. Sasakay only smiled. I looked out the window. "Hey Sasakay?" I asked. "Hmm?" Sasakay asked. "The reason you looked at me the way you did and why you acted all cool and distant, or tried to anyway, is because I look like Isabel right?" I asked. Sasakay sucked on his lip ring. I thought that it was cute. "Yes." He said softly. "So why did you want me to show you around town? Why did you let Naruto go off with Hinata knowing you'd be left alone with me?" I asked. He sucked on his lip ring again. "Well uh… I didn't… want to be away from you. I know that this all sounds weird considering that we just met but… when we touched… that jolt made me feel bonded with you." Sasakay said. The way I was looking at him must have made him embarrassed because he gave me a totally out-of-character sheepish smile. It kinda gave him this cute, boyish look. "Don't feel bad. I do too. To be honest… I had this dream and…" I said. I bit my lip. "What?" Sasakay asked. "Well… There was this person and they had your eyes. They actually remind me of amethyst stones." I said blushing. Sasakay only smiled. "Hey. Have you always sucked on your lip ring when you think?" I asked. "Hmm. I guess I never noticed before." Sasakay said. I pushed my hair back and Sasakay gripped the steering wheel tighter. I could easily see the muscles in his arms. "What's wrong?" I asked as he stopped at a stop light. "Nothing." Sasakay said, holding the bridge of his nose. "You're lying." I said. "It's just… your scent." Sasakay said. "Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked with my eyes widening. "Nothing. You don't need to panic. It's just… mouthwatering." Sasakay said. I blushed and relaxed. "Oh. I've never been told that I smell mouthwatering." I said. Sasakay started driving again. "What is my scent anyway?" I thought. "Vanilla." Sasakay said. "Hey!" I said. "Oh. Sorry." Sasakay said. He smiled. "I read your thoughts earlier when I asked if you were a M.Y.T.H.-ite. You're very good at playing dumb." He said. "Stop it!" I said. Sasakay chuckled. Soon, Sasakay parked in the Food Lion parking lot. "You know, your mom is very…" Sasakay said. "Scary?" I asked smiling. "Well… I…" Sasakay said. I laughed. "She's protective. Don't worry. If you ever met my dad and brother, they would be the ones that you would have to worry about." I said. I grabbed a cart. "How much do you need?" Sasakay asked. I answered him with a smile. "Why does the word 'M.Y.T.H.-ite' make Naruto laugh?" I asked. "I'm not really sure. Then again, Naruto has never been entirely all there." Sasakay said smiling. "You're mean." I said playfully. I bought flour, chicken, shrimp, rice, four large salmon, and chocolate cake mix. "Wait. Can vampires have allergies?" I asked softly. "No. Whoever came up with that garlic thing was an idiot." Sasakay said. "Hi Sasuke!" A girl's voice said from behind us. "Crap." I said scowling. Sasakay and I turned to see Karin with a bag of apples and a six pack of water. When she saw me her smile faded. "Oh. You're here with her." She said. "And?" I asked. She sighed dramatically. "Oh why do you and Naruto waste your time with Sakura and her weird friends when you can hang out with the popular crowd?" She asked. "Look. I don't know what your problem is but…" I said. "Sakura." Sasakay said. I looked at him and there was something about his eyes that calmed me down. "Sasuke um… Would you like to do something with me tomorrow night?" Karin asked. I fought a scowl by biting my lip and picking up a bag of chips. "Uh… Okay." Sasuke said uncertainly. "Great! You can come pick me up at around seven." Karin said smiling as she left. "Someone has a date." I said, forcing myself to smile. "Is that what she actually meant?" Sasakay asked. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Did girls not flirt with you before or something?" I asked. "No. Unless you count Isabel, but even then I was oblivious to her flirting. I'm so used to Naruto getting all of the attention. Something about me being scary or something." Sasakay said. "Aw. You're not scary." I said, actually smiling this time. "Do you have everything you need?" Sasakay asked. I nodded. "Are you alright?" Sasakay asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said. Sasakay helped me carry the bags to the car. "Are you sure?" He asked. I forced myself to smile. "Mmm-hmm." I said. I made sure to keep my thoughts away from their date in case he decided to read my mind. My guess is that it didn't work because he held my hand and the roses appeared. "You're upset." He said. "No, I'm not." I said. "Yes, you are. I can feel it. Is this about what Karin said about you and your friends?" He asked. "He doesn't know that I'm really upset about the date then." I thought. "Sorta. I don't care that she called me weird but she didn't have to bring the others into it when they're not here." I said. "At least I'm not lying to him." I thought. "You shouldn't let her get under her skin." Sasakay said. "Yeah. You're right." I said. Sasakay and I smiled. When we got to my house we put the groceries on the counter. "You can chill with the others while I cook." I said. "I uh… Alright." Sasakay said. I could swear that I heard a tinge of disappointment in his voice. As Sasakay left, Temari came in. Tears welled up in my eyes and Temari' eyes widened. "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. "Sasakay's going on a date with Karin." I said, wiping my eyes. "Gross. Sasuke doesn't even like her. It's all over his face when she's around." Temari said. "I know but…" I said. "No 'buts'. So how are you cooking the salmon?" Temari asked, opening them. "Steamed." I said smiling slightly. Temari was horrible at comforting people sometimes but the attempt was enough to make people feel better. I grabbed lo mien noodles from the cabinet. We made dumplings with chicken and shrimp, chicken lo mien, shrimp lo mien, streamed salmon, and chocolate cake. Ino and I set the table. "Whoa." Naruto said. While we ate, I sat next to Sasakay. "So how long have you boys been in California?" Mom asked. "A few days, maybe." Naruto answered. "Where were you living before?" Tenten asked. "We lived Miami." Sasakay answered. We didn't really talk about anything important for the rest of dinner. Tenten and I put the dishes in the dishwasher. "We should go look up that symbol." Tenten said. "Yeah you're right." I said. We left the kitchen. "We'll be in my room okay, Mom?" I asked. "Alright dear. Did you put all of the dishes in the dishwasher?" Mom asked. "Yes ma'am." I said. We all went upstairs and I shut my door. "We should probably look through the books first. If we can't find it there, then we'll ask my mom or the Elders." I said. I opened the trunk at the end of my bed. It was full of old, brown, leather-bound books. "Where'd you get these?" Naruto asked as I handed him one. "My great-grandma gave them to me a few years ago." I said. Everyone sat around the room looking through the books while Temari looked on the internet. M.Y.T.H. had a secret website. "There are so many categories of information. Somehow, I ended up under M.Y.T.H. aura. Did you know that humans have white aura and other creatures have blue?" Temari asked. When I found the symbol my eyes widened. "Oh… my… God." I said. "Find it?" Matsuri asked. "Sasakay, we're…" I said. "What? What are we?" Sasakay asked. "Sasakay… we're soulmates." I said.

Sasuke pov

Everyone's eyes widened. "No way." Naruto said. "You and Sakura are soulmates and you're going out on a date with Karin?!" Ino asked. "It's not like I knew." I said. "It says, 'When two soulmates find each other the first form of skin-to-skin contact, such as holding hands, will result in a jolt and a black rose will appear on the dominant hand. Prolonged contact will result in a violet tint. Soulmates are bonded for life. If the two are ever separated by death or termination of the relationship, the remaining or both will be sent into a dejected state of mind.'" Temari said. "Maybe this isn't true. I mean, the books are pretty old." Sakura said. "Sakura… I'll cancel that so-called date if you want me to." I said. "I'm okay with it. Go ahead." Sakura said smiling. I didn't want to try and read her mind. Sakura looked at her clock and it was already ten thirty. "Whoa. We'll see you tomorrow, Saku." Matsuri said. "Bye guys." She said smiling. Everyone left but me. "Sakura." I said. She stood up and looked at me. "Are you sure?" I asked as she removed her choker. I looked deeply into her beautiful, catlike eyes. "Yes. I'm sure." Sakura answered. I moved her hair from her face and rested my hand on her cheek. The roses appeared. "I don't want to make you upset." I said. "Sasakay, if you want to go out with Karin tomorrow night then go ahead. I'm in no position to stop you." Sakura said. "But I don't want to go out with Karin." I thought. I stoked her cheek with my thumb. Her cream colored skin was soft. "Okay." I said. She placed her hand over mine and closed her eyes. "Good night, Sasakay." She said. I kissed her forehead and she blushed. "Good night." I said. Naruto drove the car home. "I'm such an idiot." I said. "If you're so worried about making her upset, why don't you just cancel the date anyway?" Naruto asked. "Well… When we touched and felt that jolt it was like… I could get a reading on her personality. If I cancel it, she'll think that it's her fault. I don't want her to be any more upset with me than she already is." I said. "Sasakay, she's not mad at you." Naruto said. "Maybe I could do something." I said to myself. "Sasakay… You're not gonna go all crazy over this, are you?" Naruto asked. I wasn't paying attention, since I was already thinking of ways to make this up to Sakura. When we got home, I took a shower after Naruto and went to bed. The next morning, after I got ready, I left for school before Naruto on my dark purple motorcycle… or at least that's what I wanted Naruto to think. I went to Sakura's house and her mom's red Subaru was gone. "Don't tell me that her mom took her to school." I thought as I knocked on the door. Sakura answered the door. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt that said 'Rockstar!' in black glittery letters and black and red Tripp pants. She had her choker on. "Oh. Hey Sasakay." She said sleepily. She looked upset also. "Good morning." I said smiling slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I just wanted to give you a ride to school." I said. Sakura sighed softly. "Look, Sasakay if this is about your stupid little date with Karin, I told you that I'm not mad!" Sakura said. "Uh-huh. That's why you're screaming at me." I said. "Forget it." Sakura said scowling and slamming the door. "Nice going, Sasakay." I said to myself. Sakura came back out a few minutes later with her book bag. "Sakura…" I said. "Leave me alone." She said as she walked by her car. "You're gonna walk to school?" I asked, raising my pierced eyebrow. "No. To Ino's. I couldn't drive anyway. No license." Sakura said, stopping to look at me. "Is this only about that date? Did I do something?" I asked. "No and it isn't about your damn date!" Sakura yelled. "Then why are you so upset?" I asked. "Just drop it." Sakura said. "Why the hell would he want to go out with her anyway?" Sakura thought as she started to walk again. I grabbed her wrist and smirked. "Are you jealous, Sakura?" I asked. She glared at me. "Are you serious?! I have no reason to be jealous over an egotistical moron like you!" Sakura said, pushing me back with her free hand. My eyes widened because she was pretty strong for her small size as a human. She broke my grip from her wrist, which wasn't hard in the first place, and turned her back to me. She looked at her feet and she shook slightly. "Oh crap. What I would give to be like Naruto right now." I thought. "Sakura." I said. She dropped her book bag. "Leave me alone." She said. I made her turn around and I wrapped my arms around her. "Sasakay, let me go." She said, trying to break my grip. I held her closer. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean that." I said. Sakura stopped struggling and buried her face into my shirt. "Mean what?" She asked in a muffled voice. "About you being jealous and all of the sarcasm wasn't necessary." I said. "But you're right. I am jealous and I hate it." Sakura said. "Of Karin?" I asked with my eyes widening. "Maybe… A little." Sakura said. "Why in the world would you be jealous of her?" I asked. "Because, even though Karin's annoying and stupid, she's confident enough to ask someone out and I'm not. And the fact that she asked you out right in front of me just pissed me off." Sakura said. Her voice broke. "If you want me to I'll…" I said. She shook her head. "If you're so upset about this date then why won't you let me cancel?" I asked. "Because she'll see it as a challenge and never leave you alone." Sakura said. "Girls are so weird." I thought to myself. She moved away to wiped her eyes and I raised my pierced eyebrow. "Alright. Either I'm finally going crazy or you grew overnight." I said. "Huh? Oh. I have on platform boots. They only add an inch." Sakura said. They were black with red thread making swirly designs. "I didn't think that anyone would notice." Sakura said. "Well, you're talking to someone who sees better than a normal human." I said smiling. Sakura smiled slightly. "I got you to smile." I said. She looked at her watch. "We still have a while before we have to be at school." She said. "Are you always up this early?" I asked. "Well, not really. What do you wanna do?" Sakura asked. "Talk." I said. "About what?" Sakura asked. "About you. Well demons. I haven't really met a lot of them." I said. "Okay. What do you want to know?" Sakura asked. "Well, every species has a weakness. What about demons?" I asked. "Basically, you can kill us like you would a human but the injuries have to be greater. We can't be poisoned, though." Sakura said. "What about powers?" I asked. "Every demon is unique. Each has their own special power. It could be like controlling an element or like a superpower from a comic book." Sakura said. "Oh." I said. "Anything else?" Sakura asked. "Can I give you a ride to school?" I asked. "In what?" Sakura asked. I motioned behind me with my thumb and Sakura's eyes widened. "A motorcycle? Are you nuts?!" She asked. "I have a helmet. Please?" I asked. "I don't know. I… I've never been on a motorcycle before and…" Sakura said. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." I said smiling. "Okay." Sakura said nervously. I got on and pulled on my helmet. I handed her my extra one. She put it on and put her book bag on her back. She got on and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "Don't worry." I said smirking. That only made her grip tighten. If I were a human, her grip probably would've killed me.

* * *

Finally done it ;)

Enjoy and bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, thankyou for the lovely reviews.

Enjoy the next chapter!

(A/N The following chapters after the first few start the action and true story...)

* * *

Matsuri POV

Everyone looked at Temari. "What? I'm just asking." Temari said. Naruto smiled. "Master Hiruzen wasn't the only vampire that stayed with M.Y.T.H. back then. Sasakay and I have always fed on animals." He said. "Oh." Temari said. Sasuke smiled slightly. "Your turn, Sakura." He said. Sakura blushed slightly. "Uh… Do I have to? Can't I go last or something?" She asked. "No." I said smiling. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Do you wanna sit?" She asked, sliding over. He sat next to her with one leg on the bed and one leg hanging over the edge. Moon curled up next to him and purred. "Aww. He likes you." Sakura said smiling. "So are you gonna tell us?" Naruto asked. "I um… I'm a cat demon." Sakura mumbled.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked. "I'm a cat demon." Sakura said clearly. "You don't look like a cat demon." Sasuke said. Sakura took off her choker and her demon features appeared. "Whoa! That's so awesome!" Naruto said. Sakura grinned. "I like the ears." Sasuke said smiling. Sakura blushed and her tail twitched slightly from pleasure. "What about you guys?" Naruto asked. "I'm a werewolf." I said. "So are demons and were-animals the same thing?" Sasuke asked. "No. Were-animals look completely human and demons, especially Sakura, are more aggressive." I said. "Hey! I resent that!" Sakura said playfully. "And also were-animals can only change into one animal. A demon doesn't have to have a specific type of animal. Kinda like Sakura, who doesn't have a specific cat and her mom who's specifically a tigress demon." Matsuri explained. "I'm a fairy." Temari said. "Which element?" Naruto asked. "Water." Temari said. "I'm a psychic." Tenten said. "I'm a shapeshifter." Ino said. "And I'm a witch." Hinata said. "A very cute witch." Naruto said smiling. Hinata blushed and smiled. "Ugh. Get a room." Ino said smirking. That only made Hinata's blush deepen. We heard the front door open and close. "Huh? It can't be seven o'clock." Sakura said. "It's only five forty-five." Temari said. "Sakura?!" Her mom said. "I'm up here!" Sakura said. We could hear her come up the stairs and Sasuke stood up just as her mom came in. "Oh. Hello." She said. "Hi." Naruto said smiling. "Hello." Sasuke said. "Mom, this is Sasuke and Naruto Uzuchiha. They're vampires." Sakura said. Her mom's green eyes narrowed slightly behind her light brown bangs as she removed her bracelet. Her features returned to normal and her red M.Y.T.H. aura swirled around her. Naruto and Sasuke tensed. "Wait, Mom. They stayed in M.Y.T.H.. They're harmless." Sakura said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know what I meant." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you." Mrs. Mebuki said sweetly. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged confused looks. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Mebuki asked. "Uh…" Sasuke said. "Sure." Naruto said smiling. "Why are you here so early, Mom? You said you wouldn't be home until seven." Sakura said. "Well, we weren't as busy as I thought we would be, so I was able to come home early." Mrs. Mebuki said. "Oh." Sakura said. Mrs. Mebuki smiled. "Would you girls like to stay for dinner too? Sakura wanted to cook tonight." She said. We smiled. "Sure." I said. "Well then… I need to make a trip to the grocery store." Sakura said. She put her choker back on. "Sakura! What happened to your ankle?!" Mrs. Mebuki asked, wide-eyed. "Volleyball accident at school today. It's not really anything major. Hinata, would you mind?" Sakura asked. Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's ankle and they glowed pink. "Thanks." Sakura said smiling. "You're welcome." Hinata said smiling back. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You mind driving me there?" She asked. "Am I your chauffeur now?" He asked smiling as they left. "Sasakay and Sakura are cute together." Naruto said teasingly. "Sasakay?" Mrs. Mebuki asked.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Sasakay was driving. "Thank you, Sasakay." I said sweetly. Sasakay only smiled. I looked out the window. "Hey Sasakay?" I asked. "Hmm?" Sasakay asked. "The reason you looked at me the way you did and why you acted all cool and distant, or tried to anyway, is because I look like Isabel right?" I asked. Sasakay sucked on his lip ring. I thought that it was cute. "Yes." He said softly. "So why did you want me to show you around town? Why did you let Naruto go off with Hinata knowing you'd be left alone with me?" I asked. He sucked on his lip ring again. "Well uh… I didn't… want to be away from you. I know that this all sounds weird considering that we just met but… when we touched… that jolt made me feel bonded with you." Sasakay said. The way I was looking at him must have made him embarrassed because he gave me a totally out-of-character sheepish smile. It kinda gave him this cute, boyish look. "Don't feel bad. I do too. To be honest… I had this dream and…" I said. I bit my lip. "What?" Sasakay asked.

"Well… There was this person and they had your eyes. They actually remind me of amethyst stones." I said blushing. Sasakay only smiled. "Hey. Have you always sucked on your lip ring when you think?" I asked. "Hmm. I guess I never noticed before." Sasakay said. I pushed my hair back and Sasakay gripped the steering wheel tighter. I could easily see the muscles in his arms. "What's wrong?" I asked as he stopped at a stop light. "Nothing." Sasakay said, holding the bridge of his nose. "You're lying." I said. "It's just… your scent." Sasakay said. "Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked with my eyes widening. "Nothing. You don't need to panic. It's just… mouthwatering." Sasakay said. I blushed and relaxed. "Oh. I've never been told that I smell mouthwatering." I said. Sasakay started driving again. "What is my scent anyway?" I thought. "Vanilla." Sasakay said. "Hey!" I said. "Oh. Sorry." Sasakay said. He smiled. "I read your thoughts earlier when I asked if you were a M.Y.T.H.-ite. You're very good at playing dumb." He said. "Stop it!" I said. Sasakay chuckled. Soon, Sasakay parked in the Food Lion parking lot. "You know, your mom is very…" Sasakay said. "Scary?" I asked smiling. "Well… I…" Sasakay said. I laughed. "She's protective. Don't worry. If you ever met my dad, he would be the ones that you would have to worry about." I said. I grabbed a cart. "How much do you need?" Sasakay asked. I answered him with a smile. "Why does the word 'M.Y.T.H.-ite' make Naruto laugh?" I asked. "I'm not really sure. Then again, Naruto has never been entirely all there." Sasakay said smiling. "You're mean." I said playfully. I bought flour, chicken, shrimp, rice, four large salmon, and chocolate cake mix. "Wait. Can vampires have allergies?" I asked softly. "No. Whoever came up with that garlic thing was an idiot." Sasakay said. "Hi Sasuke!" A girl's voice said from behind us. "Crap." I said scowling. Sasakay and I turned to see Karin with a bag of apples and a six pack of water. When she saw me her smile faded. "Oh. You're here with her." She said. "And?" I asked. She sighed dramatically. "Oh why do you and Naruto waste your time with Sakura and her weird friends when you can hang out with the popular crowd?" She asked. "Look. I don't know what your problem is but…" I said.

"Sakura." Sasakay said. I looked at him and there was something about his eyes that calmed me down. "Sasuke um… Would you like to do something with me tomorrow night?" Karin asked. I fought a scowl by biting my lip and picking up a bag of chips. "Uh… Okay." Sasuke said uncertainly. "Great! You can come pick me up at around seven." Karin said smiling as she left. "Someone has a date." I said, forcing myself to smile. "Is that what she actually meant?" Sasakay asked. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Did girls not flirt with you before or something?" I asked. "No. Unless you count Isabel, but even then I was oblivious to her flirting. I'm so used to Naruto getting all of the attention. Something about me being scary or something." Sasakay said. "Aw. You're not scary." I said, actually smiling this time. "Do you have everything you need?" Sasakay asked. I nodded. "Are you alright?" Sasakay asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said. Sasakay helped me carry the bags to the car. "Are you sure?" He asked. I forced myself to smile. "Mmm-hmm." I said. I made sure to keep my thoughts away from their date in case he decided to read my mind. My guess is that it didn't work because he held my hand and the roses appeared. "You're upset." He said. "No, I'm not." I said. "Yes, you are. I can feel it. Is this about what Karin said about you and your friends?" He asked. "He doesn't know that I'm really upset about the date then." I thought. "Sorta. I don't care that she called me weird but she didn't have to bring the others into it when they're not here." I said. "At least I'm not lying to him." I thought. "You shouldn't let her get under her skin." Sasakay said. "Yeah. You're right." I said. Sasakay and I smiled. When we got to my house we put the groceries on the counter. "You can chill with the others while I cook." I said. "I uh… Alright." Sasakay said. I could swear that I heard a tinge of disappointment in his voice. As Sasakay left, Temari came in. Tears welled up in my eyes and Temari' eyes widened. "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. "Sasakay's going on a date with Karin." I said, wiping my eyes. "Gross. Sasuke doesn't even like her. It's all over his face when she's around." Temari said. "I know but…" I said. "No 'buts'. So how are you cooking the salmon?" Temari asked, opening them. "Steamed." I said smiling slightly. Temari was horrible at comforting people sometimes but the attempt was enough to make people feel better. I grabbed lo mien noodles from the cabinet. We made dumplings with chicken and shrimp, chicken lo mien, shrimp lo mien, streamed salmon, and chocolate cake. Ino and I set the table. "Whoa." Naruto said. While we ate, I sat next to Sasakay. "So how long have you boys been in California?" Mom asked. "A few days, maybe." Naruto answered. "Where were you living before?" Tenten asked. "We lived Miami." Sasakay answered. We didn't really talk about anything important for the rest of dinner. Tenten and I put the dishes in the dishwasher. "We should go look up that symbol." Tenten said. "Yeah you're right." I said. We left the kitchen. "We'll be in my room okay, Mom?" I asked. "Alright dear. Did you put all of the dishes in the dishwasher?" Mom asked. "Yes ma'am." I said. We all went upstairs and I shut my door. "We should probably look through the books first. If we can't find it there, then we'll ask my mom or the Elders." I said. I opened the trunk at the end of my bed. It was full of old, brown, leather-bound books. "Where'd you get these?" Naruto asked as I handed him one. "My great-grandma gave them to me a few years ago." I said. Everyone sat around the room looking through the books while Temari looked on the internet. M.Y.T.H. had a secret website. "There are so many categories of information. Somehow, I ended up under M.Y.T.H. aura. Did you know that humans have white aura and other creatures have blue?" Temari asked. When I found the symbol my eyes widened. "Oh… my… God." I said. "Find it?" Matsuri asked. "Sasakay, we're…" I said. "What? What are we?" Sasakay asked. "Sasakay… we're soulmates." I said.  
.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Everyone's eyes widened. "No way." Naruto said. "You and Sakura are soulmates and you're going out on a date with Karin?!" Ino asked. "It's not like I knew." I said. "It says, 'When two soulmates find each other the first form of skin-to-skin contact, such as holding hands, will result in a jolt and a black rose will appear on the dominant hand. Prolonged contact will result in a violet tint. Soulmates are bonded for life. If the two are ever separated by death or termination of the relationship, the remaining or both will be sent into a dejected state of mind.'" Temari said. "Maybe this isn't true. I mean, the books are pretty old." Sakura said. "Sakura… I'll cancel that so-called date if you want me to." I said. "I'm okay with it. Go ahead." Sakura said smiling. I didn't want to try and read her mind. Sakura looked at her clock and it was already ten thirty. "Whoa. We'll see you tomorrow, Saku." Matsuri said. "Bye guys." She said smiling. Everyone left but me. "Sakura." I said. She stood up and looked at me. "Are you sure?" I asked as she removed her choker. I looked deeply into her beautiful, catlike eyes. "Yes. I'm sure." Sakura answered. I moved her hair from her face and rested my hand on her cheek. The roses appeared. "I don't want to make you upset." I said. "Sasakay, if you want to go out with Karin tomorrow night then go ahead. I'm in no position to stop you." Sakura said. "But I don't want to go out with Karin." I thought. I stoked her cheek with my thumb. Her cream colored skin was soft. "Okay." I said. She placed her hand over mine and closed her eyes. "Good night, Sasakay." She said. I kissed her forehead and she blushed.

"Good night." I said. Naruto drove the car home. "I'm such an idiot." I said. "If you're so worried about making her upset, why don't you just cancel the date anyway?" Naruto asked. "Well… When we touched and felt that jolt it was like… I could get a reading on her personality. If I cancel it, she'll think that it's her fault. I don't want her to be any more upset with me than she already is." I said. "Sasakay, she's not mad at you." Naruto said. "Maybe I could do something." I said to myself. "Sasakay… You're not gonna go all crazy over this, are you?" Naruto asked. I wasn't paying attention, since I was already thinking of ways to make this up to Sakura. When we got home, I took a shower after Naruto and went to bed. The next morning, after I got ready, I left for school before Naruto on my dark purple motorcycle… or at least that's what I wanted Naruto to think. I went to Sakura's house and her mom's red Subaru was gone. "Don't tell me that her mom took her to school." I thought as I knocked on the door. Sakura answered the door. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt that said 'Rockstar!' in black glittery letters and black and red Tripp pants. She had her choker on. "Oh. Hey Sasakay." She said sleepily. She looked upset also. "Good morning." I said smiling slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I just wanted to give you a ride to school." I said. Sakura sighed softly. "Look, Sasakay if this is about your stupid little date with Karin, I told you that I'm not mad!" Sakura said. "Uh-huh. That's why you're screaming at me." I said. "Forget it." Sakura said scowling and slamming the door. "Nice going, Sasakay." I said to myself. Sakura came back out a few minutes later with her book bag. "Sakura…" I said. "Leave me alone." She said as she walked by her car. "You're gonna walk to school?" I asked, raising my pierced eyebrow. "No. To Ino's. I couldn't drive anyway. No license." Sakura said, stopping to look at me. "Is this only about that date? Did I do something?" I asked. "No and it isn't about your damn date!" Sakura yelled. "Then why are you so upset?" I asked. "Just drop it." Sakura said. "Why the hell would he want to go out with her anyway?" Sakura thought as she started to walk again. I grabbed her wrist and smirked. "Are you jealous, Sakura?" I asked. She glared at me. "Are you serious?! I have no reason to be jealous over an egotistical moron like you!" Sakura said, pushing me back with her free hand. My eyes widened because she was pretty strong for her small size as a human. She broke my grip from her wrist, which wasn't hard in the first place, and turned her back to me. She looked at her feet and she shook slightly. "Oh crap. What I would give to be like Naruto right now." I thought. "Sakura." I said. She dropped her book bag. "Leave me alone." She said. I made her turn around and I wrapped my arms around her. "Sasakay, let me go." She said, trying to break my grip. I held her closer. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean that." I said. Sakura stopped struggling and buried her face into my shirt. "Mean what?" She asked in a muffled voice. "About you being jealous and all of the sarcasm wasn't necessary." I said. "But you're right. I am jealous and I hate it." Sakura said. "Of Karin?" I asked with my eyes widening. "Maybe… A little." Sakura said.

"Why in the world would you be jealous of her?" I asked. "Because, even though Karin's annoying and stupid, she's confident enough to ask someone out and I'm not. And the fact that she asked you out right in front of me just pissed me off." Sakura said. Her voice broke. "If you want me to I'll…" I said. She shook her head. "If you're so upset about this date then why won't you let me cancel?" I asked. "Because she'll see it as a challenge and never leave you alone." Sakura said. "Girls are so weird." I thought to myself. She moved away to wiped her eyes and I raised my pierced eyebrow. "Alright. Either I'm finally going crazy or you grew overnight." I said. "Huh? Oh. I have on platform boots. They only add an inch." Sakura said. They were black with red thread making swirly designs. "I didn't think that anyone would notice." Sakura said. "Well, you're talking to someone who sees better than a normal human." I said smiling. Sakura smiled slightly. "I got you to smile." I said. She looked at her watch. "We still have a while before we have to be at school." She said. "Are you always up this early?" I asked. "Well, not really. What do you wanna do?" Sakura asked. "Talk." I said. "About what?" Sakura asked. "About you. Well demons. I haven't really met a lot of them." I said. "Okay. What do you want to know?" Sakura asked. "Well, every species has a weakness. What about demons?" I asked. "Basically, you can kill us like you would a human but the injuries have to be greater. We can't be poisoned, though." Sakura said. "What about powers?" I asked. "Every demon is unique. Each has their own special power. It could be like controlling an element or like a superpower from a comic book." Sakura said. "Oh." I said. "Anything else?" Sakura asked. "Can I give you a ride to school?" I asked. "In what?" Sakura asked. I motioned behind me with my thumb and Sakura's eyes widened. "A motorcycle? Are you nuts?!" She asked. "I have a helmet. Please?" I asked. "I don't know. I… I've never been on a motorcycle before and…" Sakura said. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." I said smiling. "Okay." Sakura said nervously. I got on and pulled on my helmet. I handed her my extra one. She put it on and put her book bag on her back. She got on and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "Don't worry." I said smirking. That only made her grip tighten. If I were a human, her grip probably would've killed me.  
.

. Sakura POV

.

I never thought that being on a motorcycle would be so terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. When we got to school, the others were already there. "I knew that you would do this, Sasakay." Naruto said smiling. Sasakay took off his helmet. "Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked. I nodded into his back. "Are you sure because you can let go now." He said with an obvious smirk in his voice. "Sorry." I said, letting him go and blushing. I had wrinkled his black, short-sleeved Slipknot shirt. "Don't worry about it." Sasakay said smiling. I took the helmet off and fixed my hair. Sasakay got off and held his hand out. I took it and climbed off his bike. My legs felt like jell-o and I stumbled. Sasakay caught me and chuckled. "That takes some getting used to." He said. I stood on my own. "Sasakay! There you are, sweetie!" Karin said, hugging him from behind. I fought the urge the scowl and so did Sasakay. "Good morning, Karin." He said. She let him go and he turned to look at her. "Are you ready for our date tonight?" She asked flirtatiously. Sasakay nodded. "Make sure to wear a tux." Karin said. "Okay." Sasakay said. Karin practically skipped away. "So you're still going on that date, Sasuke?" Matsuri asked. "Don't worry about it. I won't let him cancel." I said. Sasakay glanced at me. We walked to English and sat down. The school day went by in a blur. "Sasakay, maybe I should ride with Ino." I said. "Why?" Sasakay asked. "I uh… well…" I said. "Is it about her?" Sasakay asked. "No." I said, a little defensively. "Then prove it." Sasakay said, handing me the helmet that I wore this morning. I put it on and climbed on. I wrapped my arms around his waist but my grip wasn't as tight as before. It didn't take us long to get to my house. Sasakay helped me off of his motorcycle and I gave him his helmet. "I'll see you Monday?" I asked. "Maybe sooner." Sasakay said with a smile. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Later Sasakay." I said. There was a strange glint in his eyes. It looked… sad. "Bye Sakura." He said. He drove off and I sighed sadly. My mom was at a meeting, so she wouldn't be home until eight. She works as a veterinarian, which is the same job that I wanted. I went into the house and went up to my room. Moon was curled up on my bed. When he heard the door open, he looked up and yawned. I looked at my clock and it was three forty-five. I went downstairs and grabbed a bag of chips. The house phone started to ring. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Saku." Matsuri said. "Hey Matsuri." I said, going upstairs. "How are you?" Matsuri asked. I sighed softly. "Matsuri, I don't care about Sasakay's date okay? Sasakay can go out with whoever he wants to." I said. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure. You should have told him to cancel." Matsuri said. "Why? It's just a harmless little date. Besides, I didn't want to get in the way of his fun." I said. "Who in the world can have fun with Karin?! And 'why'?! Because you two are soulmates! Sasuke is supposed to be going on dates with you!" Matsuri said. I blushed at the thought. "Matsuri, I really don't think that it matters." I said. Matsuri gave out an exasperated sigh. "It does matter! You read the soulmate thing in the book! You and Sasuke are meant to get married and have lots of kids and live happily ever after!" Matsuri said. I coughed from choking on a chip and scared Moon in the process. "What?! Matsuri, we're only sophomores! We shouldn't even be thinking about stuff like that right now." I said. "Oh my gosh. Could you imagine if Karin and Sasuke had kids?" Matsuri asked. "Matsuri…" I said. I couldn't help but wonder and I shuddered. "Ew! Don't ever do that to me again! Karin shouldn't be allowed to have kids." I said. "Yeah. Especially with the chance that they'll come out like her." Matsuri said. "Exactly. No one should ever have to meet another Karin." I said. There was a beep. "Oh hang on, Matsuri. I have another call. Wanna three-way call?" I asked. "Nah. I have to go anyway. Homework awaits." Matsuri said. "Okay. Bye Matsuri." I said smiling. "Bye." Matsuri said. We hung up and I answered the other call. "Hello?" I asked. "It's about time! What took you so long?!" Tenten asked. "I was on with Matsuri. Sorry." I said. "Guess what?!" Tenten asked excitedly. "What's up?" I asked. "I had a premonition! You have a surprise coming later tonight!" Tenten said. "What is it?" I asked. "If I told you then it would ruin the surprise." She said. "Then why did you tell me that a surprise was coming? You're messing with my natural curiosity." I said. "Nope! Not telling! Bye!" Tenten said. "Bye." I said. We hung up. I went downstairs to put the phone back on the receiver. I finished the bag of chips and threw the bag away. I went back up to my room and Moon was chasing his toy mouse. "I wonder what Tenten's vision was about. You wouldn't have any idea would you, Moon?" I asked. Moon looked up at me, meowed, and went back to playing with his toy. "I didn't think so." I said. I started on my homework. By the time I was done, it was five o'clock. I went to take a shower. I tried to clear my mind of Sasakay's date but I just couldn't. I blow-dried my hair and brushed it. I threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a Criss Angel that was too big since it belonged to my brother. I stretched out on the bed and flipped through the channels on my TV. Before I knew it, it was six forty-five. "Sasakay has fifteen minutes until his date with… Karin." I thought. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to draw Moon but my eyes kept flickering to my clock. "Crap. Why did I have to go and tell him not to cancel? I'm such an idiot." I thought. My cell phone rang. It was an unknown caller so I hesitated. "H-hello?" I asked. "Sakura. Hi." A deep voice with an Australian accent said. I sighed of relief softly. "Sasakay." I said. "Please. I need to know. You're honestly okay with this? I'm telling you that you can tell me to cancel." Sasakay said. "Sasakay, I'm perfectly fine with it. Just… go." I said. I hung up before he could say anything else. I stored his number in my phone with a black heart beside his name. "Hmm." I said, pursing my lips. I changed the heart to a black rose and smiled. After a while, I took my pillow and placed it over my face. "Ugh! I need something to do!" I said. Moon did that funny foot thing beside me and curled up into a ball. I petted him gently and he began to purr. At precisely seven o'clock there was a tap at my window. I sat up and raised and an eyebrow. "Who in the world would be at my window?" I asked myself. I stepped outside and Sasakay was there. He was in a white dress shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants with a white studded belt. "Sasakay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Good evening, Sakura." He said smiling warmly.

* * *

Well this is what i could do in 2 days.

Review please and i am asking a question

I upload a chapter every day or 2 and they are usually 4-5k words long.

Tell me how long i should make each chapter.

Thankyou.


	5. Chapter 5

Erm, sorry for not updating for a while... I hade TONS of exams in school and beleive me it was HARRRD.

I CBA explaining the whole thing so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 5 (A/N: I have made sub chapters with characters POV to make it easier!)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Naruto

"Hurry up, Naruto! They're here!" Sasakay yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" I yelled. I pulled on a light green, button-up shirt over my white t-shirt and left it open. I ran downstairs. Hinata and Sakura were standing by the door. "Good morning, Naruto." Hinata said smiling. She was wearing a blue knee-length skirt with white flowers along the bottom, a white short-sleeved shirt, and blue and white sandals. "Morning girl." I said smiling. "Can we go now?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." I said. I could tell that she was in a bad mood. While Sasakay drove, he and Sakura didn't talk.

"Are you guys okay?" Hinata asked. "We're fine!" Sakura and Sasakay snapped. "What's going on?" I asked. "Apparently, Sasakay thinks that my shirt is too revealing." Sakura said. "That's because it is." Sasakay said. "You picked it out!" Sakura said. "I figured you would wear an undershirt!" Sasakay snapped. "Whatever. It's not like I have any boobs to show off anyway." Sakura said, shrugging. "Enough to cause attention." Sasakay said. "So you've been looking? Perv." Sakura said. "That's not what I'm implying and you know it!" Sasakay snapped. "That's enough!" Hinata screamed. Her hair began to stand on end like when you touch one of those electric orbs things. My eyebrows shot up. "Jeez." Sakura mumbled. "Sasuke, you're overreacting and Sakura, you're not helping by provoking him!" Hinata said. "Okay. Calm down. Your hair's starting to do that static thing." Sakura said. "Both of you apologize." Hinata said, fixing her hair. Sasakay glanced at Sakura but then looked back at the road. Sakura crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Oh, come on. Now you're just being stubborn." I said. "Sasakay should apologize first." Sakura said. "Why should I?" Sasakay asked. "Because you started it." Sakura said. "Now you two sound like a couple of six year olds on the playground." I said. "I feel six with the way Sasakay's acting." Sakura said. "What?" Sasakay asked scowling. "I'm pretty sure that your super ears heard me. I have the right to wear whatever I want." Sakura said. I sighed. "This is going to be a long car ride." I thought. "I heard that

." Sasakay said. Hinata sighed and looked out the window. When we got to the mall, I walked Hinata to Mystical Earth and Bead. "So when's your break, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Two thirty." I answered. "Oh cool. We can have lunch together. I mean… if you want." Hinata added shyly. "Sounds good. I'll see you later, girl." I said smiling. "Bye Naruto." She said smiling. I left for Dairy Queen. My boss was a guy named Mark and I had a uniform. "Great." I thought, suppressing a sigh. I spent the first day learning how to make the swirl on the ice cream cones. Even if I am a vampire, that crap was hard. At two-thirty, I went to Mystical Earth and Bead. Hinata was already outside of the store waiting for me. "Hi Naruto. How was your first day at work so far?" She asked. "I made that swirly thing on the ice cream." I said. "Did you know that they actually have that patented?" Hinata asked. I raised a pale eyebrow. "Really? It's just a swirl." I said. "It's a special swirl." Hinata said smiling. I smiled. We decided to go to Ming Tree. While we were eating, I noticed a silver ring with a turquoise gem in the middle on Hinata's right ring finger. "Your ring is really nice, girl." I said. "Oh. Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said smiling. "Is the turquoise your birthstone?" I asked. "Yeah. A witch or warlock can wear a piece of jewelry with their birthstone to enhance their powers or it can be used to for its natural powers." Hinata explained. "What does the turquoise do?" I asked. "Different stuff. It can protect the wearer from negative energy, bring good fortune, increase growth, and stuff like that. It also brings peace to the home." Hinata explained. "How do you know all of this?" I asked. "Well, I'm not necessarily a warrior so my power comes from my knowledge of stones and plants. While some witches are born to fight, I was born to heal and create charms." Hinata explained. "So if a turquoise is your birthstone, you're a December baby?" I asked. "December twentieth." Hinata said smiling. "And a Sagittarius." I said.

"Yup." Hinata said. I reached over to touch the stone, when my fingertips brushed against her hand. There was a jolt and a black rose appeared on my left hand and Hinata's right. "Oh my gosh." Hinata said slowly. "So… Doesn't this mean…?" I asked. "We're soulmates." Hinata said, looking up at me. I held her hand. "Who would've guessed?" I asked smiling. Hinata smiled back. When our break was over, I walked her back to her store. "I'll see you later, Naruto." She said. I kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Later." I said smiling. I went back to Dairy Queen and a few minutes later, Karin showed up. "I hate this job." I thought. "Hi Naruto." She said smiling. "Hi. What can I get you?" I asked. "An orange smoothie." She said. "Alright." I said. I started to make the smoothie. "So do you know where Sasuke is?" Karin asked. "Working." I said simply. "Well, do you know when his break is?" Karin asked. She leaned over the counter as I placed the smoothie in front of her. "No and you showing me everything that your shirt should be covering isn't gonna help you. I'm taken." I said. She scowled and placed the money on the counter. As she left, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and adjusted her orange, low-cut top. I rolled my eyes. After that, there weren't many customers. My cell phone started to ring. "Hey Sasakay." I said. "This sucks." Sasakay said. "What sucks?" I asked. "Sakura's making me do nothing but move boxes. I've been doing this ever since we got here." Sasakay said. "You always start out doing grunt work. You know that, Sasakay." I said. "Sakura's doing this on purpose. I know she is." Sasakay said. I could hear a door open in the background. "Sasakay, what are you doing in here? I doubt that moving some of this stuff requires talking." Sakura said. "I'm on the phone… while moving these stupid boxes." Sasakay said. "Well, you shouldn't be on the phone. Your break isn't until four." Sakura said. "I don't see why it matters. I'm only moving these boxes around." Sasakay said. "It's a hazard. If Marcie finds out, I'll get in trouble. Give me the phone." Sakura said. "No." Sasakay said. I heard Sakura sigh of frustration. "Fine. Naruto, I know that you can hear me." Sakura said. "Hey Saku." I said. "Hang up the phone. Sasakay still has boxes to move." Sakura said. I heard the door close. "Man. This girl's gonna drive me crazy." Sasakay said. "Well Sasakay… You did kinda start it." I said. "What?!" Sasakay asked. "Well, what exactly did you expect a low-cut shirt to show?" I asked. "The shirt looks more innocent in her closet." Sasakay said. "Oh. Well Karin's looking for you." I said. "Damn. You didn't tell her where I work, did you?" Sasakay asked. "No but I suggest you hide anyway. It's kinda obvious that you would work at Hot Topic." I said. Sasakay sighed. "Alright. Well, I need to go before Sakura comes back." He said. "Sasakay… Just swallow your pride and apologize to her." I said. "I have no reason to." Sasakay said. "Right. So the fact that you two are soulmates and that you're completely crazy about her aren't good enough reasons. If you keep this up Sasakay, you're gonna drive her away and you'll get all depressed and I'm not going through all of that again." I said. "Bye Naruto." Sasakay said, obviously irritated because I was right. "Bye." I said. We hung up and I sighed. "This is exactly why two stubborn people should never be in a relationship." I thought. "Shut the hell up, Naruto!" Sasakay thought into my mind. I laughed to myself.

Chapter Fourteen: Sasuke

Sakura was standing outside of the large room full of boxes. "Are you going to stand there and watch me the whole time?" I asked. Sakura came in and kept the door open with her foot. "We don't have that many customers today." She said. I sighed to myself and picked up another box. "Have you seen the boxes of new My Chemical Romance shirts?" Sakura asked. "Um…" I said. I handed her a box and she opened it with a small box cutter. "That's not dangerous at all." I thought. "I heard that." Sakura said as she left to put them on the shelves. "Isn't there something else I can do? I'm sick of moving boxes." I said when she came back. "This is what everyone starts out with. If you can't do it without complaining then you can quit." Sakura said. "I'm not complaining." I said. "Well, it sure sounds like complaining to me." Sakura snapped, opening the door wider. I slammed the door shut from behind her. "I am not!" I growled through my teeth. "You just locked us in! Why else would I prop the door open?!" Sakura yelled. "Damn." I said, moving back. "Are you happy now?! Now I have to be stuck in here with you, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. My eyes widened. "What… What did you just call me?" I asked. "I called you 'Sasuke'. That is your name." Sakura said. "But you never call me 'Sasuke'." I said, still shocked. She turned away from me and crossed her arms. "Sakura." I said. "Don't talk to me." She said. "But…" I said. "Shut up! I don't want to talk to you right now! You're talking to me like a child and I'm not! You may be over four hundred years older than me, but physically you're still a teenager so don't talk to me like I'm freakin' five!" Sakura yelled, glaring at me. For a girl with a sweet appearance, her glare could cripple. "I'm sorry." I said. Her eyes widened. "Huh?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I don't like it when you're mad at me. I guess that… I was just…" I said. "Wait. You were jealous of that guy that came in here earlier." Sakura said. "No!" I said with my eyes widening. "Yes, you were! It's written all over your face!" Sakura said, trying hard not to laugh. "Well, he shouldn't have been looking down your shirt! I almost punched him. How would you like it if girls were ogling me?" I asked. "First, who still uses the word 'ogle'? And, second, Karin does. A lot of girls do." Sakura said, looking away. "Oh. Sorry." I said. "Take off your shirt." Sakura said. I raised my pierced eyebrow and smirked. She blushed and punched me in the arm. "Just do it!" She said. "I don't know. How do I know that you won't try to take advantage of me?" I asked. Sakura punched me again even harder. "Ow! Okay." I said. I took off my black Skillet t-shirt and was left in my black tank top. "Here." I said. Sakura pulled my shirt over hers. "Better?" She asked. "Yes but am I supposed to walk around in my tank top for the rest of the day?" I asked. "Just grab a shirt. I'll pay for it later." Sakura said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah. It's no problem." Sakura said smiling. I grabbed a black skull shirt. "Let me see if I can get the door unlocked." I said. I looked around the room. "Can I borrow your hairclip for a minute?" I asked. "But… These are my favorite ones." Sakura said, a bit childishly. It was actually very cute. "I promise to buy you another pair if I mess it up." I said. She hesitantly handed me a white hairclip with the Happy Bunny rabbit at the end. "Cute." I said smiling. She smiled back. I was able to pick the lock and keep her hairclip in perfect condition. "Got it." I said smirking. "I'm afraid to know how you learned to do that." Sakura said as she put her hairclip back in. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Please tell me that you don't have any more boxes for me to move." I said. "There aren't. Now you get to learn how to use the cash register." Sakura said. "Fun." I said. Just then, Karin came in. "Hi Sasuke." She said smiling flirtatiously. "Hi." I said. "Actually Sasakay, there are a few more boxes in the back that need to be moved. Could you handle it for me? They're kinda big." Sakura asked, pushing me back into the room. "But you said…" I said. "Do you want to talk to her?" Sakura asked softly. "Sure. I'll take care of the boxes for you." I said, going into the room. I propped the door open with a small box of Gir buttons and listened. "What is your problem, Sakura?" Karin asked. "My problem?! What's your problem? Don't you see that Sasakay doesn't like you? Just back off." Sakura said. "You're only saying that in a desperate attempt to keep him to yourself. You're the one that needs to back off. Can't you see that he's totally out of your league?" Karin asked. I sucked on my lip ring. "Yeah right. That's why he went out on a date with me last night. What do you two even have in common?" Sakura asked. "That doesn't matter. Don't think that you can compete with me, freak." Karin said. I scowled and walked out of the room. Karin smiled sweetly. "Save it. I know you don't like Sakura because of what happened with Johnny What's-his-name when you two were in eighth grade, but leave Sakura alone. I've tried to be nice about this but I just don't like you that way, alright? You're not my type. Besides, I'm already taken." I said. "What?" Karin and Sakura asked. "With who?" Karin asked. "Sasakay, are you talking about…?" Sakura asked with her eyes widening. "Well I mean… If you want." I said. "I want." Sakura said smiling. Karin scowled and stormed out of the store. "Well… That's one way to get rid of her." Sakura said. I smiled. "So are you going to teach me about the cash register now?" I asked. "Oh right." Sakura said. Even though I already knew how to use a cash register, I listened to her anyway. Soon, my watch beeped. "Can I have my break now, or am I still at you mercy, oh supreme supervisor?" I asked teasingly. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh. So this is our newbie?" A woman asked. She had short red spiked hair and bright blue contacts. There were multiple piercings in her ears, one in her nose and one in the corner of her bottom lip. "Hi Marcie. Our newbie is Sasuke." Sakura said. "Hi." I said shyly. "Welcome aboard, kid. I'll let you two go for your break." Marcie said. "Okay. Bye Marcie." Sakura said. "Nice contacts, kid." Marcie said as we left. "I'm not wearing any." I said. "Your eyes are naturally purple?" Marcie asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Well violet but yeah." I said. "Cool." Marcie said smiling. We went to the food court. "Aww. Who knew you were kinda shy?" Sakura asked teasingly. "Very funny." I said smiling. We decided to go to Ming Tree. "I can't believe you told Karin off like that. It was kinda funny." Sakura said smiling. I sighed. "Too bad it won't last long. She thinks that I'm playing hard to get." I said. "Well, no one's ever told her no before." Sakura said. "She thinks we're lying." I said. "She's just jealous. Well, speak of the devil." Sakura muttered. I could feel Karin's aura. "Great." I thought. "Sakura, do you want to go to the movies tonight?" I asked. "Are you asking because Karin's listening?" Sakura asked. "No. I'm asking because I want to know if you want to go to the movies tonight. Plus, it'll be my way of making it up to you for being an idiot." I said smiling. Sakura smiled. "Okay. All of us can go." Sakura said. Suddenly, I tensed and narrowed my eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did you mean just the two of us?" Sakura asked. "Hmm? Oh no. It's alright. Naruto just surprised me with a message. Sorry." I said smiling apologetically. "Oh." Sakura said. "There's just one little problem about the movie, though." I said. "What?" Sakura asked. "It's a horror movie." I said smirking. "So? I'm a sucker for horror movies." Sakura said smiling. "But this one is so scary that you have to be eighteen to get in. People told me that some of this stuff is supposed to have actually happened." I said. Sakura shook from excitement. "Paranormal Activity. We've been dying to see that movie but it's been sold out." She said. "I can get the tickets. I know a guy." I said. Sakura laughed. "But none of us are eighteen." She said. "Like I said… I know a guy." I said. We got off of work at seven thirty and so did everyone else. "That's pretty convenient huh?" I asked. "We're still in school. This is the latest that our managers let us stay. Even on the weekends." Sakura explained. When everyone got together, we went to the movies. "I… I'm not so sure about this movie anymore, guys." Hinata said. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned. "Don't worry, girl. I'll protect you." He said. Hinata smiled. "My hero." She said dramatically. We smiled. "I can't believe that you guys are soulmates. I wonder who my soulmate is." Matsuri said. "Probably a daydreamer." Ino said smirking. "Shut up." Matsuri said playfully. We went inside and the place was packed. We had to sit near the front. Hinata was already shaking. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The movie was terrifying… not really. When we left the girls, with the exception of Ino, were shaking. "T-that thing… w-wasn't h-human." Tenten said. "I-it was… a demon." Sakura said, leaning against me. I held her up. "I want my money back. That movie sucked!" Ino said scowling. "I know. It really didn't live up to the hype." I said. Hinata's green aura flared. "Don't those idiots know that you don't mess with Ouija boards?! They're freakin' portals for crap like that!" She said. "Uh…" Naruto said, cocking a pale eyebrow. "That's one of her buttons." Matsuri said. "Let's do something else now. I need to get my mind off of this movie." Temari said. "Let's go to the arcade." Naruto said. "Alright! Arcade!" Tenten said. There weren't too many people there and everybody split up. "Sakura, play pool with me." Ino said. "You know that I don't know how to play pool, Rox." Sakura said. "I can teach you if you want." I said. "Okay." Sakura said. Both of them grabbed a stick. "No one's ever taught you how to play before?" I asked. "The farthest anyone's ever gotten is showing me how to hold the stick." Sakura said. "She would ask too many dumb questions." Ino said smiling. "Shut up." Sakura said smiling. I lined up the balls. "Isn't it the eight ball that you don't hit in?" Sakura asked. "For the millionth time, yes!" Ino said. "Until the end when all of your balls are gone." I said. "So what if you hit the white ball on the floor or something?" Sakura asked. "You put it back on the table and keep playing." I said. "You must have a lot of patience, Sasuke." Ino said. I smiled. "What if I hit the wrong ball?" Sakura asked. "Then I get the point. Can we start now?" Ino asked, putting chalk on the end of the stick. "Alright. Calm down." Sakura said smiling.

Chapter Fifteen: Ino

"You wanna go first?" I asked. "Okay." Sakura said. When she broke up the balls, the green and red stripped balls went in. "So I'm stripes right?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Sasuke said. I took my turn. The blue ball went in. Sakura stood there thinking. "Come over here." Sasuke said. She stood one next to him. "Am I supposed to see a move here?" She asked. "I would hope so." Sasuke said. "Um…" Sakura said. I leaned against my stick. "If you aim for the blue stripped one, you'll hit the yellow stripped one in too." Sasuke said. "Oh." Sakura said. She aimed for the ball but faltered. "Here." Sasuke said. He stood behind her and placed his hands over hers. Their roses appeared. "Doesn't that weird you out?" I asked. "No. You get used to it." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled. "Why so smiley, Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "You do know that I still have this shirt from the store, right?" Sasuke asked. "Oh yeah. Remind me to pay for that." Sakura said. "You stole a shirt?!" I asked, wide-eyed. They hit the balls and they both when in. "Well, Sasakay was jealous so I took his shirt." Sakura said smirking. "I was not." Sasuke said. After a while, I won the game. "So what's next?" I asked. Just then, everyone in our group tensed. "There's an evil presence a few miles from here." Hinata said. "A few vampires… and a shapeshifter." Temari said. "Let's go." Sakura said. Hinata and Sakura rode with Sasuke and Naruto. I could practically feel Sakura's anxiety. "Is she always like this?" Sasuke thought into my mind. "Only when she's excited." I thought back smirking. We found the source of the aura in an abandoned building. "Naruto and I don't have our weapons so we won't be much help." Sasuke said. "It's okay. We can handle this." Tenten said confidently. Sakura took off her choker. The vampires were girls and the shapeshifter was a guy. In all, there were six of them. "Perfect." Matsuri said grinning wolfishly. She took off her shoes. She changed into a large tan wolf and her eyes turned a haunting golden color. Shreds of her clothes were scattered around her and she howled at the moon. Temari partially transformed into her fairy state. She gained light blue, almost translucent, butterfly wings with darker blue rain drop designs threaded together with an intricate, white lace design. When she transforms completely, her whole outfit changes. Tenten pulled out two daggers that were concealed in her boots. "Who's first?" Sakura asked. A red-headed vampire with wild red eyes ran forward. Hinata held out her hands and closed her eyes in concentration. "Mother Earth, hear me. Let me draw upon your strength and use your wonderful power. Fight alongside me to protect who I am most loyal to!" She said. Thick, prickly vines erupted from the ground and trapped her. "Whoa." Naruto said. The shapeshifter turned into a tiger and I turned into a panther. Most of my clothes shredded. We roared and lunged at each other. He swiped at me and caught my left side. I winced and it healed quickly. I slammed him into a tree and he fell to the ground. I changed back. My shirt was ripped and slanted at the bottom and my jeans were now uneven shorts. My shoes were completely ruined. "Great." I thought. I ran to my car and pulled out my mace from the trunk. I heard footsteps running towards me. I took my best baseball stance and turned quickly on my heel to knock his head off. His body fell limp to the ground and disintegrated. Tenten was fighting a honey blonde vampire with red eyes. She stabbed her in the heart after dodging a kick. She used her foot to push her away. The vampire let out a bloodcurdling scream as she turned to dust. Temari moved her hands and she collected water from the surrounding air. She's specifically a water fairy with the ability to control ice as well. She created a huge wave but the light blonde vampire that she was fighting was able to jump high enough to dodge it. "Tema!" Tenten said. She tossed one of her daggers and Temari caught it. She turned water from the wave into a spear with the dagger at the end and stabbed the vampire in the heart. The vampire turned to dust with a shrill cry. "Hinata! Go for the heart!" Matsuri thought. She slashed a blonde-haired, blue-eyed vampire's head off and killed her. "I-I can't." Hinata said. "Don't worry, girl." Naruto said. He made a dagger appear out of nowhere and killed the vampire. The last vampire was African-American with brown hair and very bright, red eyes. "She's just fed." Sakura observed. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. A sword appeared in a white sheath with a black Haruno crest on the bottom. The sword guard had a dragon on it. She pulled it out and the Japanese symbols for fire, water, earth, air, ice, lightning, spirit, and the stars appeared. "Whoa." Sasuke said. "Fire!" Sakura said. Flames surrounded the blade and she ran towards the vampire. The vampire jumped over her but Sakura spun on the heel of her foot. She was able to cut her arm. The vampire's sleeve caught on fire and she burned to death. "Well, that wasn't that hard." Sakura said, putting her sword away. We sat on the ground in a circle. "So that's your power? You control the elements?" Sasuke asked. "Yup. I'm unique. No other demon has ever controlled the eight elements." Sakura said smiling. She put her choker back on and her features changed. "So what are your special powers?" Matsuri asked. "Well, Sasakay can turn invisible." Naruto said. "The bad thing is if I'm hit hard enough I turn visible again." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled. "Naruto can materialize things out of thin air. He always was a pretty good magician." Sasuke said. "That's really cool." Hinata said smiling. Naruto smiled back. "Anything else?" Temari asked. "I can turn into a raven." Sasuke said. "No surprise." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke chuckled. "And I can turn into a lion." Naruto said. "So what about all of you?" Sasuke asked. "Well… Shapeshifters have super strength, sight, and hearing. And injuries heal quickly too." Ino said. "Other species pretty much stick with stuff you see in movies and books. Well, except for werewolves only changing during the full moon. When a full moon comes, and this is mostly in males, their M.Y.T.H. aura spikes." Matsuri explained. "Oh." Naruto said. "Actually, iron is poisonous to fairies and cuts off a witch's powers." Temari said. "Shapeshifters are harmed by silver and can only be killed by decapitation. If any other limb is lost it grows back." Ino said. "What about psychics?" Sasuke asked. "Well, psychics have a high level of strength and speed but not high enough to be classified as superhuman. We have the ability to live forever like the other species as long as we believe in our powers." Tenten explained. "Whoa." Naruto said. Suddenly, Hinata tensed and her big, light brown eyes widened. "Hinata?" Matsuri asked. "What's wrong, girl?" Naruto asked. She collapsed in Naruto's arms and his eyes widened in shock and panic. "Hinata?! What's the matter?!" He asked. "Sasuke and Sakura… you guys have to go to M.Y.T.H. castle." She said, almost inaudibly. "What? What's going on, Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head and Naruto held her closer. "I'm not entirely sure but…" She said. She shook and buried her face in Naruto's shirt. "All I know is that… it isn't something good." She said in a muffled voice.

Chapter Sixteen: Sakura

Sasakay and I were in my room as I packed. He only had a large, black book bag. "I wonder why the Elders want to see us. We didn't do anything, did we?" I asked. "Not that I can think of." Sasakay said. There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said as I folded a pair of light distressed denim jeans and placed them in my book bag. Tenten came in with her purple gym bag. "Tenten? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm not letting you guys go anywhere without a psychic." She said smiling. Sasakay and I smiled. I picked up Moon. "You be good while I'm gone, okay, Moon?" I asked. Moon meowed. "I really think that he understands you when you talk to him." Sasakay said. I smiled and we went outside. "Do you want my mom to take us to the airport?" I asked. "She doesn't have to. I can teleport all of us there." Sasakay said. "Alright." Tenten said. "Okay. Hang on." Sasakay said, holding out his hands. We held them and everything swirled around us. When we arrived at the airport, I stumbled and Sasakay caught me. "Never… again." I said. Sasakay chuckled. "I guess that I should have warned you first." He said. Esmerelda walked up. "Oh great. They sent her." I thought, fighting a scowl. Sasakay must have been listening on my thoughts because he held me closer to him. "Hi, Mistress Esmerelda." Tenten said. "We don't have much time to talk right now. Here are your tickets." Esmerelda said hurriedly. "But why not just…?" Sasakay asked. Esmerelda left before Sasakay could finish his question. "Rude." I said. "Whoa. These are first class tickets." Tenten said. "Then something really bad must be going on then." Sasakay said. "Don't be such a pessimist, Sasakay." I said playfully. He rolled his violet eyes playfully. We got on the plane and sat in our seats. I was next to the window with Sasakay beside me and Tenten was beside him. I started to fidget in my seat nervously. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasakay asked. "I don't like planes." I said. "Don't worry about it. Planes are really safe." Tenten said. "Thanks Liv. Hey Sasakay. You said that you and Naruto have weapons. What are they?" I asked. "Naruto has a pair of twin swords and I have a zanbato. Just imagine Bankotsu's sword from Inuyasha but mine is sleeker in design." Sasakay said. Soon, the plane was in the air and I managed to relax a little. "We didn't think of an excuse for missing school or work." Sasakay said. "Temari has us covered." Tenten said. They started a movie that turned out to be The Forbidden Kingdom with Jet Li and Jackie Chan. "Ooh! I love this movie!" I said, bouncing up and down in my seat. Sasakay smiled. "Doesn't Jet Li play the monkey guy?" Tenten said. "I think so." Sasakay answered. Soon, I put my head on Sasuke's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Okay this is cute and everything but you guys need to get a room." Tenten said playfully. I sat up quickly. "Sorry." I mumbled blushing. "No, it's okay. You can snuggle with Sasuke if you want." Tenten said smirking. Sasakay sucked on his lip ring and looked at his feet and I blushed more. "We weren't…" I said. "Whatever." Tenten said. I groaned and Tenten smirked again. "He wouldn't mind snuggling with you, Sakura." She thought. I bit my lip. "Leave me alone, Tenten." I thought. Tenten stifled a laugh and Sasakay raised his pierced eyebrow. "You know you want to." Tenten thought in a sing-song tone. "Shut up!" I thought blushing.

Chapter Seventeen: Tenten

Eventually, Sakura fell asleep with her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He grabbed and white and yellow blanket and placed it over her gently. "Aww." I said smiling. Sasuke smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Tell me something." I said. "Yes Tenten?" Sasuke asked. "You really like her, don't you?" I asked. "Of course I do. She's my soulmate. Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked, slightly surprised. "I just don't want Sakura to get hurt or something." I said. My eyes widened when I realized what I said. "I mean… I'm not saying that you'll hurt her or anything but…" I said. Sasuke chuckled. "I know what you mean. Sakura's lucky to have friends that care so much." He said. "Thanks." I said smiling. "I've noticed that Ino seems to be more protective though." Sasuke said. "Yeah. She's protective of all of us because she's the oldest. She's the most protective of Hinata and Matsuri because they're so sensitive." I said. "Ino is seventeen, isn't she?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Then why is she a sophomore instead of a junior?" Sasuke asked. "During her freshman year, she got really sick and missed so many days that she had to stay back. Also her birthday is August 14th, which is before school starts." I explained. "Oh." Sasuke said. "So why did you and Naruto decide to be sophomores? You're both physically seventeen, right?" I asked. "Well, the younger we decided to be the longer we can stay in one spot." Sasuke said. "And you seem to have a pretty good reason for staying here now, huh?" I asked smiling. "Yeah." Sasuke said smiling. "No." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked, looking at her. I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. She was shifting from one side to the other. "Go away!" Sakura screamed, shooting up suddenly. She fell out of her chair and banged her forehead on the seat in front of her. "Sakura! Are you okay?!" Sasuke asked, slightly panicked as he helped her up. "Uh… Yeah." Sakura said, rubbing her forehead. Sasuke kissed it gently. "What in the world were you dreaming about?" I asked. "There were these eyes. These green eyes with little gold specks. Then I saw myself but… I wasn't exactly myself." Sakura said. "What?" I asked, scratching my head. "I don't understand it either." Sakura said. Sasuke looked as if something was bothering him and Sakura noticed. "What's that look, Sasakay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Huh? Uh… Nothing." Sasuke said. "Are… Are you worried?" She asked. "Maybe… A little. Yes." Sasuke said. "You don't need to worry about me all of the time. I can handle myself." Sakura said. "I know but… I just can't help it." Sasuke said. Soon, the plane landed. As soon as we stepped off of the plane, we were hit with a gust of cold air. "Ugh! Why did they pick this place for a freakin' castle?!" I asked. Sakura and I pulled on our coats. "Aren't you gonna put your coat on, Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "No. I feel fine." Sasuke said. "But there are people around. I think that they would find it strange that somebody is walking around here with no coat on." Sakura said. "I don't see why it matters. We'll be in the mountains soon and I doubt that the first thought that a human would have would be 'Holy crap! He's not human!'." Sasuke said. "It matters because we still have to look normal. If we didn't, I wouldn't be wearing this choker. Just put on your coat." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and pulled his coat on. We started walking. "I don't even get cold. It's not my fault your features are more noticeable." Sasuke mumbled. "I heard that." Sakura said. "If anything, you should be wearing my coat." Sasuke said. "And why is that?" Sakura asked. I sighed. "Don't do this." I said. "Smaller people tend to get colder faster." Sasuke said. "So you're calling me small?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms. "Yes. In fact, I'm calling you a twig." Sasuke said. "Oh no." I said, slapping my forehead. Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped. "What?!" She asked. "You shouldn't have gone there." I said. "Well, I'm not going to lie." Sasuke said. Sakura punched him in the arm and walked ahead of us. "Ow. What did I do?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his arm. "She doesn't take too kindly to comments about how small she is." I said. "I wasn't being serious." Sasuke said. "I don't think that she cares right at this moment." Tenten said. When we were far enough into the mountains, Sakura took off her choker. "So I can take off this coat now?" Sasuke asked. "I don't care." Sakura said. Sasuke took off his coat and held it out to Sakura, who raised an eyebrow. "I want you to wear it." He said. "I don't need it. Let Tenten wear it. My body temperature is naturally higher than hers." Sakura said. "I'm cool. I don't wanna get caught in the middle." I said. "Please?" Sasuke asked. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Because I'm worried about you. Even since that dream you had on the plane, you've been acting really strange." Sasuke said. "I don't need you to worry about me!" Sakura said. Steam began to rise from the pores on her skin. "Saku, calm down okay?" I asked. She sighed deeply. "Sorry." She said. When she thought that Sasuke wasn't looking, she pulled her jacket closer but Sasuke noticed. "Sakura please?" He begged. "I said n-no." Sakura said. "But…" Sasuke said. "L-look Sasakay. J-just drop it. I'm f-fine w-without your c-coat." Sakura said. "Uh-huh. Can you explain the teeth chattering then?" Sasuke asked. "S-shut up." Sakura said scowling. "I don't know. Maybe you should take his coat." I said. "Not you too." Sakura said. "All I'm saying is that it couldn't hurt. Your nose is turning red." I said. Sakura's eyes widened and she placed her gloved hands over her nose. "What?!" She asked. Sasuke pulled her hands down and smiled. "I think it's cute." He said. She blushed and looked at her feet. "I look like Rudolph." She said. "No, you don't. You're way cuter." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "Grossin' me out here." I said. "Oh. Sorry." Sasuke said. Sakura took Sasuke's coat and pulled it on. "Happy now?" She asked. "Yes." Sasuke said. We started to walk again. "Ugh! How far away is this stupid castle?!" I asked after a half hour. "I'm not sure. I haven't been here in four hundred years." Sasuke said. "You couldn't teleport us there?" I asked. "No. If you haven't visited a place in over a year, a vampire can't teleport there anymore until they visit again." Sasuke explained. "You know, for a person that loves the snow and lives somewhere that it doesn't snow, I'm starting to hate it!" Sakura said. "Me too." I said. "So where are you from?" Sasuke asked. "I'm from Tokyo and Tenten's from Miami." Sakura said. "Oh." Sasuke said. Suddenly, my eyes widened and I stopped.

* * *

DONE FINALYY

I know that it is slightly messed up with details but as long as i finish it, WHO CARES?

R&R please and i guess thats it for today!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, please not that i don't own naruto but some oc's are mine.

Detail about certain characters is different so don't be thinking 'Is this guy for real?'.

Anyways i've taken note of some really helpful comments like 'Make paragraphs easier to read'

I also made this chapter 8000+ WORDS

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Sasuke POV

"Cabin!" Tenten said excitedly. "What?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, Tenten was running towards a log cabin. Sakura and I looked at each other and shrugged. We followed Tenten to a small log cabin and I tried to open the door. "It's locked. Great." I said. "Ugh! Why?! Why in the world would you spell a cabin to keep people out?!" Tenten asked. Sakura scowled.

"Open sesame!" Tenten said. "Open sesame?" I asked. "Well, I don't see you trying anything." Tenten said, crossing her arms. "Abracadabra." Sakura said. "We're going to be out here forever." I thought. "Can't we just break down the door?" Sakura asked. "Well, then we wouldn't have a door." I said. Sakura sighed. "Please open?" Tenten asked. "Maybe we can climb through a window." I said. "Those are probably locked too." Sakura said. "Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck?" Tenten asked. "What?" I asked. Tenten shrugged. "Alakazam!" Sakura said. Nothing happened. "Great. Maybe we can…" She said. "Hocus pocus." I said. The door opened and our eyes widened. "Huh." I said.

"That's dumb! Any human can figure that out." Tenten said. "But they don't have the M.Y.T.H. aura to open the door." I said. We went inside. "Ooh! There's a fire place!" Tenten said. Sakura went into the kitchen. "This is not funny!" Sakura said. Tenten was too preoccupied by the fireplace to notice. I went into the kitchen and my eyebrows rose. "Um…" I said. There were cans of soup all over the countertops. Tenten came in. "What's with all the soup?" She asked. Sakura and I shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna look around." Tenten said as she left. Sakura pulled out a large black pot. "May I help?" I asked. "Okay." She said. She opened five cans of Steak and Potato Chunky Soup and I poured them in the pot. "Ooh! There's one of those wooden spoons!" Sakura said. I smiled. "Sakura?" I asked. "Hmm?" Sakura asked, stirring the soup. "Do you remember on our date when we asked each other questions?" I asked. Sakura groaned. "You're gonna interrogate me again?" She asked. "I'll let you ask questions." I said. "If you want to know things about me, why not just read my mind? I've got nothing to hide." Sakura said. "I don't want to invade your privacy." I said. "Why am I so fascinating to you?" Sakura asked. "You're very different from others girls.

I like it." I said smiling. "Fine." Sakura said smiling. "So what's your favorite food?" I asked. "She'll eat anything!" Tenten yelled from upstairs. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled. I smiled. "My favorite food. Hmm… chicken stir-fry. And yours?" Sakura asked. "I would have to say… Mexican food." I said. "You should have dinner with Matsuri and her family then. It's always awesome." Sakura said smiling. I smiled. "What's your favorite gemstone?" I asked. "Amethyst." Sakura said. I smirked. "What?" Sakura asked. Her eyes widened upon realization and she blushed. "It's not what you think." She mumbled. "So what is it?" I asked. "You'll laugh." She said, turning the heat on the stove down. "No I won't." I said. "Well… The cat's-eye gems." Sakura mumbled. I sucked my lip ring to stifle a laugh. "Sasakay, you said that you wouldn't!" She said. "I'm sorry. Is it because you're a cat?" I asked. "No. I just think that they're pretty. What's yours?" Sakura asked. "The onyx. It's also my mom's favorite gem." I said. "Aww." Sakura said. I smiled. "Name one place in the world that you'd like to visit." I said.

"Ooh. That's a tough one. I'd have to say… Hawaii. No! Australia… and not because that's where you're from." Sakura said smirking. "Right." I said, rolling my eyes playfully. She punched me lightly. "Careful. You'll hurt yourself." I said. "Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes this time.

I got out three bowls. "So you speak Japanese?" I asked. "Yup. Sometimes, like when I'm really angry, I tend to use it. I haven't used them lately because I don't want to confuse you and Naruto." Sakura said, putting soup into each bowl. "Oh. We wouldn't have been confused. I'm fluent in Japanese." I said. "Hontou?" Sakura asked smiling. "Yes really." I said smiling back. Sakura opened her mouth to say something when Tenten walked in. "Oh. Never mind." She said. "Well, I am a psychic." Tenten said smiling. Sakura and I smiled. We tried to watch TV while we ate but we couldn't decide on anything to watch. "Come on! No one wants to watch the sports channel, Tenten." I said

. "Well, no one wants to watch a boring black and white mystery movie, Sasakay." Sakura whined. "You're the one that wants to watch the stupid X-Men movies!" Tenten barked. "Take that back! They aren't stupid!" Sakura said. I was flipping through the channels while they argued.

"Wrestling's on." I said. Tenten and Sakura were too busy screaming at each other. "Hey!" I said. They looked at me with their eyes widened. "Stop screaming. The both of you watch wrestling. We can watch that." I said. I raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. I wanna watch Saw." I said. "No!" Tenten said. "We're trying to eat!" Sakura said. "Fine. Chickens." I said smirking. Sakura threw a pillow at me. "We should really go see the sixth one." Tenten said.

"But Hinata hates the Saw movies. She thinks that they're too gruesome." Sakura said. "Well, that was before Naruto. I'm really glad that she found her soulmate." Tenten said. "Yeah." Sakura said. We smiled at each other. Tenten smirked as Sakura took a sip of her soda. "You two aren't going to start making out in front of me are you?" She asked. My eyes widened as Sakura almost choked on her drink and blushed deeply. "We haven't even kissed." I mumbled. I rubbed Sakura's back as she coughed. "I was only joking." Tenten said trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh. Sakura punched her in the arm. "Well, it wasn't funny!" She said. "Hey!" Tenten said. Not long after that, they were rolling around on the floor play fighting. I shook my head and smiled. My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "G'day mate." Naruto said. "Hey Naruto. How's it going?" I asked. "Not bad. It's kinda quiet without you, Tenten, and Saku." Naruto said. I smiled. "So how's it going over there?" Naruto asked. I looked over at Sakura and Tenten. Tenten had Sakura pinned on her stomach. "Say 'uncle'!" She said. "Never!" Sakura said. "It's fine." I said.

"Then what's with all the screaming?" Naruto asked. "Tenten and Sakura are just playing around." I said. Sakura had Tenten in a headlock now. "Oh. Well, I just called to make sure that you were still alive." Naruto said. "Gee thanks." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're welcome. See you guys later." Naruto said. "Alright. Later Naruto." I said. We hung up. Soon, after Sakura and Tenten called a truce, we decided to go to bed. "Night guys." Tenten said. "Night." Sakura and I said. All of us picked a room and went to sleep.

*Hontou: Really

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Temari

"Where is he?! I know that you guys know!" Karin said. I sighed and put down the first Nightworld book that I was reading. "I already told you that Sasuke is sick. Now, leave me alone. I believe that you have work to do." I said, motioning to our English worksheets. "Oh and Sakura just happens to be sick too? How do you know that they didn't skip to fool around?" Karin asked. "I'm pretty sure that he'd rather be fooling around with her than with you." Ino mumbled. "Excuse me?" Karin asked, glaring at Ino. "Don't mind her. Anyway, Sakura would never hook up with someone she just met… unlike you. And even if that's what they were doing, and I seriously would doubt it, that's no one's business but their own." I said. "I do not fool around with guys I've just met." Karin said, narrowing her eyes. "Could have fooled me." I thought. "Then where's Tenten?" Ino asked. "She's taking care of her brother while he's sick with the flu." I said. "Well… I'm not fully lying. Keith really is sick." I thought. "Oh, that's right." Ino said. Karin narrowed her green eyes. "There's something going on here. I'm not entirely sure what it is yet, but I assure you that I will find out." Karin said as she walked back to her seat. "I'd like to see you try." I thought, narrowing my eyes. "How long are they supposed to be gone?" Matsuri asked. "Only a few days I think. Probably until Thursday." Hinata said. "Oh great. Another three days dealing with Karin. I wonder what could be so important that they had to leave for three days." Naruto said. "Who knows? I just hope that it isn't anything too bad. Do you think that it could be about the soulmate thing?" Ino asked. "No. If it was Naruto and Hinata would be with them too, right?" I asked. "No. The Elders don't know about me and Naruto. Do you think it's because Sakura blew up at Esmerelda?" Hinata asked. "If it was, Sasuke wouldn't have been called." Matsuri said. We sighed. "I don't like this. It's way too quiet without them here." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I'm starting to worry about them." Hinata said. When the bell rang, we went to the locker rooms and changed. "Where are Stewart, Haruno, and the darker half of the Uzuchiha brothers?" Coach Guy asked. "Sasuke is sick, Tenten's taking care of her brother, and Sakura had a family thing to attend." I explained. "Any idea when they'll be back?" Coach Guy asked. "No." Matsuri said. "Oh. Well that's too bad. I wanted to ask Uzuchiha to play basketball." Coach said. "When are tryouts?" Hinata asked. "Tomorrow… but I guess that I can hold it off until Friday." Coach said. "We'll make sure to tell him." I said. Naruto snickered. "I have to tell Sasakay the nickname Coach gave him." He said. We smiled. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Everyone, but Hinata, was riding with Ino. "We'll see you guys later." Hinata said. "Bye." We said. Naruto drove off. "Do you think that Sasuke, Saku, and Tenten are okay right now?" I asked. "Yeah. There's nothing to worry about." Ino said smiling.

Chapter Twenty: Tenten

"Move!" I said. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and jumped in the air. There was an Abominable Snowman going berserk. "Why is he so angry?" Sakura asked. "We must have stumbled into his territory." Sasuke said. Sakura created a shield of solid rock. That only seemed to make it angrier. My eyes widened. "Wait. I think he… is a she!" I said. "What?" Sasuke asked, raising his pierced eyebrow. "Of course! She must've just had a baby!" Sakura said. "I swear, girls are weird." I said. We punched him. "Shut up!" We said. "Hey!" Sasuke said. We stepped from behind the shield.

"Wait a minute. I don't think that we should…" Sasuke said. "Just stay there." Sakura said. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." I said softly. The Snowperson seemed to calm down. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We're only trying to get to M.Y.T.H. castle. We're not going to harm you or your baby." Sakura said. She removed the shield and Sasuke stood next to her. "Now say you're sorry, Sasakay." She said, elbowing him in the ribs. He flinched. "Ow. Please forgive me." Sasuke said. The Snowperson nodded and left. "Ow. You got me right in my ribs." Sasuke said, rubbing his side.

"Oh. Sorry, Sasakay." Sakura said. Soon, we finally made it to the castle. It was huge with yellow bricks. "Whoa." Sakura and I said wide-eyed. "Last time I was here, the bricks were gray." Sasuke said. When we got inside, the Elders were already there. They were seated at a high up table. Sakura and I looked around. "Hello." A deep voice with a foreign accent said. We looked up at him. The man was the Vampire Elder, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He has short, curly blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black jacket buttoned halfway up, black jeans, and black boots. "Hi." Sakura and I said. "Nice to see you again, Master Hiruzen." Sasuke said smiling. Hiruzen's smile turned into a grin.

"Hmm. I don't remember inviting the psychic." A woman said. She was the Fairy Elder, Mitzy Grantz. She has shoulder-length, red hair in two ponytails with a long bang over her right eye and brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. She's specifically a fire fairy. She was wearing a pair of red shorts with an orange belt, an orange shirt that fell off of her shoulders and showed her stomach, a black choker with a red and orange flame pendant, a bunch of red and orange bracelets, and red flats. There was a flame tattoo on her left hip that matched the pendant on her choker. Her wings were like a butterfly's and were a translucent orange color with red flames designs threaded together with gold, lacy designs. Her wings also seemed to have crystallized flames hanging from them. She stood… well floated in front of me. "You got a problem with me being here?" I asked.

"Tenten!" Sakura said. To our surprise, Mitzy laughed. "I like her." She said. Hiruzen smiled apologetically. "Please forgive my sweet little Mitzy." He said. Mitzy turned bright pink and scowled. "I told you to stop calling me that, Hiruzen!" She said as she went back to her seat, which just so happened to be next to him. "It's nice to see that you all made it in one piece. Deirdra thought that the Snowperson would finish you off." The Demon Elder, Lucas Lancaster, said.

"That isn't what I said, Lucas. I said that they could get hurt." The Psychic Elder, Deirdra Roseburg, said. Lucas is a lion demon with wild, tawny hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a white, button-down shirt with a light brown trench coat that he kept open over it, blue jeans, and brown boots. He's really lazy, always seems ready to fall asleep, and he loves to play pranks on people. Deirdra has long, wavy, jet-black hair and sky blue eyes.

She looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress with the openings outlined in gold with a gold part around her waist in the shape of a 'V' with gold sparkles above it and long sleeves that flowed and gold flats. She's very quiet and serious. "Same difference." Lucas said, yawning. Deirdra scowled. "Don't let him get to you, Deirdra." The Shapeshifter Elder, Carlos de la Rosa, said. Carlos has short wavy brown hair that framed his face and brown eyes. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved, collared shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a black short-sleeved shirt over it, dark blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He's very shy and clumsy and surprisingly one of the oldest members of the Elders, even though he looks to be about in his late twenties. "Yeah. Lighten up, Deirdra." The Werewolf Elder, Duke Calloway, said grinning. Duke has shoulder-length, slightly messy, light brown hair and stone gray eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved, red shirt, light blue baggy jeans, and white sneakers. He's loud, goofy, and Lucas's best friend. "Thank God for Temari and her research." I thought. "So why were we called here?" Sakura asked. "Well, this mostly pertains to Sasuke but since you're his soulmate we believed that you should be informed too." Hiruzen said looking at Sakura. "Okay." Sasuke said slowly. "W-well… There's a-a chance that um… Isabel m-may come back for you." Carlos said. My eyes widened along with Sakura's and Sasuke scowled. "Wait. You said a chance. So you're not sure yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Lucas said. "So you made us waste time coming here for something you could've came for?!" Sasuke asked. "We wanted to make sure that Isabel couldn't get to you so easily." Esmerelda said. "Are we staying here then?" I asked. "W-we only planned on S-Sasuke and Sakura but… y-you're welcome to stay too, O-Tenten." Carlos said shyly. "No. We don't need protection." Sasuke said. Something was obviously wrong. "Sasakay, what's with you? You're acting weird." Sakura said. "We offer you protection and this is how you repay us?" Esmerelda asked. "Listen, you old hag…" Sasuke growled through his teeth. "Sasakay!" Sakura said, wide-eyed. "Hmph. What else could I expect from someone like you? You're the same as you were four hundred years ago." Esmerelda said. Sakura's ears twitched and she glared at Esmerelda. "Someone like him? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Don't do it, Saku." I said. "No. I want to hear what she has to say. If you have something to say about my soulmate I'm sure that you have the guts to say it in front of me, Esmerelda." Sakura said. "You're right. You two are just alike. You're punks. You think you know everything and you have no respect for your elders. Human or not." Esmerelda said. "I do have respect for my elders, thank you very much. I just don't like you." Sakura said smiling mischievously. "Sakura!" I said, my eyes growing wide. "I'm starting to like this one too." Mitzy said smirking. "It looks as if you need to be taught some manners, you impudent child." Esmerelda said. "Are you gonna be the one to teach me?" Sakura asked, clenching her fists. "Seriously, Saku. I wouldn't." I said. "Yes. We'll see how much you can back up those word of yours and how much you respect me after our duel… if I decide to let you live." Esmerelda said as she left the room. "Ooh. I'm shaking." Sakura said.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Lucas

"Sakura, you can't fight her! Are you out of you mind?!" Tenten asked, wide-eyed. "Maybe I am! I'm not gonna just sit here and take it while she talks to me and Sasakay like that." Sakura said. Hiruzen's ever-present smile faltered slightly. "Now may be a good time to show you to your rooms. If you would come with me, Sasuke." Hiruzen said.

Sasuke nodded and left with him. "Tenten, you should come with me." Deirdra said. "Let's go, Sakura." I said getting up. She followed me up a couple of flights of stairs. The room was huge with orange walls, yellow trimming and red swirls on the walls. The bed was huge with a red and yellow comforter and a bunch of yellow and orange pillows. There was a bathroom too.

"Here ya go, kid. The wardrobe was has some stuff in that should fit you. The dresses are for dinner only." I said. Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She asked. "Hey, that Esmerelda's rule. She's the oldest out of all of the elders." I said. "Trust me, you can tell." She mumbled. I stifled a laugh. "So since demons eventually stop aging, have you stopped yet?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. I stopped aging about… eight hundred years ago." I said. "Eight hundred?" Sakura asked with her eyes widening. "Yup." I said smiling. "But you don't look a day over twenty-five." Sakura said. "Twenty-seven." I corrected, grinning.

"Cool. So how do you know when you stop aging?" Sakura asked. "You'll get a demon version of the flu. And it's way worse than the human flu." I said. "Oh. Well that's nice." Sakura said, placing her bag on the bed. "Listen kid… Are you sure about accepting that fight? I mean, Esmerelda's tougher than she looks." I said. "Oh, I'm sure. I'm not exactly fragile either. You know how cats can get." Sakura said smiling. "Yeah. Sweet and playful until you make 'em mad. Then they tear you to shreds." I said smiling. I scratched my head and sighed deeply. "You're gonna have your hands full though. Esmerelda knows every spell and potion there is to know." I said. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Speaking of hands, how does yours not get tangled in your hair?" Sakura asked smiling. "Ha ha. Very funny." I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "So do you have human ears or…?" Sakura asked. "Nope. Lion ears. I don't have the tail though." I said. "Lucky. I'm always knocking stuff over with mine." Sakura said, moving her tail.

I laughed. "Master Lucas? Do you… Do you honestly think that Isabel is coming back?" Sakura asked softly. I sighed softly. "I'm not entirely sure. We only got an anonymous tip and we don't even know if the person who sent it is reliable. Part of me thinks that we're overreacting." I said. "So… We'll just have to wait and see." Sakura said. Her tail twitched slightly. "Nervous?" I asked. "Sorta. But not about Isabel." Sakura said. "Huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "About Sasakay. He's not acting like himself." Sakura said. "Well…" I said. "Can you take me to Sasakay's room so I can talk to him?" Sakura asked. "Uh sure." I said. We left and went down the stairs, to the left and up some more stairs. "You guys couldn't have picked a bigger castle?" Sakura asked. "Deirdra picked this castle based on a vision that she had. It's good exercise, though." I said smiling. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes playfully while I laughed.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Sasuke

Hiruzen took me to a blue room with gold trimming. "Thanks." I said. "No problem. I'll see you later." Hiruzen said, leaving. I lied on the bed with my hands behind my head and stared blankly at the ceiling. Soon, there was a knock. "Come in." I said. The door opened and shut softly. "Hi Sasakay." A girl's voice said. "Hey Saku." I said, not looking over. She sat next to me and played with a strand of my hair. "Douka shita no?" She asked. "Nothing's wrong." I mumbled. "You liar." Sakura said, tugging on my hair playfully. I glanced at her. "If nothing's wrong, you wouldn't have blown up back there." Sakura said.

I sighed. "I don't want to be here." I said. "Because… of the chance that Isabel may be coming back?" Sakura asked. "That and because I don't need protection." I said. "Well, obviously they think that you do." Sakura said. "Do you feel that way too?" I asked. Sakura stopped playing with my hair and put her hands in her lap.

"Well… Yes. Considering the way you've been acting." Sakura said. "What are you saying?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Sasakay, even the greatest warrior can become ineffective when he succumbs to his emotions… or something like that. It's something my dad always told me when he taught me the ways of martial arts.

With you acting all angry and crazy, who knows what would happen if we were attacked? You could get hurt." Sakura said. "Whatever. If anyone has the chance to do anything crazy, it's you.

" I said. "What?" She asked scowling. "You heard me. When you use your sword, haven't you noticed the few seconds it takes for an element to activate?" I asked. "No but…" Sakura said. "In those few seconds, you could easily be attacked by someone fast enough." I said. "So you feel like it's your job to protect me?" Sakura asked, standing up. "Yes." I said, sitting up. "Well, you don't need to. You're my boyfriend and my soulmate, not my bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." Sakura said. "Right. What about that sprain you got?" I asked. "Are you blind, Sasuke?! Karin pushed me!" Sakura said.

I flinched slightly at her use of 'Sasuke'. "If you were more alert, Karin wouldn't have been able to make you fall." I said. "I was human! I can't just take off my choker in public so that I don't get hurt!" Sakura said. "Look just…" I said. "Iie! Why'd you bring that up, huh?" Sakura asked. "It was just an example. When were attack by the Snowperson, I had to move you out of the way." I said. "No, you didn't, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. Again, I flinched. "You just decided to move me out of the way! If you were paying attention, you would've noticed that I was ready to jump!" Sakura said. "You wouldn't have moved fast enough. And on stop of that, you made the mistake of provoking Esmerelda and accepting her challenge." I said. Sakura's catlike eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Are you underestimating me?" She asked. "No." I said. "Well, it sure as hell sounds like you are. Since you're four hundred years older than me, does that mean that I have no skills compared to your own?" Sakura asked. "You know what? It does. I've been in more battles than you can count. I don't want you going around making idiotic mistakes because of your pride!" I said.

"Okay look. I don't care what your problem is anymore, whether it's your psychotic ex or not, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna just stand here and let you call me and idiot!" Sakura said. As she left, she slammed the door. I sighed. "Damn it." I thought. Soon, I got ready for dinner. I put on one of the tuxes in the closet, minus the coat. I went to the large dining room. Tenten was already there in a light purple and white, floor-length, strapless dress. I sat across from her. "Wait a second. Where's Sakura?" Mitzy asked. "I'm coming." Sakura said. She came down the stairs in an orange, spaghetti-strapped, floor-length dress. Her hair was curled and in a ponytail. I had to admit that the dress looked amazing on her. She sat next to Tenten. "You did this on purpose." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly. "I don't know what you mean, Sasakay." Sakura said innocently. I growled softly. After, that she stopped talking to me. "I wonder how the others are doing." She thought. "Sakura?" Mitzy asked. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "How are your dad and brother? Have you seen them lately?" Mitzy asked. "No. I haven't seen them in a few months. They're always busy because of my dad's job." Sakura said. "I thought that your dad was the k…" Duke said. Lucas' eyes widened and he kicked Duke under the table. "Ow!" Duke yelled. Sakura, Tenten, and I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. I had him confused with someone else." Duke said. I ate in silence. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Deirdra asked. "Oh nothing. I'm just thinking." I said. "Of ways to get back on Sakura's good side?" Tenten thought into my mind. "Yes." I thought. "Well, once you're on her bad side it's hard to get back but… she likes chocolate and Chinese Bellflowers." She thought smiling.

"Thanks." I thought. Esmerelda stood up. "Make sure that you're ready in the morning, child." She said, leaving. Sakura scowled and growled softly. "You better believe that I'll be ready, you old hag." She thought. "So what are you going to do, Saku?" Tenten asked. "Uh… I was hoping that that you would've had a vision." Sakura said.

"The last vision I had was about Moon getting stuck in your closet." Tenten said. "Crap!" Sakura thought. "Well… I'll just have to make do with what I've got." Sakura said. "Oh man! What the hell am I going to do?! This is the stupidest thing I've ever done! Why did I have to be such a hothead?!" Sakura thought. "How can she look so calm when her mind is racing like that?" I thought. "Just so you know, Esmerelda doesn't fight like an old lady… even though she is one. You'll need to stay on your toes." Duke said. "I know." Sakura said. She twirled her fork around in her food.

"The main thing I have to worry about are injuries. That's something I don't wanna have to explain to my mom." Sakura said. "Then maybe you should forfeit so that you don't get hurt." I said. Sakura looked up at me quickly and looked away. "No. I'm not letting her think that she scares me." She said. "But…" I said. "I said no." Sakura said coolly. I sighed softly and gave up. "Well then… Good luck tomorrow." Hiruzen said. Soon all of us went to bed. "Good night, Sakura." I said softly.

*Douka shita no?: What's wrong?

*Iie: No

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Sakura

"Oyasuminassai Sasakay." I thought. I sighed softly and changed into a pair of black fuzzy pajama pants with green polka dots and a green tank top. As I finished pulling my shirt down, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, there was no one there. I raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Weird." I said, closing the door.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. Without thinking, I turned on my heel and kicked something solid and I heard a thud as if something fell to the ground. "Ow! Did you have to kick me so hard?!" A voice asked. My eyes widened as Sasakay appeared on my floor in front of me. He was in a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top with a few holes in it. "What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms. He stood up. "No, don't worry about me. It's not like your kick to my shoulder hurt or anything. It was only enough to make me visible." He said, rubbing his left shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and growled softly.

"Sorry." Sasakay said. "Seriously. What do you want?" I asked. "I want to show you around the castle." He said. "Is this the same castle from your painting?" I asked. Sasakay nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I dunno, Sasakay." I said. He held both of my hands gently up to his chest. "Please Sakura?" He asked softly. I looked up into soft, violet eyes.

"Alright." I said. Sasakay smiled and we left. There were so many rooms that I lost count. There was a door that took us outside. "This is where you and Esmerelda will be fighting in the morning." Sasakay said. "Whoa." I said with my eyes widening. It was a huge training field with racks of weapons. "There's one more room that I want to show you. Come on." Sasakay said. I followed him to a large dome-shaped room made of glass. "Whoa!" I said. It was an observatory. "This is so cool! They have the newest high-tech telescope!" I said, running over to look at it. I looked through it and the stars looked so beautiful. "This is so amazing." I said. "I thought that you'd like it." Sasakay said smiling. He took me back to my room. "Oyasuminassai Sakura-chan.

" Sasakay said smiling. "Oyasuminassai Sasakay-kun." I said smiling back. Chan and Kun are both Japanese honorifics. Chan is endearing and is used for children, babies, teenage girls, cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman. Kun is used for male children and teens by girls. I lied on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Pretty soon, I drifted off to sleep. "Sakura." A voice said. Someone was shaking me gently. I opened one eye to see Sasakay smiling at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Ohayou." I mumbled. Sasakay kissed my forehead.

"Ohayou." He said. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on a red miniskirt with black leggings cut into shorts under it, a black tank top with a white dragon on the front, white studded belt, black knee-high boots, red and black vertical-stripped thigh-high socks, and black fingerless gauntlets. I pulled my hair into a ponytail with a red and white ribbon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on my pillow. It was a black rose with a violet ribbon on the stem with a note attached. 'I'm sorry', the note said in Sasakay's slightly messy handwriting. Tears came to my eyes. I groaned and wiped my eyes. "Jerk." I thought smiling slightly. I went to the training field that Sasakay showed me. Everyone else was already there waiting for me.

*Oyasuminassai: Good night  
*Ohayou: Good morning

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Esmerelda

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Hey Tenten. Hey Sasakay." Sakura said, smiling when she arrived. "Hey Saku." Tenten said. "I uh… H-hi." Sasuke said. Hiruzen grinned. "Sasuke may be four hundred and eighteen but he's still a seventeen year old with raging hormones." He said. "Are you ready, child?" I asked smirking. Sakura scowled and pulled out her sword. "You may begin." Deirdra said. Sakura only stood there. "Well? Make your move." I said. The fire symbol on her sword began to glow red.

"Fire!" She said. Flames surrounded her sword and ran towards me. I easily moved out of the way. She spun on the heel of her foot and managed to make a cut in my robe. I held my hands out and a blast of purple energy hit her. She hit the wall on a nearby section of the castle and made a large crack in it. "Sakura!" Sasuke said. She stood up panting and there was a small cut on her right cheek. "Lightning!" Sakura said. Lightning surrounded her sword and her hair rose slightly. She swung the sword and the lightning dispersed from her blade. "Such carelessness." I said. Sakura moved her free hand and the lightning created ring around me, ensuring a hit. I smirked as she ran towards me. I pulled out a small pouch and threw the contents on her.

"Ugh! What was that?!" Sakura asked, coughing. "A special blend of minerals that I created to neutralize your powers. Let's see you fight me now." I said. Sakura put her sword away and secured it to her left hip. "So this is our the leader of the Elders fights? You use dirty tricks to keep someone from using their powers. Such a great leader we have." Sakura said, pulling out a smaller sword from the side of her boots. I scowled. "You have no right to judge my fighting style. No matter what you do, you'll never be stronger than me." I said. She ran towards me and I aimed another blast of energy at her.

She dodged it easily but I managed to get her the second time. She fell to the ground and her swords fell beside her. I stood over her and smirked. "Did you really expect to beat me, girl? I am an Elder. I'll give you this, though. You have spunk." I said. Suddenly, she shot up with a dagger in her right hand and she cut my right arm. I stumbled backwards. "Where did that come from?!" I thought. Another one came from under her left gauntlet. "Don't you dare underestimate me!" She growled. Her eyes turned bright red and my eyes narrowed. Her fangs grew longer, her hair bristled, the fur on her tail stood on end, and her nails turned into claws. "What's going on?" Tenten asked. Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed. "This must be her demon state. A demon's last line of defense." Lucas explained. She grabbed one of the smaller swords with her tail and we began fighting at close range. She was managing to get in a few hits and cuts. She kicked me in the stomach and I slid backwards on my feet. Suddenly, there was a cold chill in the air. "What?!" I asked. Sakura pointed a sword at me and ice came from the tip. I was able to dodge it… but just barely. "I need to end this. At this rate…" I thought. "Let the mind of this creature become lax. Let this creature fall into sleep!" I said. Sakura stopped in the middle of a swing of her right dagger. Suddenly, she fell to the ground and her features returned to normal. "Sakura!" Tenten and Sasuke said. Sasuke went over and picked her up bridal style. Deirdra took a quick study of her. "She'll be okay, Sasuke. She just needs some rest." She said. "Man. She's more powerful than I thought she would be. She sure gave you a run for your money huh, Esmerelda?" Duke asked. I glared at him. "Never mind." He said. "He has a point though. Sakura started to push you towards your limits when her demon state activated." Carlos said. "I know that." I said. "And I don't like it." I thought. Sasuke was taking Sakura to her room. "You owe me twenty bucks, Lucas." Mitzy said triumphantly. "Damn." Lucas said, handing her a twenty.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Matsuri

We were all in Temari' room doing our homework. It was light blue with dark blue trimming and white waves were on the bottom of the walls. The bed set matched. "Does anyone remember the Pythagorean Theorem?" I asked. "If you didn't spend your class time with your frequent reveries, you would have a better recollection of it." Temari said. I raised an eyebrow. "My what?" I asked. Temari sighed. "If you weren't daydreaming all the time in class, you'd remember." Ino said. "Oh. You know that you can't use big words with me, Tema. So is anyone gonna tell me?" I asked. "It's A squared plus B squared equals C squared." Hinata said. "Oh. Thanks." I said, moving on with my work. Suddenly, Temari dropped her pencil and shot up. "Temari? What's wrong?" Hinata asked. "Something happened to Sakura." Temari said quickly. "What?" Naruto asked. Temari pulled out her cell phone and put it on speakerphone. "Hello?" Tenten asked. "Tenten, what happened to Sakura?! I felt her aura drop! Is she okay?!" Temari asked.

She was on the verge of panicking and she's always so calm. "Temari, calm down. She's gonna be alright. She fought with Esmerelda and lost. Wait. How could you feel her aura drop all the way over there?" Tenten asked. "Saku and I have known each other since we were in diapers." Temari said. "She's only unconscious right now. She'll be fine when she wakes up." Tenten said. "Alright. Tell her and Sasuke that we said hey." I said. "Okay. Bye guys." Tenten said. "Bye." We said. Temari hung up.

"Wait. Did Tenten say that Sakura fought Esmerelda?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. I want to know what in the world she was thinking when she agreed to that fight. Esmerelda is an Elder. I wonder what Esmerelda said to make her so mad." I said. "It had to be pretty bad if it got Sakura to want to fight." Ino said. "She must've done pretty well if she's only unconscious." Naruto said. "She's tougher than she looks." Hinata said smiling. "But… Near the end of the fight I felt her aura spike tremendously… and I don't know why." Temari said. "Maybe it was that demon state thing she told us about that one time." I said. "Just relax, Tema. Usually it's Ino that over thinks things." Hinata said. "Hey!" Ino said. "Well, you do." I said. "I'm just worried." Temari said. "She'll be okay." Hinata said. "I'd be worried about school tomorrow if I were you. You that Karin's gonna ask about Sasakay." Naruto said. "Oh yeah. I'm running out of ways to explain this to her… and to avoid her. I've tried just about everything." Temari said. "Just tell her off. I bet that she'll leave you alone, then." Ino said. "Ino, you're just violent. Next you'll be telling us to punch her in the face." I said smiling. "I am not violent. If anyone's violent, it's Saku." Ino said. "Good point." Hinata said. "Yeah. I remember one time in second grade she beat up Billy Jones for pulling on one of her pigtails." I said laughing. "Sakura had pigtails?" Ino asked. "Yup. Sometimes, I forget that we didn't meet until last year." Hinata said. "And she would beat up her brother." Temari said smiling. "She can't be that violent." Naruto said. "Keep thinking that if you want." I said smiling.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Sasuke

I was sitting by Sakura's bed stroking her soft, raven hair. The morning sun's rays were coming in through the window and the violet tint of her hair stood out. "You shouldn't worry so much. She's gonna be fine." Mitzy said. "I know but… I can't help but worry about her." I said. Mitzy gave out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Just sit there." She said, leaving. "She's right but…" I thought. "I won't leave you, Sakura." I said. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, when she shot up suddenly and her forehead hit mine. "Ow!" She said. "Talk about being hardheaded." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Sasakay." She said. "Good morning, sleepyhead." I said smiling. She rubbed her forehead and I kissed it. "It's still morning?" She asked. "Yes but… Wednesday morning." I said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't…" I said. "Wednesday morning?! I've been out for over a day!" Sakura said. "…Freak out." I finished. "Why was I out for so long?!" Sakura asked. Suddenly, she fell over the edge of the bed. "Whoa!" I said, catching her. "Sorry." Sakura said. I held her closer. "You still need to take it easy." I said, helping her back onto the bed. "Thank you, Sasakay. You know, for the rose." Sakura said. She kissed my cheek. "Oh uh… You're welcome." I said. She smiled. "Aww. I didn't mean to make you nervous." She said teasingly. I smiled slightly. "Is there any way that we could leave early?" She asked. I sighed. "No. I tried." I said. She crossed her arms and pouted cutely. I couldn't help but smile and hold her closer. "I'm trying out for basketball." I said. "Huh? But the season doesn't start until next semester.

" Sakura said. "I guess that Coach Guy wants the team ready before then." I said. "Well, I'll make sure to come to your games if you come to mine." Sakura said smiling. "Of course I will." I said smiling. "So… Can we go home now?" Sakura asked. "Just wait a few more hours and I'll teleport us home." I said. She sighed. "I don't wanna wait. I miss Moon." She said. I smiled. "Hungry?" I asked. "Not really. Surprisingly." Sakura said. Just then, as if on cue, her stomach growled and she blushed. "Come on." I said, grinning. We went downstairs and ate. "Let's go to the training field. You can spar with me." Sakura said as we walked up the stairs. I stopped and raised my pierced eyebrow. "How hard did you hit your head when you woke up?" I asked. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, stopping. "I'm not sparring with you." I said. "Sasakay, you're not gonna hurt me." Sakura said, crossing her arms. "I know that I don't have to worry about you… all of the time. I just don't want you to get mad at me when I beat you. I like it better when you're all affectionate." I said smirking. Sakura smirked and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that because you're not gonna beat me." She said. "That's what you think." I said. "Whatever." Sakura said. Sakura grabbed her shoes and we went to the training field. "Ladies first." I said smiling. Sakura smiled and picked up a sword. "I'm guessing that the sword is your favorite weapon?" I asked. "My favorite? No. It's the only one I can actually wield without maiming myself." Sakura said.

I chuckled and picked up my zanbato. "Whoa! That thing is huge! How do you fight with that?!" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. "Years of practice. Scared?" I asked smirking. "You wish. So just a few years or centuries?" Sakura asked. "Centuries. Two and a half to exact." I said. "So why a zanbato?" Sakura asked. "It fascinated me how people could wield such large weapons with expert skill. Do you always ask so many questions?" I asked. "Cats are curious creatures." Sakura said smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Are you ready?" I asked. Sakura held up her sword. "I should be asking that, shouldn't I?" Sakura asked smirking. "Don't get too cocky. It'll only hurt more when I beat you." I said, smirking back. We got started. We spared for about half an hour and neither of us could find an opening. "We'll just call it a draw, okay?" I asked. "Alright." Sakura said, panting. We put the weapons away.

"I have to admit that you're very good." I said. Sakura smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks. I can't believe how fast you are with that ginormous weapon." She said. I groaned. "You do that too? It's not even a word." I said. Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. "Are we still waiting to leave?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "Good, because I seriously want a shower." She said. "That'll probably take forever." I said teasingly. "Well, you don't sweat." Sakura said. "I do… but not much." I said smiling. Sakura shook her head playfully and left. While Sakura took her shower, I walked around with Tenten. "So how did you get Sakura to forgive you, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"I showed her the observatory and gave her a black rose." I said. "That may be the quickest way to her heart: the stars." Tenten said smiling. I smiled. "Well, that and her stomach." She said. I couldn't help but laugh. "I heard that!" Sakura's voice said. We looked around but she wasn't there. "Huh?" Tenten said. "Up here!" Sakura said. We looked up into a large tree and Sakura was sitting comfortably in it. "Did the kitten get stuck?" I asked smirking. "I'm not a kitten!" Sakura said, jumping down. She landed lightly and gracefully on her feet like… well a cat. "That could be your pet name for her." Tenten said smiling. "Sasakay, don't you dare." Sakura said, narrowing her catlike eyes. I only smiled. "Can we please go home now?" Tenten asked. "Well, the school day is still going on but… I guess that we can go home now." I said. "Finally." Sakura said. We packed our bags. "You're leaving already?" Mitzy asked. "We told the others that we'd be back by tomorrow." I said.

"Well then, see ya later." Lucas said. "Bye." Sakura and Tenten said smiling. "Good riddance." Esmerelda said. Sakura rolled her eyes. Both of them held my hands and I teleported them to my house. Sakura leaned against me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Still not used to it?" I asked. She shook her head. "Sorry. Next time, we'll take a different method of transportation." I said.

"That was so cool! Can we do it again?!" Tenten asked grinning. "You're so insane. Teleporting feels like a bad rollercoaster." Sakura said. "But you love rollercoasters." Tenten said. "All of them except the Borg at Carowinds." Sakura said. I could feel her shake slightly. "I love that rollercoaster. The last time Naruto and I were at Carowinds, we rode it about five times." I said smiling. "Sakura could barely take it." Tenten said laughing. "Shut up! I go to Carowinds for the funnel cakes anyway." Sakura said. "You would go for the food." I said. Sakura elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow. So do you guys want to hang out here until school lets out?" I asked. "Sure." Tenten said. "Alright." Sakura said. I unlocked the door and we went inside.

* * *

Well that was chapter six done but i don't want to write more for this story because i was expecting more reviews and to thos who like this already but i might wait for another 5 days or so until chapter 7.

Its getting harder to write these because of my EXAMS.

R&R if you wish to.

*Throws cookies to reviewers*

Here you go guys

*Glares at the other viewers*

Hn...(as sasuke would say)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 here.

Don't make me cry because i received 2 reviews for the last chapter...

*Hugs LesMisLover*

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Tenten

"Whoa." I said, looking around wide-eyed. The living room was huge with leather furniture and a plasma screen TV. "I had the same reaction, Tenten." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke smiled. "Man. Shouldn't you guys be trying to blend in?" I asked. "I don't see why. Ino has a Jaguar XF. That stands out doesn't it?" Sasuke asked. "Good point." I said smiling. "So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. "Can you show us around? I want to see what your room looks like." Sakura said. "Alright." Sasuke said. We followed him up the stairs.

"This is Naruto's room." Sasuke said, opening a door. "Man." Sakura said. There were clothes, books, CDs, and papers everywhere. "It looks like a tornado hit this place." I said. "Naruto has always been the messier of the two of us. He seems to find everything just fine, though." Sasuke said. The walls were the same color as Naruto's eyes with light green trimming. "I wonder how, though.

" Sakura said. We walked down the hallway. "That's the bathroom and this is my room." Sasuke said, opening a door. His room was, uncharacteristically, green with gold trimming. His comforter was plain black. There was a huge black shelf with the top and bottom shelves full of CDs and the middle shelf held a stereo. "What's with the color scheme, Sasuke?" I asked smirking. Sasuke's eyes widened and I'm sure that he would've blushed if he could have. "I… I uh…" He said. "Aww. I think it's cute." Sakura said, kissing his cheek. "I-I wasn't thinking.

I um…" Sasuke said nervously. "Dude, chill out." I said. "Actually, I painted my room like this before meeting all of you. I just had a feeling." Sasuke said. Sakura was looking at his CDs. "Dude some of these are old." She said. "Well, what did you expect?" Sasuke asked smiling. "Good point." Sakura said. He had a few posters on his walls. Suddenly, Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked. Sakura held up two Taylor Swift CDs. Sasuke's eyes widened and he had another moment of 'If I could blush, I would'. "Uh… Those aren't mine." Sasuke said. Sakura looked on the backs of them. "Your name's up here." She said, looking up at him though her eyelashes. Sasuke looked away. "Naruto got them for me as a joke." He mumbled. "Uh-huh." Sakura said, putting them back in their spots. I looked at the vast collection of CDs. "There's no pattern. How are these supposed to be in order?" I asked. "By year then alphabetical." Sasuke said. Sakura wandered to his bookcase. "They're mostly mystery books." She observed. "Did you expect the current vampire books?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Hey. Don't knock the vampire books. The one's I've read have been really good. I like the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer." Sakura said. "Is that the only type of book that you read?" Sasuke asked. "No. I'm just mostly into books with mythical creatures like the Nightworld books." Sakura said. "That's because you are one." I said smiling. "Of course." Sakura said, smiling back. Sasuke smiled. "Hey. School should be getting out in a few. Wanna go surprise them?" I asked. "We need a car." Sakura said. Sasuke and I looked at each other and then at her. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "We need to borrow your car." I said. "But that means teleporting to my house." She said with her eyes widening. "Please?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed. "Fine. You know, one day that look will stop working on me." She said. "No, it won't." Sasuke said smiling. We held his hands and we teleported to Sakura's house. She pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Here Sasakay." She said. "Why do you carry around the car key if you don't want to drive the car until you get your license?" I asked. "Because… Just get in the car." Sakura said. She sat up front with Sasuke and I sat behind him. Sakura turned on the radio and 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift came on. "Do we have to listen to this?" I asked. "What's wrong with it?" Sakura asked. "It's not that I don't like the song. It's just that the radio has played it out." I said. "Can we listen to this one and you pick the next one?" Sasuke asked. "I bet that you would want to hear it, Sasuke." I said teasingly. He opened his mouth to say something but Sakura stopped him. "Fine. I'll change it." She said. She changed the station and 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven started. "Ooh! I love this song!" I said. "Seriously?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move because you're standing still. And if your body matches what your eyes can do, you'd probably move right through me on my way to you." Sakura and I sang. Sasuke chuckled but tapped his finger to the beat on the steering wheel. We got to the school just as the last bell rang. We stood outside next to Naruto and Ino's cars. They saw us immediately. "Yay! They're back!" Hinata said, hugging us. "Hi guys." Sakura said smiling. "Finally. It's been quiet without you guys." Matsuri said smiling. "Unless you count Karin demanding where you were, Sasuke." Ino said. Sasuke and Sakura scowled. "Can she not take a hint?" Sakura asked. "Apparently not." Naruto said. "What did they want to see you about?" Hinata asked. "Well… They believe that Isabel may come back." Sasuke said. Their eyes widened. "Oh." Hinata said. "Don't worry. They said that they weren't sure if their source was reliable." I said. "Saku, did you go into your demon state while you were gone?" Temari asked. "Yeah. Why?" Sakura asked. "Even across the world, I can feel your M.Y.T.H. aura rise." Temari said. "Oh. That's cool." Sakura said smiling. "So what did we miss while we were gone?" I asked. "Not much. They're going to hold a dance here next Friday." Ino said. "Formal." Matsuri said. "Are you serious? What's with everyone and dresses these days? Tenten and I had to wear a dress every time we ate dinner at the castle." Sakura said. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun!" Matsuri said. "Sou nee…" Sakura said, scrunching up her nose. "Please? Please please please? Pretty please?" Matsuri and Hinata asked. They gave her the puppy dog face. "Okay! Stop with the face! I'll go… but I won't like it." Sakura said. "Yay!" They said, hugging her. "Do you not like dances or something?" Sasuke asked. "I've never had any reason to like them." Sakura said. "Dances are awesome. How could you not like them?" Naruto asked. "Well, the fact that you spend hours getting ready for a thing that doesn't even last all night helps." Ino said. "All of us can get ready at my house." Matsuri said. "That's perfect!" Hinata said excitedly. "Why's it perfect?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You'll see when we go." Temari said smiling. "Okay." I said. Hinata's eyes widened and she smiled.

*Sou nee...: Well...

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Karin

Shion and I were in the student parking lot and started to walk to one of the football players' car. I saw that Sakura, Tenten, and Sasuke were back. "We should go shopping this Saturday for our dresses!" Hinata said excitedly. "Okay." Temari said. "I'll be right back." I said, putting my stuff in the car. "Okay." Shion said. "Sasuke!" I said smiling. I went over to him. "I'm glad that you're back. Are you feeling better?" I asked sweetly. "Yeah. I feel fine." Sasuke said. "You can go now." Sakura said scowling. "I believe that I was talking to Sasuke." I said, glaring at her. "I don't care. Back off." Sakura said. "Saku." Sasuke said. "Iie! Do I have to beat some sense into you? Let me say this slowly. Sasakay does not like you." Sakura said slowly. "Well, do you honestly think that he likes you? Why would he go after the class freak when he could have the most popular girl here?" I asked, crossing my arms and smirking. "Look. You have one more time to all me a freak before I kick your…" Sakura said. "Okay! We should really get going." Sasuke said. "I'd like to see you try. Freak." I said, narrowing my eyes. "You should really consider shutting your mouth before you make Sakura even angrier than she already is, Karin." Ino said. "Whatever. I don't have time to waste on you anyway." Sakura said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You heard me. I don't have time to waste on you. You're not worth it." Sakura said. I scowled and slapped her. Everyone's eyes widened. Sakura stood there for a minute, surprised with wide eyes. "Uh-oh." Matsuri said. "Dumbass." Ino said, shaking her head. Before I knew it, Sakura punched me. I fell to the ground on my butt. "Sakura!" Naruto said. "Ochitsuite!" Sasuke said. They were holding her back. "Let me go! If she thinks she's getting away with that cheap shot then she's dead wrong!" Sakura said, struggling against their hold. "Iie! You need to calm down. Okay Kitten?" Sasuke asked gently. "Kitten?" I thought. "Fine. Wakarimashita." Sakura said. She turned to me and scowled. I stood up and my left cheek was throbbing. "You better be grateful. There's going to be a time when Sasakay, my Sasakay, won't be around to hold me back. And when that time comes, whenever it may be, you better believe that I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you so much as look at me the wrong way." Sakura said. "Oh yeah? You're not so tough. You're only acting this way because Sasuke's here. When this moment that you're talking about comes around, you're not going to do anything because you know that my dad is the principal." I said. "I don't care if your dad's the president!" Sakura said. She got in my face and I noticed that I was about an inch taller. "But if you think you're right then try me." She said. I noticed the people around us. Sakura looked around by only moving her eyes. "They want you to. Do you want to be humiliated in front of all these people?" She asked. "I won't be the one that's humiliated." I said, clenching my fists. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist protectively. "Let's go, okay? Kenka shinaide." He said. "Alright." She said. All of them left and Shion came up to me. "Are you alright, Karin?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. But trust me. Sakura won't be." I said, walking off and scowling.

*Iie: No  
*Ochitsuite: Calm down  
*Wakarimashita: I understand  
*Kenka shinaide: Don't fight

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hinata

We went to my house, which is a two-story brick house with green accents. We got out and went inside. The living room walls were a soft yellow with brown trimming and matching furniture. My uncle Hizashi was sitting in his recliner reading the newspaper. He was slightly darker than me with short wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and wire-rimmed glasses. "Hi Uncle Hizashi." I said smiling. "Hi Shirls." He said. He looked up. "Who are your two new friends?" He asked. "This is Sasuke and Naruto Uzuchiha." I said, pointing to them. "So this is the Naruto I've heard so much about." He said standing. "You talk about me, girl?" Naruto asked smiling. I blushed. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Naruto said, shaking my uncle's hand. "We'll be in my room, okay?" I asked. "Okay." Uncle Hizashi said, going into the kitchen. We went up the stairs to my room. It was a dark pink with white trimming and my name was above my bed in white letters. "How cute." Naruto said smiling. I smiled. "Hey. Where's Sparkle?" Temari asked. "Who?" Naruto asked. "She's my Golden Retriever. She's in the back yard." I answered. "Aww." Ino said. We sat around the room. "So what was the homework that we missed?" Sasuke asked. "Only you would worry about the homework." Sakura said playfully. "The teachers went pretty easy on us. You guys only have a couple of worksheets to do and they're already at your houses." Matsuri said. "What are the Elders like? Is the castle big?" Temari asked. "It's huge. And the Elders…" Tenten said. "Not Esmerelda." Sakura said. "Okay. Most of them are pretty cool. You'll have to meet them." Tenten said. "girl, do you want to tell Sasakay and Sakura about your idea?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah! Do you guys want to go on a double date with us?" I asked. They looked at each other and Sakura smiled. "Okay." Sasuke said smiling slightly. "Yay!" I said, bouncing up and down on my bed. "Well then, we're gonna hang out at the mall." Ino said. "No! We're already going to the mall Saturday!" I said. "Okay. Okay. Calm down. We'll just uh… We'll just watch movies and stuff at my house." Ino said. "Then we need to get ready!" I said excitedly. "girl, it's only around four." Naruto said. "Oh." I said disappointedly. "We can go wherever we're going around seven." Sasuke said. "Wait a minute. Did you say get ready? Where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh…" I said. "What 'uh'? Hinata, what the heck's going on?" Sakura asked. "It's nowhere too fancy. I promise. You don't need a dress but…" I said. "I still need something kind of dressy?" Sakura asked. "Yes." I said. Sakura sighed. "Hinata…" She said. "Please?" I asked, giving her the puppy dog face. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "Okay!" She said. I smiled triumphantly. "So where are we going?" Sasuke asked. "There's a new sushi place not too far from here." Naruto said. "Why would we pay for something I can make at home?" Sakura asked. "Oh you won't be handling food for a while." I said, smiling mischievously. "Why?" Sakura asked, slowly and cautiously. I grinned and held up a bottle of black nail polish. Sakura's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." She said. "Yeah she would. She ordered us to hold you down if we had to." Matsuri said smiling. "You'd have to catch me first." Sakura said. "What's with you and nail polish?" Naruto asked. "I just don't like having my nails done. Clumsy people and manicures don't mix very well." Sakura said. "You're not clumsy. You're… accident-prone." Sasuke said smiling. "Not helping." Sakura said, elbowing him in his ribs. "Ow." Sasuke said. "How could a hit like that hurt a vampire?" Temari asked. "It's this ring. It doesn't completely make us human but it's close enough." Sasuke explained. "Do you guys look different without them?" Matsuri asked. "Not really." Naruto said. "Can we see?" Sakura asked. "I don't see why not." Naruto said. They both stood in a spot where the sun wasn't and took off their rings. Their fangs became visible. They were very sharp and delicate looking. "Cool! I'm not the only one with fangs anymore!" Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled as they put their rings back on and they sat back in their spots. "So can I paint them, Sakura?" I asked. "Oh alright. But you owe me, Hinata." Sakura said. "Yay! I think that I'll give you French tips instead." I said. "Man." Sakura said. I set up my manicure station. "Okay. Sit here." I said. Sakura sat on the small stool. She placed her right hand flat on the table and cupped her chin in her left. Suddenly, there was a bark and Sakura jumped. "Did Sparkle get bigger or something, Shirls?" She asked. "Just a little." I said. A medium-sized Golden Retriever with a pink and white collar came in. She was wagging her tail like crazy. "Hi Sparkle! Who's a good girl?" I asked, petting her. She sat down by my feet. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto and then back at me. She pricked her ears and cocked her head to the right slightly as if to ask 'who are they?'. "Sparkle, this is Sasuke and Naruto." I said. She went over and sniffed them. "Naruto is her boyfriend." Matsuri teased. "Shut up, Matsuri." I said, blushing and starting to file one of Sakura's nails. Sparkle curled up at my feet. "Why are your nails so long, Saku?" I asked. "I'm a cat demon. I'm supposed to have long nails." Sakura said smiling. "And they grow fast too." Temari said. "Lucky." Matsuri said. "So when are we leaving for the mall on Saturday?" Tenten asked. "Probably around noon." Ino said. "Oh, come on! That's so not fair! You know that I sleep in on the Saturdays that I don't work!" Sakura said. "Oh, chill out. You'll live." Tenten said smiling. "Stop squirming." I said. Sakura sat still and scowled slightly. "What's this thingo?" Naruto asked, picking up a cuticle stick. Everyone but Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's what now?" Ino asked. "Thingo is like saying 'whadjamacallit' in Australia." Sasuke explained. Sakura stifled a laugh. "You use it to push back your cuticles." I answered. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged confused looks. The girls and I sighed. "It's a girl thing. You wouldn't get it." Matsuri said. "I think it's to make your nails grow." Temari said. "Oh." Naruto said, putting it back. I put the clear nail polish on her pinky nail. "Okay. Other hand." I said. Sakura placed her left hand on the table. Suddenly, Matsuri screamed causing everyone to jump. "What?!" Sakura asked. "Spider!" Matsuri said, jumping up. I jumped onto my bed and so did Temari and Matsuri. Everyone else stayed in their spots. "It's just a little spider, girl." Naruto said. "I don't care! Kill it!" I said. Sasuke stood up and caught it. It was crawling by my puppy poster that Matsuri had gotten me. He held it in his hands. "Wanna see it?" He asked, holding out his cupped hands and smiling. "Are you nuts?! Get it out of here!" Temari said. Sasuke smirked and let it out through the window. Matsuri, Temari, Sasuke, and I got back in our spots. "Chickens." Tenten said laughing. "Why didn't you kill it? It might come back." Matsuri said. "I like animals." Sasuke said, shrugging nonchalantly. "That's why he doesn't kill the animals that he feeds on. Well… Neither do I." Naruto said. "Aww. Sasakay has a soft spot for animals." Sakura said smiling. "Especially cats." Ino said smirking. Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. "He's always been like that. He loves mammals, birds, insects, amphibians, reptiles, fish… and whatever the hell the Platypus is supposed to be." Naruto said. We couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. I'm done, Saku. Try not to mess them up." I said. "You know that I will." Sakura said, admiring my work. "Just be careful and you'll be fine." I said. I looked at my clock and it was already five forty-five. "We should get ready. I have the cutest outfit!" I said. Sakura sighed and stood up. "Fine." She said. "Well, we'll see you guys later. Have fun." Temari said smiling as they left. "Later." Sakura said. Naruto kissed my forehead and Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek. "Later girl." Naruto said grinning. "We'll see you in a little while." Sasuke said smiling slightly. We smiled. "Okay." I said. "See ya." Sakura said. As soon as they left, Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait. Sasakay and I rode in my car, which means…" She said. "Oops." I said, smiling sheepishly. "Oops! I can't go on this date in jeans and a t-shirt!" Sakura said. "Sakura…" I said. "And not to mention that my hair isn't done!" Sakura said. I grabbed her by her shoulders. "Sakura, calm down! I don't need you freaking out on me. I'll take care of everything." I said. "Are we riding in their car?" Sakura asked. I thought about their cool sports car with the color changing paint job. "Yes." I said. "Then how the hell am I getting my car home?!" Sakura asked. I sighed. "Look. You can borrow some of my things, I'll take care of your hair, and Sasuke's probably taking your car home. Okay?" I asked. Sakura sighed. "Okay. I should've been thinking, though. Sasakay makes my mind all…" Sakura said. "Crazy?" I asked smiling. Sakura smiled. "Yeah. Naruto does it to you?" Sakura asked. I nodded and smiled more, feeling myself blush. "So… You know that you're gonna be in a dress right?" I asked. "Yeah." Sakura said with a sigh. "Oh, come on. I have one that's probably your size and it's super cute. It's one of my cousin Morgan's old dresses… even though she never wore it." I said. "Well, I'll let you get ready first." Sakura said, sitting on my bed. "Okay. I have the cutest little dress! I hope Naruto will like it." I said smiling. Sakura smiled. "And I'm pretty sure that Sasuke will think that you're adorable in yours." I said smiling. Sakura blushed slightly. "Maybe." She said. "There is no maybe. I know he will." I said. I changed my clothes. "Can I do your hair?" Sakura asked. "Sure." I said. I sat in front of my mirror that was on my dresser and Sakura grabbed my comb. She separated my bangs from the rest of my hair. When she was done, she smiled. "Ta-da!" She said. "It looks great! Now for your dress." I said. I pulled it from the back of my closet and Sakura's eyes widened. "Isn't it a little… short?" She asked. "You have the legs for it. Trust me." I said smiling.

Chapter Thirty: Naruto

I went into Sasakay's room. "Are you ready yet?" I asked. "No. I can't decide on what shirt to wear." Sasakay said. I sighed. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top and a blue button up shirt that was buttoned up halfway. Sasakay had on a pair of black jeans and a gray tank top. I grabbed a green shirt and tossed it to him. "There. Can we go now?" I asked. "But… What if green isn't her favorite color today?" Sasakay asked. I sighed and slapped my forehead. "This can't be happening." I mumbled. I ran my fingers through my blond hair. "Didn't you tell me that green was her favorite color?" I asked. "It was… that day. Her favorite color varies. What if today it's yellow? I don't have anything yellow!" Sasakay said. This was one of his very rare freak-out moments. I tossed him a Taking Back Sunday shirt. "Now can we go?" I asked. "Her favorite band varies too. I don't even know if she likes Taking Back Sunday." Sasakay said. "Ugh. I can't believe this." I said. "My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Naruto. Sakura and I are ready to go." Hinata said. "Okay girl." I said. "What happened to my car?!" Sakura yelled from the background. "Tell her that it's safe and sound at her house." I said smiling. "Okay. Bye Naruto." Hinata said. We hung up. "Let's go. They're already ready." I said. Sasakay pulled the shirt on and sighed. "Okay." He said. We got into the car and left. The girls were already outside waiting for us. Hinata was wearing a sky blue, spaghetti-strapped dress that stopped just at her knees with a white belt above her stomach, a matching cloth choker, and silver heels. Her hair was curled with blue hairclips. Sakura wore a dark brown, spaghetti-strapped minidress with a few layers of ruffles under it, a white shirt with long flowing sleeves under it that fell off her shoulders, and black wedges that tied around her ankles. Her hair was wavy and flipped up with a hair claw. At least, I think that's what you call them. "Hi guys." Sakura said smiling. Sasakay sucked on his lip ring. "Hi." He said. "Hi girl." I said smiling. "Hi Naruto." She said. She looked at Sasakay. "So? How does she look?" She asked. "Hinata, this isn't necessary. Although, I have to admit, that this dress is really cute." Sakura said smiling. "You can keep it. It doesn't fit me." Hinata said. "Cool. Thanks Hinata." Sakura said. "You look very utsukushii, Sakura-chan." Sasakay said smiling. Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. "Domo arigatou, Sasakay-kun." She said. "You look beautiful too, girl." I said smiling. Hinata smiled back. "Thank you." She said. "I thought that you said that Naruto couldn't speak Japanese." Sakura said to Sasakay. "I understand it but I don't use it. I'm fluent in French though." I said. "Really? Say something." Hinata said. "Hmm. Je t'adore, mon chéri." I said. "Now what did you say?" Sakura asked. "I adore you, my sweetheart." I said, kissing Hinata's cheek. "Aww." She said, blushing and smiling. "Should we get going?" Sasakay asked. "Okay." Sakura said. Hinata and I got in the back. Sakura turned on the radio and 'Misery Business' by Paramore was playing. "Ooh! I love this song!" Hinata said, bouncing up and down in her seat. It was cute how she would get excited so easily. After that song was over, 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars started. "I haven't heard this song in a while." I said. Sakura and Sasakay were in the front singing along. Hinata and I couldn't stop laughing. It's been a while since I've seen Sasakay act so goofy. By the time that song was over, we made it to the restaurant. "Finally." I said. "And what do you mean by that?" Sasakay asked, narrowing his violet eyes. "Nothing." I said, helping Hinata out of the car. "Are you implying that I can't drive?" Sasakay asked, helping Sakura. "I'm not saying that you can't drive. I'm saying that you drive really slow. Like an old man." I said. "No, I don't." Sasakay said. "Yes, you do. If I were driving, we would've been here ten minutes ago." I said. "Do you want me to get a speeding ticket… like you did a few years ago?" Sasakay asked. "You got a speeding ticket?" Hinata asked. "It wasn't even my fault! We were being chased." I said. "No, we weren't. They left us alone after we left their territory but you, being the paranoid one you are, kept speeding. For the record, I told you to slow down." Sasakay said. I opened my mouth to say something but I noticed that Hinata and Sakura were gone. "Um… Where'd the girls go?" I asked. "Are you coming or not?!" Sakura asked. They were already at the door. We looked at each other and caught up with them. Sakura lightly pulled on Sasakay's shirt and smiled. "How did you know what my favorite band was today?" She asked. I smirked. "Just a hunch." Sasakay said smiling. We went inside and there was a pretty waitress with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes in a kimono. "Irashaimase!" She said cheerfully. Hinata looked at Sakura. "Welcome." She translated. "Is it just four in your party?" The girl asked. "Yes." I said. "Okay then. Follow me, please." She said, grabbing four menus. She sat us in a booth next to a window. The restaurant was dimly lit and everyone that worked there was in a kimono. "You should've worn one of your kimonos, Sakura. They're so pretty." Hinata said smiling. "Maybe next time." Sakura said smiling. "Do you have a lot of kimonos, Sakura?" Sasakay asked. "Yeah. But I barely ever wear them." Sakura said. We sat down. "My name is Catlin and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?" She asked. "Dr. Pepper, please." Hinata said. "Um… Mountain Dew, please." Sakura said. "Me too." I said. "Sierra Mist, please." Sasakay said. "Ew." Sakura said, scrunching up her nose. Sasakay rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright. I'll be right back." Caitlin said as she left. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Douka shita no, Sasakay-kun?" She asked. He looked up at her from his menu. "Uh… Betsuni." He said. "Are you sure? You seem jumpy." I said. "You were nothing like this on our first date." Sakura said. "We were alone on our first date. I'm nervous." Sasakay said, rather shyly. "Aww." Sakura said smiling. "Do you want us to go, mate?" I asked. "No. It's fine." I said. When Caitlin came back with our drinks, we ordered a large platter with a bunch of different stuff on it. She came back quickly. "Let me know if you need anything." She said before she left. We picked up our chopsticks. "Now how to do you use these thingos?" I asked. "You're over four hundred years old and you don't know how to use chopsticks?" Sakura asked. "I do." Sasakay said. "That's because you studied at countless dojos in Japan." I said. "Really? That's so cool." Sakura said smiling. "Here Naruto." Hinata said. She showed me how to hold them and our roses appeared. "There. You hold them just like that." She said. "Thanks girl." I said smiling. "You know what? I still don't know what your weapon is, Naruto." Hinata said. I swallowed a California Roll. "I have a pair of twin swords." I said. "You should see Sasakay's zanbato, Hinata. It's huge." Sakura said. "The funny thing is that he could never pick it up before he was changed. I don't know why he was so obsessed with it before then." I said. "It was Dad's and he said that I could have it." Sasakay said. "We should let you guys meet our oldies one day." I said. Sakura and Hinata exchanged confused looks. "Oldies?" Sakura asked. "It's Australian for parents." Sasakay explained. "I forget that you two aren't used to our lingo." I said smiling. "Do you still use it, Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "Not as much as Naruto does." Sasakay answered. "He does if you sneak up on him. The reaction's hilarious." I said smirking. "Shut up, Naruto." Sasakay said, kicking me under the table. "I'll remember that." Sakura said smiling, somewhat deviously. I attempted to pick up another piece of sushi and when I got it, it flew out of my chopsticks and hit Sakura. "Hey! What was that for?!" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "Let's see how you like it." She said. She grabbed a bowl of rice and dumped it down the front of my shirt. "Oy! What the hell?!" I asked. Hinata bit her lip to stifle a laugh. I tossed a California Roll at Sakura but she caught it. She aimed it at me but ended up hitting Hinata. "Hey!" Hinata cried. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. Sasakay groaned and rolled his eyes. Hinata grabbed a piece of Maki and threw it at Sasakay. "Learn to have some fun." Sakura said. Soon, all of us were in a huge food fight and were kicked out. We stood in the parking lot and I was busy getting rice out of my shirt. "Thanks a lot, Naruto." Sasakay said. "What?!" I asked. "Sakura was the one that dumped rice down his shirt!" Hinata said. "He flung a California Roll at me!" Sakura said. "That was an accident!" I said. "Don't yell at her!" Sasakay said. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't tell me who to yell at!" I said. "Stop fighting!" Hinata screamed. Her hair was starting to stand up. "Now kiss and make up." Sakura said smirking. "Sorry." Sasakay and I mumbled. "There. Was that so hard?" Hinata asked. "I wanted to see them fight." Sakura said. "I would win." Sasakay and I said. We glared at each other. "Sakura!" Hinata said. "Sorry." Sakura said. Hinata placed a hand on my arm. "Come on, Jaycie." She said. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter and Sasakay tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. "Jaycie?!" Sakura asked, laughing. "Hey. I like my nickname." I said, smiling and kissing Hinata's cheek. She beamed at me. "Sakura, you must have a nickname for Sasuke." She said, looking at Sakura. "Yeah-Sasakay." Sakura said. "That's his actual name. That doesn't count." I said. "Does Sasakay-kun count?" Sakura asked. "No." Hinata said. "Then I got nothing." Sakura said. "Hers is Kitten." Sasakay said smiling. Sakura blushed slightly. After we finished brushing ourselves off, we got back into the car. "So how long are we banned?" Hinata asked. "A few months." Sakura said. "So what now?" Sasakay asked. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged.

*Utsukushii: Beautiful  
*Domo arigatou: Thank you very much  
*Douka shita no?: What's wrong?  
*Betsuni: Nothing

Chapter Thirty-One: Tenten

Ino, Matsuri, Temari, and I were watching 'The Marine' in Ino's room. The walls were light green with a dark green trimming. The walls had forest green vine designs with red flowers coming from various places and there were plants everywhere that gave the room a sweet scent. Her green curtains were pulled back to that the sunlight could come in. "Why are we watching this movie?" Matsuri asked. "Two words: John Cena." I said smiling. Matsuri rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh please. Give me Orlando Bloom any day." She said. "Ooh! Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean next! Johnny Deep is the hottest pirate ever!" Temari said. "Right." Ino said sarcastically. Matsuri and I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head and I froze. I was standing in a large cemetery with a large angel monument in the background. "Whoa. What's going on here?" I asked. "Sakura!" A male voice yelled. It was Sasuke. "Sasuke? Sakura?" I asked. There was a burst of gold, sparkly light. I ran towards it. When I got there, I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes widened in horror. All of us were standing around Sasuke, crying. In his arms was Sakura's lifeless body. "Sasakay… You have to let her go." Naruto said. "I can't." Sasuke said, holding Sakura's body closer. Suddenly, there was another burst of light. When it faded, Sakura's body was gone. "What just happened?" I thought.  
When I came to, everyone was giving me worried looks. "Did you just have a vision, Tenten?" Temari asked. "Oh my God." I said, putting my hands over my eyes. "What? What's wrong?" Matsuri asked. "Oh my God. Oh my God." I said, hopping up and pacing around the room. "Tenten, calm down. Tell us what you saw." Ino said, making me sit down. I ran my fingers through my hair until I reached the ponytail holder. "My vision… Sakura she…" I said. "What?" Temari asked. "She's… She's gonna die." I said. Everyone's eyes widened. "What?!" Temari asked. "She's going to… die?" Matsuri asked, almost inaudibly. "What exactly did you see?" Ino asked. "I-I saw… We were in a cemetery by this large angel monument. It looked like San Diego Cemetery. There was a burst of light so I ran towards it. When I got there… I saw us. Sasuke was on his knees and we were around him crying. In his arms was… Sakura. She was already gone. There was another burst of light and her body just… disappeared." I explained. "We need to tell her." Ino said. "No!" Matsuri said. "Why not?" I asked. "At least… Not right now. She's on her date with Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke. We can't ruin it for them." Matsuri said. "I'm pretty sure that she would want to know that she's going to die." Ino said. "Well, we can't tell her tomorrow. That's when we're going shopping for our dresses for the dance next week." Temari said. "So we'll have to tell her after the dance." Matsuri said. "So until then we can't let it slip. We have to act perfectly normal." Ino said. "I don't know if I can do that." Temari said. "Tema…" I said. "No!" Temari yelled, shooting up. Our eyes widened. "I will not  
sit here and act like nothing's wrong when you just had a vision about my best friend dying!" Temari said. "Temari… It won't be hard for just you. We know that she's your best friend but think about it. If Sasuke knew about my vision, he would get all crazy and overprotective." I said. "But if we don't tell and it actually happens, we'll feel guilty." Matsuri said. "Be reasonable. Besides, there's more than likely a way to prevent this. Who killed her?" Ino asked. "I… I don't know." I said. "Try to remember every detail of your vision." Matsuri said. I nodded and closed my eyes. A person appeared that looked a lot like Sakura but she was Caucasian. My eyes shot open. "Isabel." I said. "So she is coming back." Temari said softly. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Liv!" Sakura said. I felt a lump form in my throat and I put my phone on speaker phone. "Hey Saku." I said. "How's your date?" Matsuri asked. "Sakura got us kicked out of the restaurant." Naruto said. "What?! No, I didn't!" Sakura said. We heard the sound of a punch. "Ow!" Naruto said. "Don't punch the driver, Kitten." Sasuke said. "Well, you were the one to dump rice down Naruto's shirt." Hinata said. "Naruto flung the California Roll." Sasuke said. "It was an accident!" Naruto said. We were laughing. "So are you guys banned from the place or just kicked out for the night?" Temari asked. "Banned… for four months. We did offer to help clean, though." Hinata said. "Sorry." Naruto and Sakura said, trying not to laugh. Matsuri rolled her eyes playfully. "Tenten? Is something wrong? You're so quiet." Sakura said. "Nothing's wrong. We're uh watching 'A Walk to Remember'." I said. "Oh. You always cry at that movie." Hinata said. "So what are you guys going to do now?" I asked. "Sasakay's being a killjoy and taking us home." Sakura said. "Well, do you want to go somewhere while you smell like sushi?" Sasakay asked. "Well no…" Sakura said. "We'll talk to you guys later, okay?" Naruto asked. "Bye." We said. "Bye." They said. I put my phone away. "Nice cover, Tenten." Ino said. "Yeah. I guess." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. "Look, maybe your vision was wrong. They've been wrong before, haven't they?" Temari asked. "Yeah but normally about small, unimportant things. I don't think that this vision is wrong." I said. I hugged my knees to my chest closer and I started to shake. "This one felt… real. I mean really real. I… I'm scared." I said. Matsuri wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Tenten, everything's going to be okay. We'll find a way to change your vision, alright? We'll find a way to keep Sakura with us. I promise." She said. I nodded. "Yeah. We're not letting Sasuke's psycho ex take Sakura from us." Temari said, giving me a confident smile. "Thanks guys." I said smiling back. "Let's get back to the movie. I think that John Cena's about to jump out of an exploding building or something." Ino said smiling. "Really?" I asked, perking up. "Yup. And into a river." She said, starting the movie back.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Sakura

I woke up at ten thirty and groaned. "It's too early for this." I said. I stood up and stretched. I went to take a shower, brush my teeth, and got dressed. I went downstairs. "Good morning, Sakura. Why are you up so early?" Mom asked. "I told you last night, right?. The girls, Naruto, Sasakay, and I are going to the mall." I said, pouring a bowl of cereal. "Oh. You did tell me." Mom said. When I was done, I washed my dishes and put them away. Just then, there was a horn. "Oh. Gotta go, Mom. I'll see you later." I said. I grabbed an energy drink and kissed her cheek. "Bye dear. Tanoshinde." Mom said smiling. "Ii yo." I said leaving. Naruto and Hinata were in the front of Hinata's pink Lincoln MZK. Hinata waved from the front. I waved and got in next to Sasakay. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Ohayou, Kitten." He said smiling. "Ohayou." I said smiling back. "Are you excited, Sakura?!" Hinata asked, practically bouncing out of her chair. "How are you so energized in the morning?" I asked. "You're not the only one. I'm never up before two on the weekends." Naruto said. I opened my energy drink. "You do know that those aren't good for you, don't you?" Sasakay asked. "I don't see why not." I said shrugging and taking a sip. "All of the sugar isn't good for you." Sasakay said. "Come on. You're gonna ruin the drink for me. Besides, I'm gonna work it off with all the walking that we'll be doing. Hinata takes forever to pick clothes." I said. He smiled. "I do not." Hinata said. When we got to the mall, we met the others in the food court. "Alright. We'll meet you guys later." Hinata said. "Bye girls." Naruto said. "Yay! Let's go!" Matsuri said. First, we went to Camille's. I sighed. "Do I have to do this? I don't want to spend a bunch of money on a dress that I'll only wear once." I said. "Don't feel bad. Ino and I feel the same way." Tenten said. "This one's perfect!" Ino practically squealed. "Okay. Only you and I feel the same way." Tenten said. I smiled. Ino had her eye on a lime green dress with a strap on the left shoulder and a dark green belt with a sunflower buckle. The dress was made from a fabric that shimmered in the light. "I have the perfect shoes!" She said. "Well… One down and five more to go." Matsuri said. "Make that four because I found my dress." Temari said. We looked over at her. She was looking at a sea foam green, sparkly, strapless dress with a blue ribbon that tied into a bow on the back with a split on the left side that stopped at her knees. "Let's go to Sears. I think we're done here." Matsuri said. When we got there, we immediately went up the escalator. "Oh my gosh! This one is absolutely perfect! I have to have this one!" Matsuri said. She was gazing at a slightly dark yellow, spaghetti-strap dress that came with a white scarf. The bottom had layers that alternated between white and yellow and it slanted at the bottom to the right. "Matsuri, you should definitely get that one." Ino said. "Dillards?" I asked. "Yup." Tenten said. Matsuri bought her dress and we left. "Alright. We have three more to go." Matsuri said. We went up the escalator. I looked around. "Hey. This one's kinda cute." I said. "Which one?" Hinata asked. I held up a white, knee-length dress with lavender designs like the ones on bandanas, a white layer of sheer fabric over it, a lavender sash at the top of the stomach that tied in a bow in the back and it was spaghetti-strapped. "That one is so pretty! You should get that one!" Hinata said. "I-I don't know. What if Sasakay doesn't like it?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. He's not the one wearing the dress." Temari said. "Yeah, because that would be really weird." Matsuri said smiling. "Still…" I said. "You're getting it." Hinata said, grabbing it from the rack. "Okay. Actually there is a cute pair of wedges in Payless that would go great with them." I said smiling. "Hey! I found one!" Tenten said. She held up a dark purple strapless dress that stopped just below her knees with a gold belt and little red jewels and the dress' openings were outlined in gold. "Wow." Ino said smiling. "And it comes with the awesomest ring!" Tenten said. The ring was gold with a ruby in the middle. "You should wear that on your left hand then for protection." Hinata said thoughtfully. "Cool." Tenten said. We helped Hinata look around. "I found it!" Hinata said excitedly. She picked out a dress with a strap on the right shoulder that was pink with red ruffles on the bottom. The ruffles had a white belt above them. The bottom of the dress slanted to the left. "It's so cute!" She said. After we bought the dresses we got accessories and shoes. My phone began to ring. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi, Kitten. How's your shopping going?" Sasakay asked. "It's going good, actually. We're already done." I said. "Already? That didn't seem to take very long. I expected to be here all day." Sasakay said. "I did too. Everyone found the perfect dress and stuff." I said. "Okay. Naruto and I will meet you in the food court." Sasakay said. "Okay. Bye, Sasakay." I said sweetly. "Bye, Kitten." Sasakay said, with an obvious smile in his voice. We hung up and I noticed that everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "So?" Temari asked nudging me. "Huh?" I asked. "Have you kissed him yet?" Matsuri asked. My eyes widened and I felt myself turn red. "No!" I said. "We're just asking." Matsuri said. "Why don't you guys ever tease Hinata?" I asked. "Because Hinata's boy-crazy and it wouldn't make her react the way you do. It's cute." Temari said smiling. "Well, you're not as boy-crazy as before, Hinata." Ino said. "Maybe because I have Naruto." Hinata said smiling. The guys already had a couple of tables for us. "Hi Kitten." Sasakay said smiling slightly. "Hi Sasakay." I said smiling. "Hi guys." Naruto said. Everyone split up and got their food. "So what did you guys do while we shopped?" Tenten asked. "Nothing really." Sasakay said. I noticed a huge case with a black and green skateboard behind him. "What did you guys buy?" I asked. "Well the skateboard is mine. The huge case holds a paint set that's Sasakay's." Naruto said. "Oh. You paint and stuff outside of school, Sasuke?" Ino said. Sasakay nodded. "So does Saku." Tenten said. "Trust me, I'm sure that Sasakay's being painting way longer than I have." I said smiling. Sasakay smiled at me. "A hundred years. But I've never had a subject as beautiful as you are, though." He said, kissing my cheek. I blushed deeply and smiled. "Aww!" Hinata and Matsuri said. "Speaking of paint, you guys should see his room." Tenten said smirking. Sasakay's eyes widened and he stared at his food. "Oh leave him alone, Tenten." I said. "Why?" Matsuri asked. "It's the same color as Sakura's eyes without her choker." Tenten said. "Aww!" Matsuri, Hinata, and Temari said. "Softie." Ino said smirking. Sasakay had one of his 'If I could blush, I would' moments. "He said that he painted his room that way before he met me." I said. "But he kept it that way." Ino said smiling. "Aw. Stop picking on my Sasakay. I think it's sweet." I said. I leaned against him and he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know that you could skateboard, Naruto." Hinata said. "I remember when they first came out. I'm pretty sure that I would've broken every bone in my body if I weren't a vampire at the time." Naruto said smiling. "Don't you skateboard too, Saku?" Matsuri asked. "Yeah." I said. "I'm sure that I'm better, though." Naruto said smirking. I rolled eyes playfully. "Whatever, dude." I said. "So what are your hobbies, Matsuri?" Sasakay asked. "I write my own poems and play the flute, acoustic guitar, and the piano. I'll be in band next semester." Matsuri said. "She also daydreams too if you want to count that as a hobby." Ino said smiling. "I can't help it." Matsuri said smiling. "What about you, Ino?" Naruto asked. "Botany. I really love plants. I even have a garden at home." Ino said. "You mean the one in your backyard or the one in your room?" Temari asked. "Her room is more like a jungle." I said. "Ha ha. Very funny." Ino said, rolling her eyes playfully. "What are your hobbies, Tema?" Naruto asked. "Anything having to do with technology. They call me their little techie." Temari said smiling. "Can I ask you something?" Sasakay asked. "Sure." Temari said. "Why do you always wear a uniform when you can wear whatever you want?" Sasakay asked. "My dad doesn't want me to follow in my mom's footsteps." Temari said. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "When my mom was in high school, she focused more on fashion than grades. Her grades eventually dropped and she wasn't at the top of her class anymore. She still managed to become a famous fashion designer, though. My dad wants me to do something 'useful' with my life." Temari explained. She paused to take a sip of her water. "But… I don't think that my dad disapproves of my mom's line of work. He just misses her. She's away most of the time now." She said. "Who's your mom?" Sasakay asked. "Have you ever heard of Marie Sabaku?" Temari asked. "You mean the creator of the Fairies Forever clothing line?" Naruto asked. "Yup. That's my mom." Temari said smiling. "Our mom buys that line of clothes all of the time. She went on a shopping frenzy when it first came out." Sasakay said. "I have a question, Saku. If your mom's a tigress demon and your dad's a wolf demon…" Naruto said. "Naruto!" Sasakay said, wide-eyed. I smiled. "Every demon has a special gene in their body that determines their demon animal. And the animal doesn't affect their reproduction." I said. "Oh. Weird." Naruto said. Just then, we heard a squeal. Everyone scowled, groaned, or did both. "That's just what we need." Ino said. "I know." I said. "Hi Sasakay!" A familiar voice said.

*Tanoshinde: Have fun  
*Ii yo: Okay

Chapter Thirty-Three: Sasuke

Suddenly, Karin hugged me from behind and I tensed. "Hi." I said. "Isn't it funny how I just happened to run into you here?" Karin asked. "No, it's not. You probably heard me suggest that we should go shopping today." Hinata said. "Remind me. Was that before or after Sakura kicked her ass?" Ino asked smirking. "Ooh! Burn!" Tenten said laughing. "Whatever. Do you want to see my dress for the dance, Sasakay?" Karin asked. "Don't call him that." Sakura said. "Excuse me?" Karin asked, cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow. Sakura stood up and slammed her hands on the table. I could practically see her anger swirling around her. "You heard me! I said do not  
call him 'Sasakay'. I'm the only girl who gets to call him that. And he's my  
boyfriend so back off!" Sakura growled. "Last time I checked, you were not  
my mother. I can call him 'Sasakay' if I like. Right Sasakay  
?" Karin said. "Don't drag me into this." I thought. "I'd rather you'd call me Sasuke like everyone else." I said. "But I call you 'Sasakay'." Naruto said. "You don't count." I said. Karin scowled. "Sakura always ruins everything!" She thought. "Sakura, sit down." I said. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Okay, Sasakay." She said. That only made Karin angrier. Sakura sat down and Karin stormed off. "I swear she gives us blondes a bad name." Tenten said. "Well, she's gonna get her blonde ass kicked." Sakura said. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You shouldn't let her get to you." I said. She looked up at me and I smiled slightly. She smiled back. "Thanks Sasakay." She said. "Anyway… Do you have any hobbies, Tenten?" Naruto asked. "Sports. I'll play anything." Tenten said smiling. "What about you, girl?" Naruto asked nudging Hinata. "Rock collecting and Judo." Hinata said. "Judo?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yup. I'm even a black belt." Hinata said smiling. "In other words, it wouldn't be wise to make her mad, Naruto." Temari said smiling. "I'd never hurt my Naruto." Hinata said kissing his cheek. "Do you have any other hobbies, Kitten?" I asked. "Um… Besides cooking, drawing and skateboarding. Astronomy and soccer." Sakura said. "Astronomy?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. My last name is actually an ancient moon viewing ceremony in Japan. That may be where I get it from." Sakura said. When we were done eating, we decided to walk around. We went to Hot Topic. "Hey Sakura. Maybe you should get this." Matsuri said smiling. She held up a black and blue very  
short miniskirt. My eyes widened and Sakura turned bright red. "No, I shouldn't!" She said. Matsuri put the skirt back, laughing. We walked around for a little longer. "Can we go now? I might miss House." Ino said. "Fine. Let's go before Ino misses her show and goes mental." Tenten said smirking. Ino pushed her playfully. "You know what? There's supposed to be an Unwrapped marathon on." Hinata said. "Really?!" Sakura asked smiling. Naruto and I smiled. "It's gettin' kinda late anyway." Matsuri said. "Yeah." Naruto said. We got in the cars that we came in and went home.

* * *

Next chapter will have to wait since i am waiting for a minimum of 5 reviews until the next chapter comes out.

I don't want to keep writing these so that you don't read them.

If i don't have 5 reviews i wont post until 14th of december...

*throws an invitation to party to reviewers*

Yes, it is my brithday soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Lets not complain about my spaces and get reading

This chapter is 12k so you better appreciate it.

A/N : i didn't include deidera but i made an OC called dierdra

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Temari

Everyone was in Ino's car with their stuff for the dance but Matsuri since we were going to her house. "Man. I can't believe that a week went by so fast." I said. "Yeah." Tenten said. Matsuri's house was yellow with light brown accents.  
We went up to the door and rung the doorbell. Matsuri answered the door in her yellow bathrobe. "Good timing, guys. I just finished my shower." She said.  
"That's the good thing about having a psychic around, isn't it?" Tenten asked smiling. We smiled and Matsuri let us inside. The living room was a soft blue-green color with tan furniture. Pictures of Matsuri's family were all over the place. "Hi girls." Matsuri's grandmother, Lucia, said smiling. "Hi Mrs. Lucia." Ino said. Lucia is about in her late seventies but you could tell that she was really pretty when she was younger. Her long dark brown hair stopped at her waist in a low ponytail and you could see the wisdom in her brown eyes. "Are they here?!" A girl's voice asked. "Yes! Come on down!" Mrs. Lucia said. Matsuri's twelve year old sister, Carmen, came running down the stairs. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair in a low side ponytail and the same eyes as Matsuri. Her braces were green to match her shirt. "Hi Carmen." I said smiling. "Hi." She said grinning. "Is Mr. Diego here?" Sakura asked, looking around. "Here I am." A deep voice said.  
A tall man in his early eighties with short graying dark brown hair, a moustache and brown eyes came in from the kitchen. "Hi Mr. Diego." Hinata said. "It's nice to see you girls again." He said smiling. "Come on! We have to get ready!" Matsuri said. "Okay." Tenten said. All of us went upstairs. "So why are you guys so excited to get ready here anyway?" Tenten asked. "That's right. You've never been in Matsuri's bathroom before." I said. "I don't get it. Why is it so exciting?" I asked. Matsuri stopped in front of a door and smiled. "This is why." She said. She opened the door and Tenten's blue eyes widened. "Whoa!" She said. The bathroom was huge with four mirrors surrounded by lights and two showers. A door separated the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. "This is a bathroom?! It's freakin' huge!" Tenten said, looking around. "Yup." Matsuri said, obviously proud. "I want to shower first!" Ino and I said. "Well, Sakura and Tenten can help me and Matsuri get ready. I took my shower earlier." Hinata said. "Well, let's get started, then." Sakura said. Ino and I get in the shower for about forty-five minutes. "Alright. Switch." Matsuri said. Ino and I wrapped ourselves in towels and got out. "Hey. You guys look great." I said. Matsuri and Hinata were in their dresses with their hair and makeup fully done. Matsuri had on a pretty brown shade of eye shadow, brown eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Hinata had on a slightly darker brown shade of eye shadow than Matsuri's that stood out against her caramel skin, brown eyeliner, and dark pink lipstick. Matsuri's hair was up in a fancy bun with two spiral curled locks on both sides. Hinata's hair was flipped up in the back and her bangs were separated from the rest of her hair with red and white hair clips. "Now, it's mine and Tenten's turn to use the shower!" Sakura said. "I've never seen you so excited to get ready for something." I said. Sakura grinned. She recently had the color of her braces changed to lavender. While they showered, Matsuri blow-dried Ino's hair while Hinata did mine. Matsuri gave Ino's naturally wavy hair vertical curls and she had a sunflower hair clip. My hair was wavy and pulled into a side ponytail that fell over my left shoulder with a blue flower clip. My eye shadow was the same color as my dress, with blue sparkly eye liner, and my lipstick was a light shade of pink. Ino's eye shadow was dark green with the same color eye liner and her lipstick was a few shades darker than mine but lighter than Hinata's.  
We pulled out dresses on. "Alright. You guys are the only ones left." Hinata said. "Okay." Tenten said. They came of out the showers with their towels on. Tenten smiled and let out a wolf whistle. "You guys look great." Sakura said smiling. "Thank you." I said. "We do pretty good work." Matsuri said smiling. I blow-dried Sakura's hair and Ino took care of Tenten's. Ino made Tenten's hair wavy and it cascaded down her back and framed her face because of the part in the middle. Her eye shadow was the same color as her dress and it shimmered, with black eye liner, and red lipstick. I made Sakura's hair curly with a part on the left side of her head and her hair on the right was held back with a white and lavender clip.  
She had on light purple glittery eye shadow, black eye liner, and clear lip gloss with a tinge of pink. "Man, my eyes look huge." Sakura said. "They are." Hinata said smiling. "Time for shoes!" Matsuri said. We went to her room with our stuff. "So where are the perfect shoes that you were talking about, Ino?" I asked. Ino smiled and pulled them out. They were strappy silver heels with a strap that went around her ankle. "Those are so cute! Why haven't you worn them before?" Hinata asked. "I never had anything that went perfectly with them." Ino said. I pulled out a pair of blue open-toe heels. Sakura had lavender wedges with a lavender ribbon that tied around her ankles in a bow, Tenten wore red platform sandals that added only an inch to her height, Matsuri wore white flats and Hinata wore red open-toe heels that gave her two inches to her height. "Okay. The jewelry part is next." I said. I put on a silver necklace that had a pendant that was a swirl, medium-sized matching earrings, and simple silver bracelets.  
Tenten had on gold ruby earrings, a gold necklace with a ruby in the middle in the shape of a circle, a few gold bracelets, her ring on her left ring finger and, a gold anklet on her left ankle. Ino had gold dangly earrings shaped like little sunflowers, a dark green cloth choker with an embroidered sunflower on the right side, and a gold bracelet on her left wrist with sunflower charms. I noticed a gold bracelet on her other arm that looked like it had a locket on it. Sakura's choker was lavender with white lace that still made her human, a bunch of silver bracelets, and a silver anklet on her right ankle. Hinata had on silver dangly heart earrings with a matching necklace and charm bracelet on her right wrist. Matsuri had on gold dangly earrings with a sixteenth note at the end, two matching bracelets, and a necklace with a treble clef pendant. "Just one final touch: body spray." Matsuri said.  
"Then we'll finally be done? I didn't think that it would take this long to get ready." Tenten said. "Is it really smart to have everyone in the room to do this?" Hinata asked. "That's a good point. But you guys had to be complicated and not decide on one scent." Matsuri said. "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't like Sensual Amber." Ino said. "So we just decided on our own stuff. I liked the Sensual Amber." Sakura said. "You just said that so we could leave, Vanilla Girl." Tenten said smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. Sakura's body spray was Warm Vanilla Sugar, Ino's was White Citrus, Matsuri's was Orange Mandarin, Hinata's was Japanese Cherry Blossom, Tenten's was Sweet Pea, and mine was Sea Island Cotton. "Okay. Now we're done." Matsuri said. "Finally." I said. We grabbed our purses and jackets and we went downstairs. "Oh! You all look so beautiful! Let me take your pictures!" Mrs. Lucia said, grabbing her camera. "Abuelita, do you have to?" Matsuri asked. "Yes. I told the others that I would take plenty of pictures and give them out." Mrs. Lucia said. By 'others' she meant Sakura's mom, my dad, Ino's aunt, Hinata's uncle, and Tenten's parents. "Come on, Matsuri. It'll be fun." Hinata said smiling. "Alright fine. But just a few." Matsuri said.  
We took way more than a few. We took some in a big group, some in every combination of smaller groups and every pair that you can think of, and some by ourselves. "I can't wait to get these pictures printed out! They're going to be so beautiful!" Mrs. Lucia said. "You know, we still have a while until Sasuke and Naruto get here. Can I touch up your nails, Saku?" I asked. "Alright." Sakura said. Matsuri went and got her white and clear nail polish. "I told you to be careful." Hinata said. "Well, I couldn't really protect my nails when fighting off a werewolf a few nights ago. I'm surprised that I got out of there alive." Sakura said. "All thanks to your fairly mysterious vampire soulmate, Sasuke." Matsuri said smirking. She, along with Hinata, made kissing noises. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Sakura said, turning bright red and scowling. "Stop squirming or I'm going to get nail polish all over your dress." I said. Sakura sat still. "You still haven't kissed him yet?" Hinata asked. "Have you kissed Naruto yet?" Sakura asked smirking. Hinata blushed and looked at her feet. "No." She mumbled. "She's probably too short." Tenten said smiling. Hinata scowled and her hair started to stand up. "Shirls, calm down before you blow a hole through Tenten." Ino said trying not to laugh. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Sakura

Carmen answered the door while Mrs. Lucia took more pictures. "Abuelita! Sakura and Hinata's boyfriends are here!" She yelled. Hinata blushed and I slapped my forehead. Sasakay and Naruto were behind her. Both had on black suits. Naruto's tie was tied perfectly and Sasakay had his loose. Naruto's hair was pulled into a neat, low ponytail and Sasakay had his in a braid. "Abuelito, Abuelita, Carmen this is Sasuke and Naruto Uzuchiha." Matsuri said. Sasakay and I smiled at each other. "These are the two vampires?" Mr. Diego asked. Matsuri nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you both." Mr. Diego said smiling. They smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Naruto said. He turned to Hinata. "This is for you." He said. He made a red rose appear out of nowhere. Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto. "Aww! You're so sweet!" She said. Sasakay sucked on his lip ring. "Um Sakura?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "I um… I got you this." He said. He held up a lavender rose and I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Aww! It matches your dress!" Carmen said. "Thanks Sasakay." I said smiling. He placed it in my hair on the right side. "How did you know what color to get?" I asked. Sasakay only smiled. After a lot more pictures, we left. "You look beautiful, girl." Naruto said, kissing Hinata's cheek. "Thank you, Jaycie." She said, blushing slightly at the compliment.  
"Jaycie?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Does Sasuke have a cutesy nickname too?" Matsuri asked. "I'm working on it." I said smiling. "Oh joy." Sasakay said with mock enthusiasm. Everyone got into the cars and we left. Sasakay was sucking on his lip ring. "Nervous or thinking?" I asked. "You've noticed that too?" Naruto asked. I nodded. "Both." Sasakay answered. "What are you nervous about?" I asked. "Uh… Nothing." Sasakay said. I raised an eyebrow. "You might as well drop it, Saku. You'd be at it all night." Naruto said. Sasakay held my hand. I looked at him and we smiled. When we got to the school, people were outside in their dresses and tuxedos laughing and taking pictures. "Ready?" Sasakay asked. "Yup." I said. We got out of the car and caught up with the others. "This is going to be awesome!" Matsuri said, jumping up and down. "Yeah." Tenten said unenthusiastically. "Why don't you want to be here?" Ino asked.  
"I don't like dances." Tenten said. "Well, you're already here." Temari said smiling. Sasakay held my hand and we went inside. We went into the gym and everyone's eyes widened. "Whoa." Hinata said. "Yeah." I said. There were decorations and stuff everywhere. "This is cool." Ino said smiling. "Yeah. I like the… Ooh cookies." I said, walking over to the snack table. Sasakay willingly followed, smiling. "Want one?" I asked. "Thank you." Sasakay said, taking one from my plate. "You're not gonna fill up on those, are you? We're supposed to go for pizza later." Tenten said. "She'll have room. Trust me." Sasakay said smiling. I nudged him teasingly. "I'm not gonna fill up. Are my clothes in your car, Ino?" I asked. "Yup. In the trunk safe and sound." Ino said. 'Our Time Now' by Plain White T's began to play. "Ooh! I love this song!" Matsuri said. Everyone in our little group danced to the song but Sasakay. He decided to stay by the snacks. I walked over to him. "Douka shita no, Sasakay-kun? Why aren't you dancing?" I asked. "I'm not really much of a dancer." Sasakay said. "So?" I asked. "I'd rather not go out there and make a fool of myself." Sasakay said. "Onegai shimasu, Sasakay-kun?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. "Sou nee…" Sasakay said smiling.  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the snack table. "You might as well not even try. I've never seen Sasakay dance." Naruto said. 'Time to Dance' by Panic! At the Disco began to play. Sasakay just stood there and tapped his foot to the beat. "Well, if you're not going to dance, you could at least look like you're having fun." I said smiling. Sasakay opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by an obnoxiously flirtatious giggle. "Hi Sasakay!" Karin said, walking up. I rolled my eyes and scowled while Sasakay sighed. Karin was with Shion and two football players named Jack and Danny. Karin's dress was a red halter top dress that stopped well above her knees with a white belt and white heels. Shion's dress was a very light pink color that was spaghetti-strapped that stopped at her knees with clear little jewels all over it. Karin's hair was curled and pulled up and Shion's was wavy with the top half pulled into a ponytail in the back. "How do I look, Sasakay?" Karin asked. "Nice." Sasakay said simply. "How the hell did they let you in here like that?" I asked. "There was no set dress code.  
And you'd be surprised at what you can get away with when you're the principal's daughter." Karin said smirking. A slow song started to play. "Dance with me, Shion?" Danny asked. "Sure." Shion said smiling. They left. "Would you like to dance with me, Sakura?" Sasakay asked, smiling and holding out his hand. I smiled and took his hand. "Okay." I said. We left Karin there scowling so she danced with Jack. Sasakay pulled me close and I rested my head against his chest. "Having fun?" Sasakay asked. "Yes." I said smiling. "You smell really nice." He said with an obvious smile in his voice. I giggled. "Thank you." I said. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Sasakay?" I asked. "Yes?" Sasakay asked. "Seriously, how did you know what color to get?" I asked. "I just had a feeling. And it sends the perfect message right now." Sasakay said. "And what message is that?" I asked. "It means that I'm enchanted by you." Sasakay answered smiling. I smiled and blushed. "How cute." I said. Sasakay pulled me closer and I looked around. Hinata was dancing with Naruto and I noticed the major height difference. Tenten was talking to a basketball player named Trey, Ino was snacking with a guy named Zach, and Matsuri and Temari were with two guys named Seth and Nick. I looked up at Sasakay and he was sucking on his lip ring. "Something wrong?" I asked, playing with his braid. "No." Sasakay said. He had sort of a nervous tinge in his voice. "Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

*Onegai shimasu?: Please?

Chapter Thirty-Six: Sasuke

Sakura had a worried look in her eyes. "You know that you can talk to me, right?" She asked. "I know that." I said. "Then tell me what's making you so nervous." Sakura said. We stopped dancing and I sucked on my lip ring. Sakura's eyes widened. "Is it me?" She asked. "No!" I said shocked. She relaxed. "Well, kind of…" I said. Sakura's eyes widened again. "It's nothing bad." I said. "Oh." She said. I rested my forehead against the top of her head and smiled. "You worry too much." I said. "You make me worry." She said smiling. I looked at her. "Um Sakura?" I asked. "Hmm?" She asked, looking up at me. "I um…" I said. She cocked her head to the right slightly and it was adorable. I unintentionally pulled her closer and she blushed. I leaned in and kissed her gently. I moved back and she blushed deeply. "Sorry." I said, smiling apologetically.  
"It's okay." She said, smiling sheepishly. We started to dance again. There was a camera flash and the both of us looked over. Tenten had a camera in one hand and she smiled and waved. We smiled and Sakura waved back. "I've never seen her with her hair down." I said. "It's a rare sight. Wait. I thought that vampires didn't have reflections." Sakura said. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Stop reading so many vampire books. Our reflections do show up. The only true vampire myth is that we burn in the sun." I said. "Oh." Sakura said. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back. I sighed softly. "Karin's glaring at you." I said. Sakura shrugged. "She can glare all she wants. It won't change anything." She said. She looked at her soulmate symbol. "You're my soulmate and you always will be." She said thoughtfully. "Someone gained their confidence back." I said smiling. Sakura looked back up at me and grinned. When the dance was over, we all changed in the bathrooms. I pulled on a black shirt with a white dragon on the front and black jeans. We stood in the hallway and waited for the girls.  
"What's taking them so long?" I asked. "They're girls, Sasakay. They aren't coming out until all of them are ready." Naruto said. After another few minutes, they finally came out. Sakura had on a black low-cut AC/DC shirt and low-rise distressed jeans. "Pizza Hut!" Tenten said excitedly. We got into the cars and left. We only needed two tables and we pushed them together. "I want Meat Lovers." Matsuri said. "Me too." Naruto said. "Me three." Sakura said. "I don't really care." I said. "Then let's just get a Meat Lovers and a Supreme." Hinata said. "Sounds good." Temari said. After we ate, we all went home. Naruto and I flopped onto the couch and Naruto turned the TV to his favorite show, Family Guy. "I wonder why they said that we can't hang out tomorrow." He said. "It was something about planning something." I said. The episodes were about Stewie and Meg's birthdays. "Something bad?" Naruto asked. "Yeah because Hinata and Matsuri are so  
evil." I said, with a smirk. "Good point." Naruto said. "I feel like it's obvious, though." I said. "And has to do with us." Naruto said. "Maybe we're just being paranoid." I said. "Yeah." Naruto said. Soon we went up to our rooms. I laid on my back with my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling. "What could it be?" I thought. I just happened to look over at my calendar and my eyes widened. "That's it!" I said, sitting up. "Go to sleep!" Naruto yelled from his room.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Hinata

A few days later, it was Naruto's birthday and it also happened to be Saturday. We were all in Tenten's room. It was sky blue with white trimming and the walls were covered in sports posters. There were trophies and pictures of Tenten playing sports on a shelf by the window. "So everything is ready for the party?" I asked. "Yup. All of the decorations are up and everyone has their costumes." Temari said. "Did you tell Naruto to come by at eight?" Matsuri asked. "Yes. And in his costume. He's coming as Superman." I said smiling. "I'm telling Sasakay to come five minutes later, right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Tenten said. "It's too bad that I have no idea about Sasakay's costume." Sakura said. A few hours later. Everyone was in the living room in their costumes.  
The living room was a light green and the trimming was slightly darker. There were Halloween decorations and an orange and black sign that said 'Happy Birthday Naruto and Sasuke!'. "I still think that we should have put 'Sasakay'." Sakura said. "Oh, it's fine." Ino said. I was dressed as Wonder Woman, Sakura was a spy in a black catsuit, Matsuri was Lora Croft from the Tomb Raider video game, Temari was a pirate, Ino was a dark angel, and Tenten was a devil. Tenten's parents took Keith, dressed as Spiderman, out trick-or-treating. It didn't take long before the doorbell rang. "Hide!" Matsuri whispered. I hid behind the couch with Matsuri, Sakura and Temari were in the kitchen and Tenten and Ino were on the far side of the couch away from the door. "Come in!" Tenten said. When Naruto came in we jumped up. "Surprise!" We said. I went over to him and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Jaycie!" I said. Naruto grinned and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, you guys." He said. "What did Sasakay dress up as?" Sakura asked. "I can't tell you that." Naruto said. "Ugh. You suck." Sakura said playfully. "You should call Sasuke now." Ino said. "Alright. Everyone hide." Sakura said. Naruto hid with me and Matsuri. "He's teleporting now." Sakura said. Sasuke rang the doorbell. "Come in!" Tenten said. Sasuke walked in.  
"Surprise!" We said, jumping up. Sasuke's violet eyes widened. He was dressed as the Undertaker. "Happy birthday, Sasakay." Sakura said, hugging him. "Thank you." He said smiling. He raised an eyebrow. "Why is Naruto already here?" He asked. "Because I'm five minutes older than you, little bro." Naruto said smirking. "You should've told me that you were coming as the Undertaker." Sakura said, slightly pouting.  
"Are you a spy?" Sasuke asked. "I wanted to be Catwoman but I couldn't find a mask anywhere." Sakura said. "I just saw one today in the mall." Sasuke said. "What?!" Sakura asked. "Wait." He said. He teleported away. When he came back, he had a Catwoman mask. "Thank you, Sasakay." Sakura said, kissing his cheek. She took off her choker and put the mask on. Sasakay smiled. "Jaycie, I got you something." I said. I held up a small box wrapped in green paper with blue dots and a blue bow. "You didn't have to get me a prezzy." Naruto said. "I'm guessing that 'prezzy' means present?" I asked. "Yeah." Sasakay said. He unwrapped the box and opened it. He pushed back the blue tissue paper excitedly and his eyes widened. "How did you know that I wanted Dante's Inferno for my Xbox?" He asked. "I saw how you looked at it on TV." I said smiling. Naruto bear hugged me and lifted me off of the floor. "Thank you! You're a candy, girl!" He said. "What?" I asked laughing. "He's saying that you're sweet." Sasuke said. Naruto put me down. "There's something else." I said. Naruto pulled out a green and white picture frame. It held a picture of me and Naruto before the dance at Matsuri's house. His arms were around my waist from behind me. "Aww. Thank you, girl." He said, smiling and kissing my cheek. "You're welcome." I said smiling.  
"Here's your present, Sasakay." Sakura said. She handed him a box wrapped in black and purple paper with a big purple bow. Sasuke opened it and his eyes widened. "I hope you like it. I saw it and I just had to get them for you." Sakura said shyly. Sasuke pulled out the first five Vampire Knight comic books. "Thank you, Sakura." He said grinning, which was rare. "It has to seem kinda cheesy considering you're a vampire but Naruto said something about you having them but they got wet or something. There's another present too." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled out a green and violet picture frame with the picture from the dance that Tenten took. "Thank you." Sasuke said, kissing Sakura's forehead. She smiled. "There's one more present from the rest of us." Ino said. "Wait here." Matsuri said. She and Temari went into the kitchen. They came back with a huge cake that said 'Happy Birthday!' in blue frosting. Their eyes widened. "Whoa." Naruto said. "We made my mom's famous ice cream cake filled with Oreo ice cream." Tenten said smiling. "That's… a huge cake." Sasuke said. "Do you guys want to cut it?" Ino asked. "I wanna cut it!" Naruto said. "Everyone stand back." Sasuke said. "Very funny." Naruto said.  
Both of them cut the cake. While we were eating, a big German Sheppard with a dark blue collar came in. "Hi Max!" Tenten said. Max barked in response and wagged his tail excitedly. "Max, this is Sasuke and Naruto." Tenten said, motioning at them with her fork. "Why did you guys throw a Halloween party before Halloween?" Sasuke asked. "Because when Halloween lands on a Sunday, everyone just celebrates it on Saturday." Ino said. "Ooh! Guess what?!" Matsuri asked. She was looking at her phone… which was yellow, of course. "What?" I asked. "You know that creepy old house by the cemetery?" Matsuri asked. For some reason, I thought that I saw Ino, Tenten, and Temari tense. "What about it?" Ino asked. "Julie just sent me a text and said that the ghost is back." Matsuri said. "You mean Old Man John?" Tenten asked. "You guys actually believe in ghosts?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. I'm a mediator." Tenten said smiling. "I'm guessing that we're going?" I asked. "Can we?!" Sakura asked. "Yeah… but Karin will be there." Matsuri said. "Who cares?! Come on!" Sakura said. Tenten rode with us. "Can uh… Can we take the long way?" She asked. "What? Why?" Sasuke asked, looking at her from the rearview mirror. "Well… I uh… had a bad vision about the cemetery." Tenten said. "What happened?" I asked. Tenten looked out the window. "Well…" She said. "Come on, Tenten. You can tell us." Sakura said. "Yeah. How bad could it be?" Naruto asked. Tenten turned dead serious and she sighed. "Saku… You died." She said.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Naruto

Everyone's eyes widened and Sasakay slammed on the brakes, causing everyone to fly forward. "Oy! Sasakay!" I said. "What?!" Sasakay asked. Someone honked their horn behind us. Sasakay pulled over to the side of the road. "I… died?" Sakura asked numbly. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded solemnly. "Your vision's wrong. It has to be." Sasakay said. "There's a strong chance that we can change it. I talked to Deirdra, the Psychic Elder, and she said that the future is never certain. There's always a way to change it." Tenten said. Ino parked behind us. She lightly tapped on Sasakay's window, causing Sakura to jump. Sasakay rolled down the window. "Why'd you guys stop like that?" Ino asked. "Yeah. Are you guys okay?" Matsuri asked. Sasakay was staring out of the windshield. "Did you guys know about Tenten's vision?" He asked. "Ooh. I guess that you told them." Matsuri said. Temari looked at the ground. "There's no way that it'll come true." Sakura said. Everyone looked at her and she smiled. "I have all of you guys with me." She said. All of us managed a smile but Sasakay. "Sakura…" He said. She sighed. "Sasakay-kun, shinpai shinaide." She said. "Donoyuni?" Sasakay asked. "I… I dunno." She said. "Come on! We're supposed to be having fun!" Matsuri said. "Yeah. We can park here and walk to the house." Temari said. Sakura got out of the car and opened Sasakay's door. "Ganbatte! Tanoshimau!" She said, pulling on his arm. Sasakay smiled slightly and got out of the car. "Ii yo." He said. When we got to the house, we stopped. "Dude." I said. Ino took a picture of it. "So what's the…?" I asked. "Sasakay!" A voice squealed. "Ugh! What does it take to get rid of her?!" Matsuri asked, scowling. Karin was with Shion. "Wow. Nice costume. Are you sure you're showing enough skin, though?" Temari asked. Karin was dressed as a nurse in a very… revealing outfit and Shion was a classic vampire. "Don't be jealous. What are you supposed to be, Sasakay?" Karin asked. "I'm the Undertaker." Sasakay answered. "And let me guess. Catwoman?" Karin asked, looking at Sakura. "Yeah and I suggest that you beat it. I may look sweet but this kitten's got claws." Sakura said smiling enough to show her very sharp fangs. "Your contacts are amazing." Shion said. "Thanks." Sakura said. "Like I was asking before I was rudely interrupted… What's the story with this place?" I asked. "Ooh! I wanna tell it!" Tenten said. "Be our guest." Hinata said. "Okay. Old Man John lived here when this state first got started. On the outside, he seemed like a nice guy but he really turned out to be a playboy. He was happily married, but apparently that wasn't enough for him. He would sneak around with other women, some of which were way younger than him.  
Old Man John wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, though. Eventually, his wife caught on. So one night, as he slept, his wife went down to the kitchen for a knife… that looked a lot… like… this one!" Tenten said, pulling out one of her daggers. Hinata, Matsuri, and Karin screamed and Hinata clung to me. The blade glimmered in the moonlight menacingly. "Old Man John's wife had finally snapped. So she went back up to her bedroom and woke her dear, sleeping husband. Then she took the knife and stabbed him! Old Man John's death wasn't quick and painless either. His wife wanted him to suffer. She stabbed him over and over as his screams filled the house… on this very night. They say that his screams can still be heard. They also say that his remains are still in the building because he scares away everyone who enters." Tenten said, putting her dagger away. "Why the hell are you running around with that?!" Karin asked. "Oh please tell me that we're going in!" Sakura said. "Of course." Temari said. "You people are nuts." Karin said. "Aww. Is the nurse scared?" Sakura asked smirking. "No!" Karin said. "Then come on." Tenten said. Hinata glanced at me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You don't have to go." I said. "I'm not scared. I have my Superman with me." She said smiling. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You guys are gross." Tenten said playfully. "The gate's locked." Matsuri said. "Looks like we're jumping." Ino said. "Uh... I don't think that my costume is appropriate for fence jumping." Temari said. "Oh! I have a bobby pin. Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Shion asked. "I do." Sasakay said. She gave him the bobby pin. "Would you hold this, please?" He asked holding out the flashlight he had to Sakura. "Mochiron." Sakura said taking it. He was able to pick the lock quickly. "Ladies first." He said. Sakura and Tenten didn't hesitate. Everyone else followed. "I-I uh… Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "I don't like this feeling." She said. "We'll stay out here, if you want." I said. "No. Just… Stay close to me." She said. "No worries, girl." I said grinning. She smiled. The house was huge and the once white paint was peeling. Most of the windows were broken and shutters were coming off of their hinges.  
Sasakay was busy with the lock. "Okay. Everybody stay together." He said, handing out a few smaller flashlights. "Ready?" Sakura asked. "Let's move." Temari said. Sakura turned the knob and the entire door fell over. "Well… Guess I don't know my own strength." She said. Sasakay tried to stifle his laugh and Sakura nudged him. We went inside slowly. "Oh, gross. It smells like road kill." Karin said. "Gee. I wonder why." Temari said. "Shut up, nerd." Karin said. "You shut up, skank." Temari said. Karin scowled. "Stop it." Ino said. It was cold and the large living room was bathed in an eerie light. "Ooh. Spooky." Sakura said smirking. We looked around. Everything was coated in a thick blanket of dust. "Let's go to the bedroom." Matsuri said. When we got halfway up the stairs, there was a scream. All of us stopped dead in our tracks. "Very funny, Tenten and Sakura." Karin said. "Uh… That wasn't us." Tenten said. The stairs creaked and so did the rest of the hallway. I placed my hand on the doorknob. Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking and there was another scream. A vase at the end of the hallway had fallen over. "Okay. That's a sign that we should get out of here." Karin said. "Oh chill out, chicken." Ino said. "Shion, we're leaving." Karin said. "Right behind you." Shion said. They practically ran out. "Can we go in now?" Ino asked. I opened the door and we went in cautiously. "Something's under the sheets." Matsuri said. We inched towards the bed and stopped. "Well?" Tenten asked. Sakura nudged Sasakay. "What?" He asked. "Go look." She said. He rolled his eyes and pulled the sheets back.

*Shinpai shinaide: Don't worry  
*Donoyuni?: How?  
*Ganbatte!: Come on!  
*Tanoshimau: Let's have fun  
*Mochiron: Sure

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Ino

Everyone's eyes widened and the girls screamed. "It's his skeleton!" Matsuri shrieked. Hinata buried her face in Naruto's chest and he backed away from the bed. Dried blood stains were on the sheets and bugs were all over it. Sasuke seemed to be stuck there. "Sh-Sasakay?" Sakura asked. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Crikey!" He shouted as huge, black wings came from his back. Sakura screamed and fell backwards. "Whoa!" Temari said. "Sakura! I'm sorry!" He said helping her up. "It's okay." Sakura said. "Don't scare me like that." He said. "You never told me that you have wings." She said. "Well, since I can turn into a raven, I can obtain the wings without fully changing." Sasuke said. They went back into his back and he winced slightly.  
"The bad thing is that it hurts a little." He said. "Have you forgotten that we're in a room with a freakin' skeleton in the bed?!" Matsuri asked. Suddenly, we could see red and blue lights flashing from the window. "Oh damn." Naruto said. "This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" A man's voice through a megaphone said. Everyone looked at each other. "Great. It's our four hundred and nineteenth birthday and we get arrested." Sasuke said with a sigh. "But who…? Karin! That little…! I swear, when I get my hands on her I'm gonna…!" Sakura said. "Come out with your hands up now or we'll have to come and get you by force!" The police man said. We all sighed and went outside. When the police men saw us, they looked confused. "They're a bunch of kids." The one with the megaphone said. "Oh, we're in so much trouble! I can't go to jail! Do you know what they would do to me in there?!" Matsuri asked, starting to freak out. "Okay, calm down. No one's going to jail. But we will be calling your parents." The police man said. He got our names and phone numbers and we were allowed to go home. "We're in so much trouble." I said. "My mom's gonna kill me! She's not gonna let me play volleyball!" Tenten said. "I can say goodbye to all of my electronics." Temari said miserably. "Wait. How are they going to call your parents, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "They do long distance calls." Naruto said miserably. "This isn't good. This is so  
not good!" Sakura said. "Calm down. Whatever happens can't be that bad." Sasuke said. "Well, you haven't met my dad yet. The last time I got in trouble like this, he took away my TV, cell phone, computer, and I couldn't go anywhere but school and work." Sakura said. "Oh. Never mind. You've been in trouble with the police before?" Sasuke asked wide-eyed. "No but I did get suspended for fighting once." Sakura said. "I can't believe this! Karin better hope that I don't get my hands on her the next time I see her or I'll really have a reason to go to jail! I'll wring her scrawny neck!" I said. "Same here." Sakura and Tenten said. "She won't be able to hide from us." Temari said. "Oh! My uncle's not going to let me out of the house!" Hinata said. "Pops is gonna murder us you know that, right?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke. "If we're lucky, Mom will punish us this time." Sasuke said. "This time?" Hinata and Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged guilty looks. "It's… a long story." Sasuke said. "We should probably head home. Sorry that your eighteenth-slash-four hundred and nineteenth birthday ended like this." Matsuri said. "No worries." Naruto and Sasuke said smiling. "It was still fun." Naruto said. We got into the cars and left.

Chapter Forty: Sakura

Hinata was dropped off first. "Night guys." She said. "Night." We said. Naruto kissed her cheek and she went inside. "Her uncle didn't look too angry." Naruto said. "He's angry. Trust me." I said. Sasakay drove to my house. "Do you want me to walk you to the door?" He asked. "It's okay. I don't want you to see the truly scary side of my mom. Tanjoubi omedetou, Sasakay-kun." I said smiling. I kissed him shyly. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." He said smiling. I walked up to the door and went inside quietly. "Maybe she didn't get the call yet." I said to myself. "Oh, I got it." Mom said. "Damn!" I thought jumping. "Hi Mom." I said smiling nervously. She stood there in her pajamas with her arms crossed. "I'm grounded, aren't I?" I asked. Mom sighed. "No." She said. "How long? Wait. Huh?" I asked. "I'm not going to ground you." Mom said. "But I… huh?" I asked again. "You kids didn't really do anything wrong. You were just having fun." Mom said smiling. I hugged her. "Thank you! You're the best mom ever!" I said.  
Mom smiled and hugged me. "Thank you, sweetie. But if the police ever have to call me again, you'll be grounded until you're thirty." She said. I looked at her with my eyes widened. "Good night, dear." Mom said smiling. "Night." I said. I went up to my room. Moon was curled up on my pillow. I changed into my pajamas in my bathroom and there was a tap on my French doors. "Just teleport in." I said smiling. Sasakay appeared in front of me and smiled. "Hi." He said. His wings were out and I could see the bluish tint in his feathers that his hair seemed to have. "Wow." I said softly. I touched one gently. They were soft and smooth. "Stop." Sasakay said, trying not to laugh. "Oh, am I tickling you?" I asked teasingly. "Yes." Sasakay said, grabbing my hand gently. "Sorry." I said smiling. He kissed my forehead. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?" He asked.  
"No. My mom was totally cool about it." I said as we sat on my bed. My TV was turned to Life. "You watch this?" Sasakay asked. "Yes. I love this show." I said smiling. It was the episode about the mammals. Moon had moved to his cat bed. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Sasakay said. "Hmm?" I asked. "You remember the first day that I was at school, right?" Sasakay asked. "It's kind of hard to forget." I said. "Were you having a mental conversation with the girls or something?" Sasakay asked. My eyes widened. "You knew?" I asked. "Your facial expressions tipped me off. What were you talking about?" Sasakay asked. "Well, they were teasing me about you and I told them that I thought you were cute." I said. Sasakay smiled and kissed my cheek. "Aww. I think you're cute too." He said. I smiled. The part with the meerkats was on. "Aww! They're so cute!" I said. Sasakay chuckled. Just then, there was a crash of thunder and I jumped. "Aww. Is the little kitten afraid of a little thunder?" Sasakay asked teasingly. "Shut up. It's not funny." I said, punching him. I noticed that Sasakay didn't have his ring on. "Why did you bother to wear your ring tonight? Everyone was in costumes and stuff." I said. "Because Undertaker doesn't have fangs." Sasakay said. "True." I said. "Depending on what I am next year I may not wear it. Maybe I'll keep the wings since you seem to like them so much." Sasakay said smiling. They receded into his back. There was another crash of thunder and I jumped again.

*Tanjoubi omedetou: Happy birthday  
*Arigatou: Thanks

Chapter Forty-One: Naruto

I was on the couch watching TV. My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Jaycie." Hinata said. I drew my eyebrows together. "girl, what's wrong? You sound scared." I said. "I… I can't sleep. I keep seeing that skeleton and the thunder and…" Hinata said quickly. "girl, calm down. She'll be apples." I said. "No one said anything about apples." Hinata said. "No. I meant that it'll be alright." I said smiling. "Oh." Hinata said. "Do you want me to come over?" I asked. "If you don't mind climbing through a window." Hinata said. "I can manage. Go ahead and open your window." I said. "Okay. I assume that you're teleporting over?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. I'll be right there." I said. "Okay." Hinata said. We hung up and I teleported to her house. I was standing under her window. It was just starting to rain. I jumped through her window. "Why didn't you just teleport in?" Hinata asked. "Besides the rain, this looked cooler." I said smiling. Hinata smiled. "Hinata." I said, my smile now fading. She looked at me. "What's wrong? You never call me 'Hinata', Naruto." She said. "I… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into that house. If it weren't for me… you wouldn't be freaking out over the skeleton." I said.  
Out of nowhere, Hinata hugged me and my eyes widened. "Stop it." She said. "But don't you…" I said. "I said stop it." She said, hugging me tighter. "Hinata, how are you not blaming me right now? I'm your soulmate. I should've sensed how scared you were. It's one in the morning and you haven't slept." I said, fighting the urge to yell. "I don't want to fight." Hinata said softly. I groaned in frustration. "Aren't you mad at me? Even a little?" I asked. "Do you want me to be mad at you?" Hinata asked, looking up at me. "You can't just…" I said. "Why are you so upset?" Hinata asked. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and held her closer. "I'm protective of you. I don't like seeing you scared or upset." I said. "Naruto, I went in there of my own free will. It's not your fault that the skeleton was there." Hinata said. "But…" I said. "No 'buts'!" Hinata said. I smiled slightly. "Thank you, girl." I said. She looked up at me and smiled her angelic smile. "Wanna watch TV?" She asked. "Sure." I said. We sat on her bed and she turned the TV on. It was on Nickelodeon's Nick at Night. "The only thing that I watch at this time is George Lopez." She said. I smiled. "I watch this sometimes. Most of the time I don't have a choice on Saturdays." I said. "Why not?" Hinata asked. "Sasakay's always hogging the TV because Adult Swim shows nothing but anime." I said. "Sakura watches it every Saturday. She got us into some of the shows. My favorite is Fullmetal Alchemist." Hinata said smiling. When George Lopez went off, Hinata flipped through the channels. Soon, she was starting to get tired.  
"Do you want me to leave so that you can sleep?" I asked. She shook her head and yawned. I smiled and pulled the comforter over her. "No. Don't go." She said. "You need your sleep, girl." I said. "But…" She said. "You're afraid that you'll have more nightmares." I said. "Yes." Hinata said, looking away. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled up to me. "At least… at least stay until I fall asleep." She said. "Alright." I said smiling. "Can I ask you something, Jaycie?" Hinata asked. "What's up?" I asked. "Well… do you ever wish that you were never changed into a vampire?" Hinata asked. "To be honest… I used to. But now I see that if I was never changed, I wouldn't have met you." I said. Hinata blushed and smiled. "I would've gone my whole life without my soulmate. I… Je veux passer la reste de mia vie avec vous." I said. "Okay. I have no idea what you just said but it sounds really sweet." Hinata said. I smiled. "I said that… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said, glad that I couldn't blush. Hinata turned bright red but she smiled cutely. "Oh." She said. I kissed her forehead and smiled. "You know, I never thought that I would meet my soulmate." She said. "Why's that?" I asked. "I dunno. It's just something that most people don't believe will ever happen. There are billions of people on this planet so it's kind of… unlikely." Hinata said. She looked at our soulmate symbols. "I know what you mean." I said. "And I'm no good with boys. I've always been so shy around the guys that I crushed on." Hinata said. "You didn't seem so shy around me." I said. "Well, you're different. I liked you right away. Probably because you're my soulmate. You were just so charming." Hinata said smiling sleepily. I smiled. "I'll stop talking.  
You should sleep." I said. "You don't have to stop talking. I like listening to you. Your accent's adorable." Hinata said. I grinned. "So you just want me to talk about something random?" I asked. She nodded. "Let's see…" I said. "Hey. This is a random question but do you wear cologne, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Huh? No. Why?" I asked. "Because when I'm this close to you I swear that I can smell grass." Hinata said. "I didn't think that you noticed. Everyone has a certain scent. For vampires that are made, it's the last scent that they were around… most of the time. I was in a field of grass when I was changed." I said. "Oh. What do I smell like?" Hinata asked. "Cinnamon." I said. "Really?" Hinata asked giggling. "Well, more like… a sweet potato pie." I said. "Oh. I used to eat those all of the time. My grandma makes me one for my birthday every year." Hinata said. "That may be why it's your delightful scent." I said smiling. Hinata smiled. There was a crash of thunder and Hinata flinched slightly. "Do you not like thunder?" I asked. "It's kind of hard to sleep with it going on. Ino loves it though." Hinata said. She nuzzled my neck. "Jaycie?" She asked. "Hmm?" I asked. "Thank you." She said. "Huh? For what?" I asked. "For staying with me." She said. I smiled and held her closer. "No worries, girl." I said. She stifled a yawn. "You need to sleep." I said. "Oh alright." She said. I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

Chapter Forty-Two: Sasuke

Sakura was under her blanket but she was still sitting up. "It just had  
to be a thunderstorm. Why couldn't it just rain?" She asked. "I don't mind. I've always like the rain." I said. "Is that why you smell like rain?" Sakura asked. "Yup." I said. There was another crash of thunder and the power went out. Sakura shrieked in surprise and caused Moon and I to jump. "Sakura! Are you okay?!" Mrs. Mebuki asked. "Hai! Sorry Mom!" Sakura said. She sighed softly. "I forgot that she has to get up early tomorrow… well today." She said. I stood up. "I should probably go." I said. "Matte." Sakura said. "Hai?" I asked. Sakura blushed and looked away. "Um… I uh… ikanaide." She mumbled. My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked. "It's just that… I don't want to be alone after the house and with the thunder and… Onegai shimasu?" She asked. I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her. "Are you sure?" I asked. Sakura nodded. My back was against the headboard. I absentmindedly played with a strand of her soft raven colored hair. "Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "Hmm?" I asked. "If you had a choice when you were changed, would you have remained human?" Sakura asked. "Would I know what I know now?" I asked. "Yes." Sakura said. "Then no. If I knew about you, I would gladly relive every moment over and over again." I said. "Aww. For me?" Sakura asked smiling. I chuckled. "Of course. You're my soulmate." I said kissing her forehead.  
Out of nowhere, Sakura kissed me. My eyes widened. "Sorry." Sakura said, blushing deeply. I brushed her hair back. "Maa ii deshou." I said before kissing her. She shyly wrapped her arms around my neck. She moved back and smiled. I ran my fingers through her hair in the spot behind her ears as she nuzzled my neck. "Stop Sasakay." She said giggling. I smiled. "Why?" I asked. Suddenly, she started to purr. She shot up, wide-eyed, and covered her face with her hands. I sucked on my lip ring to stifle my laughter but it didn't help. "Warawanaide!" She said, blushing deeply. "I can't help it!" I said around my laughter. I buried my face in her pillow. Sakura punched me in the arm. "Stop laughing, Sasakay." She said. I pressed my lips together and sat up. "You suck." She said, crossing her arms. I wrapped my arms around her. "Aww. Don't be mad." I said smiling. "Let go." Sakura said. I kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly. "I think that your purring is very aikurushii." I said. "To be honest, I didn't even know that I could purr." Sakura said. "Well, you're not as catlike as I thought." I said. "It's called restraint. I wouldn't want to annoy you." Sakura said. "You're not annoying." I said. "Should I act more catlike?" Sakura asked smiling. "You don't have to. I can't help but wonder what it would be like, though." I said. "It would depend on my mood. I could be all friendly and very affectionate or well… catty. No pun intended." Sakura said. I leaned back against the headboard with Sakura still in my arms. She sighed contentedly and snuggled up to me. "Are you going to start purring again?" I asked smirking. "Leave it alone." Sakura said. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Oh no. You got dead serious on me. Nanika atta?" Sakura asked. "Don't you find me at all intimidating? Isn't there something about me that scares you?" I asked. Sakura looked at me and smirked. "Aww. Are you upset because I don't think that you're scary?" She asked. "Not upset but… stonkered." I said. "What?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sorry. Confused." I said. "The reason that I don't think that you're scary is because I like you too much. I like that you're the first vampire that I've met. I like how you still use some of your Australian slang. I like how when you get scared your wings come out and… Am I talking too much?" Sakura asked. "No. Keep talking." I said smiling. She held my hand and looked at our symbols. "What I like the most about you though are… your fangs." She said. "What?" I asked, raising my pierced eyebrow. She turned to face me. "I mean… They can easily pierce someone's skin but… they look so delicate." Sakura said. "Oh." I said. "Are they sensitive?" She asked, gently pressing her thumb against one. I tensed. "Yes." I said. She moved her hand back. "Sorry. I'm not trying to tempt you." She said. "That's what I mean. You weren't afraid that I would bite you just now?" I asked. "Well… Deep down Sasakay, you scare me but just a little. And only because I can sense how deadly you are. But I know that you care about me and that you'd never hurt me." Sakura said. "Is that your favorite thing about me, really?" I asked. "No. Your eyes." Sakura said smiling. "Why?" I asked. "They're purple… well violet." Sakura said rolling her catlike eyes playfully. I smiled. "They're mysterious and I always seem to get lost in them. But… They're also sad." Sakura said, with all of the playfulness leaving her voice. My smiled faded and I looked away. "Why are you so sad? They were never this way until…" She said. Her eyes widened upon realization. "Is this about Tenten's vision?" She asked. Involuntarily, I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "Yes." I said softly. "Sasakay, I told you that we'll find a way to change it." Sakura said. "But what if we can't change it Sakura? I… can't lose you." I said. Sakura nuzzled my neck again. "You won't lose me, Sasakay." She said. "How do you know?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Because I'll have my big, scary soulmate there." She said. I smiled and she rested her head on my chest. Suddenly, a few candles lit up. "How did…? Did you do that?" I asked. "Maybe." Sakura said playfully. "Well, who else could have done it?" I asked smiling. "Moon." Sakura said. I chuckled as Moon looked up at us sleepily as if to say 'go to sleep'. "Sorry Moon." Sakura said. Moon yawned and rolled over. "You should get some sleep too. It's about two thirty." I said. "But I'm not sleepy." Sakura said. Just then, she yawned. "Yes, you are." I said smiling. "No, I'm not." She said. "Do you still want me to stay?" I asked. "Yes." Sakura said. "Oyasuminassai Sakura-chan." I said. "Oyasuminassai Sasakay-kun." She said. I scratched her ears and she fell asleep purring. I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

*Hai: Yes  
*Matte: Wait  
*Ikanaide: Don't go  
*Maa ii deshou: It's okay  
*Warawanaide: Don't laugh  
*Aikurushii: Adorable

Chapter Forty-Three: Matsuri

I was sitting on the steps on my porch waiting for Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. "Ugh! Hurry up!" I thought. As if on cue, they finally arrived. "Jeez." I mumbled, walking to the car. I got in the back with Hinata and Sakura. "What's wrong? You didn't skip to the car." Hinata observed. "Abuelito took away my phone and computer privileges because we went into that house on Halloween." I said. "Sorry." Sakura said. There was a cut on her left arm. "What happened?" I asked with my eyes widening. "She thought that it would be a good idea to go off by herself to deal with a warlock." Sasuke said. "It was  
a good idea. The warlock's gone, isn't he?" Sakura asked coolly. "It was a stupid idea. You got yourself hurt. You could've called." Sasuke said. "Everyone else was too far away." Sakura said. "I could've teleported and…" Sasuke said. "No, you couldn't. I did my research. Vampires can only teleport to places that they've visited before. Unless you've been to Tijuana." Sakura said. "Well, no I haven't, but I could've flown." Sasuke said. "Whatever. I don't see the problem here." Sakura said. "You wouldn't." Sasuke said. "Just shut up, Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke scowled but didn't take his eyes away from the passenger side window. "So… Were you the only one to get in trouble, Matsuri?" Naruto asked. "No. Temari and Ino were busted too." I said. "Ooh. Ino's going to be so mad." Hinata said. When we got to the school, we waited in the car for Ino and the others. Everyone was quiet. "Crikey! Somebody say something!" Naruto said, finally cracking. "Something." Hinata, Sakura, and I said smiling. "Ha ha." Naruto said, rolling his baby blues playfully. Sasuke was listening to music. "Hey.  
What was that Saving Abel song that you were listening to yesterday, Sakura?" I asked. "Uh…" Sakura said. "Eighteen Days." Sasuke answered. "That one." Sakura said, glancing at him. Just then, Ino pulled up and we got out of the car. Ino slammed her door. "Where is that brat?!" She asked. "I don't know, but when I find her she's dead." Tenten said. "Well, with Sasuke here, she should be coming right about…" Temari said. "Hi Sasakay!" Karin said, walking up. "Now." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her. "Hey." He said. "What is wrong with you, you blonde bobble head?!" Ino asked. "Why did you call the police on us?" Temari asked. "Well, you can thank you freaky little friend here." Karin said. "What?!" Sakura asked scowling. "Next time you punch me, I'm going to make your life a living Hell." Karin threatened. "Yeah right. I'm not in the mood for your crap right now so get outta my face." Sakura said scowling. "Aww. Trouble in paradise?" Karin asked smirking. "No!" Sasuke and Sakura said. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and they went inside. "They have a strange way of making up." Naruto said. "Yup." I said. As we walked by Karin, Ino pushed by her. Sasuke and Sakura were at his locker talking. "Just be careful next time." Sasuke said. "I was  
careful." Sakura said. "Well, even more careful." Sasuke said. "Fine." Sakura said. "Promise." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "Promise." She said, fighting a smile. "I saw that smile." Sasuke said smirking. "Oh, shut up." Sakura said not able to hide her smile anymore. "Aww. Look at the cute couple." I said smiling. They smiled. "I swear, you guys fight like every other day." Ino said. "No, we don't." Sasuke said. "Whatever." Temari said smirking. "Now Naruto and Hinata, on the other hand, never fight." I said. Tenten looked around. "Where are they?" She asked. "I think that they went to the classroom." Temari said. "Well, the bell's about to ring so we should get going too." Ino said. We walked, while Matsuri skipped, to the classroom and sat in our seats. "Good morning class." Mrs. Kurenei said walking in. "Good morning." Some of us said. "Today, I will be assigning you a project." She said. She went around and passed out a sheet of paper. It was a rubric. "All of you will have to write a book report on a book of your choosing. And don't try picking a thin children's book. If you do, you'll get an automatic zero and when you make it up, the highest grade you can receive is a 70." Mrs. Kurenei said. "Man. She's not playing." Hinata said. "Your report doesn't have to be a certain length, but long enough to meet the requirements on the rubric. If you'd like, you may choose a series but know that your report will have to be longer if you do. I'll let all of you go to the library to choose a book or books of your choosing." Mrs. Kurenei said. All of us walked to the library. "I already know what I'm picking." I said. "What?" Sakura asked.  
"The Kissed by an Angel trilogy by Elizabeth Chandler. It's such an amazing romance novel." I said smiling. "I want to do the Twilight saga. Can I borrow them, Saku?" Hinata asked. "Sure. I'm gonna pick… The Maximum Ride series. I just finished the last book. What about you, Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "Hmm. I'm not sure." Sasuke said. "I'm going to pick the Golden Compass." Temari said. "I'm thinking of picking the City of Ember and the People of Sparks." Ino said. "I got nothing." Tenten said. "You can't think of one book?" Ino asked cocking an eyebrow. "Well forgive me for not being an avid reader. Bunch of nerds." Tenten said playfully. "I'm with Tenten." Naruto said as we walked into the library. Sasuke was already looking around. "Looks like both of you have a love for books." Temari said smiling. Sakura smiled. "Naruto, you should do this one. You like dragons." Hinata said. She held up the book Eragon. "That book's huge!" Naruto said wide-eyed. "You have until after Thanksgiving break." Hinata said. "Oh. Cool." Naruto said, looking at the book. "Ooh!" Sakura said. "What?" I asked. "Tenten, you should do the Sweep series. It's about a girl who learns that she's a witch." Sakura said. "Are they good?" Tenten asked. "Yes. Trust me. I read all of them in a week. You can borrow mine." Sakura said. "Okay." Tenten said smiling. "Wait. Where's Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "Right here." Sasuke said from behind her. Sakura jumped and looked around. "Sasakay, don't do that!" She said. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Sasuke said smiling. "Did you find a book?" Sakura asked. "Nothing here interests me." Sasuke said.  
"Do you wanna borrow a few of mine? The Nightworld books are good." Sakura said. "Okay." Sasuke said. "Hey. What are you two doing for Thanksgiving?" Ino asked. "Our oldies are coming to visit. Why?" Naruto asked. "Your what?" I asked. "Our parents." Sasuke said. "My aunt wanted me to ask you guys if you and your… oldies wanted to spend Thanksgiving with us. All of our families get together and have dinner at my house since I have the biggest dining room." Ino said. "Sure. You'll get to meet my oldies, girl." Naruto said smiling. Hinata smiled and Sakura's eyes widened. "Nervous already? Thanksgiving is three weeks away." Sasuke said. "I know." She said. "Will your dad and brother be coming this year?" Tenten asked. "I'm not sure." Sakura said. This time, Sasuke's eyes widened. Soon, all of us went back to the classroom. "I'll let all of you work on your papers for the rest of the period." Mrs. Kurenei said. "Do you remember everything from the books?" Sakura asked. "Only the first one." Hinata said. "I'll bring them to school tomorrow." Sakura said. "Okay. Thanks." Hinata said. Soon, we went to P.E. "I think that we're starting to lift weights today." Ino said. Temari groaned and rolled her emerald green eyes. "Ha ha. Nerds and weights don't mix, I guess." I said smiling. "Shut up, band geek." Temari said playfully. We changed for P.E. and we went into the weightlifting room. "Starting today, we'll be in here every other day to lift weights. This is so you can get a taste of the weightlifting class for those of you who want to play sports. That reminds me. Uzuchiha." Coach Guy said. Sasuke and Naruto looked at him. "The darker half." Coach Guy said. Naruto and Sakura tried to stifle their laughter. "Yes?" Sasuke asked. "Come by after school to get your uniform." Coach Guy said. Sasuke nodded. After Coach Guy showed us the exercises, we had to do them. We were doing the bench press first. "Do we have to do these? I'm never going to play a sport." I said. "It's no big deal. Sasakay and I do these at home." Naruto said. "I'll go first." Tenten said. She lied on the bench. "How much does the bar weigh?" She asked. Sasuke looked on the side. "Forty-five pounds." He said. "I'll spot you." I said. I helped her lift up the bar. "I got it." Tenten said. "You have to do ten." Naruto said as I get go of the bar. Tenten easily did hers. "Your turn, Matsuri." She said smiling. "Oh joy." I said unenthusiastically. I laid on the bench and grabbed the bar. "Want me to spot?" Sakura asked. "Please? So that I don't kill myself?" I asked. Sakura smiled and stood by the bar. I did mine and Sakura helped me with the last one. "This is dumb." I said, getting up. After the girls went, Naruto and Sasuke went. "I bet that I can do more." Naruto said adding weight to one side. "Yeah right." Sasuke said smirking and adding weight to the other side. "Since your rings make you more like a human, are you still super strong?" I asked. "Nope. That's the fun part." Naruto said grinning. When they were done lifting, we went and changed. I was brushing my hair. "Ugh. I don't want to go to Geometry." Sakura said. "We're only learning proportions and ratios." Ino said. "Oh. Well that can't be too bad." Sakura said fluffing out her hair. We caught up with Sasuke and Naruto and went to the Geometry class. After Mrs. Anko explained everything, we worked in groups. "For the proportions, do you simplify?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes." Temari said. "So number one would be one-fifth instead of three-fifteenths?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Hinata said. "Oh. Okay." Sakura said. When we were done, she started to doodle on her notebook. "Hey. I'm not that short. And my eyes aren't that big." I said. "They're supposed to be. You're a chibi." Sakura said smiling. "What's a chibi?" Hinata asked. "A chibi's like a Japanese caricature. You're supposed to draw someone with a huge head and eyes with a tiny body. Look at Sasakay." Sakura said, turning her notebook. "Aww!" I said. "See? They're supposed to be adorable." Sakura said smiling. "I like mine and Naruto's." Hinata said smiling. Chibi Naruto was giving Chibi Hinata a flower. Soon, the bell rang. "Yay! Time for lunch and Art!" Tenten said. "I don't even see how I got into that class. My drawing sucks." Ino said. "They don't suck." I said. "Yeah. Your drawings are… decent." Hinata said. Temari stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" Ino asked, narrowing her blue-green eyes. "Nothing." Temari said. When we walked into the classroom, the painting materials were set up. "Yay! We're painting!" Sakura said excitedly. Mr. Raye came in. "Okay. Today, your assignment for this week is to paint a self portrait." He said. Everyone groaned. "Can we paint something random?" Sakura asked. "Well… I guess that it couldn't hurt." Mr. Raye said, running his fingers through his graying brown hair. Sakura always was his favorite student. "I already know what I'm painting." Sakura said. "Is it Sasuke?" I asked smiling. "No. Well, he's in it. I'm gonna paint a picture that we took on Halloween." Sakura said, turning her canvas horizontally. All of us got started. I was painting all of us at the mall in the food court, Hinata painted Naruto and Sparkle, Temari painted all of us girls in our dresses from the dance, Ino painted her rooms and her plants, Tenten painted a soccer picture of her and Sakura from two years ago in middle school, Naruto painted him, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura on their double date throwing food, and Sasuke painted Sakura and Naruto playing Guitar Hero. "My hair has a purple tint in it?" Sakura asked. "You didn't know?" Sasuke asked. "No." Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke. "Yours is blue." She observed. Sasuke smiled slightly. "Look at it this way. You'll never have to get highlights." Temari said smiling. Sakura smiled. "Sakura, I didn't know that your hair used to be short." Sasuke said, looking at Tenten's painting. Sakura's bangs were the same but they were shorter and the back was really short. "Oh yeah. I didn't want it in the way. Then, during the summer, I grew it back out." Sakura said. "Did you guys ever have short hair?" I asked. "When we were little. Sasakay grew his out because of a cowlick." Naruto said smirking. Sakura stifled a giggle. "Naruto! Stop telling people that!" Sasuke said. "Aww. Sasakay had a cowlick." Sakura said giggling. "Warawanaide." Sasuke said scowling. "Sorry." Sakura said trying to stop giggling. Soon, the bell rang. I rode with Ino, Tenten and Temari. "So we're gonna have four more people at our annual Thanksgiving thing?" Temari asked. "Yeah. I just hope that the tables are long enough. If you take away Keith and Carmen, the table will have to seat… twenty-one people while Keith and Carmen are at the smaller table." Ino said. "You have enough room for another table. Why not just do that?" I asked. "We may have to do that. I'll run the idea by Aunt Carol when I get home to see how it'll work out." Ino said, cranking up the car.

* * *

Still angry at some Private message flames.

Chapter 9 will be when i feel like it.

(probably in 3-6 days time).


	9. Chapter 9

I don't like flames so please don't use them.

I don't mind criticisms though.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Sasuke

Three weeks later.  
"Naruto! Where's my black dress shirt?!" I asked from my room as I braided my hair. "I washed it! Just wear a different one!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and went through my closet. I grabbed a white dress shirt. I pulled it on over my white tank top and tucked it into my black jeans. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and contemplated on a tie.

"Eh." I said, throwing it on my bed. I pulled on a black belt. Naruto came in. "Hey. Have you…?" He asked. We looked at each other and we had on the same thing. "Weird." He said. He switched to a light blue dress shirt that matched his eyes. "Have I what?" I asked. "Oh. Have you heard from Mom or Dad yet?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. They should be here in a…" I said. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Never mind." I said. Both of us went to the door. Just as soon as I opened it, Mom hugged us. "Oh! I've missed you two so much!" She said. "We've missed you too, Mom but it's getting hard to breathe." I said smiling. "Sorry." She said, letting us go. Mom had my eyes and Naruto's hair color. Her hair was long and naturally wavy. She wore a very colorful, long-sleeved dress shirt and a black skirt. "You two look so nice. When do I get to meet your girlfriends?" She asked. "Later today. Where's Dad?" Naruto asked. "Right here." A deep voice said from behind us. We turned around. "Why do you bother asking? He always does that." I said. Dad has short raven colored hair, Naruto's eyes, and a beard. He and Mom were complete opposites. He was serious while she was cheerful. "Hey Pops." Naruto said smiling. Dad nodded. "We should probably get going." I said. "I'll drive." Mom said. "No!" Naruto, Dad, and I said wide-eyed. Mom was also a bad driver. "I'll drive." Dad said. "Honestly. My driving isn't that bad." Mom said, crossing her arms. All of us got into the car. When we got to Ino's house, we were the last family. "This is a very lovely house." Mom said smiling. We got out and Dad adjusted his dark blue dress shirt. "Think that Hinata and Saku are nervous?" I asked. Naruto nodded. "You?" He asked. "Oh yeah." I said. I didn't have my lip ring. Mom rang the doorbell. A woman with bright red hair, green eyes, and glasses answered the door. She was a fairy. "Oh hi. You must be the Ravencrofts. Come in." She said smiling. We went inside. "Are you Temari' mom?" Naruto asked. "How could you tell?" She asked smiling. "She looks just like you." I said. Temari' mom noticed Mom's outfit. "I see that you're a fan of my clothing line." She said smiling. Mom's eyes widened. "You're Marie Sabaku!" She said. "Yes. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Marie said. "I'm Delilah and this is my husband Edward." Mom said. "Hello." Dad said. "Everyone's in the next room. You should meet the other families." Mrs. Marie said. We followed her into another room. I immediately noticed Sakura. She was wearing a light green and white kimono with pink cheery blossom petals all over it and a white obi with the same design. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a large light green and pink bow. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "By the look of it, we should probably start with the Haruno family." Ino's aunt, Carol, said. She was short and average sized with short blonde hair and Ino's blue-green eyes. Sakura and her family stood up. "This is Mebuki, Kizashi, Shoichi, and Sakura Haruno." Mrs. Carol said. Sakura's father was an intimidating looking man and her brother as at least six foot three. All of them were in their demon forms. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Delilah and this is my husband Edward." Mom said smiling. "It's nice to meet you too." Mrs. Mebuki said smiling. "It seems that Sasakay is quite smitten with your daughter." Dad said. Both Sakura's dad and brother looked at me. Her brother smirked. "This is your little boyfriend, Squirt?" He asked, looking at Sakura. "Yes. And stop calling me that." She said blushing. While Sakura's family sat down, Hinata and her uncle stood up. Naruto grinned. "This is Hinata and her uncle Hizashi Hyuga." Mrs. Carol said. "Hello." Mr. Hizashi said. They sat down and Temari' family stood up. "This is the Sabaku family. This is Marie, Francis, and Temari." Mrs. Carol said. "It's so nice to meet you, Marie." Mom said smiling. "You too, Delilah." Mrs. Marie said smiling back. Temari' dad was a grim looking man with short, curly red hair and gray eyes. Tenten's family stood up. "This is Julia, Robert, Tenten, and Keith Stewart." Mrs. Carol said. Tenten's mom, Julia, was tall and supermodel looking and her dad, Robert, was athletic looking. "No wonder she likes sports. She looks just like her dad." I thought. Julia had long, wavy, light brown hair and ice blue eyes and Robert had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. Tenten's little brother, Keith, had short, very curly dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, and a bunch of freckles. "Nice to meet ya." Mr. Robert said smiling. Julia had a very serious air about her. Matsuri and her family stood up. "This is Carmen and Matsuri Martinez and their grandparents, Lucia and Diego Martinez." Mrs. Carol said. "Hi!" Carmen said grinning. "I'm Carol Yamanaka and this is my niece, Ino." Mrs. Carol said. Ino stood up and smiled. "Hi." She said. She wore a light green short-sleeved dress shirt and a white skirt with the bottom outlined in green and matching sandals. "That's everyone." Mrs. Carol said. Everyone kind of separated after that. "I want to meet your girlfriends." Mom said. "Okay." Naruto said. He went and got Hinata. "Now?" I asked. "I promise not to embarrass you." Mom said. I went over to Sakura, who was with her brother. "Um Sakura?" I asked. "Hi Sasakay." She said smiling. She motioned to her brother. "This is my idiot older brother." She said. "I'm gonna ignore that. Nanika atta?" Shoichi asked. He wore a light blue kimono with a white Haruno crest on the back and dark blue hakama. Hakama are kind of like pants. "Hi. My mom wants to meet you, Sakura." I said. "Okay." Sakura said nervously. We walked over to my parents. Hinata wore a white shirt with long sleeves that flowed that had a pink belt at the top of her stomach, a pink pleated skirt, and pink and white wedges. "Um hello." Sakura said shyly. "It's so nice to meet you both. I hope that you're taking care of my little Shaney and Jay-Jay." Mom said smiling. My eyes widened and Sakura stifled a laugh. "Mom!" I said. "Oh. I'm sorry." Mom said, smiling apologetically. "Shaney? That's so cute." Sakura said, nudging me. "I hope that Sasakay and Naruto are being gentlemen." Dad said. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Shouldn't you be mingling with the other parents?" Naruto asked, obviously embarrassed. "Oh okay." Mom said. They went into another room. The others came over. "Hi guys!" Matsuri said. She wore a strapless yellow dress with a white belt and the dress had white polka dots and white sandals. Temari wore a red short-sleeved button-up silk shirt with a collar, black dress pants, and red heels. Tenten wore a purple long sleeved dress shirt, a long black skirt, and purple heels. "Temari, you look just like your mom." Naruto said. "And Tenten, you look just like your dad." I said. "We get that a lot." They said smiling. "You guys look like your dad." Hinata said. "Well… Sasakay looks more like their mom." Sakura said. "Speaking of which, your mom seems to really love my mom's clothes." Temari said. "We told you. All of her clothes are from Fairies Forever." Naruto said. "I'm sure that she's embarrassing us." I said. We could hear our guardians laughing. "Which way's the bathroom, Squirt?" Shoichi asked Sakura. "I'm sorry but 'Squirt' isn't available right now. Leave a message after the beep." Sakura said. Tenten and Matsuri made the beeping noise. "Come on, Sakura. I need to go." Shoichi said. "Down the hall and to the right." Sakura said smiling. Shoichi left. "Why does he call you Squirt?" I asked. "When I was little I used to spray people with squirt guns." Sakura explained smiling. I chuckled. "And have you seen the guy? He's huge." Tenten said. Mrs. Carol came in. "Okay everyone. It's time to eat." She said. "Okay." Ino said. When Shoichi came back, we all went into the dining room. It was lavishly decorated and foods from every family adorned the table. I immediately noticed the influence of different cultures from the dishes. I was across from Sakura. "Before we eat, we should all say grace." Mrs. Carol said. Everyone joined hands. After we said grace, Mr. Robert and Mr. Kizashi came in with the turkey. Soon, everyone was served. "So Delilah. How did you come up with Sasuke and Naruto's names? Wouldn't they have been unusual when they were born?" Mrs. Marie asked. "I actually had help. My best friend, Grace, is a psychic and she had a vision when I was pregnant. She saw two twin boys with light and dark hair that would be destined for greatness." Mom said. "So why don't you like to be called 'Sasakay', Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "Well…" I said. Naruto and I were running through the grass. We had just turned nine years old. "Hurry up, Sasakay! You're moving too slow!" Naruto said, looking back at me. "Yeah Sasakay!" A voice said. We stopped and turned to see Jack and his friends across the large field. "It's no surprise he can't keep up. He should have been a girl with a name like 'Sasakay'." Another boy said. They laughed and walked over to us. "Shut up!" I said. One yanked my hat off of my head, causing my shoulder-length hair to tumble down. "He has girly hair too!" Jack said. They laughed more. "Give me back my hat!" I said. The boy tossed it to Jack and he held it over my head. "If you weren't so short like a girl maybe you could reach it." Jack said. Out of nowhere, Naruto punched Jack. He fell to the ground and dropped my hat. "Who else wants one?!" Naruto asked scowling. Jack and his friends ran off. Naruto picked up my hat and dusted it off. "Here Sasakay." He said smiling. Naruto was always nice but when you made him mad… it's a scary sight.  
I scowled. "Sorry." Sakura said. "It's okay." I said. "Unfortunately, that's when everyone decided to name their daughters 'Sasakay'." Mom said, smiling sheepishly. "Is that why you wanted everyone to call you Sasuke?" Temari asked. I nodded. Soon, everyone was done eating. "I say we should play a few sports huh? Who's with me?" Mr. Robert asked. "Ooh! Me!" Tenten said. "That's my girl. I have stuff in the car." Mr. Robert said. Everybody went outside. "Anyone up for a round of football?" Mr. Robert asked, tossing a football in the air. "I'm game!" Shoichi said. "How 'bout it, Sasakay?" I asked. "I guess that I'll join in too." Mr. Kizashi said. "Not unless you change first, sweetie." Mrs. Mebuki said. "Did you bring extra clothes?" I asked. "Of course. Did you expect me to walk around in this all day?" Naruto asked smiling. Everyone went and changed into their regular clothes. "We need another person. With only me, Robert, Shoichi, Naruto, and Sasuke we have five people." Kizashi said. Sakura started to say something. "No." Kizashi, Shoichi, and I said. "Fine." She said, pouting cutely and crossing her arms. Naruto and I looked at our dad. "What?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Wanna play?" Naruto asked. "Oh go ahead, honey." Mom said, kissing his cheek. He reluctantly stood up and sighed. "Alright." He said. The teams were me, Naruto, and Dad against Mr. Robert, Mr. Kizashi, and Shoichi. While we played, everyone else cheered. When Naruto threw the ball to me, Shoichi tackled me. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of me. "Sasakay!" Sakura said. I sat up. "I'm okay." I said, smiling slightly. "Shoichi, you could've hurt him!" Sakura said, scowling slightly. "Yeah right. What are you made of dude? Rock?" Shoichi asked as he helped me up. "I guess so." I said smiling. By the time we were done, Shoichi's team had won. "It's the girls' turn! Let's play soccer!" Tenten said. "Yes!" Sakura said, high-fiving her. It was Tenten, Carmen, and Matsuri against Sakura, Ino, and Temari. Sakura and Tenten placed sticks in the ground to make goal posts. "Anyone else want to join?" Matsuri asked. Mom stood up and smiled. "I'll give it a burl." She said. Naruto and I looked at each other and then at her. "I will too." Mrs. Mebuki said smiling. Sakura and Shoichi's eyes widened. Mom was on Tenten's team as the goalie and Mrs. Mebuki was the goalie on Sakura's team. "Now you get to see Sakura's skills." Naruto said. I smiled and they got ready. Sakura was in the middle with Ino on her left and Temari on her right. Tenten was also in the middle with Carmen on her right and Matsuri on her left. Hinata stood in the middle as the ref. She just so happened to be wearing a black and white striped shirt. "Go!" Hinata said. As soon as she did, Sakura went for the ball. No one won the game with both teams tied at five. "Ugh. I hate playing against you, Liv. You're an elbow user." Sakura said, rubbing her side. "Sorry. I forgot that you had on your choker." Tenten said, smiling apologetically. "Right." Sakura said rolling her eyes playfully. "You're really good, Sakura." I said smiling. "Thank you." Sakura said, smiling cutely. "Are you both playing soccer again this year?" Mrs. Julia asked. "Yeah. Hopefully we'll win the championship this year, Sakura  
." Tenten said. "I said that I was sorry!" Sakura said. "What'd you do?" Naruto asked. "We made it to the championship game and I got hurt." Sakura said. "Sakura and Tenten were pretty much the star players on the team even though they were only freshmen." Mrs. Mebuki said. "And we'll be the star players again… if Sakura doesn't twist her knee again." Tenten said. Sakura sighed. "That girl from the other team pushed me. And she was huge! At least we got a penalty kick out of it." Sakura said. "Good point. But you scared me out of my mind. I'd never seen you go down like that." Tenten said. "Sorry." Sakura said smiling. The sun started to set and the adults went inside. I looked around. "Where'd Sakura go?" I asked. "I think she's in her tree." Ino said. I raised an eyebrow. "You'll find her in the back yard." Matsuri said. I walked around the house. I immediately noticed a large tree and Sakura was in it swinging her legs. "Hi." I said. She looked down at me and smiled. "Hi Sasakay." She said. "Any reason why you're up there?" I asked. "Any reason why you're down there?" Sakura asked. I smiled and climbed the tree. I sat beside her on the branch. "I come up here every year so that I can look out at the beach." Sakura said, resting her head on my shoulder. "Why not just go to the beach?" I asked. "I've thought about going tonight. Wanna come with?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. I haven't had you to myself for weeks." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist. She smiled and snuggled closer to me. "Will your mom let you out?" I asked. "Uh…" Sakura asked. "Is that a no?" I asked. Sakura nodded sadly. "Well, I don't want to be a bad influence and tell you to sneak out." I said. "Can we teleport to the beach?" Sakura asked. "You hate teleporting." I said. "I'm starting to get used to it… a little." Sakura said. "Okay." I said smiling. "Having fun?" A deep voice asked. I tensed and let Sakura go. "Shoichi." Sakura said. We looked down at the ground and Shoichi was standing there with his arms crossed. "Hi." Sakura said smiling. "Damn." She thought. "You know you can't just disappear like that." Shoichi said. "Oh. Sorry dude." Sakura said. "How long was he there?" I thought. "You two should come in. They're serving dessert." Shoichi said. "Ooh! Is it the same as last year?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Yes." Shoichi said smiling. "Last year?" I asked. "We had a dessert buffet!" Sakura said, jumping down from the tree. She landed on her feet perfectly. I jumped down. "Sakura, Mom wants you to help." Shoichi said. "Okay." Sakura said, running inside. I tensed. "So Sasuke?" Shoichi asked. "Yes?" I asked. "What are you so nervous about? I'm not gonna hurt you." Shoichi said smirking. "Have you seen yourself?" I thought. Shoichi was probably twice my size. "Uh… It's just that you're Sakura's older brother." I said. "Oh. I remember the first time I met my girl's family. I made a complete fool of myself." Shoichi said with a wistful smile. He snapped back to reality. "Anyway, I want you to be perfectly clear on something. If I hear that you've hurt Sakura in any  
way at all… be ready to have your ass hunted down." Shoichi said, going inside. I stopped in the doorway and my eyes widened. "Come on!" Sakura said, grabbing my hand. When I saw the table, my eyebrows shot up. It was covered in desserts. "Whoa." I said. Sakura piled her little plate with different ones. "I don't think that all of those desserts are good for you." I said. "Oh, lighten up, Sasakay." Sakura said teasingly. Everyone sat around the room. "I'm surprised that you didn't get one of these cherry tarts since you got some of everything else." I said. "I'm allergic to cherries." Sakura said. "Oh." I said. "Wait. Weren't you eating cherry candy one day?" Naruto asked. "No. That was strawberry." Sakura said. Soon, everyone was going home. "I'll see you later, Sasakay." Sakura whispered to me when she hugged me. I smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. When we got home, all of us sat on the couch. "We should go again next year." Mom said. "So those two girls… are your soulmates?" Dad asked. "Yes." Naruto said. Mom's eyes widened. "Soulmates?! Naruto you only said girlfriends!" She said. "No. I said soulmates… I think." Naruto said scratching his head. "You said girlfriends." I said. "Oh. Sorry." Naruto said. Dad looked at his watch. "Delilah, we should go before we miss our flight." He said. "Alright. Bye sweeties." Mom said, hugging us. "Bye Mom." We said. "Bye sons." Dad said, giving us one of his rare smiles. "Bye Dad." We said. They left and we sat back down on the couch. "Why are they flying when they could just teleport?" Naruto asked, turning on the TV. "I don't know. Maybe they just like riding planes." I said. He flipped through the channels. I took my braid out and ran my fingers through my hair. I sighed in frustration and went to brush my hair. When the wave in my hair was gone, I went back downstairs. "Going somewhere, young man?" Naruto asked smirking. "The beach." I said, smiling as I left.

*Nanika atta?: What's up?

Chapter Forty-Five: Sakura

"Daddy, are you going back to do more business?" I asked. "I'm afraid so." Dad said. "Aww. Why?" I asked. "I have to. Shoichi will be staying for a while though." Dad said smiling. "…But I don't want Shoichi." I said. "Hey!" Shoichi said. "I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan." Dad said. When he got home, Dad gave Mom a kiss. "I'll see you soon, dear." He said. "Bye honey." Mom said. He kissed my forehead and got back into his black Mercury Cougar. "Is my stuff still here?" Shoichi asked. "Yes. In your room." Mom said distantly, going inside. "I hate when this happens." Shoichi said with a sigh. "I know." I said. "You haven't been in my room, have you?" Shoichi asked. "No…" I said. "What'd you take?!" Shoichi asked. "A t-shirt." I said. We went inside. "Well, I want it back." Shoichi said, going to his room. I grabbed that old Criss Angel shirt and went to Shoichi's room. It was a creamy color with blue trimming. Shoichi's scent, pine needles, was everywhere. "Here bro." I said, holding it out to him. "Oh. You took that one? You can keep it. But why'd you take one of my shirts?" Shoichi asked. I blushed and looked at my feet. "Because… I kinda sorta missed you." I mumbled. "Aww. How sweet." Shoichi said, hugging me. I elbowed him. "Don't get used to it." I said smiling. "Night Squirt." He said. "Night." I said, turning to leave. "Have fun with Sasuke at the beach." Shoichi said. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He said. I smiled and went to my room. I packed two beach towels in a small orange bag. There was a tap on my French doors. When I opened them, there was no one there. I put on my choker and stepped out onto my balcony. "Huh?" I asked, scratching my head. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my waist slowly. "Sasakay." I said smiling. "Hi." Sasakay said. He let me go and I looked at him. He didn't have his lip ring in. "Ready?" He asked. "Hang on." I said. I grabbed the bag and my jacket. "Hang on tight." Sasakay said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Sasakay teleported us to the beach. I blinked a few times to straighten my vision. "Still not used to the swirling colors?" Sasakay asked. "No." I said. I opened the bag and tossed him a green beach towel. I pulled out a pink one with Jack Sparrow on it. "Nice." Sasakay said smirking. "Jealous?" I asked smirking back. "Very." Sasakay said playfully. We laid on the beach towels and watched the stars. "Did you have fun today?" I asked. "Yeah." Sasakay said. "I hope that my dad or brother didn't scare you." I said. "Well, they have a good reason. You're Shoichi's little sister and your dad's only daughter… I think." I said. "I am. And Shoichi's only older than me by four years." I said. "So what kind of work does your dad do?" Sasakay asked. "Well, you know. Typical, boring business stuff." I said shrugging. "His name sounds familiar." Sasakay said. "Well, maybe he's gotten famous." I said smiling. Sasakay held my hand. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked. My smiled faded. "Of course. I mean, I know that his work is important but I hate that it takes him away from us for long periods of time. It's been like this for five years. And every year he's missed my birthday." I said. "I'm sure that he tries to come." Sasakay said. "I know he does. He sends me the best presents though. The car was from last year's birthday. But… It would be better to have him there with a crappy present instead." I said smiling. Sasakay smiled and we sat up. I shook slightly. "Cold?" Sasakay asked. He started to shrug out of his gray jacket with white designs. I took off my choker and smiled. "It's okay." I said. "Are you sure?" Sasakay asked. "Yeah. Besides you might get…" I said. Sasakay smirked. "Oh, shut up." I said. "I didn't say anything." Sasakay said. "Your cute, little smirk implied it." I said. "You think my smirk is cute?" Sasakay asked, raising his pierced eyebrow and smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. "Wait. Where's your lip ring?" I asked. "On my dresser. I didn't think that it was appropriate to wear today." Sasakay said. We stood up and walked along the waves. "The moon is beautiful tonight." I said. "Yeah. I've always wondered who came up with the idea that the moon was made of cheese." Sasakay said. "I actually believed that." I said smiling. Sasakay shook his head playfully. "Shut up." I said, playfully pushing him. I forgot that I had taken my choker off and I pushed him harder than I meant to. He ended up in the water. "Oh my God! I'm so  
sorry, Sasakay!" I said. I went over to him and held my hand out. Sasakay took my hand and smiled mischievously. My eyes widened. "Sasakay, don't you dare or…" I said. I shrieked as Sasakay pulled me into the freezing water. "Sasakay, you jerk!" I said. "Good thing you left your glasses up there." Sasakay said. I stood up and wrung out my hair. "Aww. Don't be mad." Sasakay said, standing up. "I'm not mad!" I said, walking up to the beach. I wrapped myself in my towel. I couldn't stop shaking. "Yes, you are. I'm sorry." Sasakay said, pulling me close. He was shaking too. Then, I realized that he was shaking with quiet laughter. "It's not funny!" I said, pushing him away gently. He sat on his towel and leaned against the cliff behind us. "Come here." He said, holding his arms out. "W-why?" I asked. "So I can warm you up." Sasakay said smiling. I smiled as I sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, I felt something warm and soft wrapped around me. It was Sasakay's wings. "Better?" Sasakay asked. I smiled and snuggled up to him. "Yes." I said. "Still mad at me?" Sasakay asked. "A little." I said. "You should've seen your face." Sasakay said smiling. I turned bright red and buried my face in his shirt, which was still wet. "You know I hate it when you make me blush." I said. "I think that you look very aikurushii with those red cheeks." Sasakay said. I smiled. "I should take you home." He said. "Aww." I said. I packed the towels and Sasakay teleported me home on my balcony. "Oyasuminassai Sakura-chan." Sasakay said, smiling slightly. "Oyasuminassai Sasakay-kun." I said, smiling back. He kissed me and teleported away.

*Aikurushii: Adorable

Chapter Forty-Six: Naruto

Two weeks later.  
"Do we have everything?" I asked. "Uh-huh." Ino said, holding up a big, black book bag. "I really don't think that this is a good idea." Sasakay said. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Sasuke." Temari said. "We're going to get in trouble. I've been suspended enough in all of my years of school. Don't you think that everyone will notice something dodgy going on?" Sasakay asked. "No because we have no idea what 'dodgy' means." Matsuri said. "Something suspicious." Sasakay said. "When are we gonna do this?" Tenten asked. "During lunch. We'll split into two groups after we start in the cafeteria." Sakura said. "I feel so bad." Hinata said smiling. "We're seriously going to get caught." Sasakay said. "It's Prank Week. We probably won't even get in trouble." Matsuri said. "Onegai shimasu, Sasakay-kun?" Sakura asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Sasakay looked at her and looked away. "Pretty please?" Sakura asked. "Fine." Sasakay said with a sigh. She kissed his cheek and he smiled slightly. "Arigatou." She said. Soon, lunch finally came around. "Okay. Everyone grab one of each." Ino said opening the book bag. Everyone grabbed an air horn, a can of Silly String, and a bag of confetti. "Ready Saku?" Temari asked. Sakura climbed on the table and smiled. "Now!" She said, pressing the button on her air horn. All of the students freaked out and scattered while the teacher's were trying to keep order. All of us ran out of the cafeteria and we split up. I was with Hinata, Matsuri, and Temari and Sasakay was with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. We ran through the hallway blowing our horns and screaming. When people came rushing out of the classrooms, we sprayed them with Silly String and threw confetti. Hinata and Ino were taking pictures in the process. All of the students were having fun, while the teachers looked P.O.'d. Soon, we caught up with the others. "What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Michaels, the principal, asked cutting through the crowd of people. He was tall with thinning, blond hair and green eyes. You could tell that he was Karin's dad. She stood next to him with a triumphant smile on her face. Sakura fought the urge to scowl. "Is this some sort of joke?!" Mr. Michaels asked. We looked at each other. "Yes?" Ino said, cocking an eyebrow. "It is  
Prank Week." I said. "And Sakura's behind it, Daddy." Karin said getting in Sakura's face. Sakura set off her Silly String in Karin's face. Karin put her hands up and shrieked. "Is that true, Sakura?" Mr. Michaels asked. "Yes." Sakura said, trying not to laugh. "Come with me." Mr. Michaels said. Sasakay wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "If she gets punished then we all get punished." He said. Karin scowled. "Fine. All of you. In my office. Now." Mr. Michaels said. The students booed him as we went to his office… while we were spraying each other with the Silly String. Mr. Michaels sat at his desk. "I know that it's Prank Week but the pranks aren't supposed to interrupt the school day." Mr. Michaels said. "I'm sorry." Sakura said. She wasn't sorry. Mr. Michaels rubbed his forehead. "But it was a commendable prank and no one was hurt so… I'll let you off with a warning." He said. All of us sighed in relief. "But you will be cleaning the entire school today." Mr. Michaels said. All of us groaned. When school was over at three we stayed and cleaned until five. "Thank goodness for magic powers." Hinata said smiling. "Still. Next year we should pick a cleaner prank." Matsuri said. "Yeah." Temari said. "Aww. My next one involved paint." Sakura said. "No." Sasakay said. When everything was cleaned up we went to the cars. "Do you guys want to stop and eat?" Tenten asked. "Yes!" Sakura said. "Andy's!" Hinata said. "I haven't been there in forever." Ino said. "What? We went last Thursday." Matsuri said. "Which was almost a week ago." Temari said. "Exactly." Ino said smiling. We drove to Andy's. "I'm surprised that you didn't apply here, Temari. I seem to remember you wanting the poodle skirts." Matsuri said smiling. Temari turned bright red. "Shut up, Matsuri." She said as we sat down. We ordered our drinks first. Sakura blew the paper from her straw and it hit Sasakay in his forehead. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. "Very funny." Sasakay said. He blew his back but she caught it. "Ha! You can't get past my catlike reflexes." She said smirking. He chuckled and pulled some Silly String from her hair. Soon, our food came. Sakura happened to look up at the door and she scowled. "Three, two, one." Ino said. "Hi Sasakay!" Karin said, walking over. Sasakay only waved since his mouth was full… which I'm sure he did on purpose. "Did you have fun cleaning the school, freak?" Karin asked. Sakura flung a chili cheese fry at her and it stuck to Karin's white blouse. "You freak of nature! Do you have any idea how much this shirt costs?!" Karin asked. "I'm guessing three bucks at Wal-Mart." Sakura said, eating a shrimp. Karin attempted to wipe the chili and cheese from her shirt and left. "That was a waste of a good French fry." Sakura said. "And it was mine." Sasakay said. "I'm sorry." Sakura said, kissing his cheek. "I don't see why she doesn't leave you alone. You'd think that she'd take the hint by now." Ino said. Sakura swallowed a mouthful of food and shrugged. "She's really starting to get on my nerves. She's just jealous because I snagged Sasakay when she couldn't." Sakura said smirking. I snickered. "You were snagged, bro." I said nudging him. Sasakay looked as if he was pulled from a daydream. "What?" He asked. "Away with the pixies again?" I asked. "Sort of." Sasakay said. "Away with the pixies?" Tenten asked. "Daydreaming." Sasakay said. "Oh." Tenten said. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked. "No. Everything's fine." He said. "Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Sasakay said smiling. "Does anyone know when Mrs. Kurenei's gonna hand back our book reports?" Matsuri asked. "After Christmas break. She has three classes and some of them are long." Hinata said. "Oh. Do you think that you did well?" Matsuri asked. "I would hope so." Hinata said. "Yeah. It took me forever to write that thing." Temari said. "It only took me two days." Sasakay said. "That's because you don't have to sleep." Ino said. "Yeah. You suck." Sakura said playfully. "You don't mean that, Kitten." Sasakay said, pulling her into a playful headlock.

Chapter Forty-Seven: Matsuri

Two weeks later.  
All of us were sitting around Ino's room. Cherry Blossom, her ferret, was running around in her ball. "I wonder why our guardians wanted us to meet here." I said. "I bet it's Christmas related!" Hinata said, bouncing up and down in her spot next to Naruto. "Yeah. Our break does start tomorrow after school." Sakura said. "I even think that our oldies came." Sasuke said. "You can come down now!" Mrs. Carol said. All of us went downstairs. Our guardians, including Sasuke and Naruto's parents, were there. "The reason that we called all of you here is to give you one of your Christmas presents early." Mrs. Mebuki said. "Ooh! What is it?!" Hinata asked. Mr. Hizashi smiled. "We've decided to send you to Colorado." He said. Our eyes widened. Our reactions were a mixture of 'what?', 'really?', and 'huh?'. "There's a ski resort in Aspen and we thought that we would let you go." Mr. Robert said. "But on one condition." Mr. Robert said. "Condition?" Sasuke asked, raising his pierced eyebrow. "That you drive. The weather's unpredictable. If the snow gets too bad, you can't just park a plane and get a motel room." Mrs. Carol said. "And which place are we going to?" Temari asked. "The Independence Square Lodge." Abuelita said. "If we drive there that'll be about… fifteen hours and twenty-three minutes." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Man, that's weird." Sasuke said. "Shut up. You always know what time it is." Naruto said. "Everything is already set up. You all have three rooms. One of them holds four and the other two hold two people." Mrs. Delilah said. "Aww. Am I sharing a room with Sasakay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke punched him in the arm. "All you have to do is pack, select a decent route, and enjoy yourselves. There'll be a few places where you can go skiing and snowboard." Mr. Robert said. "Snowboarding? Awesome!" Tenten said. Temari was on her phone. "Looking at a map?" I asked. "Yeah. It looks like we can make pit stops in San Bernardino, Cedar City, Utah, and Grand Junction, Colorado." She said. "Now all we have to do is pack." I said. "We should do that tonight." Sakura said. After a while, everyone went home. I was so excited that I packed everything including my presents for everyone. The next day at school went by slowly. We sat in fourth period. "Come on, already. Ring." Tenten said, tapping her foot. "A watched pot never boils, Tenten." Temari said. "Yes it does." Sakura said. "Okay then. A watched pot never boils… unless Sakura is there to manipulate the heat." Temari said smiling. "Thank you." Sakura said smiling. Just then, the bell rang and Tenten hopped up. "Yes! Come on!" She said, running out of the room. We smiled and went after her. "Should we leave now or tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. "It's three o'clock now. By the time everyone gets their stuff it may be four. If we leave now we'd only be able to drive for eight hours before midnight. Then if we stop and leave at most likely eight the next morning, we'll get there six hours and exactly fifty-three minutes later at two fifty-three. But if we leave tomorrow, at most likely eight, and we drive nonstop while taking driving shifts we'd get there at eleven twenty-three p.m. If we do that, we'd get there and immediately fall sleep and will have wasted a day of our nearly two week vacation." Ino said. "Wow." Hinata said. "Have you figured out the driving arrangements too?" Naruto asked. "No. I did. We only have three drivers-Ino, Naruto, and me. Ino should take along either me or you, Naruto, so that she can switch whenever she gets tired and since we don't need to sleep." Sasuke said. "And whichever one of you guys I pick, I'll take you soulmate and another person of my choosing." Ino said. "Right." Sasuke said. "Come on! At this rate, we'll never get there!" Tenten said. "Okay. I'll take Naruto, Hinata, and Matsuri." Ino said. "Then I'll be with Kitten, Temari, and Tenten. Has everyone had their stuff shrunken by Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Yes! Now move it!" Tenten said, dragging him to his car. "Oy! Tenten, let go!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have the keys, Naruto?" She asked. "Oh right." Naruto said. He fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. She ran to Sasuke's car. Ino stopped at our houses to get our shrunken stuff. Suddenly, there was the sound of rushing air when Ino parked in Hinata's driveway. "A flat tire?! Really?!" Ino asked. "We can take my car." Hinata said. "Thanks Shirls." Ino said. All of us got into Hinata's pink Lincoln MKZ. "Nice." I said. "Thank you." Hinata said smiling. We met up with the others at Sakura's house. "Does everyone have everything?" Tenten asked. "Yes. We even had to switch cars because of a flat." Naruto said. "My poor car." Ino said. I rolled my eyes playfully. "So let's get moving." Sakura said. "Alright." Ino said. We left. "So what'd you guys get me for Christmas?" I asked. "We're not telling." Hinata said. "Aww. You guys are mean." I said, pouting and looking out the window. "Oh! I bought the cutest coat yesterday! And it came with a scarf, gloves, and a hat." Hinata said. "How many coats did you bring?" Ino asked. "Yeah. From the look of your bags, that's all you packed." Naruto said. "I only packed four." Hinata said. "Well, the inside of the lodge won't be as cold, so I packed a bunch of turtlenecks." Ino said. "So did everyone else." Hinata said. "I thought that Temari didn't like turtlenecks." I said. "She doesn't." Ino said. "I think that today's the first time I've ever seen her in jeans." Naruto said. "She has a lot too. I think that her mom sends them to her because they're all from Fairies Forever." I said. "Having a parent that designs clothes must be awesome." Hinata said smiling. Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. She paused. "Ino, Temari wants to know what time we'll get there, including pit stops." She said. "I didn't include pit stops?" Ino asked. "No." Naruto said. "Well… There are three stops. If we take thirty minutes at each one, that's an hour and a half so… about four twenty-three." Ino said. "She said about four twenty-three." Hinata said into her phone. They hung up and I turned on the radio. 'So What?' by Pink was playing. "Our first stop is in San Bernardino, right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." I said. Hinata pulled out her pink and white DSi. "You may want to save that for a little further along in the trip, girl." Naruto said. "Oh. Good point." Hinata said, putting it away. "Don't you have a car charger?" I asked. "I kinda… lost it." Hinata said, smiling sheepishly. Soon, we stopped at a gas station.

Chapter Forty-Eight: Tenten

"Okay. We only have thirty minutes." Sasuke said. "I'm gonna buy snacks. Do you guys want anything specific?" Sakura asked. "Gummi worms!" Temari said. "Anything else?" Sakura asked. "Anything's fine with me." Sasuke said. "Me too." I said. While Sasuke and Naruto filled up the gas tanks, the girls went to the bathroom and bought snacks. My watch beeped. "Time to go." I said. All of us got back into the cars. Ino and Naruto had switched places. Sakura emptied one of her brown paper bags onto her lap. "Okay. Temari, I didn't know whether you wanted sour gummi worms or regular ones so I got you both. I also bought gummi bears, cookies, chips, Slim Jims, Debbie cakes, Hubba Bubba bubble gum, and chocolate bars." Sakura said. "Did you get enough?" I asked, grabbing a Slim Jim. "I bought plenty of money with me so I figured I should get enough to last." She said. She put the snacks away. "Oh! I also have MMs and those little crackers and cheese packs in my bag." She said. "Man." Temari said. "So you want anything, Sasakay?" Sakura asked opening the gummi bears. "What kind of chips are there?" Sasuke asked. "Um… Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch Doritos, regular and Chili Cheese Fritos, Lays, Sour Cream and Onion, Barbeque, and Munchos." Sakura said. "Cool Ranch Doritos." Sasuke said, smiling slightly. Sakura opened them and held them open for him while he drove. "Can you turn on the radio?" I asked. "Ooh! Let's listen to my Nickelback mix CD." Temari said, getting it out of her purse. She gave it to Sakura and she put it in the CD player. The first song was 'How You Remind Me'. "I love this song!" Sakura said. She and Temari and sang along. "You guys should join the chorus." Sasuke said smiling. "I have Advanced Chorus next semester." Sakura said. "I remember that she made us all take Chorus last year." I said. "Are you not a singer, Tenten?" Sasuke asked, looking at me from the rearview mirror. "All of us have pretty decent singing voices but I'm little shy in front of big crowds." I said. "You do just fine with sports." Temari said. "That's completely different for me. Sports come naturally to me. Like a being a computer nerd comes naturally to you." I said smirking. Temari rolled her eyes playfully. "How many coats did you guys bring? I only packed three." She said. "Four." Sakura and I said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oops." He said. "You forgot coats?" Sakura asked. "No…" Sasuke said. "Maybe you can buy a few at the lodge tomorrow." I said. "I might buy one too. I wondered why my mom told me to save my money after Thanksgiving." Sakura said. "How much did you bring?" Sasuke asked. "After the snacks, I have two hundred and seventy left. On top of that, we get a discount since Matsuri's grandpa knows the owner." Sakura said. "I need to talk to Ino again." Temari said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I don't think that our time of arrival is right. Did she include eating breaks?" Temari asked. "I'm not sure." I said, grabbing a bag of peanut MMs. Temari called Ino and put her on speakerphone. "Hello?" Ino asked. "Hey. Did you include eating breaks in our time of arrival?" I asked. "Oh! That's what I was forgetting! Just add two hours for dinner and breakfast. We'll get there at about six twenty-three." Ino said. "Okay." Temari said. "Is there anything else I need to add? Maybe about twenty minutes for a flat tire?" Ino said. "Don't jinx us." Sasuke said. "I think that's all." Temari said smiling. They hung up. "Ooh! Circus!" Sakura said. Sasuke groaned. "I hate the circus." He said. "What? What's not to like? They have elephants and tigers and all kinds of animals." Temari said. "Acrobats and awesome performers." I said. "Cotton candy." Sakura said smiling. "Clowns." Sasuke said. "Is the big bad vampire afraid of clowns?" Temari asked smirking. "I'm not afraid of them… I just don't like them." Sasuke said. "Same thing." I said. "No, it isn't." Sasuke said. "So you don't like any clowns? Not even Ronald McDonald?" I asked. "No… except for Naruto." Sasuke said smiling. "That's mean." Sakura said smiling. "I don't trust those huge ass shoes of theirs. How do I know they're not hiding weapons in there or something?" Sasuke asked. We burst into laughter. "So when are we stopping again?" Temari asked. "When we get to Cedar City." Sasuke said. "Then we stop for the night right?" Temari asked. "Uh-huh." I said. Sasuke glanced at the rearview mirror. "I don't want any of you to panic but… there's a huge bug back there." He said. "Where?! Kill it!" Temari said panicking. I looked around. "Oh um… This is Matsuri's ladybug bag." I said. Temari turned bright red and scowled. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter, almost choking on her chips in the process. "Sasuke, you jerk!" Temari said. "I thought that it was real. Sorry." Sasuke said, trying to stifle his own laughter and patting Sakura's back gently. She kicked the back of his chair. Soon, it was around seven thirty. "Call Ino and ask them where they want to eat, please." Sasuke said. Temari called and Ino was still on speakerphone. "Hey Rox. Where do you guys want to eat?" She asked. "We already decided on Wendy's." Ino said. "Wendy's sounds so good right now." I said smiling. "Okay. We'll see you guys inside." Temari said. "Alright." Ino said. They hung up. When we got to Wendy's, I gave Matsuri her bag. "Sorry. I forgot that you asked me to hold it." I said. "Sasakay thought that it was real." Sakura said smiling. "It was an honest mistake. Temari was the one that thought it was real." Sasuke said. "Shut up!" Temari said, punching him. After we ordered, we pushed two tables together. "Why didn't we just eat in the car?" Matsuri asked. "Because no one's spilling anything in my car." Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke said. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "Sasakay, that car is mine." Naruto said. "No, it's not. I was the one that paid for it. You only picked the paintjob." Sasuke said. "I helped pay for it. Five thousand dollars of that money was mine." Naruto said. "And the rest, which was an ass-load, was mine." Sasuke said. "Ugh! Does it matter?!" Ino asked. "Yes." Sasuke and Naruto said. "Guys and their cars." Sakura said, swallowing a mouthful of fries. Sasuke took one. "Hey!" Sakura said. Sasuke smiled and kissed her cheek. She punched him playfully and stole one of his. When we were done eating, we got back in the cars and Ino and Naruto switched again. After about two hours or so, we stopped at a hotel and got two rooms. "Night guys." We said. "Night." Naruto and Sasuke said leaving.

* * *

I think the japanese makes it much more 'naruto' because it is made in tokyo.

I also think it can teach some other people about it.

I spend alot of time writing these so if you could type ONE sentence that would really help me.

(YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO DO THESE!)

All OC's are just made up.

Some characters don't suite their roles fully because i haven't been watching it recently and sasuke isn't always moody if you read the latest manga.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU CAN GET YOUR NAME MENTIONED HERE:

LesMislover2013

Animeprincess2001

SasuSaku993

the-olive-pixie

LadyMartel4000

These five deserve to be put here.

Others i will also add to the list but tomorrow i have a 2 hour exam straight and it is my FINAL.

I blame you guys if i fail... -.- (Not really)


	10. Chapter 10

Really bored due to flames and Pm's.

Really CBA carrying this fanfic on.

I have done 13k words on this chapter which is what alot of people have for ONE story.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Sasuke

Three weeks later.  
"Naruto! Where's my black dress shirt?!" I asked from my room as I braided my hair. "I washed it! Just wear a different one!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and went through my closet. I grabbed a white dress shirt. I pulled it on over my white tank top and tucked it into my black jeans. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and contemplated on a tie. "Eh." I said, throwing it on my bed. I pulled on a black belt. Naruto came in. "Hey. Have you…?" He asked. We looked at each other and we had on the same thing. "Weird." He said. He switched to a light blue dress shirt that matched his eyes. "Have I what?" I asked. "Oh. Have you heard from Mom or Dad yet?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. They should be here in a…" I said. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Never mind." I said. Both of us went to the door. Just as soon as I opened it, Mom hugged us. "Oh! I've missed you two so much!" She said. "We've missed you too, Mom but it's getting hard to breathe." I said smiling. "Sorry." She said, letting us go. Mom had my eyes and Naruto's hair color. Her hair was long and naturally wavy. She wore a very colorful, long-sleeved dress shirt and a black skirt. "You two look so nice. When do I get to meet your girlfriends?" She asked. "Later today. Where's Dad?" Naruto asked. "Right here." A deep voice said from behind us. We turned around. "Why do you bother asking? He always does that." I said. Dad has short raven colored hair, Naruto's eyes, and a beard. He and Mom were complete opposites. He was serious while she was cheerful. "Hey Pops." Naruto said smiling. Dad nodded. "We should probably get going." I said. "I'll drive." Mom said. "No!" Naruto, Dad, and I said wide-eyed. Mom was also a bad driver. "I'll drive." Dad said. "Honestly. My driving isn't that bad." Mom said, crossing her arms. All of us got into the car. When we got to Ino's house, we were the last family. "This is a very lovely house." Mom said smiling. We got out and Dad adjusted his dark blue dress shirt. "Think that Hinata and Saku are nervous?" I asked. Naruto nodded. "You?" He asked. "Oh yeah." I said. I didn't have my lip ring. Mom rang the doorbell. A woman with bright red hair, green eyes, and glasses answered the door. She was a fairy. "Oh hi. You must be the Ravencrofts. Come in." She said smiling. We went inside. "Are you Temari' mom?" Naruto asked. "How could you tell?" She asked smiling. "She looks just like you." I said. Temari' mom noticed Mom's outfit. "I see that you're a fan of my clothing line." She said smiling. Mom's eyes widened. "You're Marie Sabaku!" She said. "Yes. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Marie said. "I'm Delilah and this is my husband Edward." Mom said. "Hello." Dad said. "Everyone's in the next room. You should meet the other families." Mrs. Marie said. We followed her into another room. I immediately noticed Sakura. She was wearing a light green and white kimono with pink cheery blossom petals all over it and a white obi with the same design. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a large light green and pink bow. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "By the look of it, we should probably start with the Haruno family." Ino's aunt, Carol, said. She was short and average sized with short blonde hair and Ino's blue-green eyes. Sakura and her family stood up. "This is Mebuki, Kizashi, Shoichi, and Sakura Haruno." Mrs. Carol said. Sakura's father was an intimidating looking man and her brother as at least six foot three. All of them were in their demon forms. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Delilah and this is my husband Edward." Mom said smiling. "It's nice to meet you too." Mrs. Mebuki said smiling. "It seems that Sasakay is quite smitten with your daughter." Dad said. Both Sakura's dad and brother looked at me. Her brother smirked. "This is your little boyfriend, Squirt?" He asked, looking at Sakura. "Yes. And stop calling me that." She said blushing. While Sakura's family sat down, Hinata and her uncle stood up. Naruto grinned. "This is Hinata and her uncle Hizashi Hyuga." Mrs. Carol said. "Hello." Mr. Hizashi said. They sat down and Temari' family stood up. "This is the Sabaku family. This is Marie, Francis, and Temari." Mrs. Carol said. "It's so nice to meet you, Marie." Mom said smiling. "You too, Delilah." Mrs. Marie said smiling back. Temari' dad was a grim looking man with short, curly red hair and gray eyes. Tenten's family stood up. "This is Julia, Robert, Tenten, and Keith Stewart." Mrs. Carol said. Tenten's mom, Julia, was tall and supermodel looking and her dad, Robert, was athletic looking. "No wonder she likes sports. She looks just like her dad." I thought. Julia had long, wavy, light brown hair and ice blue eyes and Robert had short blond hair and dark blue eyes. Tenten's little brother, Keith, had short, very curly dirty blond hair, light blue eyes, and a bunch of freckles. "Nice to meet ya." Mr. Robert said smiling. Julia had a very serious air about her. Matsuri and her family stood up. "This is Carmen and Matsuri Martinez and their grandparents, Lucia and Diego Martinez." Mrs. Carol said. "Hi!" Carmen said grinning. "I'm Carol Yamanaka and this is my niece, Ino." Mrs. Carol said. Ino stood up and smiled. "Hi." She said. She wore a light green short-sleeved dress shirt and a white skirt with the bottom outlined in green and matching sandals. "That's everyone." Mrs. Carol said. Everyone kind of separated after that. "I want to meet your girlfriends." Mom said. "Okay." Naruto said. He went and got Hinata. "Now?" I asked. "I promise not to embarrass you." Mom said. I went over to Sakura, who was with her brother. "Um Sakura?" I asked. "Hi Sasakay." She said smiling. She motioned to her brother. "This is my idiot older brother." She said. "I'm gonna ignore that. Nanika atta?" Shoichi asked. He wore a light blue kimono with a white Haruno crest on the back and dark blue hakama. Hakama are kind of like pants. "Hi. My mom wants to meet you, Sakura." I said. "Okay." Sakura said nervously. We walked over to my parents. Hinata wore a white shirt with long sleeves that flowed that had a pink belt at the top of her stomach, a pink pleated skirt, and pink and white wedges. "Um hello." Sakura said shyly. "It's so nice to meet you both. I hope that you're taking care of my little Shaney and Jay-Jay." Mom said smiling. My eyes widened and Sakura stifled a laugh. "Mom!" I said. "Oh. I'm sorry." Mom said, smiling apologetically. "Shaney? That's so cute." Sakura said, nudging me. "I hope that Sasakay and Naruto are being gentlemen." Dad said. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Shouldn't you be mingling with the other parents?" Naruto asked, obviously embarrassed. "Oh okay." Mom said. They went into another room. The others came over. "Hi guys!" Matsuri said. She wore a strapless yellow dress with a white belt and the dress had white polka dots and white sandals. Temari wore a red short-sleeved button-up silk shirt with a collar, black dress pants, and red heels. Tenten wore a purple long sleeved dress shirt, a long black skirt, and purple heels. "Temari, you look just like your mom." Naruto said. "And Tenten, you look just like your dad." I said. "We get that a lot." They said smiling. "You guys look like your dad." Hinata said. "Well… Sasakay looks more like their mom." Sakura said. "Speaking of which, your mom seems to really love my mom's clothes." Temari said. "We told you. All of her clothes are from Fairies Forever." Naruto said. "I'm sure that she's embarrassing us." I said. We could hear our guardians laughing. "Which way's the bathroom, Squirt?" Shoichi asked Sakura. "I'm sorry but 'Squirt' isn't available right now. Leave a message after the beep." Sakura said. Tenten and Matsuri made the beeping noise. "Come on, Sakura. I need to go." Shoichi said. "Down the hall and to the right." Sakura said smiling. Shoichi left. "Why does he call you Squirt?" I asked. "When I was little I used to spray people with squirt guns." Sakura explained smiling. I chuckled. "And have you seen the guy? He's huge." Tenten said. Mrs. Carol came in. "Okay everyone. It's time to eat." She said. "Okay." Ino said. When Shoichi came back, we all went into the dining room. It was lavishly decorated and foods from every family adorned the table. I immediately noticed the influence of different cultures from the dishes. I was across from Sakura. "Before we eat, we should all say grace." Mrs. Carol said. Everyone joined hands. After we said grace, Mr. Robert and Mr. Kizashi came in with the turkey. Soon, everyone was served. "So Delilah. How did you come up with Sasuke and Naruto's names? Wouldn't they have been unusual when they were born?" Mrs. Marie asked. "I actually had help. My best friend, Grace, is a psychic and she had a vision when I was pregnant. She saw two twin boys with light and dark hair that would be destined for greatness." Mom said. "So why don't you like to be called 'Sasakay', Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "Well…" I said. Naruto and I were running through the grass. We had just turned nine years old. "Hurry up, Sasakay! You're moving too slow!" Naruto said, looking back at me. "Yeah Sasakay!" A voice said. We stopped and turned to see Jack and his friends across the large field. "It's no surprise he can't keep up. He should have been a girl with a name like 'Sasakay'." Another boy said. They laughed and walked over to us. "Shut up!" I said. One yanked my hat off of my head, causing my shoulder-length hair to tumble down. "He has girly hair too!" Jack said. They laughed more. "Give me back my hat!" I said. The boy tossed it to Jack and he held it over my head. "If you weren't so short like a girl maybe you could reach it." Jack said. Out of nowhere, Naruto punched Jack. He fell to the ground and dropped my hat. "Who else wants one?!" Naruto asked scowling. Jack and his friends ran off. Naruto picked up my hat and dusted it off. "Here Sasakay." He said smiling. Naruto was always nice but when you made him mad… it's a scary sight.  
I scowled. "Sorry." Sakura said. "It's okay." I said. "Unfortunately, that's when everyone decided to name their daughters 'Sasakay'." Mom said, smiling sheepishly. "Is that why you wanted everyone to call you Sasuke?" Temari asked. I nodded. Soon, everyone was done eating. "I say we should play a few sports huh? Who's with me?" Mr. Robert asked. "Ooh! Me!" Tenten said. "That's my girl. I have stuff in the car." Mr. Robert said. Everybody went outside. "Anyone up for a round of football?" Mr. Robert asked, tossing a football in the air. "I'm game!" Shoichi said. "How 'bout it, Sasakay?" I asked. "I guess that I'll join in too." Mr. Kizashi said. "Not unless you change first, sweetie." Mrs. Mebuki said. "Did you bring extra clothes?" I asked. "Of course. Did you expect me to walk around in this all day?" Naruto asked smiling. Everyone went and changed into their regular clothes. "We need another person. With only me, Robert, Shoichi, Naruto, and Sasuke we have five people." Kizashi said. Sakura started to say something. "No." Kizashi, Shoichi, and I said. "Fine." She said, pouting cutely and crossing her arms. Naruto and I looked at our dad. "What?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Wanna play?" Naruto asked. "Oh go ahead, honey." Mom said, kissing his cheek. He reluctantly stood up and sighed. "Alright." He said. The teams were me, Naruto, and Dad against Mr. Robert, Mr. Kizashi, and Shoichi. While we played, everyone else cheered. When Naruto threw the ball to me, Shoichi tackled me. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of me. "Sasakay!" Sakura said. I sat up. "I'm okay." I said, smiling slightly. "Shoichi, you could've hurt him!" Sakura said, scowling slightly. "Yeah right. What are you made of dude? Rock?" Shoichi asked as he helped me up. "I guess so." I said smiling. By the time we were done, Shoichi's team had won. "It's the girls' turn! Let's play soccer!" Tenten said. "Yes!" Sakura said, high-fiving her. It was Tenten, Carmen, and Matsuri against Sakura, Ino, and Temari. Sakura and Tenten placed sticks in the ground to make goal posts. "Anyone else want to join?" Matsuri asked. Mom stood up and smiled. "I'll give it a burl." She said. Naruto and I looked at each other and then at her. "I will too." Mrs. Mebuki said smiling. Sakura and Shoichi's eyes widened. Mom was on Tenten's team as the goalie and Mrs. Mebuki was the goalie on Sakura's team. "Now you get to see Sakura's skills." Naruto said. I smiled and they got ready. Sakura was in the middle with Ino on her left and Temari on her right. Tenten was also in the middle with Carmen on her right and Matsuri on her left. Hinata stood in the middle as the ref. She just so happened to be wearing a black and white striped shirt. "Go!" Hinata said. As soon as she did, Sakura went for the ball. No one won the game with both teams tied at five. "Ugh. I hate playing against you, Liv. You're an elbow user." Sakura said, rubbing her side. "Sorry. I forgot that you had on your choker." Tenten said, smiling apologetically. "Right." Sakura said rolling her eyes playfully. "You're really good, Sakura." I said smiling. "Thank you." Sakura said, smiling cutely. "Are you both playing soccer again this year?" Mrs. Julia asked. "Yeah. Hopefully we'll win the championship this year, Sakura  
." Tenten said. "I said that I was sorry!" Sakura said. "What'd you do?" Naruto asked. "We made it to the championship game and I got hurt." Sakura said. "Sakura and Tenten were pretty much the star players on the team even though they were only freshmen." Mrs. Mebuki said. "And we'll be the star players again… if Sakura doesn't twist her knee again." Tenten said. Sakura sighed. "That girl from the other team pushed me. And she was huge! At least we got a penalty kick out of it." Sakura said. "Good point. But you scared me out of my mind. I'd never seen you go down like that." Tenten said. "Sorry." Sakura said smiling. The sun started to set and the adults went inside. I looked around. "Where'd Sakura go?" I asked. "I think she's in her tree." Ino said. I raised an eyebrow. "You'll find her in the back yard." Matsuri said. I walked around the house. I immediately noticed a large tree and Sakura was in it swinging her legs. "Hi." I said. She looked down at me and smiled. "Hi Sasakay." She said. "Any reason why you're up there?" I asked. "Any reason why you're down there?" Sakura asked. I smiled and climbed the tree. I sat beside her on the branch. "I come up here every year so that I can look out at the beach." Sakura said, resting her head on my shoulder. "Why not just go to the beach?" I asked. "I've thought about going tonight. Wanna come with?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. I haven't had you to myself for weeks." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist. She smiled and snuggled closer to me. "Will your mom let you out?" I asked. "Uh…" Sakura asked. "Is that a no?" I asked. Sakura nodded sadly. "Well, I don't want to be a bad influence and tell you to sneak out." I said. "Can we teleport to the beach?" Sakura asked. "You hate teleporting." I said. "I'm starting to get used to it… a little." Sakura said. "Okay." I said smiling. "Having fun?" A deep voice asked. I tensed and let Sakura go. "Shoichi." Sakura said. We looked down at the ground and Shoichi was standing there with his arms crossed. "Hi." Sakura said smiling. "Damn." She thought. "You know you can't just disappear like that." Shoichi said. "Oh. Sorry dude." Sakura said. "How long was he there?" I thought. "You two should come in. They're serving dessert." Shoichi said. "Ooh! Is it the same as last year?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Yes." Shoichi said smiling. "Last year?" I asked. "We had a dessert buffet!" Sakura said, jumping down from the tree. She landed on her feet perfectly. I jumped down. "Sakura, Mom wants you to help." Shoichi said. "Okay." Sakura said, running inside. I tensed. "So Sasuke?" Shoichi asked. "Yes?" I asked. "What are you so nervous about? I'm not gonna hurt you." Shoichi said smirking. "Have you seen yourself?" I thought. Shoichi was probably twice my size. "Uh… It's just that you're Sakura's older brother." I said. "Oh. I remember the first time I met my girl's family. I made a complete fool of myself." Shoichi said with a wistful smile. He snapped back to reality. "Anyway, I want you to be perfectly clear on something. If I hear that you've hurt Sakura in any  
way at all… be ready to have your ass hunted down." Shoichi said, going inside. I stopped in the doorway and my eyes widened. "Come on!" Sakura said, grabbing my hand. When I saw the table, my eyebrows shot up. It was covered in desserts. "Whoa." I said. Sakura piled her little plate with different ones. "I don't think that all of those desserts are good for you." I said. "Oh, lighten up, Sasakay." Sakura said teasingly. Everyone sat around the room. "I'm surprised that you didn't get one of these cherry tarts since you got some of everything else." I said. "I'm allergic to cherries." Sakura said. "Oh." I said. "Wait. Weren't you eating cherry candy one day?" Naruto asked. "No. That was strawberry." Sakura said. Soon, everyone was going home. "I'll see you later, Sasakay." Sakura whispered to me when she hugged me. I smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. When we got home, all of us sat on the couch. "We should go again next year." Mom said. "So those two girls… are your soulmates?" Dad asked. "Yes." Naruto said. Mom's eyes widened. "Soulmates?! Naruto you only said girlfriends!" She said. "No. I said soulmates… I think." Naruto said scratching his head. "You said girlfriends." I said. "Oh. Sorry." Naruto said. Dad looked at his watch. "Delilah, we should go before we miss our flight." He said. "Alright. Bye sweeties." Mom said, hugging us. "Bye Mom." We said. "Bye sons." Dad said, giving us one of his rare smiles. "Bye Dad." We said. They left and we sat back down on the couch. "Why are they flying when they could just teleport?" Naruto asked, turning on the TV. "I don't know. Maybe they just like riding planes." I said. He flipped through the channels. I took my braid out and ran my fingers through my hair. I sighed in frustration and went to brush my hair. When the wave in my hair was gone, I went back downstairs. "Going somewhere, young man?" Naruto asked smirking. "The beach." I said, smiling as I left.

*Nanika atta?: What's up?

Chapter Forty-Five: Sakura

"Daddy, are you going back to do more business?" I asked. "I'm afraid so." Dad said. "Aww. Why?" I asked. "I have to. Shoichi will be staying for a while though." Dad said smiling. "…But I don't want Shoichi." I said. "Hey!" Shoichi said. "I'm really sorry, Sakura-chan." Dad said. When he got home, Dad gave Mom a kiss. "I'll see you soon, dear." He said. "Bye honey." Mom said. He kissed my forehead and got back into his black Mercury Cougar. "Is my stuff still here?" Shoichi asked. "Yes. In your room." Mom said distantly, going inside. "I hate when this happens." Shoichi said with a sigh. "I know." I said. "You haven't been in my room, have you?" Shoichi asked. "No…" I said. "What'd you take?!" Shoichi asked. "A t-shirt." I said. We went inside. "Well, I want it back." Shoichi said, going to his room. I grabbed that old Criss Angel shirt and went to Shoichi's room. It was a creamy color with blue trimming. Shoichi's scent, pine needles, was everywhere. "Here bro." I said, holding it out to him. "Oh. You took that one? You can keep it. But why'd you take one of my shirts?" Shoichi asked. I blushed and looked at my feet. "Because… I kinda sorta missed you." I mumbled. "Aww. How sweet." Shoichi said, hugging me. I elbowed him. "Don't get used to it." I said smiling. "Night Squirt." He said. "Night." I said, turning to leave. "Have fun with Sasuke at the beach." Shoichi said. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He said. I smiled and went to my room. I packed two beach towels in a small orange bag. There was a tap on my French doors. When I opened them, there was no one there. I put on my choker and stepped out onto my balcony. "Huh?" I asked, scratching my head. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my waist slowly. "Sasakay." I said smiling. "Hi." Sasakay said. He let me go and I looked at him. He didn't have his lip ring in. "Ready?" He asked. "Hang on." I said. I grabbed the bag and my jacket. "Hang on tight." Sasakay said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Sasakay teleported us to the beach. I blinked a few times to straighten my vision. "Still not used to the swirling colors?" Sasakay asked. "No." I said. I opened the bag and tossed him a green beach towel. I pulled out a pink one with Jack Sparrow on it. "Nice." Sasakay said smirking. "Jealous?" I asked smirking back. "Very." Sasakay said playfully. We laid on the beach towels and watched the stars. "Did you have fun today?" I asked. "Yeah." Sasakay said. "I hope that my dad or brother didn't scare you." I said. "Well, they have a good reason. You're Shoichi's little sister and your dad's only daughter… I think." I said. "I am. And Shoichi's only older than me by four years." I said. "So what kind of work does your dad do?" Sasakay asked. "Well, you know. Typical, boring business stuff." I said shrugging. "His name sounds familiar." Sasakay said. "Well, maybe he's gotten famous." I said smiling. Sasakay held my hand. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked. My smiled faded. "Of course. I mean, I know that his work is important but I hate that it takes him away from us for long periods of time. It's been like this for five years. And every year he's missed my birthday." I said. "I'm sure that he tries to come." Sasakay said. "I know he does. He sends me the best presents though. The car was from last year's birthday. But… It would be better to have him there with a crappy present instead." I said smiling. Sasakay smiled and we sat up. I shook slightly. "Cold?" Sasakay asked. He started to shrug out of his gray jacket with white designs. I took off my choker and smiled. "It's okay." I said. "Are you sure?" Sasakay asked. "Yeah. Besides you might get…" I said. Sasakay smirked. "Oh, shut up." I said. "I didn't say anything." Sasakay said. "Your cute, little smirk implied it." I said. "You think my smirk is cute?" Sasakay asked, raising his pierced eyebrow and smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. "Wait. Where's your lip ring?" I asked. "On my dresser. I didn't think that it was appropriate to wear today." Sasakay said. We stood up and walked along the waves. "The moon is beautiful tonight." I said. "Yeah. I've always wondered who came up with the idea that the moon was made of cheese." Sasakay said. "I actually believed that." I said smiling. Sasakay shook his head playfully. "Shut up." I said, playfully pushing him. I forgot that I had taken my choker off and I pushed him harder than I meant to. He ended up in the water. "Oh my God! I'm so  
sorry, Sasakay!" I said. I went over to him and held my hand out. Sasakay took my hand and smiled mischievously. My eyes widened. "Sasakay, don't you dare or…" I said. I shrieked as Sasakay pulled me into the freezing water. "Sasakay, you jerk!" I said. "Good thing you left your glasses up there." Sasakay said. I stood up and wrung out my hair. "Aww. Don't be mad." Sasakay said, standing up. "I'm not mad!" I said, walking up to the beach. I wrapped myself in my towel. I couldn't stop shaking. "Yes, you are. I'm sorry." Sasakay said, pulling me close. He was shaking too. Then, I realized that he was shaking with quiet laughter. "It's not funny!" I said, pushing him away gently. He sat on his towel and leaned against the cliff behind us. "Come here." He said, holding his arms out. "W-why?" I asked. "So I can warm you up." Sasakay said smiling. I smiled as I sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, I felt something warm and soft wrapped around me. It was Sasakay's wings. "Better?" Sasakay asked. I smiled and snuggled up to him. "Yes." I said. "Still mad at me?" Sasakay asked. "A little." I said. "You should've seen your face." Sasakay said smiling. I turned bright red and buried my face in his shirt, which was still wet. "You know I hate it when you make me blush." I said. "I think that you look very aikurushii with those red cheeks." Sasakay said. I smiled. "I should take you home." He said. "Aww." I said. I packed the towels and Sasakay teleported me home on my balcony. "Oyasuminassai Sakura-chan." Sasakay said, smiling slightly. "Oyasuminassai Sasakay-kun." I said, smiling back. He kissed me and teleported away.

*Aikurushii: Adorable

Chapter Forty-Six: Naruto

Two weeks later.  
"Do we have everything?" I asked. "Uh-huh." Ino said, holding up a big, black book bag. "I really don't think that this is a good idea." Sasakay said. "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Sasuke." Temari said. "We're going to get in trouble. I've been suspended enough in all of my years of school. Don't you think that everyone will notice something dodgy going on?" Sasakay asked. "No because we have no idea what 'dodgy' means." Matsuri said. "Something suspicious." Sasakay said. "When are we gonna do this?" Tenten asked. "During lunch. We'll split into two groups after we start in the cafeteria." Sakura said. "I feel so bad." Hinata said smiling. "We're seriously going to get caught." Sasakay said. "It's Prank Week. We probably won't even get in trouble." Matsuri said. "Onegai shimasu, Sasakay-kun?" Sakura asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Sasakay looked at her and looked away. "Pretty please?" Sakura asked. "Fine." Sasakay said with a sigh. She kissed his cheek and he smiled slightly. "Arigatou." She said. Soon, lunch finally came around. "Okay. Everyone grab one of each." Ino said opening the book bag. Everyone grabbed an air horn, a can of Silly String, and a bag of confetti. "Ready Saku?" Temari asked. Sakura climbed on the table and smiled. "Now!" She said, pressing the button on her air horn. All of the students freaked out and scattered while the teacher's were trying to keep order. All of us ran out of the cafeteria and we split up. I was with Hinata, Matsuri, and Temari and Sasakay was with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. We ran through the hallway blowing our horns and screaming. When people came rushing out of the classrooms, we sprayed them with Silly String and threw confetti. Hinata and Ino were taking pictures in the process. All of the students were having fun, while the teachers looked P.O.'d. Soon, we caught up with the others. "What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Michaels, the principal, asked cutting through the crowd of people. He was tall with thinning, blond hair and green eyes. You could tell that he was Karin's dad. She stood next to him with a triumphant smile on her face. Sakura fought the urge to scowl. "Is this some sort of joke?!" Mr. Michaels asked. We looked at each other. "Yes?" Ino said, cocking an eyebrow. "It is  
Prank Week." I said. "And Sakura's behind it, Daddy." Karin said getting in Sakura's face. Sakura set off her Silly String in Karin's face. Karin put her hands up and shrieked. "Is that true, Sakura?" Mr. Michaels asked. "Yes." Sakura said, trying not to laugh. "Come with me." Mr. Michaels said. Sasakay wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "If she gets punished then we all get punished." He said. Karin scowled. "Fine. All of you. In my office. Now." Mr. Michaels said. The students booed him as we went to his office… while we were spraying each other with the Silly String. Mr. Michaels sat at his desk. "I know that it's Prank Week but the pranks aren't supposed to interrupt the school day." Mr. Michaels said. "I'm sorry." Sakura said. She wasn't sorry. Mr. Michaels rubbed his forehead. "But it was a commendable prank and no one was hurt so… I'll let you off with a warning." He said. All of us sighed in relief. "But you will be cleaning the entire school today." Mr. Michaels said. All of us groaned. When school was over at three we stayed and cleaned until five. "Thank goodness for magic powers." Hinata said smiling. "Still. Next year we should pick a cleaner prank." Matsuri said. "Yeah." Temari said. "Aww. My next one involved paint." Sakura said. "No." Sasakay said. When everything was cleaned up we went to the cars. "Do you guys want to stop and eat?" Tenten asked. "Yes!" Sakura said. "Andy's!" Hinata said. "I haven't been there in forever." Ino said. "What? We went last Thursday." Matsuri said. "Which was almost a week ago." Temari said. "Exactly." Ino said smiling. We drove to Andy's. "I'm surprised that you didn't apply here, Temari. I seem to remember you wanting the poodle skirts." Matsuri said smiling. Temari turned bright red. "Shut up, Matsuri." She said as we sat down. We ordered our drinks first. Sakura blew the paper from her straw and it hit Sasakay in his forehead. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. "Very funny." Sasakay said. He blew his back but she caught it. "Ha! You can't get past my catlike reflexes." She said smirking. He chuckled and pulled some Silly String from her hair. Soon, our food came. Sakura happened to look up at the door and she scowled. "Three, two, one." Ino said. "Hi Sasakay!" Karin said, walking over. Sasakay only waved since his mouth was full… which I'm sure he did on purpose. "Did you have fun cleaning the school, freak?" Karin asked. Sakura flung a chili cheese fry at her and it stuck to Karin's white blouse. "You freak of nature! Do you have any idea how much this shirt costs?!" Karin asked. "I'm guessing three bucks at Wal-Mart." Sakura said, eating a shrimp. Karin attempted to wipe the chili and cheese from her shirt and left. "That was a waste of a good French fry." Sakura said. "And it was mine." Sasakay said. "I'm sorry." Sakura said, kissing his cheek. "I don't see why she doesn't leave you alone. You'd think that she'd take the hint by now." Ino said. Sakura swallowed a mouthful of food and shrugged. "She's really starting to get on my nerves. She's just jealous because I snagged Sasakay when she couldn't." Sakura said smirking. I snickered. "You were snagged, bro." I said nudging him. Sasakay looked as if he was pulled from a daydream. "What?" He asked. "Away with the pixies again?" I asked. "Sort of." Sasakay said. "Away with the pixies?" Tenten asked. "Daydreaming." Sasakay said. "Oh." Tenten said. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked. "No. Everything's fine." He said. "Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Sasakay said smiling. "Does anyone know when Mrs. Kurenei's gonna hand back our book reports?" Matsuri asked. "After Christmas break. She has three classes and some of them are long." Hinata said. "Oh. Do you think that you did well?" Matsuri asked. "I would hope so." Hinata said. "Yeah. It took me forever to write that thing." Temari said. "It only took me two days." Sasakay said. "That's because you don't have to sleep." Ino said. "Yeah. You suck." Sakura said playfully. "You don't mean that, Kitten." Sasakay said, pulling her into a playful headlock.

Chapter Forty-Seven: Matsuri

Two weeks later.  
All of us were sitting around Ino's room. Cherry Blossom, her ferret, was running around in her ball. "I wonder why our guardians wanted us to meet here." I said. "I bet it's Christmas related!" Hinata said, bouncing up and down in her spot next to Naruto. "Yeah. Our break does start tomorrow after school." Sakura said. "I even think that our oldies came." Sasuke said. "You can come down now!" Mrs. Carol said. All of us went downstairs. Our guardians, including Sasuke and Naruto's parents, were there. "The reason that we called all of you here is to give you one of your Christmas presents early." Mrs. Mebuki said. "Ooh! What is it?!" Hinata asked. Mr. Hizashi smiled. "We've decided to send you to Colorado." He said. Our eyes widened. Our reactions were a mixture of 'what?', 'really?', and 'huh?'. "There's a ski resort in Aspen and we thought that we would let you go." Mr. Robert said. "But on one condition." Mr. Robert said. "Condition?" Sasuke asked, raising his pierced eyebrow. "That you drive. The weather's unpredictable. If the snow gets too bad, you can't just park a plane and get a motel room." Mrs. Carol said. "And which place are we going to?" Temari asked. "The Independence Square Lodge." Abuelita said. "If we drive there that'll be about… fifteen hours and twenty-three minutes." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Man, that's weird." Sasuke said. "Shut up. You always know what time it is." Naruto said. "Everything is already set up. You all have three rooms. One of them holds four and the other two hold two people." Mrs. Delilah said. "Aww. Am I sharing a room with Sasakay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke punched him in the arm. "All you have to do is pack, select a decent route, and enjoy yourselves. There'll be a few places where you can go skiing and snowboard." Mr. Robert said. "Snowboarding? Awesome!" Tenten said. Temari was on her phone. "Looking at a map?" I asked. "Yeah. It looks like we can make pit stops in San Bernardino, Cedar City, Utah, and Grand Junction, Colorado." She said. "Now all we have to do is pack." I said. "We should do that tonight." Sakura said. After a while, everyone went home. I was so excited that I packed everything including my presents for everyone. The next day at school went by slowly. We sat in fourth period. "Come on, already. Ring." Tenten said, tapping her foot. "A watched pot never boils, Tenten." Temari said. "Yes it does." Sakura said. "Okay then. A watched pot never boils… unless Sakura is there to manipulate the heat." Temari said smiling. "Thank you." Sakura said smiling. Just then, the bell rang and Tenten hopped up. "Yes! Come on!" She said, running out of the room. We smiled and went after her. "Should we leave now or tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. "It's three o'clock now. By the time everyone gets their stuff it may be four. If we leave now we'd only be able to drive for eight hours before midnight. Then if we stop and leave at most likely eight the next morning, we'll get there six hours and exactly fifty-three minutes later at two fifty-three. But if we leave tomorrow, at most likely eight, and we drive nonstop while taking driving shifts we'd get there at eleven twenty-three p.m. If we do that, we'd get there and immediately fall sleep and will have wasted a day of our nearly two week vacation." Ino said. "Wow." Hinata said. "Have you figured out the driving arrangements too?" Naruto asked. "No. I did. We only have three drivers-Ino, Naruto, and me. Ino should take along either me or you, Naruto, so that she can switch whenever she gets tired and since we don't need to sleep." Sasuke said. "And whichever one of you guys I pick, I'll take you soulmate and another person of my choosing." Ino said. "Right." Sasuke said. "Come on! At this rate, we'll never get there!" Tenten said. "Okay. I'll take Naruto, Hinata, and Matsuri." Ino said. "Then I'll be with Kitten, Temari, and Tenten. Has everyone had their stuff shrunken by Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Yes! Now move it!" Tenten said, dragging him to his car. "Oy! Tenten, let go!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have the keys, Naruto?" She asked. "Oh right." Naruto said. He fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. She ran to Sasuke's car. Ino stopped at our houses to get our shrunken stuff. Suddenly, there was the sound of rushing air when Ino parked in Hinata's driveway. "A flat tire?! Really?!" Ino asked. "We can take my car." Hinata said. "Thanks Shirls." Ino said. All of us got into Hinata's pink Lincoln MKZ. "Nice." I said. "Thank you." Hinata said smiling. We met up with the others at Sakura's house. "Does everyone have everything?" Tenten asked. "Yes. We even had to switch cars because of a flat." Naruto said. "My poor car." Ino said. I rolled my eyes playfully. "So let's get moving." Sakura said. "Alright." Ino said. We left. "So what'd you guys get me for Christmas?" I asked. "We're not telling." Hinata said. "Aww. You guys are mean." I said, pouting and looking out the window. "Oh! I bought the cutest coat yesterday! And it came with a scarf, gloves, and a hat." Hinata said. "How many coats did you bring?" Ino asked. "Yeah. From the look of your bags, that's all you packed." Naruto said. "I only packed four." Hinata said. "Well, the inside of the lodge won't be as cold, so I packed a bunch of turtlenecks." Ino said. "So did everyone else." Hinata said. "I thought that Temari didn't like turtlenecks." I said. "She doesn't." Ino said. "I think that today's the first time I've ever seen her in jeans." Naruto said. "She has a lot too. I think that her mom sends them to her because they're all from Fairies Forever." I said. "Having a parent that designs clothes must be awesome." Hinata said smiling. Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. She paused. "Ino, Temari wants to know what time we'll get there, including pit stops." She said. "I didn't include pit stops?" Ino asked. "No." Naruto said. "Well… There are three stops. If we take thirty minutes at each one, that's an hour and a half so… about four twenty-three." Ino said. "She said about four twenty-three." Hinata said into her phone. They hung up and I turned on the radio. 'So What?' by Pink was playing. "Our first stop is in San Bernardino, right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." I said. Hinata pulled out her pink and white DSi. "You may want to save that for a little further along in the trip, girl." Naruto said. "Oh. Good point." Hinata said, putting it away. "Don't you have a car charger?" I asked. "I kinda… lost it." Hinata said, smiling sheepishly. Soon, we stopped at a gas station.

Chapter Forty-Eight: Tenten

"Okay. We only have thirty minutes." Sasuke said. "I'm gonna buy snacks. Do you guys want anything specific?" Sakura asked. "Gummi worms!" Temari said. "Anything else?" Sakura asked. "Anything's fine with me." Sasuke said. "Me too." I said. While Sasuke and Naruto filled up the gas tanks, the girls went to the bathroom and bought snacks. My watch beeped. "Time to go." I said. All of us got back into the cars. Ino and Naruto had switched places. Sakura emptied one of her brown paper bags onto her lap. "Okay. Temari, I didn't know whether you wanted sour gummi worms or regular ones so I got you both. I also bought gummi bears, cookies, chips, Slim Jims, Debbie cakes, Hubba Bubba bubble gum, and chocolate bars." Sakura said. "Did you get enough?" I asked, grabbing a Slim Jim. "I bought plenty of money with me so I figured I should get enough to last." She said. She put the snacks away. "Oh! I also have MMs and those little crackers and cheese packs in my bag." She said. "Man." Temari said. "So you want anything, Sasakay?" Sakura asked opening the gummi bears. "What kind of chips are there?" Sasuke asked. "Um… Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch Doritos, regular and Chili Cheese Fritos, Lays, Sour Cream and Onion, Barbeque, and Munchos." Sakura said. "Cool Ranch Doritos." Sasuke said, smiling slightly. Sakura opened them and held them open for him while he drove. "Can you turn on the radio?" I asked. "Ooh! Let's listen to my Nickelback mix CD." Temari said, getting it out of her purse. She gave it to Sakura and she put it in the CD player. The first song was 'How You Remind Me'. "I love this song!" Sakura said. She and Temari and sang along. "You guys should join the chorus." Sasuke said smiling. "I have Advanced Chorus next semester." Sakura said. "I remember that she made us all take Chorus last year." I said. "Are you not a singer, Tenten?" Sasuke asked, looking at me from the rearview mirror. "All of us have pretty decent singing voices but I'm little shy in front of big crowds." I said. "You do just fine with sports." Temari said. "That's completely different for me. Sports come naturally to me. Like a being a computer nerd comes naturally to you." I said smirking. Temari rolled her eyes playfully. "How many coats did you guys bring? I only packed three." She said. "Four." Sakura and I said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oops." He said. "You forgot coats?" Sakura asked. "No…" Sasuke said. "Maybe you can buy a few at the lodge tomorrow." I said. "I might buy one too. I wondered why my mom told me to save my money after Thanksgiving." Sakura said. "How much did you bring?" Sasuke asked. "After the snacks, I have two hundred and seventy left. On top of that, we get a discount since Matsuri's grandpa knows the owner." Sakura said. "I need to talk to Ino again." Temari said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "I don't think that our time of arrival is right. Did she include eating breaks?" Temari asked. "I'm not sure." I said, grabbing a bag of peanut MMs. Temari called Ino and put her on speakerphone. "Hello?" Ino asked. "Hey. Did you include eating breaks in our time of arrival?" I asked. "Oh! That's what I was forgetting! Just add two hours for dinner and breakfast. We'll get there at about six twenty-three." Ino said. "Okay." Temari said. "Is there anything else I need to add? Maybe about twenty minutes for a flat tire?" Ino said. "Don't jinx us." Sasuke said. "I think that's all." Temari said smiling. They hung up. "Ooh! Circus!" Sakura said. Sasuke groaned. "I hate the circus." He said. "What? What's not to like? They have elephants and tigers and all kinds of animals." Temari said. "Acrobats and awesome performers." I said. "Cotton candy." Sakura said smiling. "Clowns." Sasuke said. "Is the big bad vampire afraid of clowns?" Temari asked smirking. "I'm not afraid of them… I just don't like them." Sasuke said. "Same thing." I said. "No, it isn't." Sasuke said. "So you don't like any clowns? Not even Ronald McDonald?" I asked. "No… except for Naruto." Sasuke said smiling. "That's mean." Sakura said smiling. "I don't trust those huge ass shoes of theirs. How do I know they're not hiding weapons in there or something?" Sasuke asked. We burst into laughter. "So when are we stopping again?" Temari asked. "When we get to Cedar City." Sasuke said. "Then we stop for the night right?" Temari asked. "Uh-huh." I said. Sasuke glanced at the rearview mirror. "I don't want any of you to panic but… there's a huge bug back there." He said. "Where?! Kill it!" Temari said panicking. I looked around. "Oh um… This is Matsuri's ladybug bag." I said. Temari turned bright red and scowled. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter, almost choking on her chips in the process. "Sasuke, you jerk!" Temari said. "I thought that it was real. Sorry." Sasuke said, trying to stifle his own laughter and patting Sakura's back gently. She kicked the back of his chair. Soon, it was around seven thirty. "Call Ino and ask them where they want to eat, please." Sasuke said. Temari called and Ino was still on speakerphone. "Hey Rox. Where do you guys want to eat?" She asked. "We already decided on Wendy's." Ino said. "Wendy's sounds so good right now." I said smiling. "Okay. We'll see you guys inside." Temari said. "Alright." Ino said. They hung up. When we got to Wendy's, I gave Matsuri her bag. "Sorry. I forgot that you asked me to hold it." I said. "Sasakay thought that it was real." Sakura said smiling. "It was an honest mistake. Temari was the one that thought it was real." Sasuke said. "Shut up!" Temari said, punching him. After we ordered, we pushed two tables together. "Why didn't we just eat in the car?" Matsuri asked. "Because no one's spilling anything in my car." Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke said. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "Sasakay, that car is mine." Naruto said. "No, it's not. I was the one that paid for it. You only picked the paintjob." Sasuke said. "I helped pay for it. Five thousand dollars of that money was mine." Naruto said. "And the rest, which was an ass-load, was mine." Sasuke said. "Ugh! Does it matter?!" Ino asked. "Yes." Sasuke and Naruto said. "Guys and their cars." Sakura said, swallowing a mouthful of fries. Sasuke took one. "Hey!" Sakura said. Sasuke smiled and kissed her cheek. She punched him playfully and stole one of his. When we were done eating, we got back in the cars and Ino and Naruto switched again. After about two hours or so, we stopped at a hotel and got two rooms. "Night guys." We said. "Night." Naruto and Sasuke said leaving.

Chapter Forty-Nine: Temari

All of the girls shared a room, which had three beds. "I'm so glad that we'll get there tomorrow." I said. "Yeah. I want to go to the gift shop first." Hinata said. "You know what? I think that Sasakay just teleported." Sakura said. "What makes you say that?" Matsuri asked. "I dunno. He did need to get some coats though." Sakura said, pulling out her phone. She pressed a few buttons. "Hello?" Sasuke asked. "Hi Sasakay." Sakura said smiling. "Hey Saku." Sasuke said. "This is going to sound weird but… did you leave?" Sakura asked. "How'd you know?" Sasuke asked. "Because she's your soulmate!" Matsuri said smiling. "Good point. I thought that I would go to Wal-Mart and get a few coats. Did you need anything?" Sasuke asked. "Could you please get me a few batteries for my camera?" Sakura asked sweetly. "Sure." Sasuke said with a smile in his voice. "Get a room." I said. "Shut up." Sakura said, nudging me. "What kind?" Sasuke asked. "The little packs." Sakura said. "Okay. Anything else?" Sasuke asked. "Nutri-Grain bars!" Ino said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm seriously craving one." Ino said. "Okay. Bye Kitten." Sasuke said. "Bye Sasakay." Sakura said. They hung up. Suddenly, Naruto teleported in. This sent Matsuri three feet into the air. "Naruto! Don't do that!" She said. "One of us could've been naked!" Tenten said. "Hinata said you were decent. Why would you be walking around here naked anyway? There might be cameras." Naruto said, sitting next to Hinata. "Are not." I said. "Did you need something, Jaycie?" Hinata asked. "I'm bored!" Naruto said. "Why didn't you go to Wal-Mart with Sasakay?" Sakura asked. "Have you ever been to Wal-Mart with him? You start to think that you'll never leave." Naruto said. "Crap!" Sakura said. We looked at her. "Are you okay?" Matsuri asked. "I died!" Sakura said scowling at her blue DSi. "What are you playing?" I asked. "Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2." Sakura said. "I like the Wii Naruto games better." Naruto said. "Me too. I wonder if there's a Wii at the lodge." Sakura said. Just then, there was a knock. "Can I come in?" Sasuke asked. "At least he knocks." Matsuri said, opening the door. "Eh." Naruto said, rolling his eyes playfully. Sasuke had a few Wal-Mart bags. He gave Sakura a small one. "These are your batteries. I didn't know what kind of Nutri-Grain bars to get so I just got different ones." He said. "Ooh! Gimme!" Ino said excitedly. "She loves her Nutri-Grain bars." Tenten said smiling. Ino opened a blueberry one. Sakura was rapidly pressing buttons. Sasuke raised his pierced eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. "Wait." He said. "What?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. "Can I see?" He asked. Sakura gave it to him. Sasuke pressed the buttons a few times and rubbed the screen with the stylus. "There ya go." Sasuke said, giving it back to her and smiling. Sakura's eyes widened. "How'd you win?" She asked. "Since all of your opponents were in a straight line, I thought that it was a good idea to use an attack that hit all of them. So I used Sakura's turn to replenish Kakashi's chakra and used his Lightning Blade." Sasuke explained. "Nerds!" Ino said in a cough. "Hey! I play them too." Matsuri said. "Sakura still plays the Pokémon games." Tenten said. "So do you! All of you did." Sakura said. "I still play mine. I have adorable Pokémon." Hinata said smiling. Sakura turned off her DSi and switched games. "Sasakay refuses to acknowledge the fact that he still plays." Naruto said smirking. "Aww. I didn't know that you like Pokémon, Sasakay." Sakura said smiling. "I don't." Sasuke said. "You still have the games." Naruto said. "So? That's simply sentimental value." Sasuke said. "I think it's cute." Sakura said, smiling and kissing his cheek. Sasuke smiled and stood up. "We should let you guys get some sleep." He said. "Okay. Good night, Jaycie." Hinata said smiling. Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek. "Night girl." He said. Sasuke kissed Sakura gently. "Night." He said. "Good night, Sasakay." Sakura said smiling. "Get a room." I said. Sakura turned bright red and threw a pillow at me. "Night everybody." Naruto said. "Night." We said. Naruto and Sasuke left. "I bet everyone's gonna wear a turtleneck and jeans tomorrow." I said. "And boots." Matsuri said. After we took care of everything, we went to sleep. The next morning, we got up at six. "No long showers." I said sleepily. Soon, everyone was dressed and ready to go. I wore a red turtleneck and black skinny jeans tucked into red boots, Matsuri wore a yellow (no surprise), turtleneck and light blue skinny jeans tucked into yellow boots, Hinata wore a pink and white turtleneck and dark blue skinny jeans tucked into pink boots with two strings that had a fuzzy ball on the end, Tenten wore a light purple turtleneck with black skinny jeans tucked into light purple boots, Ino wore a dark green turtleneck with white skinny jeans tucked into dark green boots, and Sakura wore a dark purple turtle neck with dark skinny jeans tucked into black boots. We grabbed our stuff and left. The guys were standing by the cars. When Sasuke saw Sakura, he smiled. "We match, Kitten." He said. She looked at her outfit and then at Sasuke's. "Did you do that on purpose?" She asked smirking. "Now why would I do that?" Sasuke asked innocently. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. Naruto wore a light blue turtleneck, light blue jeans, and his sneakers. "Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Matsuri asked. "McDonalds!" Hinata said. "I don't care as long as they have coffee." I said. "McDonalds it is." Tenten said. We got into the cars and left. "Ugh. That crappy bed messed up my back." Sakura said. "No kidding. But just think about the beds at the lodge." I said smiling. "You know that they have a rooftop Jacuzzi?" Tenten asked. "We told you that." Sakura said. "When?" Tenten asked. "The night we packed. I told you to pack a few bathing suits." I said. "Oh. I guess that I'll just buy a few when we get there." Tenten said. "Can you swim, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "A little." Sakura answered. Soon, we stopped at McDonalds and ate. "Okay. Our next stop is Grand Junction and after that, we'll finally be at the lodge." Ino said. When we were done eating, we got back into the cars. "Are you still going to buy a coat at the gift shop, Saku?" Tenten asked. "Most likely." Sakura answered with a smile.

Chapter Fifty: Ino

Naruto was driving and I was in the back with Matsuri. "I'm still tired." I said. "We still have a while. You can go to sleep like Hinata." Naruto said. "I'll probably end up sleeping too." Matsuri said. I rested my head on my small Scooby-Doo pillow and drifted off to sleep. Hours later.  
"We're here!" Hinata shrieked. I shot up at the same time as Matsuri. "What happened?!" Matsuri asked. "We're here!" Hinata said excitedly. I yawned. "Finally." Matsuri said. We got out of the car and grabbed our stuff. "Yay! Let's go to the gift shop first!" Sakura said. "We should get settled in our rooms first. We have plenty of time, Kitten." Sasuke said smiling. "Aww." Sakura said. All of us went inside of the warm building. "Whoa." Temari and Sakura said, looking around. "Awesome!" Tenten said. "Matsuri? Is that you?" A man's voice asked. We turned to see a man with graying red hair and brown eyes. He was some sort of were-animal. Matsuri's eyes widened. "Mr. Mark?" She asked. "I'm glad to see that you remember me." The man said smiling. Matsuri dropped her stuff and hugged him. "It's so nice to see you again! I haven't seen you since you I was twelve." She said. "I know. Look at you. You've gotten so big." Mr. Mark said. Matsuri turned to us. "Guys, this is Mr. Mark Gallows. He used to baby-sit me. Mr. Mark, this is Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten." Matsuri said. "It's nice to meet you all. I hope you enjoy your stay. You may check in over there." Mr. Mark said, pointing to a desk with a pretty raven-haired receptionist seated at it. "Okay." Matsuri said. We went over to the desk. The receptionist looked up from her eyelashes and smiled warmly at Naruto. "Hello. By the size of your group, I assume that this is the M.Y.T.H. group?" She asked. "That's us." Naruto said. "Well, here are your keys. Your group will have the rooms 203, 208-1, and 209." She said. "Thank you." Naruto said, taking the keys and smiling. "You're very welcome." The receptionist said, smiling warmly. Hinata rolled her eyes. When we walked off, Naruto held Hinata's hand. "She was just being friendly." He said. "I know friendly. I'm  
friendly. That was flirty." Hinata said. Naruto kissed her cheek and grinned. "You're so cute when you're mad." He said. Hinata smiled slightly. "So who's sleeping in what room?" Tenten said. "I want to share a room with Hinata!" Matsuri said. "Yay!" Hinata said. "Well then… Sakura, Ino, Temari, and I can share a room." Tenten said. "Wait! Temari stay with us too." Hinata said. "Okay." Temari said smiling. "We'll put our stuff in our rooms and then go to the gift shop before Sakura explodes." Sasuke said smiling. "Yay!" Sakura said. When Sakura, Tenten, and I got to our room, our eyes widened. "Oh man!" Sakura said grinning. The room sort of looked like a mini house. "It's so… cozy-looking." I said. "Hey. Someone gets a bed to themselves." Tenten said. Ino and I looked at each other. "You." We said. "You like to kick in your sleep. I had to learn that the hard way." Sakura said. "Fine with me." Tenten said smiling. We put our things down. "Gift shop!" Sakura said, practically running out of the room. "Slow down!" I said. All of us followed her to the gift shop. Everyone had a coat with them except for Sakura. While Sakura looked around from one spot, she had an uncertain look on her face. "Douka shita no, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked. "Well… There's a coat but… I don't want you to think that it's childish." She said. "Well, you're childlike." I said. "Which one?" Temari asked. Sakura pointed hesitantly at a coat hanging on the wall. It was a light purple and white knitted coat with white faux fur on the bottom, the opening of the sleeves and lining on the hood. The reason that Sakura must have thought that it was childish was because of the huge, cartoon-like cat face design sticking its tongue out on the front. The coat came with a scarf, mittens, and a beanie with the same design. "Aww! It's almost just like mine!" Hinata said, holding up hers. It was pink and white with a bunny face design. "It came with all of the same stuff." Hinata said holding up the mittens, scarf, and hat with the same design. "It's not childish. It's childlike." Sasuke said. "Is there a difference?" Sakura asked. "Just buy the coat." I said. "It'll look cute." Sasuke said smiling. Sakura, without a second thought, bought the coat. "So what are we doing first?" Matsuri asked. "It'll be a good idea to look around and see what's here." Temari said. "You're right." Naruto said. All of us put our coats and stuff on and went outside. It was snowing a little. "The lodge serves breakfast but what about dinner?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Our parents had stocked the refrigerator and cabinets though." Sakura said. She looked cozy and adorable in her new coat. "Oh." Naruto said. "Hey look. I think that's where we go skiing and stuff." Hinata said pointing. She was pointing at a large mountain. "Whoa." Naruto said, wide-eyed with excitement. "What if you can't do either?" Sasuke asked. "You never tried before?" Matsuri asked. "I have. It didn't turn out well. I'm more of a beach sport person. Like surfing." Sasuke said. "Maybe surfing and snowboarding are similar. I'm still a beginner at snowboarding myself." Sakura said. "Well, we've looked around. Let's go to the Jacuzzi!" Tenten said. "You still need a bathing suit." I said. "Oh. Right." Tenten said. "I'll teleport you to your house if you want." Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto." Tenten said. She held his hand. "I promise to bring your boyfriend back, Hinata." She said smirking. "You better." Hinata said playfully. Naruto and Tenten disappeared. "I can't believe that she likes teleporting." Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled. "Some people take to it better than others." He said. Tenten and Naruto were back a few minutes later and Tenten had a little purple bag. "Now we can go to the Jacuzzi." I said smiling. We went back to the lodge and changed. Sakura's bathing suit was a black bikini with red tiger marks and a pair of matching shorts, Tenten's was a dark purple bikini and she wore a pair of black guy shorts with purple Hawaiian flowers, and I wore a bright green bikini with white peace signs and the bottom part was shorts. We each grabbed a towel and flip flops and left the room. "Ugh. Flip flops feel weird." Tenten said. "Because you're always wearing tennis shoes." I said smirking. First we met up with the other girls. Hinata wore a pink bikini with white vertical stripes and it came with a matching frilly skirt, Temari' bathing suit was red with white zebra print, and Matsuri's bikini was yellow with orange flowers and a matching frilly skirt. Sasuke and Naruto walked over from their room. Sasuke wore black shorts with red Hawaiian flowers and Naruto had white ones with blue Hawaiian flowers. Both had on white tank tops. They were both more muscular than I thought. "Sasakay, you told me that you didn't have any tattoos." Sakura said. Sasuke raised his pierced eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't." He said. "There's a mark on your left shoulder." Matsuri said. Sasuke looked at his shoulder and his eyes widened. "Naruto!" He said. Naruto burst into laughter. "What's it say?" Hinata asked. "Nothing!" Sasuke said, covering it up. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand away to reveal a faded 'KT'. "Aww." Matsuri said smiling. Sakura turned bright red. "It would look better if you didn't make it fade." Naruto said. "Well, I had to shower." Sasuke said. "If it makes you feel better, Sakura drew your chibi all over her notebook." Hinata said. "Hinata!" Sakura said, turning red again. "Oops. Sorry." Hinata said smiling. "Sasakay has a picture of her in his locker." Naruto said. "Naruto, shut up!" Sasuke said. "Can we please just go to the Jacuzzi?" I asked. "Yeah Sasakay. Can we go to the Jacuzzi?" Naruto asked. "How about I throw you there?" Sasuke asked. "Do you honestly think you can, little  
bro?" Naruto asked smirking. "Strange how I'm younger than you but I'm taller." Sasuke said smirking. "Only because you hit a growth spurt before you were changed." Naruto said. Just then, all of us tensed. "Werewolf." Temari said. "I'll go. I haven't seen any action in a while." I said. "Are you sure? I can help." Matsuri said. "Yeah." I said. I ran into the room and changed into a very dark jogging suit. I didn't bother with shoes. "I'll be right back." I said. I went to the front and snuck out when no one was looking. I shivered against the cold and shifted into a snow leopard. I ran around the lodge, making sure to notice every little thing. Suddenly, I heard a howl. "Found ya." I thought, smirking inwardly. I ran to my left until I ran into a large bronze wolf. "Oh crap." I thought. The werewolf lunged at me and I jumped in the air. The wolf swung quickly and knocked me into a tree. I coughed up blood and shifted back to normal. I tried to move but I couldn't. "What's going on? Why can't I move?" I thought. The wolf stood there snarling, while I struggled to stand. Before I could shift again, the wolf had me pinned to the ground my by throat. I kicked at the wolf but not even my superhuman strength was enough. My lungs burned and gray dots blurred my vision. "Ino!" A voice yelled. I managed to turn my head slightly to see Temari in her full fairy form. She was in a blue miniskirt with white leggings that stopped a little below her knees, a blue shirt that showed her stomach with a long sleeve that flowed on her left arm, a white belt, blue ballet slippers, and white gloves. The bottom of her skirt and shirt had wave designs. "A-Temari…" I said weakly. The wolf let me go and I gasped for air. The werewolf charged at Temari, who created a spear made from the surrounding snow and ice and she stabbed it in its left shoulder. It howled in pain and staggered backwards. She split the spear into two large daggers and pinned the wolf to the ground. "Ino! Are you okay?" Temari asked, running over to me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said standing up. The werewolf changed back into its human form and groaned. We walked over to find a boy with shaggy bronze hair in nothing but shredded pants. Our eyes widened as the boy looked at us with big, gray eyes. "Danny?!" We asked. "Ino? Temari?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He looked around. "Whoa. Did you guys do this to me?" He asked. "We didn't have much of a choice. Why did you attack Ino?" Temari asked. "I don't know. I didn't even know that I was a werewolf!" Danny said. The daggers melted away from Danny's wrists and he stood up. He rubbed his wrists and the wounds were already gone. "So you guys are a fairy and a shapeshifter?" He asked. "Yeah. Your parents didn't tell you that you were a werewolf?" I asked. "I didn't believe them. I'm really sorry, Ino. I didn't mean to attack you." Danny said guiltily. "It's okay but try not to attack anyone else." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "You do know that you guys are surrounded by this pink and purple aura right?" He asked. "That's called M.Y.T.H. aura. Yours is brown. Eventually, you'll be able to shut off seeing it automatically." Temari said. She happened to have a pen with her. "You wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper, would you?" She asked. "I have a hand." Danny said. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Go to this website and everything you need to know is there." She said. "But do not tell anyone with white aura surrounding them. They're humans." I said. "But… Why would this be on the internet for humans to eventually find?" Danny asked. "They don't have the aura to access the website. If you're on the website and a human's around then it kicks you off." I said. "Got it. Well, I'm going to get back to my folks. We're actually staying at this lodge." He said. "Really? You should hang with us." I said. "Your other friends won't mind?" Danny asked. "No. The more the merrier." Temari said smiling. She changed back and we snuck back inside. When we caught up with the others, they looked surprised or confused. "Danny?" Naruto asked. "Hi." Danny said, smiling sheepishly. "Were you the werewolf?" Matsuri asked. "Yeah. Hey you're a werewolf too." He said. He noted everyone's attire. "Are you going to the Jacuzzi?" He asked. "Yeah. Come with us. We can answer any questions you have." Tenten said. "I'll be right back." Danny said. He went upstairs. "Hey. Why isn't your outfit shredded?" Sakura asked. "It's made from the pelt of another shapeshifter. That way, it doesn't shred." Ino said. I changed back into my bathing suit and Temari pulled off her jeans and t-shirt. Danny came back in blue shirts with white Hawaiian flowers. "Does every guy own a pair of shorts like those?" I asked. "Probably." Sasuke, Naruto, and Danny said. We went upstairs to the Jacuzzi.

*Douka shita no?: What's wrong?

Chapter Fifty-One: Sakura

"I meant to ask you before I left, Sakura, but why in the world are you wearing a jacket?" Ino asked. "Because." I said, turning slightly pink. When we got to the Jacuzzi, Tenten, Matsuri, Hinata, and Ino immediately jumped in. Naruto pulled off his t-shirt and jumped in with Temari and Danny. "I'm surprised you haven't jumped in yet." Sasakay said. "I uh… I'm shy." I said. "Aww. Hazukashigaranaide." Sasakay said smiling. "I'm normally not but…" I said. "I'm still gonna make you get in." Sasakay said. "I know." I said. He pulled off his tank top and I fought the urge to stare. I mean, obviously they didn't have weight training equipment back when Sasakay was alive but Sasakay must have done some sort of physical labor before he was changed. I hate to admit it, but he and Naruto were like those clichéd, gorgeous vampires that always seemed to have a six pack. "Sakura!" Hinata yelled. She snapped me back to reality. "Huh?!" I asked startled. "Come in!" Matsuri said. "Onegai shimasu?" Sasakay asked. "Don't look." I said. Sasakay smirked and rolled his eyes playfully but turned around. "You're overreacting." He said. I pulled off my jacket hesitantly. "Can I look now?" Sasakay asked. "I guess." I said. As soon as he did, I turned bright red. "Tiger marks?" Sasakay asked, raising his pierced eyebrow and smirking. "Shut up." I said, playfully swatting him. We got in the warm water. "So what are you and Sasuke, Naruto? Your aura is black." Danny said. "Vampires. Tenten's a psychic, Sakura's a cat demon and, my little girl is a witch." Naruto said. "Cat demon?" Danny asked, looking at me. I took off my choker. "Wow." Danny said wide-eyed. I put my choker back on and Matsuri splashed me. "Hey!" I said. I splashed her back. Soon, all of us were splashing each other. Naruto dunked Sasakay under the water. "Oy! Naruto!" Sasakay said. Soon, we all decided that it was late and we went to our rooms. "Oyasuminassai Sasakay-kun." I said, smiling sweetly. He kissed me. "Oyasuminassai Kitten." He said smiling. All of us went to our rooms and showered. I put on my pajamas and relaxed in the large bed that I was sharing with Ino. "These beds are so  
soft!" I said smiling. "Way better than the motel beds." Tenten said. Ino flipped through the channels on TV. "Aren't you mad that you're missing 'Smackdown!'?" Ino asked. "I'm recording every show that I'm missing while I'm here." I said smiling. "Smart." Ino said with a smile. She eventually stopped on George Lopez. "I bet Hinata's watching this." Tenten said. She looked comfortable sprawled across the queen-sized bed. "No doubt." I said. Ino pulled her hair into a low ponytail and crawled into the bed next to me. "Tomorrow we're going to the mountain." She said. "Of course." Tenten said smiling. Soon, we all fell asleep.

*Hazukashigaranaide: Don't be shy

Chapter Fifty-Two: Hinata

I was lying next to Matsuri in a queen-sized bed. I listened to her deep, even breathing. I looked over at the digital clock and the red numbers said that it was three twenty-eight. I rolled onto my left side and closed my eyes. Soon, I rolled over to my right side and sighed softly. I got up quietly and slid on my pink bunny slippers. I grabbed my pink, fuzzy, plaid robe over my light pink camisole and pants that matched my robe. I left the room quietly and stood outside. I watched the gentle snowfall. "Aren't you cold?" A slightly deep voice with an Australian accent asked. I turned around to look up at Naruto. He was in nothing but a gray tank top and blue, plaid pants. "No. I'm fine." I said. Naruto raised a blond eyebrow. "Is something wrong, girl?" He asked. "No. I'm okay." I said, sitting on a bench. Naruto sat beside me. "Are you sure? You know that you can talk to me, right?" Naruto asked. I nodded. "I just… can't shake the feeling that Isabel may be coming back." I said. "Oh." Naruto said simply. "How can Sasuke act like she's not coming back for him?" I asked. "Well uh… because… Sasakay doesn't know that Isabel is coming. He still thinks that no one knows for sure." I said. "What?!" I asked, standing up with my eyes widened. "I couldn't tell him. He knows about the vision but he doesn't know that Tenten thinks that Isabel is responsible." Naruto said, looking at his feet guiltily. "Why couldn't you tell him?!" I asked. "Because he's actually happy. If I told him, I'd have kangaroos loose in the top paddock." Naruto said. "What?" I asked. "I'd be stupid to tell him." Naruto said. "But…" I said. "You don't understand, Hinata. Sasakay's been clucky, uh brooding, ever since he was changed. I want him to finally be happy now that he's found his soulmate." Naruto said. "But what if Isabel is the one that kills Sakura?" I asked. "I… I don't know. Sasakay hasn't even thought about that possibility." Naruto said. I sighed and sat back down. Naruto wrapped his arms around me. "She'll be apples, girl. Tenten said that there may be a way to change the future." He said. "But… What if Sakura's not the only one that could die?" I asked. "girl, everyone will survive if Isabel comes back." Naruto said. "I know that everyone else  
will but…" I said. I burst into tears and buried my face in Naruto's shirt. "I'm scared, Naruto. I'm really scared. What if I don't come out of this? I'm not a fighter and you know that. She's gonna know that. I'm the weak link and she's gonna exploit that." I said. Naruto held me closer and stroked my hair. "I'll be there to protect you, Hinata. I promise you that." I said. "But…" I said. "No buts. Vous êtes mon soulmate. I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life because I…" Naruto said. He shifted uncomfortably. "Je t'aime. I-I love you, S-Hinata." Naruto said. My eyes widened and I looked up at him. "W-what?" I asked. The look on Naruto's face said that if he could blush, he would've been beet red. "I love you." Naruto said. "Naruto… I love you too!" I said, hugging him. He chuckled and hugged me back. "Better?" He asked. "Better." I said. We went back inside. "Night girl." Naruto said. "Good night, Jaycie." I said smiling. Naruto kissed me slowly and sweetly. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire. "Don't worry, kay?" He asked, resting his forehead on top of my head. "Kay." I said. I went inside and went to bed.

*Vous êtes mon soulmate: You're my soulmate

* * *

Next chapter soon

Blah blah

bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Read and Review

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: Sasuke

"Sasakay! Wake up!" Naruto said. I put my pillow over my head. "No." I grumbled. "We're going to the mountain today! Come on!" Naruto said, snatching my pillow from me. I sighed and sat up. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked. "It's… nothing." I said. "You sure?" Naruto asked. I stood up and scratched my head. "Is there something that you're not telling me, Naruto?" I asked. Naruto's baby blues widened. "I uh…" He said. "What is it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Naruto sighed. "Well… Last night, well early this morning, Hinata told me that she thinks that… Isabel and… Sakura's possible death are… related." Naruto said. My eyes widened. "She thinks that… Isabel will kill Sakura." I said. Naruto nodded. "That won't happen. I won't let it." I said. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Sakura would be mad as a cut snake if I tell her that and I get all overprotective. I'd have to have kangaroos loose in the top paddock." I said, smiling slightly. Naruto smiled. "And tonight… Try and keep your dreams to yourself. I don't want to see your romantic Hinata dreams." I said smirking. Naruto looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled. I went to take a shower. After Naruto and I got dressed, we met up with the girls. Sakura wasn't there. "Hmm? Where's Sakura?" I asked. "There was an evil demon so she went to take care of it." Matsuri said. "I thought that I felt an evil presence." Naruto said. Suddenly, all of us tensed. "She's in trouble." Temari said. I teleported outside and ran to find her. They were pretty far away from the lodge. When I found them, the demon had one hand around Sakura's neck and he held her in the air. He had wild brown hair and golden eyes with the standard demon features. Sakura was kicking at the wolf demon's chest. "Sakura!" I said, running over. "No! It's a trap!" Sakura screamed. I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" I asked wide-eyed. "I… Isa… bel." Sakura said. My eyes narrowed. I scowled and attacked the wolf demon. My fist aimed and connected directly with its nose. The demon yelped, dropped Sakura, and ran off. Sakura coughed. "Sakura! You're not hurt are you? Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling beside her. She nodded while she coughed and I rubbed her back. "I should've been out here faster. I'm so sorry, Sakura. He could've…" I said. "It's okay." Sakura said. Her words ran together so it sounded like she said 'Sokay'. I helped her up. "Did Isabel come here?" I asked. "No. But the demon works for her. He said that… she's coming soon." Sakura said. She scowled and clenched her fists. "And that you would be hers again." She finished. "That won't happen. I promise you, Sakura. You're my soulmate and it'll stay that way." I said. "I know." Sakura said. She pulled back and put her choker back on. She shook against the cold air. "Oh man. I forgot my coat." She said. I chuckled and we went inside. "Are you okay? Did you take care of it?" Matsuri asked. "Yeah. It ran off after Sasakay almost smashed his nose in." Sakura said. After we ate breakfast, we headed for the mountain. "This is gonna be so awesome! Matsuri, we're gonna teach you how to snowboard." Tenten said smiling. "You too, Sasakay." Naruto said. "Yeah." I said absentmindedly. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Don't worry." I said, smiling reassuringly. "Okay." Sakura said. She didn't look too convinced, though. All of us got a snowboard. "Okay. Ready Sasakay?" Sakura asked. I nodded. "Just kinda jump and you'll go down the hill." She said. I did as she said… and landed flat on my face. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. I wiped snow from my face. "Warawanaide." I said. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. I stood up and wiped the snow from my clothes. "Sorry. Okay. I'll stop. No more." Sakura said giggling. She held both of her hands out. "Come here." She said. I went over and held her small, gloved hands. "Okay. We're gonna go down this hill together, okay?" She asked. "Un." I said. Naruto and Tenten whisked by us. "Hi!" Tenten said, waving. "I still don't understand how she's so naturally gifted at sports. I mean, I'm good at a lot of them except for basketball and tennis." Sakura said. "I'd like to see you play tennis." I said smiling. "Never again. Not after last time." She said. "Wanna tell me about it?" I asked. "Well… We were playing for gym last year and I was forced on a team of two with Karin. We had to wear the little outfits and everything. Long story short-Karin 'accidentally' tripped me and um… my skirt flew up." Sakura said. I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you wore shorts under them." I said. "They ripped." Sakura mumbled, turning bright red. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh. "It's not  
funny! And now that we've had our trip down Embarrassing Memory Lane, we can go down the mountain." She said. "Okay." I said. At first, we were going slowly but we quickly picked up speed. "This is sort of like surfing." I said. Sakura smiled. Just then, she went over something wrong and fell forward. I caught her but I fell backwards too. "Oh man! Gomen nasai, Sasakay-kun! Are you okay?" She asked, panicked. "Yeah." I said, laughing. Suddenly, Temari came up and threw a snowball at Sakura. "Hey!" She said. She detached her snowboard from her boots and chased after her. She tackled her and they fell to the ground laughing. Hinata and Matsuri jumped in and soon, Ino and Tenten joined in the fun. Naruto and I detached our snowboards. I smirked and when Naruto wasn't looking, I threw a snowball at his back. "Oy! Sasakay, I'm gonna get you!" Naruto said, scooping up a handful of snow. "You need to catch me first, slowpoke." I said. Naruto chased after me and eventually tackled me to the ground. He shoved a handful of snow in my face. I knocked him off of me and shoved snow down the front of his shirt. Suddenly, someone did the same to me. I looked to see Sakura running off laughing. I smirked and chased after her. When I caught her, I picked her up and spun her around. "Looks like I caught you." I said, breathless. "You cheated." Sakura said, trying to catch her breath and smiling. "Sore loser." I said playfully. "Whatever." Sakura said, rolling her eyes playfully. I smirked and put her down. "Your nose is red." I said. She blushed cutely and covered her nose with her hands. "Aww. It's adorable." I said. She smiled slightly. When we were done on the mountain, we ate dinner. "Night guys." Matsuri said. "Night." Naruto and I said.

*Warawanaide: Don't laugh  
*Un: Yeah  
*Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Chapter Fifty-Four: Naruto

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve. "Yay! Christmas is tomorrow!" Matsuri said. "I know! I can't wait for my presents, since you guys made me wait on my birthday the other day." Hinata said. We didn't really do anything exciting that day and soon, we went to bed. "Sasakay." I said. "No." Sasakay said. "But you don't even know what I was going to ask." I said. "I'm not waking the girls up super early tomorrow. I don't even want to be up super early tomorrow." Sasakay said. "Fine. Fun-sucker." I said, rolling over. Hours later.  
"Jaycie! Wake up!" Hinata said. I shot up. "What?!" I asked. "Merry Christmas!" She said, hugging me. She was already dressed in a light blue turtleneck with white snowflakes and dark jeans. I hugged her back and grinned. "Merry Christmas." I said. I looked at the clock and it was nine forty. Sakura tip-toed in and she was still in her pajamas. She gently sat next to Sasakay. "Sasakay." She said gently. He buried his face into his pillow, mumbled something unintelligible, and shifted on his stomach. Sakura stifled a giggle. "Aww. He talks in this sleep." She said. Lucky for her, Sasakay chose to sleep with his wings out. She smiled and gently ran her hands over them. Sasakay smiled and opened one violet eye. "Meri Kurisumasu!" Sakura said. Sasakay sat up. "Meri Kurisumasu." He said. "You talk in your sleep." Sakura said. Sasakay's eyes widened. "No, I don't." He said. "Yes, you do." I said smirking. "Whatever." Sasakay said. "I don't know what the heck you were dreaming about but I think that I heard banana." Sakura said. "You did not because I don't sleep talk." Sasakay said. Everyone got dressed, gathered their presents and gathered in mine and Sasakay's room after breakfast. "I wanna go first!" Hinata said. She gave everyone their present. "Oh my God! Thank you, Hinata!" Matsuri said, hugging her. Hinata had given her a pair of yellow wedges. "I couldn't find these anywhere. How'd you get them?" Matsuri asked. "I know people." Hinata said smiling. "Aww. Thanks Hinata." Ino said smiling. She was holding a green knitted scarf with a sunflower embroidered on it. Sakura held up a long box wrapped in red paper with reindeer on it and a green bow. She unwrapped it excitedly. "Dude, this is awesome! You got me a telescope!" Sakura said, hugging Hinata. "You're welcome." Hinata said, giggling. Tenten held a couple of PS3 sports games. "You're the best, Hinata." She said smiling. "Hey! You got me that All-American Rejects CD I've been looking for." Temari said. "It wasn't that hard. I hid it at Best Buy. I'm surprised you didn't notice since you work there." Hinata said smiling. "You what?" Temari asked. "It was still under the A's… in the RB section." Hinata said. "Thanks Hinata." Sasakay said, starting on a book that she'd given him with a small smile. "And last but not least… my Jaycie." She said, smiling and handing me a small box. I opened it and my eyes widened. "Whoa." I said. It was a gold watch. "It was my dad's. He told me that it was passed down through his family to each son. And since he never had a son, you would've gotten it when we got married." She said. Her eyes filled with tears. I smiled and kissed her. "Thank you, girl." I said, hugging her. "Me next! And Sasakay you're first." Sakura said, standing up. She handed Sasakay a large box. Sasakay raised an eyebrow and unwrapped it. His eyes widened and he held up a new guitar. "But… I told you that I didn't know how to play." He said. "And that's why I got you lessons with my uncle when he comes back from Ohio." Ino said. "Thank you." He said smiling. He kissed Sakura's forehead. "Hinata." She said, handing her a rectangular box. Hinata unwrapped it. "Yay! You got me shoes!" She said. "As if you didn't have enough." Temari said. "You can ever have enough shoes." Hinata said. "For Matsuri." Sakura said, giving Matsuri a medium-sized box. Matsuri unwrapped it to reveal a yellow box. "Sakura, you didn't." She said. "I saw you eyeing it in the mall so I thought that I should get it for you. I even stocked it with makeup." Sakura said smiling. "Can I have mine next?" Tenten asked. "Of course. Here ya go." Sakura said, giving Tenten a rectangular box. Tenten opened it and her eyes widened. "Where did you find purple soccer cleats?" She asked. "I ordered 'em online." Sakura said. Tenten practically tackled Sakura. "Thank you!" She said. "You're welcome." Sakura said smiling. She picked up a rectangular gift. "For Ino." Sakura said. Ino unwrapped a book of gardening tips. "How'd you know that I needed this?" Ino asked smiling. Sakura shrugged. "Naruto. Well… Temari, Matsuri, and I pooled our money together and we were able to pay the down payment on a car." She said. My eyes widened. "What?!" I asked. "Yup. Your… oldies are paying for the rest." Temari said. "That's so awesome!" I said, hugging all three of them. "Naruto… Can't breathe." Matsuri said. "Oh. Sorry." I said, letting them go. "And Temari, our little techie. Ino and I got together and got you this." Sakura said, handing her an almost flat present. Temari opened it and shrieked. She hugged Sakura and Ino. "Thank you so much! This is amazing! I can't wait to use it!" She said. She was holding an iPad. "I wanna go next." Matsuri said, standing up. She handed Sasakay a large box. It was full of art stuff. "Naruto told me that you ran out of paint." Matsuri said. "Thanks Matsuri." Sasakay said smiling. Sakura bounced beside Sasakay excitedly. Matsuri smiled and handed her a long box. "Please be careful with your present. You don't know how long it took me to convince your parents to let me get it for you." She said. Sakura opened it. "Ooh! It's a sword!" She said unsheathing it. The blade gleamed. "That's just what she needs." Sasakay said. "Excuse me? I'm the one with the silver sword." Sakura said. "Oh nothing." Sasakay said smiling. Matsuri handed Hinata a small box. "Yay! Makeup!" She said. "Tenten." Matsuri said. "Oh cool! I'm playing tennis next year." Tenten said, holding up a tennis racket. Matsuri gave Temari a bag of assorted DVDs. "Thank you. You got me Corpse's Bride?" Temari asked. "Yes. And you're gonna watch it." Matsuri said. Temari rolled her eyes playfully. She gave Ino a bag of assorted CDs. "Huh? I don't like the Jonas Brothers." Ino said. "What? I didn't get you the Jonas Brothers CD." Matsuri said. Ino held it up and Matsuri's eyes widened. "Oops. That's Carmen's present. You're supposed to get Evanescence." She said. "Oh. Thanks Matsuri." Ino said smiling. "My turn." Tenten said. She handed Sasakay a rectangular present. He unwrapped it and his violet eyes widened. "Where'd you find the Saw movie box set? I looked everywhere." He said. "I had Temari save me one at Best Buy." Tenten said. She handed me a bag of assorted Xbox 360 games. "Hey. Now I have every Final Fantasy game." I said smiling. Sakura got a bag of books. "Yay!" She said. Tenten gave Hinata a small box. Inside was a silver bracelet with little heart charms. "Aww! Thank you, Tenten!" Hinata said, hugging her. Tenten gave Matsuri a similar box and inside was a gold bracelet with little musical note charms. "Thank you!" Matsuri said. "Temari." Tenten said, handing her a Christmas bag. "The Wicked series!" Temari said. "And Ino." Tenten said. She gave Ino a bag of gardening tools. "I figured that your garden deserved the best." Tenten said smiling. Ino smiled back. "Thanks Liv." She said. "Me next." Temari said. She gave Sasakay four Fall Out Boy CDs. "I didn't even know that they still sold 'Evening Out With Your Girlfriend.'" Sasakay said. Temari smiled. "Best Buy has everything. Naruto… Oh right. The car. That's like three of your presents." Temari said. I smiled. "Hinata." Temari said. She gave her a pair of Fairies Forever sunglasses. "Ooh! These are so cute!" Hinata said, hugging her. "You're welcome. Matsuri, do you remember that Fairies Forever outfit you wanted?" Temari asked. Matsuri's eyes widened. "You didn't." She said. Temari smiled and held up a Christmas bag. "I did." She said. Matsuri shrieked and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Tema!" She said. "No problem. Tenten. Your present isn't here exactly." Temari said. Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Your dad is setting up your new basketball goal as we speak." Temari said smiling. Tenten's blue eyes widened. "Temari, you're the best!" She said grinning. "I know. Ino, this is for you." Temari said, giving Ino a rectangular box. Ino unwrapped it and smiled. "Aww. You remember that I needed new Rainbows." She said. "And last, but certainly not least, our kitty cat." Temari said. "Yay." Sakura said smiling. "Wait here." Temari said. She left the room for a few minutes. "Huh. I wonder what I got." Sakura said. "Merry Christmas!" Temari said. Sakura's eyes widened. Temari was holding a girl Tabby kitten. "Technically, she's from all of us." Temari said, giving the kitten to Sakura. She immediately started to purr in Sakura's lap. "Thank you, guys." Sakura said smiling. "How did you hide a cat from us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have my ways." Temari said smiling. "She needs a name." Sasakay said, scratching the kitten's ears. "Hmm." Sakura said. "How do you say 'cat' in Japanese again?" I asked. "Neko." Sakura answered. "And 'kitten'?" I asked. "Koneto." Sasakay answered. "Why don't you name her like you did Moon?" Matsuri asked. "Wait. Moon's name isn't Moon?" I asked. "Moon's real name is Tsuneko which roughly means 'moon cat'." Sakura said. "Well then… What about Hoshineko since it can mean 'star cat'? Then you can call her Star." Sasakay said. "That's brilliant!" Sakura said smiling. "Aren't you going to have to worry about Moon and Star having kittens?" I asked. "Moon was neutered when we got him. He was about two and a half years old." Sakura said. "Oh. Well, that sucks." I said. "It's my turn. And Naruto, this is for you." Ino said. She handed me a skateboard with a Christmas bow on it. It was bright green. My eyes widened. "This is awesome!" I said. "I even spray painted 'M.Y.T.H.' on the bottom." Ino said. "Maybe you won't break this one." Sasakay said. "Ha ha." I said. "For Sakura." Ino said. Sakura unwrapped a cookbook. "Thanks Ino. I needed one." Sakura said. "For Hinata." Ino said, giving Hinata a Christmas bag.

*Meri Kurisumasu: Merry Christmas

Chapter Fifty-Five: Matsuri

Hinata's eyes widened. "Yay! You got me a purse! And a super cute one!" She said. She was holding a small white purse with different colored hearts. "Matsuri." Ino said, giving me a Christmas bag. I pulled out a yellow purse with a rainbow on it. "It's so cute!" I said. "Why do girls need purses anyway? Why not just use your pockets?" Naruto asked. All of the girls but Tenten rolled their eyes. "That's a typical boy question." I said. "I never liked carrying a purse." Tenten said. "Because you're weird." Temari said. "I guess it's just a girl thing." Sasuke said. "Anyway… Tenten, you're next." Ino said, giving her a medium sized box. Tenten unwrapped it excitedly. "This is awesome! Now I can play volleyball at home!" She said, holding a box with a volleyball net. "I'll go next. This is yours, little bro." Naruto said smirking. Sasuke unwrapped the Smackdown! Vs. Raw video game and smirked. "Do you want me to kick your ass on this too?" He asked. "Yeah right." Naruto said. He gave Sakura a Christmas bag. She pulled out a wrestling bag. "This is so cool! Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said. "For Matsuri." Naruto said. He gave me a small yellow cloth bag. I opened it and raised an eyebrow. "You got me rocks?" I asked. "Well, your name in Spanish means 'moon' so… I got you moon rocks." Naruto said smiling. "How did…? Where in the world did you get moon rocks?" I asked wide-eyed. "I know people. I also got you this." Naruto said, handing me a long box. It was a new flute. "Aww! Thank you, Naruto!" I said, hugging him. "Tenten." Naruto said. He handed her a Sports Illustrated magazine. "I got you a subscription too." He said. "Cool. Thank you, Naruto." Tenten said smiling. "Temari." Naruto said. Temari pulled a light blue laptop carrier from a Christmas bag. "Oh cool. It has my name on it." Temari said. She ran her fingers over her name that was in white, cursive letters. "Ino." Naruto said. He gave her a small Christmas bag full of flower seeds. "You can expand your garden." He said smiling. "Thanks Naruto." Ino said smiling. "And last, but not least, my little girl." Naruto said. Hinata smiled. Naruto pulled a small pink box from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and her eyes widened. She held up a delicate looking silver ring with a turquoise in the middle surrounded by iridescent opals. "Oh wow." She said. "It's uh… It's a promise ring." Naruto said. Hinata blushed deeply and she looked up at Naruto. "I talked to your uncle about it and…" Naruto said. Hinata pretty much tackled him. "Thank you so much, Jaycie! I love it!" She said. Naruto grinned. "You're welcome." He said. He put it on her left ring finger. "You're the last one, Sasakay." Naruto said. Sasuke stood up and picked up a Christmas bag. "This is yours, bro." He said. Naruto pulled out a couple of comic books. "The latest 'Naruto' comic should be in there too." Sasuke said. "Thanks Sasakay." Naruto said. Sasuke picked up a stuffed wolf with a yellow bow on it. "I'm guessing that you know who this is for." Sasuke said, smiling at me. "Aww. Thank you, Sasuke." I said, taking it. Sasuke gave Hinata a small pink cloth bag. Hinata opened it and pulled out a green stone. "You got me peridots!" She said smiling. "Naruto mentioned something about you collecting the birthstones and that you didn't have those so I tracked them down." Sasuke said. "Now all I need are diamonds and I'll have all of them." Hinata said. "Let's see… Tenten." He said. He held up a canvas. He painted a picture of her spiking a volleyball. "Oh man. It looks so real! Is that what you were sketching during our last game?" Tenten asked, taking the canvas. "Yeah. Thank and Ino's present." Sasuke said, picking up another canvas. He painted a bouquet of lilies in a vase on a table that was by a window. "Wow. It's beautiful. And you used my favorite flower." Ino said, smiling and taking the canvas. "Temari." Sasuke said, picking up a box. Temari unwrapped it. "Oh cool! It's a new stereo. Thank you, Sasuke." She said. "And Sakura." Sasuke said. He pulled out a purple box. Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "Sasakay, you didn't." She said. "I already talked to your family about it." Sasuke said, giving her the box. Sakura pulled out a silver ring that had a diamond surrounded by iridescent opals. "It's beautiful, Sasakay! Thank you!" Sakura said, hugging him. Sasuke chuckled and put it on her left ring finger. "So, Naruto, what did your parents get you?" Hinata asked. "Our Christmas present is that our oldies are coming to stay with us." Naruto said. "Our dad already found a job as a surgeon." Sasuke said. "And your mom?" Ino said. "She's a marine biologist." Naruto said. Star was swiping at a cat toy that Sasuke was dangling in front of her. Sakura took a picture and smiled. "Aww." She said. "Do you guys want to go back to the Jacuzzi?" I asked. "But what about Star?" Sakura asked. "She can come. I doubt that she's gonna jump in." I said. Everyone changed into a bathing suit and we went to the roof. Star followed closely at Sakura's heels. While we relaxed, Star kept sticking her paws in the water. "I hope she gets along with Moon." Sakura said. "I'm sure they will." Ino said. "Hey. How long is Shoichi staying here?" I asked. "Just until my dad comes back from work. I think a few months." Sakura said. "Did he get you anything for Christmas?" I asked. "Yeah. He got me a homemade coupon for karate lessons." Sakura said. "Cool! Would he teach me too?" Tenten asked. "I don't see why not. The only reason he's teaching me is because he claims that my hand-to-hand combat is 'unrefined'." Sakura said, making air quotations around the word 'unrefined'. Sasuke stifled a laugh. "Is something funny, Sasakay?" Sakura asked, narrowing her catlike eyes. "No. Nothing." He said smiling. "Let's go back to the mountain tomorrow. I still need to learn to snowboard." I said. "You did better than Sasuke." Tenten said smirking. "He wasn't that bad." Sakura said. "I seem to remember a certain someone falling on me." Sasuke said, nudging Sakura. "I said that I was sorry. And it's not like I would've hurt you." Sakura said. "Good point." Sasuke said. "And besides, I was expecting you to catch me like you normally do." Sakura said. "You surprised me." Sasuke said. "Let's go eat soon." Ino said. "Yeah. I'm starving." Hinata said. All of us got out and changed. We went to Pizza Hut for dinner while Star stayed with Mr. Mark. When we were done eating, we went back to the lodge and went to the bed.

Chapter Fifty-Six: Tenten

About a week and a half later.  
Christmas vacation was over and we were all back home. I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. "Great. A week of review for exams." I thought, getting up. I showered and got ready. After I ate breakfast, I went outside to wait for Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. While I waited, I tensed and my eyes widened. I was in the English classroom. "Huh?" I asked. "Okay class. Today we have two new students joining us." Mrs. Kurenei said. A girl with brown hair and green eyes came in with a tall, lean guy with long brown hair in a low ponytail and gray eyes. My eyes widened. "Isabel!" I said. "This is Isabel Johnson and Ezekiel Bradshaw." Mrs. Kurenei said. Everyone in our group sat there wide-eyed.  
A honk of a horn snapped me back to reality. "Tenten! Get a move on!" Sakura yelled. "Oh! Sorry!" I said. I scrambled to get up and ran to the car. I got in the back. "Are you ready for soccer tryouts?" Sakura asked smiling. "Yeah." I said. "Did you just have a vision?" Hinata asked. "Yeah." I said. "It was about her  
wasn't it?" Sasuke asked softly. I nodded. "She's coming to school with some guy named… Ezekiel." I said. Sasuke's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Hmm. I wonder who that is." Naruto said. When we got to school, we met up with the others in the parking lot. Matsuri wasn't skipping which meant that she knew about my vision. "Hey." Ino said. "Hi." Hinata said. "Can we just skip school today?" Temari said. Sakura scowled. "As much as I want to, we can't. Besides… I'm not gonna let her think that I'm afraid of her." She said. Sasuke held her hand and we went inside. We sat in our seats quietly while everyone else sat around and talked. When the bell rang, class began. "Okay class. Today we have two new students joining us." Mrs. Kurenei said. "Oh crap!" I thought, tensing. Isabel and Ezekiel came in. "This is Isabel Johnson and Ezekiel Bradshaw." Mrs. Kurenei said. Everyone's eyes widened in our group and I thought that I saw Karin's narrow from across the room. "Man. You said that she looked like Sakura, Sasuke but…" Matsuri said. When I looked closely, I saw the little gold speckles in her eyes. Isabel shot Sasuke a knowing glance. She wore a light green camisole with a pink belt, light blue jeans, a white bomber jacket, and flip flops. Ezekiel wore a black, tight-fitting shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. "You may sit anywhere you like. Today, we'll be reviewing Romeo and Juliet. That will make up most of your exam." Mrs. Kurenei said. I couldn't make myself focus. Everything sounded as if it were in another language. The rest of the school day went by in a blur with the rest of the classes the same as the first. Everyone from our group was quiet. Soon, we went home. "See you guys later." I said. "Yeah." Sakura said absentmindedly. I went inside and went straight to my room. "Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it." I thought scowling.

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Sasuke

When Naruto and I got home, I locked myself in my room. I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Before I knew it, it was a little after midnight. I took off my ring and left the house through my window. I walked around the park and found myself in the woods. "It's been a while… hasn't it, Sasakay?" A girl's voice asked. I turned around to see Isabel. "You're just as cute as I remember." She said smiling. "What do you want, Isabel? And don't call me 'Sasakay'." I said. Isabel stepped into the moonlight. She was still as beautiful as I remembered. "You know what I want, Sasakay." She said, taking a step closer to me. I took a step back. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, Sasakay. I'm not going to hurt you, you big chicken." She said. "I seem to remember you saying that the last time I saw you. Only with an accent." I said, leaning against a tree and crossing my arms. "Well, we have been alive for a while. Accents, in some cases, fade." Isabel said. She looked into my eyes. "Sasakay… I never meant to hurt you back then. I… just lost control of myself and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Isabel said. I was surprised at how sorry she seemed. "Isabel…" I said. "If you weren't spending your time running from me, I could've told you how sorry I was." Isabel said. Her voice broke. "I loved you, Sasakay. I still love you." Isabel said. My eyes widened. "But… Peter…" I said. "Peter's dead! I could never love him like I loved you and he knew it. He always knew." Isabel said, looking away. "Isabel…" I said. She looked at me, eyes full of hope, and I scowled. "Do you think that I'm that stupid?" I asked. Isabel's eyes widened. "Of course not, Sasakay. I…" She said. "Crikey Isabel! Apparently, you do! You never loved me so stop saying that you did! You used me to get the things that you wanted! If you really loved me, you would've been able to stop yourself from changing me!" I said. "But that's why I changed Naruto and your parents! So that you wouldn't have to lose them!" Isabel said. "Yeah right." I said. Just then, Isabel hurled herself at me and kissed me. My eyes widened. Something didn't feel right and it compelled me to kiss her back. When she let me go, she looked away. "Izzy." I said. Her eyes widened. "You haven't called me that in years. Hundreds  
of years." She said. My eyes widened when I realized what happened. "No. Sakura's my soulmate. Nothing, not even you, is going to come between that." I said. She scoffed. "Are you sure, Sasakay? You fell in love with me first! That girl, that demon, is nothing but a child! Why would you possibly choose her over me?!" Isabel asked. "Because she cares about me. She's done more for me in these few months than you've ever  
done." I said. "Maybe I should just get rid of her then." Isabel said scowling. I scowled and clenched my fists. "Don't you dare  
lay a hand on her. If you so much as harm a single hair on her head, I swear I'll…" I said. Isabel laughed. "Relax. I'm only joking, Sasakay. You're too serious." She said. I growled deeply. "Don't joke like that!" I said. "You got my message from the wolf demon, didn't you?" Isabel asked smirking.

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Isabel

"What about it?" Sasakay asked narrowing his violet eyes. "Those were my exact words, Sasakay. You will be mine again. Whether you, or anyone else, likes it or not." I said. "And what makes you think that?" Sasakay asked. "Because… deep down Sasakay… you still love me. I know it, you know it, I even think Sakura knows it. You've been denying it for about four hundred years. It's time to stop." I said. "You're wrong. I don't love you anymore. That's why I tried my hardest to get away from you." Sasakay said. "That's why you went across the world to Japan, where you trained to be a warrior skilled with the different forms of martial arts." I said. Sasakay narrowed his eyes again. "How do you know that?" He asked. "Because I followed you." I said, shrugging nonchalantly. Sasakay's eyes widened. "You what?!" He asked. "I would occasionally check up on you. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy since you kept moving around the place." I said. I smiled. "I have to admit though. It was fun." I said. Sasakay scowled. "Oh, don't scowl like that, Sasakay. You know I like it better when you have that cocky smirk on your face." I said. "Too bad." He said. I sighed. "Sasakay, what do I have to do to show you that I'm sorry?" I asked. "You can leave. Leave and never come back." He said. "You don't mean that." I said. "Trust me. I do." Sasakay said. I stepped closer to him. "No, you don't. Like I said, you still love me. I still love you. Why can't we be together like before?" I asked. "Because I love Sakura. Nothing in the world is changing that." Sasakay said. "Have you told her?" I asked. "Well… no. But that's only because of you. If you weren't sending flunkies out here, I…" Sasakay said. "How did you know about that?" I asked. "I'm not an idiot." Sasakay said. "Well, if you really loved her, you would tell her no matter what's going on." I said. Sasakay looked away. I placed my hands on his cheeks and made him look at me. "Let me…" He said. I kissed him and Sasakay tensed. When I moved back, Sasakay's eyes flashed red and they went back to violet… but they were slightly darker. Anyone but a human would notice. I smiled. "Perfect. The warlock was right after all." I said. I pulled out a ruby on a silver chain from under my shirt. "Now… Who do you love, Sasakay?" I asked. "I love you, Isabel." Sasakay said. "Who's your soulmate?" I asked. "You're my soulmate. I live and I'll die for you." Sasakay said. "Good. Now tomorrow you're going to break up with that demon, aren't you?" I asked. "Of course. Sakura no longer means anything to me." Sasakay said. I smirked. "Good." I said. I looked at the sky. "Hmm. The sun's rising. Remember what you have to do. Love you, Sasakay." I said. "I love you too, Isabel." Sasakay said smiling. He took me into his arms and kissed me. I smiled. "I kinda missed that." I said. We separated and I went back to the apartment that I shared with Ezekiel. He was sprawled across the couch. "How'd it go? Do I need to mess with the girl's dreams again?" He asked. "No. Everything's going perfectly." I said smirking.

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Sakura

I was waiting outside waiting for Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Sasakay. Naruto honked the horn when they got to my driveway. I grabbed my book bag and got in the car next to Sasakay. "Morning guys. Ohayou Sasakay-kun." I said, kissing his cheek. "Hey." He said, rather coolly. I drew my eyebrows together. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "No." Sasakay said. "Um okay." I said. I looked at Naruto and he shrugged. We met up with the others when we got to school. "Sakura, I need to talk to you. Alone." Sasakay said. "Okay." I said. The others went inside. "Something on your mind?" I asked. Sasakay sighed. "We can't do this anymore. I think that we should break up." He said. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper. "We need to end this." Sasakay said. "But we're soulmates, Sasakay. And why? Why out of nowhere like this?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes. "This is because of Isabel, isn't it? You're breaking up with me… for her?" I asked. "I… Yeah. I still love her." Sasakay said. I scowled. "I don't want you to…" Sasakay said. "Damare!" I yelled. Everyone in the parking lot looked at us. "Just stop talking. What kind of idiot does that, huh? Why would someone go back to the same person that broke their heart? Yokumo maa, Sasakay?" I asked. "She explained everything to me. She showed me how sorry she was. You don't…" Sasakay said. "Oshaberi wa yamenasai! I don't want to understand!" I said. Sasakay looked me straight in the eyes and I noticed that they were darker than their normal shade of violet. "Huh?" I thought. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He said. I scowled. I started to slap him, but at the last second my hand formed a fist and I punched him. Everyone's eyes widened, including Sasakay's, who stumbled backwards. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked. "Koukai shinaide. In fact, don't even say that you're sorry because you aren't. Whenever you see me don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't even think about me. If you're really breaking up with me for that psycho…" I said. I took off my promise ring and threw it at him. "Then completely forget about me." I said. "Kitte Sakura!" Sasakay said. "Iie! You  
listen! If you want Isabel so badly, then go get her. But don't you dare think that for a single second that I'm going to miss you. I realize now that you're not worth it." I said. "You're taking this too far." Sasakay said. This time when I punched him, he fell to the ground. "I can't believe you, Sasuke. You… just… Houtteoite." I said. I grabbed my book bag and went into the English classroom. "Ino… Can you take me home today?" I asked. "Huh? Why aren't you riding with Sasuke?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "He just… he broke up with me… for Isabel." I said. Their eyes widened. "What?!" Naruto asked. "You're not serious! Why would he do that?!" Temari asked. "I dunno." I said. I rubbed my knuckles. "You punched him?!" Hinata asked. "Twice. And he deserved it." I said. We heard a scoff. "No kidding." A voice with an English accent said. I looked to see Karin. "I would've done the same thing." She said, going to her seat. Isabel, Ezekiel and Sasakay came into the classroom and Sasakay sat with them. "My mace is in the trunk of my car. Just say the word and…" Ino said. "No Ino." I said. "Do…? Are his eyes darker to you?" Matsuri asked. "Yeah. I noticed that in the parking lot. The question is why?" I asked. Hinata was sitting there, wide-eyed. "girl? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Her necklace. That ruby… Something isn't right about it." She said. Soon, class got started. Mrs. Kurenei passed out a packet of worksheets. "This is everything that you'll need to know for your exam. These will be due on Thursday. On Friday, I'll hand them back and you'll have the entire weekend to study." She said. We got started. I could feel Isabel's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I raised my hand. "Yes Sakura?" Mrs. Kurenei asked. "May I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "Sure." Mrs. Kurenei said. I grabbed a hall pass and left. I went to the bathroom and stood in front of the sinks. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked… paler for some reason. "You're not gonna start crying, are you? That's just pathetic." Karin said, coming in. I sighed and leaned against the counter. "Karin, I'm not in the mood." I said. "I wouldn't be either." Karin said. "But I am not  
gonna cry." I said. "I have to admit, though. You two seemed like the perfect couple. Then that new chick shows up and you two suddenly break up." Karin said. "Well… They dated before Sasuke moved here. Apparently, he still loves her… even though she broke his heart." I said. "Guys are idiots. You'll never get over him like this." Karin said. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Act like Sasuke isn't even here. You'll only give him self-satisfaction if you sulk." Karin said, as she applied her cherry red lip gloss. "That… makes a lot of sense. But it doesn't matter." I said. Karin sighed. "So why is it that when I went after him you put up such a fight, but Isabel swoops in and suddenly you back down like a helpless, little kitten?" Karin asked. My eyes widened. "I uh…" I said. Karin looked at me and crossed her arms. "You need to get that Sakura back. The one that punches people in the parking lot. You shouldn't back down to this Isabel chick." Karin said. I smiled slightly. "Thanks Karin." I said. "Whatever. Don't think that this makes us friends." Karin said. "You just had to ruin the moment. You were the last person I expected to talk to sense into me, anyway." I said. Karin smirked. Just then, the bell rang. "I didn't even notice the time." I said. We went back to the classroom and grabbed our stuff. My friends were waiting for me. We went to the locker room and changed. "Are you okay, Saku?" Matsuri asked gently. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." I said smiling. They looked at me like I had grown two more heads. "What?" I asked. "Aren't you upset?" Ino asked. "I was but Karin, believe it or not, talked some sense into me. I'm not gonna waste my time crying over him." I said. I could see Isabel scowl. We went into the gym. "Okay. Today we'll be outside." Coach Guy said. Almost everyone groaned. "Stop your whining! Either you go outside to play soccer like I planned or… we go outside and run a mile." Coach Guy said. No one said anything. "Soccer it is." Coach Guy said smirking. "This man is crazy." Temari whispered. We followed him outside. "Okay. The girls will go first. Our captains will be… Stewart and Haruno." Coach Guy said. We looked at each other and smiled. We stood in front of all of the girls. "Stewart. You take the first pick." Coach Guy said. "Teacher's pet." I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Ino." Tenten said. "Temari." I said. "Hinata." Tenten said. "Matsuri." I said. Soon, two girls were left. Tenten looked at me uncertainly. "Go ahead." I said. "J-Julia." Tenten said. "Looks like you're with me… Isabel." I said.

*Damare!: Shut up!  
*Yokumo maa?: How could you?  
*Oshaberi wa yamenasai: Stop talking  
*Koukai shinaide: Don't be sorry  
*Kitte: Listen  
*Houtteoite: Leave me alone

* * *

End Off.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not uploading, this is because i had 6 exams in one week... SIX!

...

* * *

Chapter Sixty: Temari

Matsuri and I scowled. In all, there were eight of us. "Alright. Let's see." Sakura said. She looked over at Tenten's group. "Tenten will obviously be a forward. So… Temari, you'll be up front with me. Ashley, Janet, and Kate, you'll be our halfbacks okay? Matsuri you'll be our sole fullback and Charlotte you'll be our goalie, of course." Sakura said. "Sole fullback?" Matsuri asked. "Sorry. Eleven people make up a team and we have eight. Midfielders, don't be afraid to go back and give Matsuri some help." Sakura said. "And me? What'll I do?" Isabel asked. "Oh right. Uh… Ashley, you'll move back to defense with Matsuri and Isabel you'll be the center halfback." Sakura said. "She hates this." I thought. "Everyone, take your spots." She said. Tenten's team was ready. Tenten was up front with Ino. Erin, Hinata and Amy were halfbacks, Monique and Trina were fullbacks, and Mel was their goalie. "Ready?" I asked. "Of course." Sakura said smiling. Coach Guy blew his whistle. Sakura passed me the ball and went running. I passed the ball back to Kate and she sent it forward. Sakura got in position and easily gained control of the ball. She fluidly moved by Monique and Trina and scored a goal. "Yay! Go Sakura!" Matsuri said. "Good onya, Saku!" Naruto said. Tenten smirked. "Don't think that you'll get lucky again." She said as Sakura walked back to her spot. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. When Coach Guy blew his whistle for us to stop, Tenten's team was leading by two points. Next, were the guys. "Our captains today will be Uzuchiha and Bradshaw." Coach Guy said. "Which Uzuchiha?" Sasuke asked. "The lighter half." Coach Guy said. Naruto and Ezekiel stood in front of the guys. "I think we know who Uzuchiha's first pick will be." He said to himself. "Seth." Naruto said. Coach Guy raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke." Ezekiel said. When the guys finished picking, they got ready. By the time class was over, Naruto's team had one. "Yay Jaycie!" Hinata said smiling. We went and changed. "Just who do you think you think you are?" Isabel asked. We looked over to see Karin and Isabel in each other's faces. Isabel had two inches on Karin. "What's your problem? All I asked was if I could get by." Karin said. "Well, I didn't like your tone." Isabel said. "That sounds like a personal problem." Karin said. Isabel pushed her into the lockers hard enough to send her to the ground coughing. "Karin! Are you okay?" Shion asked, kneeling next to her. "Pathetic." Isabel said smirking. Shion scowled and got in her face. "Whoa! Everybody chill." Ino said, moving between them. Karin stood up slowly. "So you want to be next?" Isabel asked. "Excuse me? You're not threatening me. I am not  
the one you want to mess with in this locker room, alright? I won't be so easy to push around." Ino said scowling. She got closer to Isabel. "Trust me. I fight back… skank." She growled. The bell rang. "Ino. Let's go." I said. She glared at Isabel. "Alright." She said. She slid her feet into her flip flops and we left. "Geometry." Matsuri said. Sakura groaned. We had a substitute named Mr. Griffin. He gave each of us a packet of worksheets. "You'll work on these worksheets quietly  
. Absolutely no talking." He said. Hinata connected our minds. "Someone peed in his cornflakes this morning." Naruto thought. Sakura fought to stifle a laugh with Tenten. "I know. But we don't need to talk." I thought. "Silly humans." Ino thought playfully. When we were done, Hinata disconnected our minds. While I was reading, I saw Sasuke flick something onto Sakura's desk. It landed right in front of her and she glanced at him. "Are you gonna pass it back?" I thought into her mind. "Maybe. I won't let him think that I'm sulking." Sakura thought opening the note. She read it and narrowed her eyes. She closed her book and grabbed her pencil. She cupped her chin in her left hand and wrote down a response. She flicked it back to him. When he read it, he scowled and glared at her. She flashed him her trademark innocent smile. "What'd he say?" I thought. "He asked if we were cool and if we could still be friends. I told him yeah… when Hell freezes over." Sakura thought. I had to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. When class was over, we went to lunch. Sasuke was sitting with Isabel and Ezekiel but he walked over to us. "What was that?" He asked. "Whatever do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking as innocent as she could while pulling out her bento box, which is a Japanese lunch box. "What you put on that note. All I needed was a yes or no. Not a smartass comment." Sasuke said. "Well, you know how cats are. You wanted me to act more catlike so here you go. You just made this cat angry." Sakura said. "You're acting like a…" Sasuke said. "Whoa. Hold it." Naruto said, getting in his face scowling. We've never seen Naruto angry and now we knew why. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What are you gonna do? Hit me?" He asked. "I have half a mind to." Naruto said. "Naruto. Sit down." Hinata said. Naruto took his place next to her. "Now I think that your girlfriend's waiting for you. Bye-bye." Sakura said waving. Sasuke stormed off. "That was just mean. You even pulled out Gin's 'bye-bye' from Bleach." Ino said smirking. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "You heard him. He thinks I'm acting like a… you-know-what." She said. "Well, he's acting worse. He deserves it." Naruto said, still fuming. "Yeah." Sakura said, eating a dumpling. "So you're just gonna act like you're not upset?" Matsuri asked. "To be honest… it's not as hard as I thought it would be." Sakura said. "So… You're not upset?" I asked. "I am. I'm very upset. But crying and sulking isn't going to change anything. It won't make Isabel and Ezekiel leave and it won't get Sasuke to come back." Sakura said. "Since when do you call him that?" Tenten asked. "Well… I called him 'Sasakay' when we were dating. Since we're not dating, I figured that it would be better to call him 'Sasuke'." Sakura said. "I'm still curious about that ruby. There's something… evil about it." Hinata said. "Probably because it's around Isabel's scrawny neck." Tenten said. "I'll ask my uncle and maybe Esmerelda and see what I can find out." Hinata said. Sasuke came over to us again. "Can I talk to you, Sakura?" He asked. "Sure." Sakura said. "Alone?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sure that whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of them." Sakura said. Sasuke groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Forget it." He said leaving. Sakura sighed. Soon, lunch was over and we went into the art room. "Alright. For your exam, you'll be painting a portrait of yourself in any landscape you want." Mr. Raye said. All of us got started. I painted myself tanning on the beach. "Ooh. The beach." Matsuri said smiling. I smiled. When the bell rang, we put our stuff away and left. I was the first to get dropped off. "Bye guys." I said. "Bye." They said. "Time for research." I said.

Chapter Sixty-One: Sasuke

When Naruto and I got home, our mom was there. "Hi boys." She said, smiling warmly. "Hi Mom." I said. "Do either of you want anything while I'm in the kitchen? I'll even make your favorites." She said. "I'm okay." Naruto said. "Me too." I said. "Okay. So when do I get to see Hinata and Sakura again?" Mom asked. "Um… Sakura and I aren't dating anymore." I said. Mom's eyes widened. "What? But you're soulmates." She said. "Yeah well…" I said. "Isabel came back." Naruto said. "What?!" Mom asked scowling. I glared at Naruto and he just shrugged. "Yeah." I said. Mom placed her hands on her hips. "Sasakay." She said. I looked at the wall. "Sasakay Zayne Uzuchiha, look at me." She said. I looked at her. "You better not be telling me that you broke up with that sweet girl for Isabel, of all people." She said. I looked at my feet. "Why?! After everything she's done, why would you go back to her?!" Mom asked. I stood up without a word and went to my room. "Sasakay!" Mom called after me. I didn't leave my room all night. At around two in the morning, I snuck out of my window. I flew to Sakura's balcony. She was asleep with Moon and Star at the end of her bed and she was facing the French doors. Her long, dark eyelashes made crescents against her freckled cheeks. I lightly tapped on one of the doors. She scowled in her sleep and it was cute. I tapped again and she opened one eye. When she saw me, she got up. She wore a red camisole and red shorts with white cherry blossoms. My eyes widened when I realized that she was wearing my Avenged Sevenfold zip-up hoodie. She opened her doors. "Hi." I said. Her eyes widened. "Y-your eyes. They're their normal shade of violet again." She said. I raised my pierced eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "Later, when you get ready for school, you'll notice if you hate me again." Sakura said. "Sakura, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I said, shocked. "You broke up with me for Isabel!" Sakura said. "I know. But listen. I don't know if you've noticed but that ruby Isabel's wearing is… It's making me act that way. I don't know what she did but I need you to find out and stop it. Please Sakura." I said. "Sasakay." She said, looking at her feet. I held her hands up to my chest. "Onegai shimasu, Sakura-chan? Anata ga hitsuyou desu." I said. Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks and my eyes widened. "Sakura I… Nakanaide." I said. She hugged me. "Sasakay… I promise to find out what Isabel's doing." She said. I hugged her back. "Domo arigatou. I don't know why I'm not under her spell now but I want you to know that I don't love her, okay? You're my soulmate and it'll always be that way." I said. Sakura nodded. She moved back and kissed me. I held her closer. "I still want you to keep this." I said, pulling her promise ring from my pocket. "Okay." Sakura said. "I didn't know you still had this." I said, tugging on my hoodie slightly with a small smile. "Oh yeah. I just… It kinda felt like you were here." Sakura said, rather shyly, with a slight blush. I buried my face in her hair. "I'm sorry." I said. "It's fine. Don't worry. I'm a tough girl. I sharpen my own swords and everything." Sakura said smiling. I smiled and kissed her gently. "I have to go okay?" I asked. "Kay." Sakura said softly. I kissed her forehead and teleported back to my room. I changed clothes and fell into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later. "Sasakay! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Mom yelled. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. After I showered and put on clothes, I thought about what Sakura had said. "Later, when you get ready for school, you'll notice if you hate me again." Sakura said.  
I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened. My eyes were darker than their normal shade of violet. "What the hell's going on?" I thought.

*Anata ga hitsuyou desu: I need you  
*Nakanaide: Don't cry

Chapter Sixty-Two: Ino

I was already in the car with Matsuri, Sakura, and Tenten. "So did Naruto use his new car to get him, Hinata, and Temari to school?" Matsuri asked. "Yeah. He's completely avoiding Sasuke now." Tenten said. Sakura was unusually quiet. "Saku? Are you okay? You haven't said a word since you got in the car." I said. "I need to tell you guys something when we get to the English class." She said. "Okay." Matsuri said. When we got to school, I parked next to Naruto's black Mustang. "Good morning, guys." Hinata said. "Good morning." Matsuri said. "Come on." Sakura said. We went into the classroom and sat down. "What did you need to tell us?" I asked. "Hinata, you were right to be suspicious of that ruby. That's what's making Sasakay act this way." Sakura said. Our eyes widened except for Hinata's. "Just as I thought. I talked to Esmerelda last night and told her everything. Sasuke's been charmed." Hinata said. "Charmed?" Naruto asked. "Yes. A witch or warlock can infuse their powers into a stone. Normally, it's their birthstone or the birthstone of the person that they're making it for. Isabel's birthstone must be the ruby or she could have chosen it because rubies are love stones. When the person kisses their target, they become controlled to believe that the person that kissed them is their soulmate." Hinata said. "She kissed him?! As in, her lips were anywhere close to his?!" Sakura asked. I slapped my forehead. "Aren't you mad because of the spell she put on Sasuke?" Temari asked. "Yes but she kissed  
him?!" Sakura asked again. "Sorry Saku." Hinata said. "I'll rip her lips off her ugly face!" Sakura said scowling. "You two kinda look alike." Naruto said. "Don't bring that up." Sakura said. "So how do we break the spell? Do you just destroy the ruby?" Tenten asked. "I wish that it were that simple. Esmerelda said that she didn't know how to break the spell." Hinata said. "Ooh! Maybe it's a romantic solution! Maybe you'll have to kiss him when his eyes are darker and your love for him will break the spell!" Matsuri said. Sakura blushed deeply and looked at the desk. "I don't… I don't love Sasakay." She mumbled. "Liar." Tenten said smirking. "If you didn't, you wouldn't still be wearing the promise ring that he gave you." Naruto said smirking. Her eyes widened again. "You are?" I asked. She pulled a silver chain from under her shirt and her ring was on it. "Aww." Matsuri said smiling. Sasuke came in and she quickly hid it under her shirt. He glanced at Sakura but he kept walking. "His eyes are dark." I said. "Something went wrong with Isabel's plan. Sasakay doesn't always stay under the spell. Early this morning, he came to see me and his eyes were normal." Sakura said. "Maybe if we can find the witch or warlock who gave her the ruby, they can tell us how to break the spell." I said. "Maybe. If I can catch Sasakay when's he not under the spell, I'll get him to ask. Then, we'll find them and break the spell." Sakura said. Sasuke came over. "Sakura, I need to talk to you." He said. She stood up. "Okay." She said. They went into the hallway. "I hope that this is her chance to ask." Naruto said. "So do I." I said, staring at the door.

Chapter Sixty-Three: Sakura

I crossed my arms and leaned against the lockers. "What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked. I was afraid to look at Sasakay. "Look at me." He said. I looked hesitantly and Sasakay's eyes were normal. My eyes widened and he smiled. "But how…?" I asked. "I don't know." He said. "Sasakay, I need you to do something for me." I said. "Anything. What is it?" Sasakay asked. "I need you to ask Isabel where and who she got that ruby from. I don't care how you do it but I really need to know, so that we have a chance of breaking this spell." I said. "Okay. Now, I need you to do something for me." Sasakay said. "Yes?" I asked. "Even when I'm like this and not under her spell, we still need to act as if I am. Isabel is starting to think that something dodgy is going on." Sasakay said. "Okay." I said. "Now, there's one more thing that I need to check." Sasakay said. He held my hand gently and our roses appeared. Both of us sighed of relief and smiled. "Just checking." He said. I looked down the hallway. "What?" Sasakay asked. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. Sasakay held me close. "Well… We need to go back in. How do you want to do this?" I asked, letting him go. "Hmm…" Sasakay said. I stared across the hallway. "What are you doing?" Sasakay asked. "Trying not to blink." I said. "Nani?" Sasakay asked, raising his pierced eyebrow. "I'm trying to make it look like I'm crying." I said. "But… Nevermind." Sasakay said, smiling slightly. A few fake tears fell down my cheeks. Sasakay put his hand on the doorknob. "Wait." I said. "Hmm?" Sasakay asked. I punched him in the arm. "Itai!" He said, rubbing his arm. I walked back into the classroom and sat down. "Saku, what happened?!" Matsuri asked. "Nothing. I'm faking it." I thought into their minds and wiping my fake tears away. "Oh. Nice." Temari said smiling. "Sorry Sasakay." I thought into his mind. "It's okay. Nice acting, by the way." Sasakay thought. I smiled slightly. He sat in his seat and his eyes went dark. "Okay. I'm getting him to ask. All we have to do is wait." I said. "So when will we go after we get the info?" Tenten asked. "How's this weekend?" I asked. "Good. I'll go to the Elders as soon as we get the information and arrange a method of transportation." Naruto said. Class went by really slow. When the bell rang, I stood up and packed my stuff. While I was doing so, someone bumped into me and I dropped my English book. When I bent down to pick it up, someone else did too. It was Ezekiel. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked. His deep voice seemed familiar. A few strands of hair were loose from his ponytail. "Yeah." I said. We stood up at the same time and we were both holding onto my book. "Oh. Sorry." He said, letting go. "Thanks." I said. "I can't believe how much you look like Isabel." He said. "Me either." I said. I fought back a scowl. "Am I gonna have to hear that I look like that psycho until she leaves?" I thought. He turned to leave and I noticed that his ponytail stopped in the middle of his back. "Weird." Tenten said. "You know what? He doesn't seem as evil as Isabel." Matsuri said. "Maybe… he's not." Temari said. When we got to the locker room, we were the first to get there. Ino sighed. "I wonder what we're doing today." She said. "Something stupid." Temari said with a slight scowl. "Aww. Does the nerd not like physical activity?" Tenten asked teasingly. "Shut up." Temari said. Soon, the other girls showed up. When we were done changing, we sat on the bleachers. "Today we'll be starting on your exam for this class. Is there anyone who's exempting this exam?" Coach Guy asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Oh. Well then, we'll have a free day. Go nuts." Coach Guy said. I stayed on the bleachers with a headache as my excuse. When no one was looking, I snuck out.

*Nani?: What?  
*Itai!: Ow!/Ouch!

Chapter Sixty-Four: Sasuke

I was with Isabel and Ezekiel and I was dribbling a basketball. Coach Guy looked around. "Where'd Haruno run off to?" He asked. Sakura's friends looked around. "Uzuchiha, would you go look for her?" Coach Guy asked looking at me. "Alright." I said. I gave Ezekiel the ball and left. I found Sakura against the wall in the hallway. She was sitting on the floor with her forehead against her knees. I walked over to her and nudged her gently with my foot. "Come on. Coach Guy's looking for you." I said. Sakura looked up at me. Her green eyes were red-rimmed and she sniffled. My eyes widened and I kneeled next to her. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked. "Your eyes are normal again." She said, wiping her eyes. I looked around and we snuck outside. "What's the matter, Sakura?" I asked. "I… What if I can't do it, Sasakay? What if we can't break the spell?" Sakura asked. She leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Maa ii deshou, Sakura-chan." I said. She buried her face in my shirt and shook her head. "No, it's not! What if the spell can't be broken, Sasakay? Fukouhei da!" Sakura said. "I… I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm stressing you out." I said. "Why do I feel so warm?" Sakura asked. I smiled slightly and rubbed her back gently. "I made us invisible. No one can see or hear us." I said. She looked up at me and I kissed her forehead. "I need you to do me a huge favor." I said. "Hmm?" Sakura asked. "You can't go to the witch or warlock until after the exams." I said. Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! They won't be over for another week! Naze?!" Sakura asked. "I don't want you to be so stressed out. It's not good for you. You could get sick or something. I need you to just… forget about me for a week." I said. "Sasakay… What you're asking is impossible. I can't forget about you." She said. "I don't mean to completely forget about me. Just try not to think about me as much. I know that it'll be hard but… I need you to do this." I said. "I… ii yo." Sakura said reluctantly. I smiled slightly. "Domo arigatou, Sakura-chan." I said. "Yeah." Sakura said sadly and looking away. I sighed softly. I made her look at me and I kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I rested my forehead against hers. "Sasakay-kun… Anata ga inai to sabishii desu." Sakura said. I hugged her tightly. "I miss you too, Sakura." I said. We let each other go and stood up. "Aww. We're visible again." She said. "We should go back inside." I said. We went back into the gym and I could tell that my eyes turned dark again. "What took so long, Sasakay?" Isabel asked, holding my hand. I sighed. "She wouldn't stop yelling at me and she went outside." I said. "I wonder why she looks like you, Isabel. It's weird." Ezekiel said. "What are you talking about, Ezekiel? We look nothing alike." Isabel said. Ezekiel and I looked at her. "You need glasses." I said smirking. I glanced over at Sakura and she was talking to her friends. "Izzy… Let me ask you something." I said. "Okay." Isabel said, slightly surprised by the quick change in my mood. "Who and where'd you get your necklace from?" I asked, looking at it.

*Maa ii deshou: It's okay  
*Fukouhei da!: It's not fair!  
*Naze?: Why?  
*Anata ga inai to sabishii desu: I miss you

Chapter Sixty-Five: Mebuki

I didn't get home that night until nine o'clock. "Tadaima!" I said. "Hey Mom!" Shoichi yelled from his room. I noticed that the kitchen light was on. I put my things down and went into the kitchen. Sakura was at the table in a green camisole and her fuzzy black pajama pants with green polka dots. She was eating her favorite Oreo ice cream. "Sakura, sweetie, please don't tell me that that's your dinner." I said. "No. I cooked." Sakura said, motioning to the stove with her spoon. There was a dish there. I opened it to see chicken stir-fry. "Kore oishisou." I said. "Arigatou." Sakura said, swallowing a mouthful of ice cream. "Alright. Douka shita no, Sakura?" I asked. She stirred the ice cream around and shook her head. "Sakura, I'm your mother. I know when something's bothering you." I said. Sakura left her spoon alone. "Sou nee… Isabel… She came back for Sasakay." Sakura said. "What?" I asked wide-eyed. "She came back and used a spell to charm him." Sakura said. "So… You two aren't dating anymore?" I asked tenderly. "Well… He has his moments when the spell isn't working. When he's under the spell his eyes are darker than they should be. When he's not under the spell he acts the same as he used to but… When he is under it, he acts cold and as if he hates me. He asked me to find a way to break the spell not too long ago." Sakura said. "Which is why you spent most of your time looking through my grandmother's old books, right?" I asked. Sakura nodded. "Sakura… You're not doing this alone are you?" I asked. "No. When we find the location of the witch or warlock that gave Isabel the ruby that she's using to control Sasakay, my friends and I are going to find him. Without Sasakay, of course. Unfortunately, Sasakay asked me to wait until after the exams were over." Sakura explained. "So no one that you've asked knew how to break the spell? Not even Esmerelda?" I asked. Sakura shook her head. "Hinata's uncle isn't too informed about charm spells and Esmerelda said that no one has ever successfully broken a charm spell before." She said. "Sakura… Shinpai shinaide. I, and everyone else, have complete confidence in you." I said smiling. "Thanks Mom." Sakura said. I stood up. "You should go to bed, sweetie. You can't be staying up late when you have those exams coming up." I said. "Alright. Oyasuminassai Mom." Sakura said. "Sakura… If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" I asked. Sakura hugged me. "Thank you, Mom. You're the best." She said. I hugged her and smiled. "I know." I said smiling. Sakura smiled and started to leave. "When I come up there, I better not see a light on or hear the TV." I said. "You won't, Mom. Don't worry." Sakura said grinning and going to her room. I sighed softly. "I can't help but worry, dear. Please be careful." I thought. When I was done in the kitchen, I went up to my room and slept.

*Tadaima!: I'm home!  
*Kore oishisou: It looks delicious  
*Shinpai shinaide: Don't worry

Chapter Sixty-Six: Tenten

A week later.  
The exams were over and I was with Sakura and Shoichi. All of us were in workout clothes. "Okay. Go ahead." Shoichi said. Sakura and I started to spar with our new karate moves. Right after she dodged one of my hits, the door flung open. "We know where the warlock is!" Naruto said, running in. All of us looked at him, startled. "Wait. Really?!" Sakura asked. "Yes! He's in a place called Wilmington, North Carolina!" Naruto said. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's move!" Sakura said, running out of the room. "Wait up!" I said, running after her. She was in her room frantically running around. "Sakura." I said. "Do you want to borrow some of my things?! Help yourself to my closet!" Sakura said, still running around. I sighed and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Sakura! Calm down. It's not like the city we're going to is gonna grow legs and walk away." I said. "It might." Sakura said after a short pause. I sighed and let her go. "Okay. I'll calm down." She said, taking a deep breath. After the both of us changed, we went downstairs. Shoichi was waiting there for us fully dressed. "You didn't think that you were leaving me behind, did you?" He asked smirking. "But why? You don't even know Sasakay that well." Sakura said. "Well, what can I say? He's your boyfriend and he's cool with me." Shoichi said. "Thanks bro." Sakura said smiling. My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey. Who are you guys riding with?" Ino asked. "Saku's brother." I answered. "Can you ask him if he could give me and Matsuri a ride? My car broke down." Ino said. "Hang on." I said. I held the phone away. "Shoichi, could you give Ino and Matsuri a ride too? Ino's car broke down." I said. "Yeah." Shoichi said. "He said yeah." I said into the phone. "Okay. We'll see you guys later." Ino said. We hung up. "Into the car. Naruto said that we're meeting at his house." Shoichi said. "Okay." Sakura and I said. All of us got into Shoichi's blue Mustang that had a black Haruno crest on the hood and he sped to Ino's house, where she and Matsuri were already waiting for us. They hopped in. "Hang on tight." Shoichi said. He raced to Naruto's house. "Be right back." Shoichi said. He got out of the car and went to the driver's side of Naruto's car. "Okay. We're getting on a plane that the Elders got for us." Shoichi said. "Cool. We get our own plane!" Matsuri said. "Let's just go!" I said. Sakura was scowling into her lap, fighting back tears. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino asked. Matsuri looked through Sakura's window. "It's Sasuke." She said. "He said that… We might as well give up and… that I mean nothing to him anymore." Sakura said with the tears spilling over. Ino scowled. "Oh, that is it! I'm gonna beat the charm off of him!" She said, undoing her seatbelt. "No. We just need to go." Sakura said, wiping her tears away. "Fine." Ino said, buckling her seatbelt. Shoichi drove to the airport. Lucas and Carlos were waiting for us. "Hi everybody!" Lucas said cheerfully. "Can we just go?" Sakura asked, getting on the plane. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "What's with… Oh." He said. "Maybe we should just leave her alone for a while." Hinata said. All of us got on the plane and saw that the other Elders, except for Esmerelda, were there. "Where's Mistress Esmerelda?" Temari asked. "Watching over the castle. She didn't want to come anyway." Mitzy said. All of us sat down and the P.A. system came on. "Good afternoon, everyone. This is your captain Lucas speaking." Lucas said, obviously grinning. "Moron." Mitzy said. "I heard that!" Lucas said. "Um… Please take your seats everyone. We'll be uh taking off in a few minutes." Carlos said. "I'll never understand why he's so shy." Deirdra said. "You know you think it's cute." Mitzy said smirking. Deirdra blushed. "That's ridiculous." She said. "Everyone fasten your seatbelts for takeoff and hang on to your asses because this is gonna be a wild ride!" Lucas said. "Am I the only one that's scared right now?" Matsuri asked. "No." Ino said. A few minutes later, the plane was up in the air. "Sakura. How are you doing?" Hiruzen asked, his normal smile in place. "Fine." Sakura said. "Are you sure? Do you need anything?" He asked. "No. I'm okay." Sakura said. "So this warlock. What do you know about him?" Duke asked. "This is him." Naruto said, handing him a picture. "Why are the bad guys always hot?" Ino asked. "He lives in downtown Wilmington in a white house." Temari said. "Are there blankets? I need sleep." Sakura said. "They're right above your head." Deirdra said. Sakura opened the compartment and her eyes widened. "What?" Hinata asked. Sakura slowly pulled out a bouquet of black roses. "They're from Sasakay." She said. "When could he have…?" Matsuri asked. "I thought that he was under the charm." I said. "Wait a minute. Has anyone else noticed that Sasuke's always under the charm when Isabel's around?" Temari asked. "Please  
tell me that you're not suggesting that she was in his room." Sakura said. "She wasn't. I would've sensed her." Naruto said. "That could only mean…" Ino said. "That the charm's getting stronger." Deirdra said. "Mistress Deirdra, can we try something?" I asked. "What is it?" She asked. "I read about this thing called a Combined Vision. Can we try it?" I asked. "A Combined Vision?" Matsuri asked. "It's where two psychics combine their powers in order to be able to focus on what they want to see. And that sounds like a good idea, Tenten. Stand up." Deirdra said. I stood up and she stood in front of me with her hands held out. I took her hands. "What do you want to see?" She asked. "If we stop Isabel's plans." I said. "Okay. Close your eyes and focus." Deirdra said. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. We were in the same graveyard as before. Isabel was on the ground in front of Sakura's feet. "This isn't over demon." She said weakly. "Yes, it is. You can't hurt anyone anymore, Isabel." Sakura said. "Sakura! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, running up. "Yeah. I'm okay, Sasakay. Don't worry." Sakura said sheathing her sword. "Good." Sasuke said, smiling slightly. Isabel smiled evilly. "So you think that I won't be able to hurt anyone? We'll see." Isabel said. She grabbed a nearby dagger and stabbed Sakura.  
"No!" I cried out, opening my eyes and stumbling backwards.

...

* * *

Sakura getting stabbed is really going to change a few things...

PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT MEANS ALOT TO ME

R/R AND EVERYTHING ELSE!

SUPPORT ME IN MY EXAM TOMORROW! (I had 2 today!)

Please tell me what i should add on this story because it is harder to write ;0


End file.
